Phoenix Accession
by EmeraldStorm7
Summary: Just as Harry and Ron turned to look at me, and the girl cocked her eyebrow at my wand as if to say, "not that again", I made the wand movements and started to say the word, but the word didn't come from my mouth, and the spell did not leave my wand. And I saw her surprised expression has she crumpled into a heap onto the floor, Harry diving forward to catch her on her way down.
1. Prologue

Hi! So this is my first attempt at fanfiction. I had this story brewing in my head for years, propping up whilst daydreaming in the car, shower and more often than not when I should have been prepping for exams. I'm horribly nervous about this and until I actually decided to upload this did I really understand the magnitude of the soul-bearing that the writers on this site and just in general go through. It's been both eye opening and nerve wrecking. Anyway let's leave the drama for the story.

This is coming of age/ romance story. I like to delve into more than just the romantic relationship of my character as I find that it's the relationships we have with family and friends prepare us for the intensity of romance. There will be romance though so don't fret :)

I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Prologue**

It was buzzing. A continuous, hum drum buzzing that pecked at my ears like pins to a voodoo doll. Speaking of which, I wish I had a voodoo doll of her. First thing I'd do is stitch its annoying perfect pink lips up. Pink lips that perfectly matched that atrocious pink two piece suit thing she was wearing. With the matching 6 inch heels that she would ardently point out was some French name she probably couldn't pronounce properly.

I rolled my grey eyes at the nonstop monologue and refrained from pulling on my dark mane in frustration. I shaded my face from the rays of sunlight but the act was fruitless, I had always been tan thanks to my Italian heritage. I stopped pretending to listen to Nessie and turned and looked out the car window at the lake we were currently driving pass, the type you could only find in those e-mails you receive about most magical vacations. With its crystalline perfection, surrounded by green landscapes that left even myself, one of the world's biggest cynics (aka typical fourteen year old American girl) breath taken.

Linus owes me big. Bigger than the latest IPad and Nintendo Wii U before release dates. I can't believe he convinced me to spend the day with his insipid fiancé. And by convinced me, I mean bribed, and by bribed I mean money. He told me he and Nessie where getting married. (And after I wiped up the resultant vomit that followed… I mean its Nessie! I named her after the Loch Ness monster even before I knew she was Scottish which should speak volumes of her personality, no offense to the Loch Ness monster by the way, I'm sure it's just charming.) And that the wedding would happen in Scotland, silly old me imagined all this cool scenarios that him, Lenzo and myself can do, like taking Nessie to her people. And by that I mean dumping her in a random lake and being the proud first witness to the resurface of the Loch Ness monster. Aww don't you just love those separated at birth reunion stories! And I was even so nice to compromise after he shoved that idea (as well as a pillow in my face) out the window. (And I still don't understand why, I mean I'm pretty sure that's why the Loch Ness monster hasn't documented to be seen… because it's hiding from HER, we could have been pioneers!)

I said all I really wanted to do was go castle-seeing! And hopefully meet a few ghosts or unlock a few demons which subsequently meant us kicking said demons butts and becoming famous hero millionaires that get to live in aforementioned castle! I mean its castles! There is nothing uncool about castles! Name one thing, just one! Someone gets on your nerves, lock 'em in the dungeons! Want to throw a party…wait what's that? A ballroom in my lounge! And feel like a little skateboarding? There's a reason why all those staircase banisters in castles are so thick! But no, we've been here a week and we've been doing nothing but pushing the neurons in my head to taking suicidal plunges to death in hope of escaping the boredom. And by boredom I mean nonstop wedding crap. I mean I could go the rest of my life without having to hear the word taffeta again.

"Kyrianna are you listening to me! Have you decided if you want the taffeta dress for the reception or the lace? Personally I think the lace is a bit too mature but….buzzzzzz" Oh my sweet irony, this is the last straw. Just before I could blow the roof off this Bentley, the most mesmerizing view caught my eye. It was as if the God of British classic automobiles in order to protect its own; sent me a vision that was nothing short of magical. It was a castle….no, it was The Castle. Its turrets and towers were set a light by the back drop of the slowly setting sun, and just like that the buzzing stopped and my veins where set alight with an indescribable need that welled up and blocked everything else except The Castle out. It was like it was a Siren and I was a hopeless shipwreck, I needed to see that castle. I don't know if it was the need to get away from Nessie, or the need to just do one thing I wanted this vacation or that weird feeling of déjà vu, but I just wanted to be there, at that castle. And then there was nothing but an uncomfortable twist in my stomach and Nessies' scream.

Hope that was half-way decent,

Kalina


	2. The one with the stranger in black

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 1**

"Oh flip", I cursed has my black sneakers hit the ground unsteadily, and I gracefully like a just-starting-to-walk-baby hit the floor with my tush as a cushion. Linus was going to have a coronary; I haven't done this whole unexplainable Copperfield act in years and definitely not in front of his perfect un-weird fiancé. But just like the last time when I ended up on the set of Barney, (and luckily while they were not shooting and managing to blend in with the other kids so nobody noticed). I had no idea how I had done it. I dusted my black jeans and pulled my black tee down properly (so shoot me I like black). I dug into my pocket and pulled out my cell to phone Lenzo, who was less likely to strangle me when he found out, and tell him my predicament but the battery was dead from playing Angry Birds from the morning. With a sigh I finally took in my surrounding, and realised I was in the land of the Brothers Grimm.

It was a village, and no not a small town, I mean a proper village, with matching thatched roofs for its cobbled streets. I looked around, now on high alert when I realised nobody else was around. I looked behind me and saw nothing but could tell by the dilapidated shack off in the distance that way seemed to be the exit. There were shops, and I could tell this by the adverts and signage on its front doors, and I know the Scottish had, for want of a better word, unique eating habits, cough-haggis-cough, but some of these names on these adverts seemed out of this world. Judging by the shops heading toward the shack which where decreasing in lustre, I figured that was the more seedy part of this 'village' so I decided to walk away from that. Before I took even another step though the door to my left flew open and I threw myself into the little alley between the two shops on my right and hid in the shadows. In hind sight I don't have a clue why I did this but my instincts which always had the same annoying pretentious voice as Linus, was telling me to observe the people and surrounding first before I approached anyone to ask where in Dodge I was so I can get out of it.

The person who held the door open had his back to me and all I could see was a masculine form with greasy black hair, who like me, also seemed fond of the colour black but unlike me seemed to have dressed in the dark with his weird choice of Dracula cloak suit combination. A feminine voice enquired where the ramrod straight uptight looking man was going, to which I heard a deep voice answer, "Back to the castle Rosmerta, thanks again." Funnily though the man didn't seem grateful at all, the way his voice dipped at the end sounded like he didn't find the need to express his gratitude very often. I heard the lady Rosmerta reply in a tone even my innocent fourteen year mind (I know, ha-ha…innocent. I crack myself up) could identify as sultry and flirty, "Anytime Severus." This Severus didn't even entertain her with a lie and turned around and shut the door, I let out a giggle when I saw him roll his eyes, but I clamped my hand over my mouth a second too late and his eyes snapped to where I stood stooped over what appeared to be a troll shaped trash can.

As he approached with a snapped, "Whose there?" the only thought that plagued my head was why can't the earth just open up and swallow me, as a scary cold feeling of unease flowed down my back. He came forward and slate grey met icy black pools for a second, a second that coincided with a skipped heart beat on my part, and not the good kind, until those black orbs roved to the left and right of me. Has my luck somehow, and unfortunate on his part and highly insensitive on mine, graced me with a blind man. He didn't particularly look blind, and by that I mean there was no walking aid, seeing eye dog or cool Stevie Wonder shades, but what other explanation could there be that the man seemed to look straight pass me. As he seemed to come to the realisation that he just heard something he turned away and started walking up the street, I made the decision of following him. I felt bad for taking advantage of a blind man, and even a little bad for my previous dressed in the dark statement, but now that I knew he was the owner or probably butler (still a weird suit) of that castle, I was going to follow him. Because I WAS going to see that castle! And Linus and Lenzo can apologize for my behaviour later on, and they where experts on that. Maybe Lenzo can introduce him to shampoo. And maybe I should tell Nessie I want a dress like his suit thingy just to see the look on her face!

It seemed like we were walking for an age, until we reached a gate like ten (ok five, I'm a teenager, exaggerate is what we do) times the size of me. He muttered something and the gates, flanked by these cool winged boars that I'd like to think came to life like those statues in Hunchback of Notre Dame and flew around that nearby forest, opened up and it was easy to walk in after him considering the large gates make an even larger gap when opened.

Security like this meant this guy or his boss had quite a bit of the greenery, and I don't mean the weed kind. I should keep a look out for Lambo's. As we walked up a path (that seemed to be kilometres long) which divided a sea of green that looked like each blade of grass was symmetrically arranged to perfection, I tried my hardest not to sprint in excitement to the large front doors that loomed closer. We reached a few steps, that were a few steps short of being called a staircase, and he pushed the door open and I didn't have to worry about breathing too heavy in the fear he might hear anymore, because all the breath was knocked out of my body and I stared at the most amazing grand staircase across the largest entrance hall that gleamed with awesomeness. I walked in like I do most situations, like I owned the place and didn't bother about watching 'Severus' moves like I did in the walk here and just let this moment sink into my very pores. A burning feeling radiated from my heart and seemed to coalescent throughout my being, it was warm and somewhat protective and the sensitive part of me that was usually under the thumb of my rash, sarcastic part, seemed to win the thumb war this time and the thought that this was what 'home' felt like resounded in my ears. And that feeling, as an orphan who unconsciously was always searching for this feeling, left me feeling absolute serenity.

Of course that feeling lasted all but five seconds, because it seemed the blind man turned out not to be so blind as he stood, about to take his first step downstairs somewhere in the far right of the hall, with his mouth slightly ajar in shock (and from what I could tell from his previous conversation with that Rosmerta lady, this probably was the most amount of expression the reserved man showed) staring straight at me.

I started to run toward the stairs as he reached into his pocket, and I watched too many action movies to not know what that meant, as I screamed, "I just wanted to check out your Lambo!" and ducked to the floor with my hands raised in the air. This seemed to confuse him for a second and he faltered with his hands in his pocket, obviously contemplating whether the jail time was worth it. What am I saying; he has his OWN castle, like his afraid of the cops. I got off the floor and edged toward the door infinitesimally, still with my hands in the air, "Not to steal it or anything. Just to see it, and to take a picture with it, and maybe if you feeling generous drive it. Ok, fine… so I wasn't going to ask you if I could drive it, I was going to hotwire it but just to take it out for a spin. And just because I can hotwire a Lambo does not mean I'm a thief, my brother Lenzo is a sports car enthusiast. And by sports car enthusiast I mean he owns and professionally drives a few."

Unfortunately my incessant rambling seemed to anger rather than placate him, and as he began to take out his gun, I ran for the doors screaming, "Don't kill me, I'll give you shampoo." I just about reached the door when I turned and saw that it was too late, the man was standing with his left hand pointing straight at me holding….a long thin stick of wood. It must have been the happiness at the realisation that I wasn't going to have my face blown to smithereens by this Dracula clad, castle-owning, Lambo driving Scotsman, paired with the image of him standing there with a stick that made me burst out into laughter. The tearing kind. This seemed to only piss him off more, and he moved his hand in an upward motion that made me think, is he going to throw a stick at me. I mean who does that! Who throws sticks at humans! Just in time I saw a red light coming at me, and already expecting the stick I jumped to my left towards the staircase and did quite a magnificent cartwheel landing on the bottom step. All those years of my various and ever changing interest in the different kinds of martial arts paid off. Oh and that one month in gymnastics.

He seemed shocked by my ninja moves and I decided to not waste any time and just use IT. I mean he had a fire breathing stick and I don't even want to start wrapping my head around that, I'm sure this is what Linus meant by emergency. I concentrated on pushing him away and pushed my hands out and he flew back, a suit of armour cushioning his fall. Unluckily for him, and hilariously for me the suit of armours head fell off and fell quite graciously onto his head. Taking advantage of the situation and laughing my head off I made a dash for the stairs and I know he was hot on my tail as many resounding clatters made me think he blew up the head of armour with the sheer force of his anger.

HARRY's POV

It was definitely weird seeing an empty Hogwarts. Almost eerily so. Much different from the quiet I experience staying over the Christmas and Easter break, and that too changes depending on whether the twins chose to stay over. My thoughts were interrupted by Ron's loud voice echoing in the 7th floor corridor, "It's so weird being at Hogwarts in the summer!"

"Honestly Ronald the way you speak, you'd think we've come for a holiday, not just for five minutes."

Before Ron replied in what I was sure would somehow start one of those Ron-Hermione arguments, I said, "It's still cool that your dad let us tag along. Wonder why he has to meet with Dumbledore…." I must have had a frown on my face because Ron shoved my shoulder saying, "Don't do a Hermione and over think this mate, it's probably some group meeting about the World Cup because Percy and his boss is in on the meeting as well. Meetings are always held at the most important person's convenience, and Dumbledore definitely trumps Fudge so that's why it's probably happening here."

I thought that through and it kind of made sense, anyway I wasn't going to complain. The Burrow maybe my second home, but Hogwarts was definitely my first. So when Mr Weasley asked if we wanted to pop by Hogwarts for a bit, we jumped for the chance, and it wasn't just because Mrs Weasley asked us to degnome the garden today. Personally I thought Mr Weasley was trying to cheer me up a bit because he just witnessed what I had to put up with from the Dursleys, not that I needed it, I mean I have a whole Dursley free month ahead of me as well as The Quidditch World Cup in 3 weeks, so life's pretty much treacle tart. I must be hungry if I'm making comparisons like that, "Hey, you guys, I'm going to go and see if I can somehow find the kitchens, I brought along the Map", I pointed to the Marauders Map lying safely blank in my pocket. "You guys wait out here in case Mr Weasley gets back, and see if you can get the Fat Lady to finally open up." I pointedly stared up at the Fat Lady, I mean honestly I know she at least knows who I am, yet she still won't budge without the password.

We didn't actually think through our whole, "We'd be waiting in the Common room Mr Weasley" and have been stuck here in the 7th floor since. Hermione blushed, "I cannot believe I forgot that we wouldn't have the password. I feel so silly."

"Yeah that is very un-Hermione like of you." Ron replied.

And then it started, "What is with this whole 'don't do a Hermione' and 'Hermione like, when did I become an adverb!"

I made my exit taking the map out and tapping it with my wand muttering I solemnly swear I'm up to no good. My nose deep in the map finally seeing the kitchens somewhere below ground level, must be near the basements, when I fell backwards, or should I say was thrown backwards. I looked up to find myself plunged into a storm, a storm grey with specks of violet. It was the violet that was pulling me in, it was arranged so tiny, almost not even there that I was looking to find each speck. My whole body was tense, and I was very aware of the warmth of another person's body on top of mine. But I didn't dare move. Not because this very feminine body on top of mine was heavy, quite the opposite, but I was trapped in this storm. And it was raining, a single drop running down a lightly tan cheek….I dared not move.

LINUS'POV

I sprinted through what felt like the same corridor and threw what felt like the fifteenth door and barged into a room and kicked the nearby suit of armour. "Fuck!" I hopped on the spot like an idiot, "Fucking hell!"

"Bet you regret that now, but not as much as shagging Sue Lee in 4th year. You were hammered!" Lenzo said leaning against the entryway to the door I just opened with a chuckle. I have no fucking idea how he is still managing to be his usual lethargic self and not having a fucking coronary like I was. Oh wait I forgot, I'm the only one that seems to give a fuck that our little sister just disappeared into thin air leaving a very hysteric Agnes behind. When I heard her phone me (and I mean I heard her as she personalised her ring tone to Wagners Wedding March) I was ready to placate her with any amount of jewellery she wanted, knowing sending Ky and her shopping even just to choose napkins was going to end bad, but I'd take it, just for two hours of not having to debate over silk napkins or organza, something I'm ashamed I actually know the difference between.

What I didn't expect was her screaming her lungs out like a banshee and telling me that Ky had disappeared into thin air, and after reversing my Bentley from the tree she smacked into, stopping for a second to tell me she was ok (I'm ashamed that that was the second question in my head…I mean it's a Bentley) she continued to tell me she'd been driving for hours ( and like all descriptions provided by Agnes I divided by 5 in my head meaning she'd been driving for 10,maybe 15 minutes) all she found nearby was a dilapidated house that had a 'danger- beware- keep out' sign which she was so sure Ky ran into cause that's just the "fucked up dementic shit your evil sister puts me through. I mean what the fuck Linus I had an appointment for three at the wedding planners and the materials where shipped from fucking Dubai!"

I ignored the last bit and cut the call, I wasn't about to remind her that Ky did not run into a building but evaporated, but she was too busy concerned about the napkins, and I was too busy concentrating on where Ky is to remind her. That's how Lenzo and I, who of course was listening on other side of the phone like some annoying twin attached to my head, ended up in a village that made me think that maybe I used my powers to go back in time and not to where Ky was. But after centering my powers again and a gust of wind up the cobble street I ran.

"No, what I fucking regret is not putting that tracking chip in her mouth when I took her for her last dental. I believe that it was you who convinced me that it was too over protective and she would flip if she found out."

"Like that would help right now Li, we haven't been getting any cell service since we entered this weird ass castle. They've got some strong reception blockers here, reminds me of the lec rooms back in MIT. That makes me think of Amy, not tits Amy, ass Amy. I may not have got much cell service in a MIT lecture room but I sure got some good…"

"Lenzo fucking focus for two damn seconds. Maybe we should go back and turn left instead of right at that grand staircase." I said all this walking backwards, opening the door, getting ready to leave. "I swear, when I find that little demon I'm going to ground her throughout 1st year. Agnes is right; she just does whatever the fuck she wants."

"Woah Linus back the fuck up, firstly you don't honestly think that fiancé of yours is right about anything. You remember when she told us that the Nazi's was a scary story just created to scare kids. And secondly you're treating this fucked up situation like Ky purposely wanted to disappear into thin air! I for one have been searching for her cause I'm scared shitless she might be hurt or worse fucking abducted or some shit like that, not to punish her for something she had no….that we all have practically no control of in the first place!" He finished his little speech face red and out of his usual lazy bad-ass stance, and was standing straight up looking like he wanted to punch me. Fuck him though. I wasn't even going to entertain the accusation that I was searching for her just to punish her with a comment. Fuck, I was so worried that she was just hurt lying somewhere now his got a fucking abduction on my mind. O fuck if someone so mush has fucking touches a hair on her head. But where the fuck does Lenzo get off lecturing me?

"No control! Are you even listening to the crap you're spewing? We both know that disappearing act only works if we focus all our energy on wanting to be somewhere so bad that it hurts, that you have to do it deliberately! That's why we've only ever done it a few times. That's why she probably just did it to fuck, and successfully so, with Agnes' brains because she was bored or something. And you know why she does that, because she knows she doesn't have to suffer any consequences because her awesome older brother Lenzo, who has not a fuck to give in this world except driving around in fast cars and screwing brainless bimbos, will find it funny and will let her off the hook." We were staring at each other, two seconds away from throwing a punch, my hand still on the open door.

" Oh and I wonder why the fuck that is, maybe it's because her older brother Linus hasn't had a chance to talk to her in months considering his tongue is so far up his stupid fiancés arse!" He stepped forward as if literally crossing the line that he knows he must have crossed. I shoved him back and he hit the wall.

"I don't spend time with her! Me? Who the fuck was the one who bathed and fed her when mum and dad died? Who studied his arse of to graduate early so that I could prevent anybody even trying to take you two away? Huh! Who passed up every date and party and even came home during lunch in college just to make sure she ate and studied hard so nobody can say I was doing a shit job and take her away from us!" I was going hoarse my hands in fists around his collar; I don't think I ever screamed so loud. My anger boiled in my veins and I guess it was because Lenzo hit home with his remark, I was afraid I was spending less time with Ky and I could tell she was upset and bored this vacation, and I kept telling myself that once this wedding was over, I'll take her castle-seeing. I'll spend a whole weekend just sightseeing and whatever else she wanted, just us three. Because I know she missed that. But this was Agnes' wedding, and just for now, like Agnes points out every so often she needs to be my number one priority. The thing is no matter how much I love Agnes, the fact remains that I've left her crying hysterically in a car outside while I'm in a wild goose chase running after Ky. And maybe if I paid her just a bit more attention this week she would not have found the need to pull a stunt like this to get my attention.

And now I don't even know where she is, and my heart is seizing up just thinking of all the possible horrible things that could happen. This must be what it feels like to be a father. I don't think my heart can take this. I loosened my grip on Lenzo's shirt, and tore my gaze from his hazel eyes. He looked too much like me, and right now I hated myself too much to even stand the sight. I could tell he felt guilty about what he said about Agnes, I know he wouldn't have said it if he wasn't just as worried as I am. That's the problem with Italian blood; its boiling point is too low. He opened his mouth in what I was sure would be an apology, but it wasn't his cocky drawl that I heard, it was a voice so familiar to me I heard it when it called out for me when she had a nightmare one floor down, so familiar that I could pick it out of an airport full of people has she welcomed me home, so familiar I could hear every whisper has she tried to plan a prank on me with Lenzo. But at the same time it wasn't familiar at all, it was the same voice minus the melody, the tinkle, the hint of laughter. It was her voice, but it was all broken.


	3. The one with the emeraldstorm

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**A/N: If I don't specify, take it for granted that its Ky's POV**

**Happy Reading**

CHAPTER 2

I was running so fast the portraits passed by as one colourless blur. I was running so fast my eyes where stinging. Or maybe that was just a lie I was telling myself to feign strength. I knew why my eyes where stinging. I could still hear the reason for my traitor tears calling out behind me. It just made me run faster.

Ten minutes ago I was surprised to hear my brothers' voices around the corridor I just entered. Nessie probably called them, suppose I can't blame her this time because I did just disappear in front of her, but knowing that control freak she's probably still going on about them dang napkins. Just as I was about to enter the door I heard the most obscene offensive thing, "Agnes is right she just does whatever the fuck she wants." I stopped and pricked my ears, staying quiet, an expert having eavesdropped on too many conversations between my brothers, but never one about me. It was a code amongst siblings, you don't gossip about each other. That's the cool thing about siblings, whatever shit you have to tell them, you tell them straight to their face. Unless it was cruel crap that Linus was sprouting, because I honestly thought I would have cried at the bitterness soaked in his voice as he finished his tirade.

Everything was quiet for moments. I was about to turn and run away but I stopped, some childish part of me wanted Linus to see how his hatred had hurt me. And that must be it; Linus hated his obligation he had to me. Well that would change soon. "I never asked you to do all that for me." His head snapped around at the sound of my voice and it seemed I interrupted something Lenzo was going to say, as he stood against the wall, eyes on me and mouth open. They both took quick steps towards me, and I raised my hand saying stop. Linus walked forward but it seemed like he must have hit an invisible wall because he couldn't walk any further. I didn't want them near me, pretending to give a fuck, when they so obviously didn't. I looked into his piercing blue eyes that always seemed to x-ray me when I had done something wrong, like a natural lie detector, and I broke on the inside, I could feel the tears surface but I held them at bay. How could someone I loved so much, who I looked up to, that I always felt safe around, hate me so. The guilt framing his face made me break the silence, which I realised was only one sided because Lenzo was moving his mouth a lot, I just could not hear what he was saying.

"I'm sorry I've been such a burden to you Li. I'm sorry I haven't fallen down a flight of stairs and broken my neck, or that the fire that came out of that weird Dracula-cloak man's stick didn't burn me. But then again, that wouldn't even please you because how can you punish a corpse. But why the hell would you care anyway, you have your precious Agnes who is perfect and always right apparently. I guess I'm just going to continue, what was it that you said, carry on just doing whatever the fuck I want. Don't bother following me, consider this your ticket out of the hell hole I seem to have made your life. I'm sorry" and it was on the last word that the flood gates broke. Because the truth was I really was sorry, guilt like no other racked my brain and set heavily on my heart. I hated crying, crying was weakness. And that was one thing I was not. It's why I practice all the martial arts and worked out, and why I studied my ass of and now have a high school diploma at the age of 14. Strong at heart and strong at mind, just like my brothers. That was what I always wanted. To be just like them. My eyes blurry couldn't make out their faces as I turned around and fled, just like the floodgates.

That's how I ended up in this position. Lying atop a hard body, my hair framing his face as it fell forward. Enchanted by emerald green, his eyes where magic that had me hypnotised. They were glittering, an unusual yet somehow familiar kind. I seemed to stop breathing, but the tears didn't seem to have stopped. I continued to swim in his eyes, but his hand that was reaching up towards me seemed to have snapped me out of my trance, and with a self defence so ingrained in me it must have been reflex, all in one movement I moved my knee into his soft bits and sprang up.

Harry's POV

"Fuck! Oh Fuck!" I didn't swear often, actually practically not at all. I always found the over-reactions of the actor upon getting kneed in the groin on those rare chances I got to watch a comedy show at the Dursleys, absolutely hilarious. The fact that I was now squirming on the floor, holding my bits in my hand, I find it to be both an under-reaction and the opposite of funny. I couldn't even think of a word what with this pain. My prideful side suddenly showed up, and here I thought it all but left me, and helped the miserable ball of pain that was my current self adjust and slowly stand up. All this pain just for trying to wipe a tear off a girl's cheek.

I stared at said girl, giving her my most venomous glare which must be quite dismal because I was still trying to fight of tears. That reminded me of her tears, and the fact that she was in fact crying when she flew at me, and I softened my glare. I was still observing her though. I tore my eyes away from hers', feeling that I stared at them so much that I probably had them burned into my retina. I looked elsewhere to her lips which where naked, pink and plump, only aided by the pout she had on. Her nose was dainty, and straight, actually unnaturally so. People just don't have that good noses…do they? Altogether definitely a pretty package, but the way she was tilting her chin up and flaring her nostrils reminded me too much like Aunt Petunia, and I couldn't help but smirk at this. "And what the fuck do you think you're smirking at Scarhead!"

Oh wow, how inventive. "So what, do you have a sailors' mouth to match that barbarian antics you just pulled back there!"

"Barbarian antics! I was just protecting myself from handsy perverts like you!" I realised she didn't have a British accent, but her accent was very hard to place at the same time. She spoke clearly, like Hermione but with less of bossiness and more….sassiness?

"I'm sorry, but here in Britain we don't think trying to wipe tears off a girl's cheek is akin to sexual harassment." I'm ashamed I could feel my ears getting hot when I said sexual in front of her, and I usually didn't speak so offhandedly but she really seemed to bring the worse out of me. This girl was obviously bad news, I mean just after I finished my sentence, she almost self consciously wrapped her arms around her midriff, the little action pulling my eyes down to her chest. A place on a girl that (I will not lie, I am a 14 year old boy, have looked at) but definitely did not openly stare at.

"Oh my fuck, now you're practically groping me with your eyes. Thanks a lot, I used to think there was not one uncool thing about castles but now I see aside from greasy haired, Dracula cosplay men that throw fire with sticks, there's also skinny little boys that attack girls in hallways!" She said all this with quite the ire, and her hair seemed to have a life of its own. It was so dark; I wanted to call it black but rays of sunlight from the nearby window were highlighting a few bronze streaks. The lower tendrils seemed to hug her waist, which was slim but not sickeningly so. Of course I knew better than to openly stare again and made all these comments using my seeker skills, my eyes darting here and there so fast she wouldn't notice the movements. I seemed to have zoned out for a bit, which is very unlike me, considering I'm always on high alert. I did catch the last part though and took great offence to that. I had grown a good few inches since last year, and even with that mad diet Aunt Petunia had me on, I was still stuffing my face with food I had stashed away, and even managed to do a little push ups and sit ups just to past the time. Even Hermione pointed out I looked a little broader.

"Oh please, flatter yourself much. Get your head out of your arse, I was not ogling your breasts, or should I say lack of breasts. I'm still pretty sure you're a man, what with the way you swear and kick." This of course was an outward lie, because not only did she have breasts, I'm pretty sure there were one of the bigger of our year. Not large but definitely not small, and impressive for her age, she didn't look older than 14. Merlin this girl is turning me into a pervert. I tried to change the topic from her breasts, "Plus you were the one that harassed me, what the bleeding hell were you running from, a banshee riding a troll holding a cross bow."

Many emotions flitted across her face, from slightly humoured, to confused, to something that looked like anger, then disappointment but the one that settled as she dipped her head down as if to hide it, was definitely sadness. She turned around to go. I don't know why, but I'm going to lay it down to the guilt I felt that something I said seemed to upset her, but I took the few steps and grabbed her arm saying "wait". I flinched a bit, waiting for the slap with this violent girl was sure to come. But she just stayed still, her arm trembling slightly in my loose grip, her back facing me.

I heard her quietly ask why, and the truth came out before I could stop it. "Whatever you were running from was in that direction. I don't think you should go back there, you might get hurt." I don't know why I cared, let's chalk it up to that hero complex I have, but that was the truth. I was waiting for one of her snarky comments but got something I never expected. She turned around, and because I was holding her arm at such an angle she practically turned into me, and laid her head on my chest…..

KY's POV

I don't know how long I stood there, with my head on this black haired, green eyed stranger's chest, but it was long enough for the steady rhythm of his heart to become background music to my thoughts. This perverted boy, ok fine maybe he wasn't so perverted and maybe I was just taking out my anger on him, had done the one thing I needed now. He pretended to care. After hearing all the stuff Linus said, I had never felt so alone. And there was something about this boy, and I usually had really good instincts (fine, except that whole knee to the groin thing) but he just seemed to understand that that was what I was feeling. Alone. Guess it takes one to know one. It seemed the steady beating of his heart calmed my own down, and I felt the intense fire that was previously burning through my veins disappear. I took a deep breath, and lifted my head up, and took a step back. Our eyes met but he didn't say anything, he just stood there. It was obvious he seemed to think I was some sort of crazy chick, needing to be handled with caution.

"Why would a banshee be riding a troll?" I said it just to break the silence, because I had a feeling this strange boy and myself could stand there for ages in comfortable silence. When I said this the right corner of his lips picked up into a very endearing crooked smile.

"That's not what you should be asking, you should be asking what a troll was doing with a cross brow, seeing as their so dull they won't be able to work it." I laughed at that. It was decent of him to be gentleman enough to recognise the fact that I was saying sorry, without actually the awkwardness of saying sorry, by engaging in playful banter. And he seemed to even be making an effort on this imaginary topic I brought up.

"Met many trolls, have you?" I cocked my eye at him and tilted my head.

"Oh no, just the one, when I was eleven. My two best friends and I knocked it out in the girls' toilets. I shoved a stick up its nose and everything. Was very Prince Charming and all that smack." I laughed out loud at this. He was really committing to the story and he was quite hilarious and random. I liked that though.

"That must have been one weak ass troll though, considering I had you whimpering on the floor like a little girl."

"You kneed me in the crown jewels and scurried away. That can hardly be considered fair."

"Hey, I most definitely do not scrurry."

"And I most definitely do not whimper."

"I only tell it like I see it! Maybe you need your glasses tested." I reached up and grabbed his glasses off his face on impulse and put them on. Wow his eye sight was terrible. I took them off and looked at him, kind off enjoying the emerald green when it wasn't hidden behind thick glass.

"Can I have those back now, Ironing board." His lucky he laughed at the end otherwise I would have slapped him for the jest. Plus I knew I was not flat chested, I knew I wasn't big either but at the rate that Linus and Lenzo always made me cover up meant there was something there to expose. Thinking about Linus and Lenzo made the smile fade from my face, and I handed the glasses back to him.

"That was just a joke, they're not flat. Not that I look either I just mean..." he ended the sentence, obviously not knowing what to say and determinedly interested in setting his frame on his nose. I turned and I sat on the small nook by the windowsill, with my back against the wall and legs on the nook, adjacent to the big window. It looked like the sun was almost set; I stared out the window entranced by the eerily moving forest's trees.

"My brothers took me camping once, just us three in the Amazon rainforest. I was really into Animal Planet and Discovery at the time, you know the phase."I spared him a glance as he sat next to me on the nook, only with his back facing the window. I couldn't see his face at this angle, but it was fine. I didn't need to. This castle was doing weird things to me, that weird sensation I got when I walked through the front doors still has not left me, it was like it was lulling me into a false sense of security, pulling all my walls down. I leant my head against the window, and let out a soft chuckle. He turned and cocked an eyebrow at me, as if to say share the joke. I don't think I should though; Linus will flip if I let this stranger in on our secret. But then again, his just a stranger, I felt like unloading. It was that weird sensation. It was warm and comforting, willing me to share my secrets with Green eyes over here. Plus Linus isn't my boss, at least not from now on. I'll tell who I want and when I want. "You're not with the CIA or M15 or Secret Intelligence Service are you? OK ignore that question, it was silly."I laughed at myself, Li was right, I speak without thinking. How could this boy, possibly be part of some defence agency. We'd all be royally screwed if the defence of the world, let alone a country, rested on Green eyes shoulders. I mean, he can't even defend a kick to the nads. Anyway, something about this guy, must be his eyes, they seemed like he could keep a secret. I got the feeling he was used to it. He still sat there not facing me, in silence. I wonder whether his thinking what's the best way to politely extricate himself from the weird girl.

"I hear the trees in the rain forest are really big. Like massive." I laughed at that. Ironic that he would mention that. I guess I should tell him. If nothing else, judging from his jokes about the troll and stuff, it'll humour him. His shoulder where stiff, looks like he could do with a laugh.

"Well the tallest tree over there is the Kapok tree; it's like 200m long. And its stellar wide, I can't even explain how wide, definitely not something you can wrap your legs and climb up. I was walking past a few with Lenzo and Linus, my brothers, and of course the rest of the expedition members; they where a group of scientist friends that Linus made in uni and they were kind enough to let us crash their expedition for a few days. Of course it took a lot of convincing to let an 8 year old join but I guess they came up with the conclusion, 'what's the worse that an 8 year old can do'. Let's just say the view from those trees are amazing."

"I thought you said you couldn't climb up them?"

"I didn't…. I just saw this really cute monkey, and I caught it looking at me as it ran up the tree. Suffice to say I took that as an invitation, and whilst Len and Li where looking for something in their backpacks, I went to the tree and started trying to climb it. Of course I couldn't but I really wanted to follow that monkey, I always wanted one. They are such interesting creatures. Anyway one second I was standing on the floor, the next I was leaning on the trunk on a branch. Kappie, I named him after the tree, in like the same second I saw him, jumped up and I caught him. I guess he found me just as interesting as I did him and started tinkering with my hair. And that's when Len and Li realised I was missing and shouted for me. I called down to them and waved. I don't think I've seen Li's face ever that white again!"

"So what, you took the monkey and ran for it?"I looked at him, I guess I was right, he was humouring me, he didn't ask about the whole getting up on the tree thing. He probably thinks I belong in a loony bin.

"No! Turns out it wasn't a monkey. It was a baby chimp, and his mother was pissed when she saw me practically kidnap her Kappie, I like to think that was her real name. So she starts charging at me. At this point all I could think was I needed to get down and fast. It was a choice between getting mauled by an angry chimp or jump and trust that Li or Len would catch me."

"So you jumped! From 200 meters in the air! I'm pretty sure you could get whiplash that would break your neck."

"I know, I thought the same thing, so I just closed my eyes and jumped off, and the next second I was on this warm cushy thing, only thing there was nothing there but I could feel it, I think my hovering in mid-air freaked even the mama chimp out and it high tailed it out of there. When I looked down I saw Li and Len looking straight at me, deep concentration on their face. They can make weird things happen too, must be a wonky family gene."

"Must be nice knowing someone always has your back…"

"I guess. Well that's what I thought…."He harrumphed at that, and I looked at the back of his head. Like being able to sense me staring at him he said, "There's no guessing about it. There's only one reason you jumped, and one only, you knew one of your brothers would catch you or break your fall." After saying this he turned around and looked me in the eye. An emotion even my keen intuition couldn't place. It was like his eyes was forcing me to see how lucky I am to just have one person to have my back like that…Like he didn't have any…


	4. The one where he smiles and she laughs

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

Chapter Three

HARRY's POV

I'm not funny. Ask anybody. Ron's the funny one, even when he doesn't try to be. Yet every time this girl laughed, a part of me swelled. I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm not close to a lot of females. I mean all I really have is Hermione and she's different from other girls. This must be the longest conversation I've ever had with a non-Hermione, non-Ginny girl. But then again something made me think this girl was different. What was even weirder than this unusually comfortable banter we had going on, is not once did she refer to me as Harry Potter, and I know she noticed the scar because she called me Scarhead earlier. This was definitely weird, having a conversation with a stranger and them not constantly staring at my forehead. This made me think this girl was a muggle, but that's impossible, Hermione said muggles can't see Hogwarts. Maybe she was foreign; she does have a different accent. Maybe her dad or something was also in that meeting and she tagged along. But wait that doesn't explain why….

"My brothers took me camping once", her voice cut through my thoughts. I didn't realise that I had followed her to the nook; I was so engrossed in my thoughts. I was vaguely aware that we were very close, my body situated next to her propped up legs on the nook. I could feel her warmth. Luckily my side was to her; otherwise she would see the deep flush I could feel rising up my neck. I heard her chuckle, and turned around a little and raised an eyebrow at her, hoping she couldn't see my blush. What the hell…I don't blush! She was sprouting something about the CIA, this girl was random. But wait, that was a muggle thing, wasn't it. Is she a muggle…but that's impossible right. I mean she's here, in Hogwarts. I realised I was quiet for too long, so I made a vague reference about the trees in the Amazon. Gosh that was such a ponce thing to do, I was speaking about trees. But this seemed something of a joke for her. She got this small smile; it was small but big enough to cause a dimple on her left cheek. She started telling a story, hands gesturing and this light in her eyes and all my previous thoughts were gone. I was completely taken in. I didn't let my confusion show as her story revealed that what she was doing was unintentional magic. Was this girl a witch who just didn't know it? Because that's what it sounded like, but that's impossible, even if she was muggle born, Hogwarts would have sent her a letter right? But then her accent, she wasn't British…but still, my letter found me even on an uninhabited rock in the middle of nowhere. I was unconsciously asking her appropriate questions but still thinking, but I was becoming too interested in what she was saying rather than thinking. She actually jumped off the tree, she must be mental.

From the way she spoke it sounded like all she had in life were her brothers. I listened to her go on, but didn't want to interrupt to ask her what she was doing here, because she definitely wasn't here because of that meeting Mr Weasley had gone to. I caught the end of her last sentence though, and it distracted me again. The way her voice faded away as she said, "that's what I thought…" angered me just a little bit. Here was this girl with two family members in her life that probably broke the bank to take her on her dream vacation, and she doubts that. I mean, just the other day I would have wished for a brother to complain to about my scar hurting. She didn't know how good she had it, so I turned around and let her know, "There's no guessing about it. There's only one reason you jumped, and one only, you knew one of your brothers would catch you or break your fall."

She didn't say anything to this and just continued staring at me, as if she was seeing something in my eyes that frightened her a bit. I tried to lessen the intensity of my stare, just so as not to scare her that much, but I don't think I was successful as her stare just continued. I only broke contact when I saw her face move towards me….

HERMIONE's POV

The girl that was sitting by Harry moved her face to the side and made eye contact with me. She had big eyes, and she was one of those naturally pretty girls, but she didn't dress up like Lavender and Parvati, so that was a good sign. What was she doing there with Harry though, it almost looked like Ron and I had interrupted something. But that was impossible, I'm pretty sure Harry would have mentioned knowing this girl…as she stood up I got a good look at her and saw what could only be a cell phone in her pocket, and I'm sure that was a T-shirt of a muggle rock band I saw an advertisement of once. Judging by fact that she carried that phone in here along with that iPod, the ear phones sticking out the top of her tee, she can't be a muggle born witch because any muggle born witch knows electrical equipment doesn't work here. When I was done with the summary, I fingered the wand in my pocket, taking it out; around the same time Harry turned and stood up. I don't know why he was surprised to see us seeing as he was the one that was supposed to find food and get back. Leaving me behind with a hungry and therefore very annoying, (oh when is he not though?), Ron. As if on cue his recently deep voice cut in,

"Mate where's the grub, I thought you were going to find the kitchens, I'm starving. You know I can't think on an empty stomach and thinking of passwords is draining business." I couldn't let that one go to waste,

"Honestly Ronald, then what's your excuse for not being able to think when satiated." I heard a laugh after that, a hearty and feminine one, and I wasn't used to ever getting a laugh out of anything I said. It's not that Harry is stupid and doesn't get the joke, but it's usually that he doesn't want to spur the argument on, which is unfair because he always laughs at Ron's jokes at my expense. But then again Ron is needier than I am. Goodness Hermione, you're getting completely sidetracked; luckily I'm a fast thinker because all that happened whilst I was caught up was Ron finally realising there was a stranger here. It did take him enough time.

"You're not food. Harry I tell you to bring food and you bring back a girl!"

"Well at least you've got your priorities straight. You're right about this one, nothing but burgers on the mind." She said this to me, and I wanted to smile. For once somebody was taking my side. But as usual my analytical mind was on over drive and I already processed that she was definitely foreign by the accent. Sounded very British but you can tell there was a slight difference. Probably from the States but she didn't have an American accent either, but her voice was airy and she did annunciate well. Aha, maybe an American that was private schooled. I know there are a lot of British private schools over there. Godric then this was definitely trouble. She was an American muggle, who somehow managed to enter Hogwarts. It's impossible to get here just by chance, you'd have to use the floo like we did and you would need permission, or you'd have to take the train and I know it only runs during term or you'd have to fly here and land outside and come in through the gates and how did she get passed the gates, you can't exactly waltz in. And well the last choice is impossible because she is too young to be able to apparate and plus she would have had to land in Hogsmeade and make the deliberate trip from there to here. My final thought had me raise and point my wand at her, how can Harry be so stupid. Some random girl, who we've never seen before in our lives, whose definitely got magic in her because she's standing right here in Hogwarts, dressed as a muggle, just happens to find the most sought after (for all the wrong reasons) boy in the Wizarding world. She's probably some renegade death eater child whose parents was put away because of you-know-who and had to flee to America for the past few years and now is out to extract her revenge on the Boy Who lived; or something just as ominous. Anyway I am not waiting to find out, stupefy now and think later I say.

Just as Harry and Ron turned to look at me, and the girl cocked her eyebrow at my wand as if to say, "not that again", I made the wand movements and started to say the word, but the word didn't come from my mouth, and the spell did not leave my wand. And I saw her surprised expression has she crumpled into a heap onto the floor, Harry diving forward to catch her on her way down.

LEN's POV

Li was definitely going spare. And I was a very close second, unusual for me but after seeing the look on Ky's face, so broken and hurt, even I could realise the seriousness of the situation. We must have run up and down this castle about five times in the past hour but we still couldn't find her. It didn't help that opening the same doors seem to lead to different corridors and the staircases moved whilst you were on it. If I wasn't preoccupied with finding Ky before she got herself hurt I would have stayed behind to tinker with the mechanics behind it. From what I had mapped out of the castle from all the times we ran up and down, we should be on the third floor. And then it hit me, the staircases. I interrupted what must have been Li's thousandth fuck,

"The staircases! Knowing Ky she's going up and down them like crazy, you know how those things fascinate her." Well moving staircases fascinate me too but I wasn't about to point it out. But hoping for relief at pinpointing her location, instead found dread on Li's face.

"Fuck! She probably did go there. What if she didn't know the staircases move? What if she was so upset crying and shit that she didn't notice the one she was about to step on was about to change. Fuck what if she falls all the way down! Do you know how many fucking floors this damn castle has! Oh fuck! Her falling makes me think of that time in the Amazon, you remember how she ended up on the top of that damn Kapok tree. What if she 'poofs' herself onto the top of this fucking castle. What if right now she's hanging of one of these fucking turrets?"

I could tell that Linus was two seconds away from a nervous breakdown. Firstly his sworn more times today than he did his whole life, his previous record being ten and that was also concerning the Amazon. Now I think he owes the swear jar like a hundred bucks. Ky would go bonkers when she hears. I mean it's not like we ever used the thing, except on Linus and only when he said words like namby pamby, nifty and balderdash. Oh and every single time he called Nessie by some romantic nickname, sweetheart, baby and honey all included. Of course he tried to make us pay up for calling Nessie…well Nessie but it made no difference, Ky took all the money and bought ice cream with it anyway. My chest suddently tugged…where the fuck was she. It's almost dark and I haven't seen a soul in ages. Well not counting that ghost, but we were used to that sort of thing and we did our usual just ignore and walk away stunt. I did want to stop and ask her if she saw Ky but Li said it was no use, the thing was crying nonstop…crying…Ky…

"And what's worse I've been getting this weird feeling ever since I entered the castle. Like this warm creepy sensation. I thought it went away but I guess I just zoned it out with this panic."

That scared me a little because I also had the same feeling but I thought it was stress, or my powers trying to search for Ky. I just wanted to get Ky and get home.

Just as I was about to turn and tell Li I had the same sensation, the weird statue gargoyle things that I barely noticed behind me jumped aside to reveal the entrance to a spiral staircase and a red haired kid, well guy, he must be just a few years younger than me with black horned rim glasses. I don't know whether it was the fact that the guy came out of a secret passageway so therefore is up to some shit, or that he was wearing what looked like a cape or cloak or something, or that the 'search' that I still had on for Ky sent a tingle through my spine, meaning she was close. Li obviously had the same thought, and in the next second we raised our hands, way before the guy could get whatever was in his pocket and flung our hands to the left, where the body hit with a resounding crash.

Please review,

Kalina


	5. The one where everyone has long names

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

Chapter Four

HARRY's POV

I held her body in my arms, afraid to hold her too tightly, because I mean she was a girl…even though my seeker reflexes took over and even from the distance I managed to break her fall, but not stop her head from hitting the floor leaving a visible mark on her forehead. I looked up, venom soaked daggers in my eyes, "What the hell was that for!"

Snape walked forward, with that annoying cloak of his bustling about him. I noticed he had a cut lip and his eyes where fire. He pointed his wand at the girl, this point being the first time I realised I didn't in fact get her name, and I could feel her body jerk in my arms, trying to hover like he wanted her to.

"Get out of the way Potter. That girl you're protecting is a trespasser to this castle and I'll knock all three of you infantile children out if you don't get off her and let me take this brat to the headmaster's office"

He obviously still didn't remember the last time we three and him got into a fight who had won. I cast a side long glance at Hermione, hoping that she was feeling like knocking out a teacher again. I was shocked to see her put her wand away and say, "I was just about to do the same myself Professor. If you don't mind, we will be coming along with you. I'm sure the Headmaster would like to hear our side of the story as well."Hermione was probably thinking that Snape was going to somehow insinuate that we snuck a muggle into Hogwarts or something absurd like that, it was something Snape would do. Anyway I had made the decision to go already; I wasn't going to leave this girl in Snapes greasy hands. I felt a little responsible for her; she did open up a bit to me. It must be that hero complex I'm developing.

"And how is it that every time something strange happens you three are somehow involved, what are you even doing here, in the holiday."

Before Hermione could answer Ron cut across, "We have permission to be here. Not that it's your business but we've come here with my dad for a meeting. A few ministry and Hogwarts staff members were in a meeting about the World Cup, I'm not surprised you didn't make the list." Hermione grimaced at Ron for attacking a teacher like that, I smiled encouragingly, I mean its Snape. Plus it's not like he can give detention or take points. He muttered something like "shows how much you know Weasley" and turned around and walked out the other way. The girl was hovering behind him with the three of us in their wake.

HERMIONE's POV

This whole situation was bizarre. I looked at Harry and Ron. Harry had his eyes on that girl like she was a snitch, he was on guard duty but how could that be. I'm pretty sure he just met her, and he didn't even know her name, I asked. But he seemed adamant that she wasn't evil or anything, that he got a vibe or something. I honestly think he wasn't thinking with his right head and was just saying that because she is pretty. Oh gosh I've lost Ron to food, please don't tell me Harry is going girl crazy. Either way I'm very disappointed he didn't even think of bringing her here once he found her, to trust someone who didn't even give you their name! I thought he had learnt by now. I turned to Ron, who was staring at Snape, who was muttering things into the Headmaster's ears, probably complaints about the girl. He seemed to have found a new person to despise, just Harry's luck , he can give him a break now. Just as I thought it Snape sent Harry a withering look, he probably came to our part of the story. Professor McGonagall was next to him, observing the girl, the three teachers seeming to discuss the situation over at the table. We were sitting at the corner, away from the action. The Ministry members had just left, with only Mr Weasley and Percy left behind when we entered. Mr Weasley was deep in conversation with Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout near the others, probably still discussing the girl. Percy was sent down for madam Pomfrey. I wonder why they needed all the heads of houses for a World Cup meeting. Just as I was about to turn and ask Ron, the doors banged open.

All our heads snapped to the doorway where two of the most handsome men I have ever seen stood. I could tell two things straight off the bat, they were definitely relatives of the girl and secondly they definitely had some sort of Italian blood. Their hair was lighter than the girls, but still dark with the taller mans' hair looking more on the auburn side. They had a tan to their skin just like the girls', but the thinner, taller one was fairer than even the girl in skin complexion, the shorter more broader of the two had a darker tan that went well with his hazel eyes. This brought me to look at the taller boys eyes, which aside from the fire and a slight glint of madness, made me catch my breath. The hue of the blue that surrounded the pupil was so very familiar to me, and as I was about to say his name, he spoke instead.

"I'm very sorry that my doors seemed to have offended you so, but to what do I owe this…pleasant surprise Mr?"Dumbledore waited but the answer never came. Whatever the tall one was about to say was cut off, as at that moment Professors McGonagall and Snape moved toward the boys, inadvertently exposing the previously blocked from view, stupefied girl. A strangled noise that almost came out like a snarl and the boys launched themselves into the room.

The taller one screamed out, "Who did this?" while the shorter one was trying to make his way to the girl. It happened so fast that I let out a screech, as Professor Snape fell to the ground clutching his neck. It was over in a few seconds though, Snape looking up venomously gulping for air. The men were thrown back and landed quite lightly on chairs that were not there two seconds ago. I watched as ropes snaked around them.

"I must apologise, this is not the usual manner that I treat guests, but seeing as my usual guests do not randomly attack my teaching staff I'm sure you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Maybe we should rectify this mistake. I don't like such rudeness. I am Albus Dumbledore, and you are?"

All the while the headmaster spoke I don't think the men paid attention, too busy trying to get rid of magically bound ropes, an impossibility.

"I swear if you've hurt one hair on…" but the taller one cut him off.

"Look if its money you want, I have loads, I'll give you everything, just please don't hurt her. Is she ok? Is she...is she…fuck.."He turned his head away from us, chocking on his own voice. Was he crying? Then I realised, if they were her relatives, then they were probably muggles too. They most probably mistook her stupefied form, for a corpse.

"My dear boy, it was never my intention to hurt her and she is most certainly not dead. She is just unconscious, something I am only too happy to rectify_. Enervate"_

And just like that the girls eyes flew open and she screamed, "Dracula!"

KY's POV

I sprung up and looked around for him. So he found me hey, he even seemed to have got me with his fire stick, but I didn't feel burnt, my head just hurt a bit.

"What kind of sick sadistic psycho attacks someone when their back is turned?"I shouted looking for the weirdo in question. I found him standing next to a lady quite along in age but oozing something I could only describe as 'kick-assness' and made a note not to cross her. They were standing next to a very tall, ironic looking man. How can someone look ironic, well you didn't see this man. He was ancient looking, like probably three thousand with the wickedest beard ever. It was like a silver mane of awesomeness. But at the same time he had this aura of youth that emanated from him. He was looking at me through his half moon spectacles with smiling eyes, eyes that I knew far too well. I smiled at him, not grinned or smirked, proper full on smile and it was like impulse. But all sight as well as circulation to my arms was cut off as I was engulfed in a hug from arms that were familiar as my own to me.

I felt something wet fall on either side of my hair, where their faces where nestled, both of them offering words of gratitude to a higher power. I don't think I have ever seen my brothers cry, and I quickly extricated myself and asked what happened.  
"Nothing, and thank heavens for that. Kyrianna Ariana Kendra Thornton don't you ever do something like that again. And by that I don't mean disappear, or venture into castles or any of that stuff because I know that's asking for a miracle. But what I mean is don't you ever run away from me. Not with tears in your eyes. Not with the wrong information. And definitely not in a place that practically is a death trap. Don't for a second think that I regret taking care of you. That I regret spending my breaks and my weekends raising you. I'm not bitter and I far from hate you Ky, you just caught me at a bad time, in a moment of guilt that made me say stupid things just to make me feel better about ignoring you this past week. I am so sorry for making you feel that way."

I'd never heard my brother talk like this, neither of them. We were not an emotional lot, and now look at us, hugging and crying and shit all in front of a bunch of strangers. That reminded me of them and I looked around to find a tall ginger head, slightly balding man, a short plump curly grey haired woman and a man so short I just wanted to take him and put him in my pocket. I saw the three teenagers off in the corner, Green eyes looking deeply at me, probably drawing the conjecture of what I was running from and why I was crying from Linus' speech. Dracula was staring at me too, with his eyes squinting, as if to read my mind. I smiled, looking at the cut on his lip.

"I'm sorry to break up the tear-fest that seems to be going on, but Headmaster I think…"

Linus turned around and faced the crowd, all trace of emotion gone. I didn't see this Linus often; he saved this for the office. Right now he wasn't big brother Linus, he was Mr Thornton, CEO of a fortune 500 company at just 23. He took a step forward and looked only at the Silver Beard man; I guess he figured that he must be boss of this castle, and whatever weird ass joint their running here.

"Look, Mr Dumbledore" he frowned at the name slightly and I give him props for even remembering it, "I apologise for any intrusion made by both myself and my siblings. I'm willing to pay whatever Kyrianna I'm sure has damaged, the one suit of armour and those two doors we broke , " he stopped and looked at Lenzo who had the good nature to even look apologetic, "And even have her write up a formal note of apology. I assure you, my brother and I did not raise her to break into people's houses…castles. And she will be justly punished for this behaviour. At the same time I might add you might want to rethink your security, if you don't want a camera system, the least you could do is a lock on the gate. And also those moving staircases..."

"Wait there's moving staircases."I looked at Linus and then at 'Mr Dumbledore', and he smiled and nodded at me good naturedly. I don't know what Linus was doing, even I could tell the old man was just humouring us.

"And you don't have to worry about us, whatever…cult…or group meeting or whatever you have going on here, you can be assured we won't speak about it or your 'powers', just as I'm sure you will find the common courtesy to return the favour."

Linus seemed pretty impressed by his little speech. He carried me off the table and set me on my feet but stopped as the old man spoke,

"Could you at least entertain an old man with a name, young man? After all I would like to know who I am doing business with."

Linus blushed slightly and Lenzo chuckled, for someone who took himself so seriously he forgot the most basic business etiquette. He stepped forward and shook hands with the old man,

"Quilinus Albus Octavian Thornton, CEO of ThornCorp as well as brother to these dunder heads."

He laughed genially at this, it was obvious he realised that the only way we could get out of here alive was if he pleased the old man.

"Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I believe great grandfather to some degree to the CEO of ThornCorp. Oh and of course, his two dunderhead siblings." He smiled at Lenzo and I, and I couldn't help but smile back even though I had no idea what he had just said.

**A/N Feedback will be much appreciated :) **


	6. The one where everything changes

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

Chapter 5

Linus had let go of the old man's hand like he had got burnt. He whipped around so quickly and grabbed my hand, practically dragging me out the door. His face was red with anger, and mine was pulled in confusion.

"Lenzo lets go. Move", the last part was directed at me as I stopped. Didn't that man with the wicked beard just claim to be our great grandfather or something like that, or did I hear wrong. Why in the world was Linus dragging us away from the one thing we all wanted since I was 3, a parent… and the grander the better I say. I looked at Lenzo, who was also walking toward the door, his usual bored look on his face. Were these two seeing something that I was not. "Lenzo…"

"Not now Ky, we'll explain later."

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that Mr Lorenzo Percival Petrizio Thornton."

I'm pretty sure that Lenzo didn't tell him his name. Actually I know that Lenzo actually hated his name, thought the whole thing was pretentious. He was only too happy that I couldn't pronounce his name correctly, and called him Lenzo when I was a baby and the thing just stuck.

"I know what you did, and that was very sneaky Old Man. So you flipped through my head a bit and saw a few memories, think you can pull the wool over our eyes."Oh no, when Linus started talking like an old person, you know the shit hit the fan. I looked at Lenzo and he seemed to recover from the slight confusion that marred his face a few seconds ago, only Linus would have known that the man went through his mind. A mean feat considering I never managed to break through his mental block before. We all could do it, but it was very draining and extremely difficult, and I only did it once before and that was on Nessie, so actually I can't even say for sure if I did seeing as she's dumb as a door knob, no offence to the door knob. I know Linus was good at it, but he didn't do it often because he also had headaches afterwards, and I know Lenzo only ever used it to pick up really hot chicks. I heard him trying to convince Li to do it once, saying they were worth the headaches.

I never met anybody else with powers. Well that was because I never had any friends. I never went to school; Linus and Lenzo spent all the extra money from their scholarships on private tutors and lessons. I know they tried to make it up by spending as much time as possible with me. And it's not like they kept me locked up in the house. I went out, just not without them. I think because they were older than me, they managed to control it, something I had problems doing even in public. It was so bad when I was six, if I just look at the television remote it would come floating towards me. They definitely couldn't send me to school. Luckily Li graduated high school at the age of fourteen and he got enough scholarships for my private tuition and nannies. Len graduated two years later and just like Li got a lot of scholarships. I still feel guilty about them spending all that money. That's why I studied hard so I could stop being a burden and start contributing. They didn't want me to rush, saying that I should savour high school. I might be able to go if I worked harder on controlling my powers. I think they didn't want their little sister going through her first year of college at 14. But then again I couldn't slow down even if I wanted to. Pompous as it sounds the work just wasn't a challenge at all. I ended up with a hundred in all the subjects I did last year. The work just didn't entertain me and I was quickly becoming bored. Hence all the martial arts and some other stuff.

"Believe me Mr Thornton, the last thing I want to do is fool you in anyway. Or take any sort of advantage of you. And I don't take the comment I just made lightly at all." He turned and looked at me, "Miss Thornton, may I please have your locket, just for a second."

I didn't ask how he knew about the locket; he probably saw a memory of when Linus gave it to me. It was on my fifth birthday, and he said it was our grandmothers' and she wanted me to have it. I never took it off since, especially since it was a grandparent I never met, as she died about a year before I was born. I was very fond of it and probably the only earthly possession I had any attachment to. I tugged my hand out of Li's grip and he let go of it reluctantly.

I walked across the room, away from where we were framed at the door. I pulled out the locket, for gold metal it never was cold; it always felt like it radiated heat. I looped it off my head, looking at it once before giving it to him. It wasn't anything that Nessie would wear, it wasn't fancy or gaudy. It just had a single tiny ruby at the tips of the oval, and it had this lined impression on both sides that I never figured out what it was.

"Don't try opening it, I've been trying for 9 years and it didn't budge."I handed it over to him, our eyes met and he gave me a smile. I glanced to my right and caught Scarheads eye, he was giving me a strange look. I didn't know what to make of it. The other two were gaping at me, so were the rest of the people that we had forgotten were in the room. Shouldn't they have excused themselves, this seemed kind of private?

I heard a chuckle, "Nothing is ever private here at Hogwarts."I smiled at the strange name. Weird things always amused me. And this man was definitely weird. He then muttered something under his breath that I was sure was Latin. I looked down at the locket just as he was, and my breath caught. The impression on the front was moving, until it was blank, except for the tiny rubies at the oval tips. Then with a little click, it popped open and I heard the most beautiful pure sound that seemed to touch my soul, but it was so quiet I leant in to hear it better. Something heavy sat on my shoulders and I heard Lenzo shout out my name, but I didn't respond to either. I was too busy staring at the grey, old, moving picture of Linus and me in the locket.

Upon closer inspection I could tell it wasn't me, nor was it Linus. For one thing the lady looked older, but not by much, maybe 2 or 3 years. Plus she had very bright green eyes, much like Scarheads, nothing like mine. And her face was thinner, and her hair was in a bun, something I assure you I have never done. But not even I could deny the resemblance. Linus' look alike on the other hand looked quite like how he did now, except instead of the neat business hair cut he wore, this picture showed a man with chin length wavy brighter auburn hair. Plus the skin was fairer, lacking any sign of a tan. And this man had facial hair, not a lot, just looked like stubble, but I have never seen Linus with even stubble before, always being freshly shaven. He also looked younger than Linus. As I was staring at the Linus look alike, he started winking up at me, whilst my look alike was smiling. Her smile was so wide. She looked really happy. The light caught something moist on the picture frame, and Mr Dumbledore must have saw it as well cause he cleared his throat and said,

"Would everyone except Mr Thornton" he looked at Linus, "leave the room for a second. I believe there is something we need to discuss."

"I thought nothing was private."I looked up at him, sad at being left out.

"Of course not, when it's up to me. But the dead's wishes must always be respected. The fact that your great grandmother put a memory in a locket that she knew very well that only I would be able to open and that she gave it to your brother, I think it would be quite a dishonour to her to make things public without watching the memory first." He didn't have to explain things to me, he could have just shooed me out, it was his castle after all, but I really appreciated the honesty. So I didn't say another word and followed the others out the door.

LINUS's POV

I don't know what the old man was playing at. I could even sense that he had an immense power, it emanated from him. Plus he looked at so many memories of mine, in just the few seconds I shook his hand. I knew he was trying to get inside my mind this whole time, but I thought my mental block was doing alright. I guess that's what you get for letting your guard down.  
"Don't be so tense Mr Thornton. I'm not going to break into your fortress again, no need to be so guarded."

"If you were not trying to break in again, how would you know that I tightened my security?"

"For the very same reason I encroached on your privacy in the first place. I must apologise for that. I don't usually do that unless completely necessary. And I found the situation at hand quite necessary."

"And what made the situation so necessary?"

"Well you would too you nosy little boy. How would you react if the younger version of yourself just waltzed right into your office, trying to suffocate one of your staff members and with no wand too mind you?"

That voice wasn't the old codger that spoke, but instead it came from behind him. I was pretty sure everybody left the office and all that was behind him was a portrait of some old man in the same ridiculous get up as the rest of the cult, and he was looking right at me. My initial thought was that it was just that feeling you got, the one where the eyes of a portrait follow you. But then I looked at the rest of the portraits and they were many, and they all seemed to be stirring from their slumber. How could that be possible though? Was it computer generated? But why on earth would he want that. And that still didn't explain how the man in the portrait spoke to me. Looking around the office now, I couldn't see a thing I recognised. And I'm pretty sure, and I have to have been mistaken, but the bird that left on Ky's shoulder seemed to be a phoenix. But that's impossible right? This whole situation was weird, and I just wanted to get Lenzo and Ky out of here in one piece. It seemed like this man knew how to use his powers, and harnessed it much better than I could. If this was some weird cult for people with the wonky gene, as Ky liked to call it, I'll have nothing of it. For one thing this place was too dangerous. I was just going to humour this man for a few minutes till he let us out. It must be pure coincidence that I looked like a younger version of him. I read somewhere that there were at least 7 people in this world that has a similar face to your own. Trust Ky to go find 1 of my seven. Or at least the ancient version of one of my 7.

The whole time I sat here thinking, the man just sat staring at Ky's locket. I looked around, I felt like I was a delinquent in the principal's office. He finally got up, opened a cabinet and got out what seemed to be an ancient basin. I looked up at him and he gave me one of those annoying smiles. It patronised me to no end. Why was he always smiling like everything was ok when it evidently was not. He poured something out of the locket into the basin. Maybe if we ran for it, and if Lenzo carried Ky we would make it. Who am I kidding; if I thought that was an option then we would have left ages ago.

"Mr thornton" and he had this amused look in his eye whenever he said my name, "Would you please stick your finger into the basin for me."

I looked at him as if he was mental, which he probably was. He might as well have asked to me to put my finger in a wall socket. But when I looked down into the basin, I saw a blurry picture of grandma, she was speaking but it was if the reception was bad and I couldn't hear her. I leant inside, and after the old man stuck his finger and disappeared, I decided to do the same. If he was willing to go into this basin world, I'm sure there would be a way out. But I mostly did it just to see grandma again.

After a tug on my naval I was back standing on my feet. The old codger was standing next to me. I looked around and gasped, grandma was sitting in the lounge of our old cabin house. I ran straight to her but just as I was about to touch her,  
"I'm sorry Mr Thornton but what you're seeing is just a memory of your grandmother."

And as if to prove him right she started speaking.

"Hello Albus." She stopped to smile at this. I knew that smile. So many times I was on the receiving end of that smile. Her black hair tied up in a bun, her face even with the wrinkles, told a story of beauty and wisdom. And her apple green eyes, never missing the spark. "If you're viewing this it must mean you've found out my little secret. Or should I say deception. I guess Quilinus indeed had a daughter, just like I foresaw. Don't give me that look; I didn't break your heart. If anything I saved it. I would have broke you Albus, the woman in my family always break things. Remember how I broke your broom that one time you offered to teach me how to fly. It's your own fault really, what with how diabolic I was on the ground, you should have known better. It was that night wasn't it…" Thank god she didn't go on, and just got a faraway distant look in her eye. She snapped out of it and continued,

"I'll never forget the look on your face, when you were telling me how you just couldn't wait to go on your trip around the world. No, you weren't excited about seeing Mt Everest or the Taj Mahal or the Northern lights like any normal person, you were ecstatic to just absorb everything about magic you can find. Can you remember Albus, when we were that young, that free, and that ignorant to think all there was to life was who knew the most? I don't think there was anything more beautiful in this world than watching you be brilliant. I could just sit and watch you tinker with a spell, or toy with a potion. It was a week before my 17th birthday, I all but begged my father to let me stay awhile extra with my aunt, just so I could spend your last days before heading back to Hogwarts for your final term. I remember how the moon twinkled in your eyes, and the look on your face as you were going on and on about dragon blood and how you think it could be used as an oven cleaner but your mother didn't want to let you experiment. I remember laughing at you; you were always so preciously weird. I remember how you suggested that you had a little bit of dragon blood left, and if my aunt was asleep we should go and try it out at my house. That was the most insane pick up line I had ever heard. I kissed you right there. That night was, for two people who knew too much of it but never really lived it, the most magical night of my life. I had found out about the pregnancy a month after that. I knew if I told you, you would have cancelled your trip; put your whole life on hold. Done right by me and the baby. I couldn't bear to be the reason you didn't rise to the brilliance you were destined for. How could I live with myself? So when you came back after your final exams, a week away from leaving for your grand voyage, you found me there, with my bags packed. I fed you some story about how my father found me a legible suitor in Italy and we were to be married in a few weeks. How I lied and told you I loved you but not enough to defy my father. That was the last time we ever kissed. Do you remember what the last words I told you were?" I looked at the old man, whose eyes were twinkling and I don't think it was the usual twinkle I saw before, and he said the next sentence the same time as grandma.

"Bring back some Lemon drops."

"They were my favourite sweets and you'd always buy them for me during the summer holiday. I left for the States the next day. Left my father who was livid, I had destroyed the name of Tiberion in his eyes and he was only too glad to see me go. I bought a cottage in the woods in Vermont, changed my surname just to be safe and sent a letter to my aunt about how happy I was with my Italian husband, knowing she'd tell your mother and the message would get to you. Yet I still cried every day for the first few months at the thought that you didn't come and even look for me. To fight for me. "

The old man began to open his month, as if to protest this but grandma continued.

"Of course it was years later when I found out what had happened, I was heartbroken. I cannot even tell you how sorry I was Albus. It took all my strength not to get up and run to you when I found out. But Castor, your son, was ten years old. He looked so much like you, I knew if you saw him you'd know in an instant that he was yours. Just like anybody who had saw him would have known. And I knew you were gaining enemies at the time, and call it mothers selfishness I didn't want my child to be threatened on the basis of him being his father's son. Plus I left so as not to stand in the way of your brilliance, coming back would defeat all the years of sacrifice. So I decided the best course to take was to bind Castor's magic, I didn't want him going to school in America, and I knew if he knew he was magical, he would definitely want to learn how to control it. He was too much his father's son in those aspects. I figured if he went to Salem Academy, and the combination of my genes and yours, he probably would make quite a name for himself. A name so powerful that it might even travel over the sea to Britain. And with all names came faces, and I'm sure as you can tell by Linus, the Dumbledore gene ran really strong in our family. Soon Castor had a son, who had a son who had a son. That was Octavian, Quilinus and Lorenzo's father. Unfortunately I do not think I would be able to meet my third grandson, who Patrizia is carrying right now. I realise that Octavian is the last of the sons that I can bind magically for I would be dead soon. I had vision of you meeting Quilinus' daughter, that's why I left the memory in the locket you made me for my sixteenth birthday. I knew you'd be the only one to open it, after all you and I created the spell that closed it. I only wish that you do not hate me too much, and I ask not for forgiveness for I know I do not deserve it. But know this Albus, even hundred years later, not a day goes by when I don't think of you. I love you and I am deeply sorry."

There were tear stains on her cheeks at this time, and with a tug of my navel, grandma disappeared.

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic and I don't know if I'm doing an OK job, constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated **


	7. The one where I meet Harry Potter

Chapter 6

KY's POV

I was about to burst. I couldn't stop smiling. My cheeks were aching, but I didn't care. I stroked the magical bird on my shoulder. It nudged my cheek with its beak. It left my shoulder and flew over to Lenzo who was gazing out the window, deep in thought. It startled him out of his reverie, not landing on his shoulder has I thought it would, but hovering in front of him, turning his head left and right, trying to make sense of something on Lenzo's face. Lenzo gave me a quizzical look and I shrugged. I was sitting on the floor, next to the stone gargoyle. I turned and saw Scarhead and his two friends a few feet away having a whispered conversation. The adults seemed to have dispersed, probably doing boring adult things. Lenzo's silence was disturbing me. Why wasn't he as excited as I was. A shadow fell over me and I looked up. It was Green eyes. His side kicks were hovering in the background. The red haired openly staring at me, as if staring at me long enough would tell him if I was friend or foe. The brown haired girl had a slight blush on her face and wasn't making eye contact with me. I cocked an eyebrow at Green eyes.

"Come to cop a feel?"The statement had just the reaction I wanted. He bristled backwards and his face went tomato red. Ahhhh he was just too easy. His friends were looking wide eyed, probably wondering just what we got up to in the deserted corridor. Unfortunately my comment caught Lenzo's attention and he walked over observing Green eyes. The bird followed, still staring at Lenzo's face. Green eyes started spluttering, looking from Lenzo to me, and I burst out laughing.

"You know you could start with telling me your name. I'm tired of calling you green eyes in my head."

"You call me green eyes in your head? "

"Only when I'm not calling you Scarhead. Why what do you call me in your head."

After he frowned at the former statement, he smirked at the latter.

"Nothing, I don't call you anything in my head, because I don't think about you."

Lenzo laughed at that and I gave him a withering look.

"Keep telling yourself that. By the way, this bird…"

"It's a phoenix. His name is Fawkes, it's even rare in the magical world. I only know of Professor Dumbledore to have one. Their very prideful creatures. They can carry heavy loads and their tears have magical powers. Plus their tails are used in the core of wands. Oh wait you don't know what wands are right." All this was said very fast and breathlessly by the brown haired girl. She took out a stick from her pocket. " This a wand, it's a stick from a specific type of tree, containing a certain core from a magical creature. We use it to perform magic. I mean, it seems your brothers," she stopped long enough to blush at Lenzo and continued, "don't need to use a wand, but wandless magic is very advanced and even more draining. This acts as a sort of magical outlet, it makes our aim better and doesn't waste as much energy as wandless magic." She stopped, realising we all were looking at her, with varying degrees of humour on our face. "I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger."

"What's the square root of 9801"

She looked startled at me for a second, but then answered quickly, "99"

"What family do almonds belong to?"

"Peach"

"Batman or Spiderman"

"Ironman"

"What's special about the number five million three hundred and eighteen thousand and eight."

"Nothing"

"Come on Hermione."

"Fine, it spells boobies on the calculator when you turn it around."

I laughed. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Rick, Casablanca, 1942"

Lenzo and I burst out laughing. Hermione blushed realising the last statement wasn't a question. Scarhead and Ron where giving us strange looks, oh well, haters going to hate.

"So that cut on the lip Snape had, did you give it to him?" The red haired asked me. It seemed like something he was itching to ask the whole time. Guess the stare down test came up with friend.

"No, I did manage to get a suit of armour on his head though. That was funny. I think he got the cut on the lip from the poltergeist I met on the second floor. I owe him. Do poltergeists like cookies? I should bake him some. Oh wait silly me…"

"Figured that poltergeists can't eat food."Scarhead interjected.

"Actually no, figured I can't bake. But good point that too. Anyway after I managed to escape his clutches on the ground floor, I ran into a poltergeist. Pete or something was his name, asked him if he could help me get away from someone. He asked me if I was up to trouble, I told him loads. Said it would be his pleasure to help in the pursuit of trickery and pointed me to a secret passage way. Nice fellow. Didn't manage to see what he did to Old Greaseball, but I think it involved a vase or two."

"That was Peeves, his our resident poltergeist. He usually isn't so helpful. Must have caught him at a good time, Bloody Baron must have been haunting another venue."

"Bloody baron? Sounds like a cool name for a katana, hey Lenzo?"

Lenzo looked at me, he was obviously still bothering about something still. Which was very un- Lenzo like. Before he could reply though, the doors to the old man's office opened and Linus stepped out, his expression unreadable.

"Ky, Lenzo, follow me."

Scarhead reached his hand out for me to pull me up. I took it and when I was standing, he still didn't let go.

"I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter."

I smirked up at him, "I think I'll stick with Scarhead."

**As always, feedback is highly appreciated**

**Kalina  
**


	8. The one with Mr Bombastic

Chapter 7

It was all very Casablanca. I mean, the whole I'm letting you go for your own good. I'd be surprised if grandma didn't end her goodbye with, 'heres looking at you kid.' That made me chuckle. I noticed three pairs of eyes on me, tentatively taking me in. I then realised they were waiting for some sort of reaction.

"You don't look like a grandfather." The old man raised his eyes and chuckled at me.

"That's very gracious of you, Miss Thornton"

I bristled at the name, but before I could object Linus cut through.

"That's because his not our grandfather. Like I said before. His our great great great grandfather. And grandma wasn't our grandmother, she was our great great great grandmother. Because she was a witch she managed to outlive most of her children. Taking into account that father said that his father died when he was just a boy, and well father died when we were just boys…I should get better insurance." He laughed at the end awkwardly, I think he realised that he might be spooking me out.

"No I mean grandfather is too pretentious, and granddad too boring. I'm thinking….Albuelo, or Papa D…or Mr Bombastic. I don't know, which one do you prefer?"

He laughed, and I liked it. It was a proper laugh, no pretence. "You can call me anything you like Kyrianna. Oh, my apologies, that slipped out."

"No that's fine," Linus and Lenzo gave me stunned looks, I always protested at my full name. Insisting on Ky from a very young age. But somehow, it just felt right when Albuelo said it. "But you might regret your previous statement. I'm not ashamed to call you Mr Bombastic in front of your students." Albuelo, hey it was becoming easier thinking of him as that, explained to us all about magic and Hogwarts. And that he was the headmaster here. I knew he was boss of this place! Unfortunately there was no Lambo.

"Well since we're talking about names and such, I am Lenzo, just Lenzo. Maybe Len and even Zoey-poo" he looked pointedly at me, "but never Lorenzo."

"I don't have any particular preference for my name. I don't have personality complexes." Linus looked at us pointedly.

They weren't taking the whole grandparent thing well. I guess it just took time to digest. I guess I was always good with change, what with how bored things made me. Change was always interesting. It must be the fact that they had to practically raise me on their own, this must feel like too little too late. My mother died in childbirth, a topic I didn't think of and we never spoke of. I took it and put it in a little box and stuffed in the depths of my soul. I wasn't ready to deal with the guilt. My dad died of an aneurism at the age of 33. I was three. And we were left without a family. Our parents didn't have friends, at least nobody close enough that would take in their three orphaned children. Grandma died just before I was born. And Linus said our maternal grandparents were dead before he even met them. Now we saw why grandma was trying to be so secretive. I guess she thought she'd always be there for us, being a witch and everything. So there we were, a twelve year old, ten year old and three year old. All alone. Linus realised if we were put into the 'system'we would definitely get split up so I remember him tucking me into bed the night of dad's funeral (which consisted of us three and a priest) and telling me not to worry about a thing, that he had it all under control.

The next day a lady came, dressed all in formal. She had a clipboard. She left after two minutes. Barely sat down. I realised when I was older and was more aware of my powers that Linus must have used it to change the social workers mind or something. Linus always had good control of his power, even at a young age. The next year was tough. I remember everything since I was one. I use to chalk it up to my wonky genes. I remember having to stay with a weird old cat smelling lady during the day. Linus quit school and used whatever little money we had left to keep Lenzo in school. I remember Lenzo wanted to quit as well but Linus refused. Linus spent the day working in the local shop doing the books. I don't know how he managed to pull that off, being underage. But Linus was brilliant at numbers, we all were. He was faster than a calculator and I guess things such as age can be overlooked when one possessed such skill.

Lenzo insisted on at least getting an after school job, so he worked part time at a mechanics. They'd both get home at four and that was the happiest part of my day. Saddest being when they left at eight in the morning, I still had an aversion for that time of day. They took turns making my breakfast and changing and bathing me but it almost always ended up being a family effort. When they got home at four they'd ask me about my day and how Mrs Ketcher treated me, I would laugh and tell them it was very exciting. I'd tell them about all the things I drew and the stories I read.

I especially remember recounting an interesting storybook full of pictures that I found under Linus' bed and I knew that it was a colouring book and I coloured clothes for all the girls. I'd ask them about their day and they'd tell me it was lots of fun. I knew it was lies. It was all lies. I was bored and lonely and Mrs Ketcher slept most of the day and we didn't even have a TV. Linus borrowed books for me from the local library, but he had to use most of his limit borrowing books for himself as he was home schooling…himself. I knew they were super tired. But the lies got us through that tough time. We were too bothered about shielding the other from guilt. Lenzo became quite a good cook, it was mostly TV diners but he did learn how to roast chicken and lamb, but that didn't happen too often.

Linus and Lenzo would teach me things whilst Lenzo cooked, they'd just speak to me about things like water cycle and the planets for hours, they knew I bore easily so they changed the topics a lot and I remember them answering every question I asked ( and there was a lot) . I thought they were the smartest boys in the world. I still do. Lenzo some time would borrow books from school and read to me. At eight Linus and Lenzo would tuck me into the bed we shared ( we sold most of everything when we found out dad didn't leave much behind) , and I remember waking up at two in the morning sometimes and seeing Linus at the desk in our room, studying. Fourteen months later things changed though.

Linus, already skipping a few grades, was in the ninth grade when dad passed away. He wrote the SATs and got a perfect score for everything and got a full ride to MIT. He was thought of as a promising mind of the generation, and he got a lot of funding. He used the excess, a tidy sum, to rent an apartment just off campus where we lived. Not only was there a TV but also Linus bought me loads of books and even a lap top, which they monitored my use of of course. I was four and a half at the time and was itching to go to school. Linus and Lenzo had other ideas, and chose to teach me when they got home from their respective schools and college. We obviously couldn't splash on a lot of luxuries, but we made it by quite comfortably, and they even managed to get me a younger more fun nanny, Max, who kept me busy during the day. Two years later Lenzo graduated, similar fashion to Linus and got the same scholarships as well. Of course this brought in more greenery. But we continued living comfortably and the guys saved the extra money, and invested a lot. Something they were very good at.

A year later Linus graduated with Egregia cum laude in majors in Computer Science, Business Science, Applied Maths and Statistics. I was seven and a half at the time, and overdue for school, but I was still using my powers uncontrollably, so Linus used most of his first pay check to get me private tutors. We stayed in Massachusetts for two more years, waiting for Lenzo to get his degree. Egregia cum laude in computer and mechanical engineering, Economics and Statistics. We left for New York, as Linus and Lenzo had invested and saved up enough to start their first Information Systems and Technology Company. That was five years ago, and ThornCorp now stands at number 122 in the international Fortune 500 companies.

Linus was staring at me, "Ky, were you listening to me?"

I gave him a small smile, "I kinda took a detour at the parietal and got lost in my frontal lobe. What were you saying?"

Len smirked at my quirky way of saying getting lost in my thoughts. He explained,

"We were discussing your future. Erm..He was saying that he could speak to the relevant people, and get you a place at this school. Well actually the place is guaranteed, but you can enter the fourth year instead of first, if you catch up on the curriculum. Term starts in a month though and I don't want to stress you unneccesari…"

"I'll do it!"

Li rolled his eyes, "Ky this is an important decision, one that you should take time to think about."

"Ahh time shmime, I know what I want and I want to do this."

"Look Ky, this is… you are not holding me back you know that. You're not in the way of anything. The one thing that I had made very clear from the get go with Agnes is that you are my first priority and a constant in my life. Don't make this decision if you're doing this for Lenzo and myself."

"Li…this would have had to be the most selfish decision I ever made. I want this, I can feel it in my bones. It's definitely going to be weird not seeing you every day, but we will still see each other. We're family, whether we live under the same roof. And anyway, you and Len have put your life on hold for...No don't, let me finish, I could never explain in words what your sacrifices mean to me. I know I was ten handfuls and sometimes more and I know I'm going to miss you incredibly, but I also know that you need to start making Agnes your number one priority. You're marrying her Li, and that's not short term. That means you're choosing her to be the mother of your children. And Len, I know you've been itching to travel and grow your professional racing career, but leaving me for great amount of times has been stopping you. You gave up your childhood to raise me…"I couldn't help but tear up at that, "please, let me give you this."

Li dropped to his knee in front of me and Len sat on my arm chair holding me to his side.

"Don't think for a second the life we created, we shared, was holding me back. If anything the need to do right by you two is what pushed me forward and gave me strength. And no matter how many kids I have, or who I choose as my wife, you will always be my number 1 girl." He wiped a tear off my cheek, "Yeah, what he said." I gave a watery laugh at Lenzo, I knew he meant the same, not one for words though.

I looked up and caught the eye of Albuelo and gave him a grateful smile. His mistake, gave me my two greatest blessings.

After the waterworks, Albuello figured we'd left the others out in the hall for too long. It seemed that they were waiting for the conclusion for what was a very eventful day. Can't blame them though, I was on the edge of my seat and I was part of the act.

Harry and his two friends walked in with the same red haired man before. Harry stared at me expressionlessly, he seemed to be thinking. Hermione gave me a small smile and the other one was too busy staring at the other adults that walked in. I noticed he was grimacing in particular at the Dracula cosplay guy. He really did not like the man. Albuelo woke up and started speaking,

"I must apologise Arthur for keeping you here for such a time."

The red haired man replied, "It's not your fault at all Albus. These lot didn't want to go until all the I's were dotted. You know how they just love a good mystery."

"Well a young lady appears out of nowhere, can't really blame them." This comment came from the plump witch with the fly away hair.

"You never did say how you got here." That came from Hermione and she blushed at the attention.

"Well it's not a very interesting story. Nessie, don't look at me like that Li, I called her Agnes in a vulnerable moment won't happen again. Nessie was driving past this lake, and when I looked up and saw this castle. I really wanted to go see it, and the next second, my stomach twisted and I was standing in a strange village."

" That village was Hogsmeade. It's a magical village and an apparition point if you want to enter Hogwarts seeing as you can't apparate right in here. Oh apparate is what I think you did, did you do it often! That's advanced magic, we only get our apparition license when we're off age."

"No I don't do it often Hermione, just about three times before. And never intentionally so I wouldn't be able to do it if you ask me. Then when I was standing in the village, Dracula over there…"

"It is Professor Snape"

"Ok, Ok, Professor Snape, was thanking this lady named Rosmerta for the shag she had given him…"

"WHAT?"

"KY!"

"SNAPE AND MADAM ROSMERTA, NO BLOODY WAY."

"I did no such thing. Headmaster this girl is…she's, I have no idea how this perverse child came to such conclusions…"

"It's alright Severus, I'm sure it was a joke. Kyrianna?"

"Unfortunately not Nonno, I may be fourteen, but I know what a walk of shame looks like."

"Why! You insolent brat! Where do you get the nerve to…"

"You thanked her all awkwardly and stuff and she was all, 'anytime Sevvvvverrrrus…..'"

" I'll have you know you perverse little ingrate, that Rosmerta had ordered a type of brandy for me from an overseas client, one that I needed for a potion I was brewing and needed a liquor license to purchase!" He ended with a hiss and I think his sallow face was going red.

"Whatever you kids call it these days…" Albuelo and Linus gave me the same look and I stopped. Wow. Freaky. "Anyway I had a cold sensation down my back, and for some reason he couldn't see me afterwards."

"That's a disillusionment charm. Their very hard to…"

"We get it Hermione, you're smart. Get to the part about the suit of armor and the head thing."The red haired, who seemed to be enjoying this too much looked at me with very badly repressed glee.

"I think that's enough. This brat snuck in whilst I entered the castle. She managed by chance to run away from me. I, of course found her, where else but with Potter and the other two and brought her over here where you all experienced her annoyance first hand!"

"Pleasure meeting you too Sev!"

I really thought he was going to bust a vein if the one on his temple got any bigger.

"That's quite enough Ky. If you continue in this manner I'm going to have no choice, I won't let you stay." I looked up at Linus with big puppy dog eyes.

"What, stay, why would she stay? Albus, that whole grandfather thing was…"

"Absolute truth Severus. I am extremely proud to introduce you all to my great great great grandchildren, Quilinus, Lenzo and Kyrianna…"

"Just Ky."

"Oh… its seems that privilege is exclusively mine. It is a long story and one I will happily share with anyone who wished to know it in the room?" None of the adults seemed interested, it seems like they trusted whatever Mr Bombastic said as gospel. Oh man, he rolled like a boss. It must be the beard.

"I would then like to ask a favour. It seems Kyrianna is much too old to start from scratch and would like to join in fourth year. That means she has 3 weeks to cover 3 years of curriculum and is therefore in need of tuition. I know it is holidays but…"

"Of course we would help Albus…but 3 weeks! 3 years of curriculum. That's impossible. Even if all the staff joined in which is quite impossible seeing as most are still on leave…." The stern looking lady with the bun started murmering to herself.

"I'll help too..."Hermione looked awkward for a second. "Not that I think I could take on a teachers job it's just that I have good notes and well I could help like a study buddy…"

"That's extremely generous Miss Granger and your selflessness is admired and much appreciated."

She blushed at what Albuelo said. I smiled, it was nice of her.

"Albus I think you might be pushing the girl slightly. I mean it's three years of work. If she had to take this on she'd be doing a year's work in a week. And the course work for a subject in a day that would be incredible to pull off." The little man squeeked.

"Lucky I'm Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter then." And I smiled my biggest smile. I could do this. This was what I always wanted. I most definitely would not be bored.

**A/N Abuelo is grandfather in Spanish, Albuelo is a play on the word that Ky uses**

**Nonno is grandfather in Italian**

**I'm not American so please excuse any mistakes I might have made pertaining to the tertiary system. **

**Please drop a review to let me know what you think.**

**31/07 : Reply to anon review:** Hey Mr/Miss/Mrs Constructive Critic. Thanks for the review! :) I'm happy even though you were not hundred percent impressed with the story that you did give it a try (further than the first chapter at least). So firstly I have to admit to one of my shortcomings as a writer, I did say this was my first fanfic, actually this is my first attempt at writing anything other than high school essays. So I don't really have the hang of writing in anything other than first person, and I know that's a shortcoming but I definitely get what you're saying on that and I will try and work on that. About Ky's personality not flowing naturally and my forcing her to be spunky, I'm sorry that it comes across that way. In my head she's already formed and has a fav colour and stuff so it's hard translating that into words, probably another one of my shortcomings. But at the same time Ky will never be a normal girl, not because I want her to be special but because her situation is not normal. She did not have a 'normal' childhood and from my point of view that could make her react to situations in different ways. As to her smartness, and I'm sorry if it came across as pedantic, but there was reason for that. She is Dumbledore's granddaughter. And I know, just because your great great great grandfather is a genius doesn't make you one but she is the granddaughter of a wizard. Personally I always imagined a wizard's brain to be more aware and higher in cognition than a non magical person, this is as you would have to use more of it ( or different parts) to accomplish magic. When having a brain attuned to that kind of thing, and then using it on normal stuff, coupled with the fact that Ky was home schooled and had all the time in the world because she didn't go out alot ( because her 'wonky' gene which we now know as magic) made the subjects seem easy and even boring to her. I didn't put in the part about her being smart to make her seem annoying, but as a clue to her being Dumbledores granddaughter. And has to finishing high school at the age of fourteen being unrealistic, again remember she was home schooled and the youngest university graduate is something like ten and I have heard of kids graduating high school at really young ages. And I never said or would ever say Ky is smarter than Hermione. I can only imagine what Hermione would have been like in normal school and you will see that the two of them are different types of smart. Ky is however exceptionally smart, and I wont apologize for that. I think seeing education as a factor of getting out of a certain socio-economic situation is a very intense motivator to study, and both her brothers had done that, she wanted to contribute to her own share as well. So no, her being as smart as she is, is not unrealistic to me. There is a reason. And if normal people in our world can achieve all that stuff I dont see why Albus Dumbledores granddaughter could not. Anyway sorry for the long reply, I just wanted to make sure that you were aware that I had taken your criticism into consideration. Thank you so much for it and hopefully you continue with the story. Kalina

**Kalina**


	9. The one with the Sword of Wine

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**A/N: Buona note means good night **

Chapter 8

I stood on the stairs to the entrance and did not want to let go. I couldn't. Linus and Lenzo had always been around.

"Ky…Come now, I thought this is what you wanted."

"Can't you guys just stay here in the castle? I'm sure Nonno wouldn't mind."

"I told you. Not tonight. I have to go back to see Agnes and try to sort things out. I told her to go back to the hotel and wait for me. Thank heavens this place doesn't have reception, or all we'd be hearing would be Wagner's march. You just have to sleep and wake up in the morning and we'd be here."

"Yeah we wouldn't miss getting our wands! And if you're scared or anything happens, anything at all, I asked the old man for this," Len handed me a piece of paper. He had a piece as well. "I wanted to get a hold of you, just in case, you know. So just write on it and whatever you write will come up on my page. And just say the word and I'll be here in seconds."He leant down and kissed my forehead. This was a big step for them too.

Linus hugged me again and kissed me on my forehead. "Anything at all, ok?"

I nodded. I was too sad to even make a joke. They walked down the pathway to the gates, I could see the silhouette of the person who would be apparating them to the hotel. I didn't turn around until they were small dots that disappeared.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~""~"~"~"~~"~"~"~~""

"This is your room. It's not far from my own so if anything might arise where you might need…assistance or…" Professor McGonagall seemed to be uncomfortable with this whole thing. Being the lady, I suppose she got left with the job of getting me settled in. well I'm just happy it wasn't Sev.

"Thanks Professor McGonagall. You don't need to worry. I'll be fine. You're the transfiguration Mistress, that's what Nonno said?"

"Yes I am. Your...Nonno was the master before me. I trust you get some sleep Miss Thornton, you have a long few weeks ahead of you."

"You don't think I can do this, do you?"

"It doesn't matter what I think….I think you might just be pushing yourself too hard to prove a point that isn't necessary to be made. There isn't anything wrong with starting from scratch, you're young. The circumstances are unfortunate but…"

"I am sorry Professor McGonagall, I know too well of unfortunate circumstances. And this is not one of them." She gave me a contemplative look, and I thought I might have crossed the line. The thing about lines, I wasn't good at sticking behind them. She then surprised me with a smile.

"Goodnight Miss Thornton, and good luck."

I changed into my pyjamas and got into bed. The room was temporary, until they sorted out quarters for me which should be done by tomorrow. I played with the locket, seeing it in a whole new light. I ran my fingers over the diagonal indents which I now have come to know as phoenix wings. When the locket is open it resembles opened phoenix wings at the back. I opened the drawer next to me and took out a piece of parchment and a quill and some ink and sighed. This was going to take some getting used to.

So in the first and second year I had to do 7 examinable subjects: Charms, Defence against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Herbology, History of magic. Well History of Magic seems to be just theory, the rest have a practical and theory aspect to it. I could read the prescribed literature at night and write the assignments, practice the spells and potions during the day. From the third year electives, I'm definitely not doing muggle studies and divination looks like bullocks. So that leaves me with arithmancy, ancient runes and care of magical creatures. I guess there's nothing to it but to do it.

I got up and grabbed a Beginners Guide to Transfiguration from the pile of books on my bed side. It seemed Nonno was also keen on me getting a start, because there were tons of books here, probably to help with the assignments and reading. He said that a week before start of term I'd write the exams. He said since it was just one person sitting an exam, two days should cover it. Just as I was about to delve into turning a match into a needle, I heard a scratching sound. I looked at the dresser, and something was glowing. I went over and smiled, I forgot about the parchment.

"_Did you brush your teeth?"_

"_Nope , did you brush yours Len?"_

"_Of course not! I'm insulted you even asked. Are you settled in?"_

"_I'm staying in a temporary room for now. Nonno says I could choose one of the spare quarters tomorrow. You guys can help me get sorted out after we go shopping. "_

"_Well when you ask so nicely, how can I deny you? Anyways we're probably going to have to sneak Linus out tomorrow; I can still hear Nessie shouting."_

"_Ahhh, how I miss that. I'm sure she took the news well."_

"_I don't know, he still hasn't come out of the room since we got here."_

"_Maybe you've been hearing good shouting then. Lol."_

"_KY..! That's my girl . You should get some sleep. I'll be there at about 8. You think they'd be any hot chicks in that Diagon Alley? Should I dress up? "_

"_Len!"_

"_You're right, I don't need it. I'm always packing my swag."_

"_Haha…I'm missing you guys..."_

"_We're missing you too Kiddo. Buona notte Principessa_**"**

"_Buona notte Zoey-poo"_

_~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~""~"~"~"~~"~"~"~~""_

"Ky…no…I said no. We're not going inside that sh…KY. Put those back. No you can't have that. KY! You better…"

Linus didn't get to finish his sentence as the shop erupted in a world of colour, sparks were flying everywhere. Something that looked like a griffon was galloping around, its colour changing from pinks to yellows. "Sweet Mother of Pie, that was awesome! Don't look at me like that Li, you're the one that spat on the Dr Fillibuster's No heat WET start fireworks."I said, has we joined Nonno and Lenzo back outside.

"That's because you make me spitting mad. I told you; DO NOT go into that shop. But did you listen. I don't even know what goes through your head…"I zoned out the rest. I turned to Albuelo, he was humming, stopping only to nod and smile at the staring people. It was like this from the Leaky Cauldron. We just got out of Gringotts, where we had to exchange some 'muggle' money for gold, silver and bronze coins. We were heading for Ollivander's Wand shop; well we were trying to get there. It's not my fault I was distracted, it's like a little bit of heaven fell out of the sky into a sea of splendour, cart wheeled through the Valley of The Awesome and decided to set up shop in London, and call itself Diagon Alley. Well I felt like it was 'Died-and-gone Heaven'.

"Were you in a famous wizard band when you were younger?"Albuelo turned and looked at me. Conversation wasn't exactly flowing between the lot of us. I think Albuelo was giving the guys time.

He chuckled, "What gave me away. The beard?"

"Really! What was it called, wait don't tell me, I'll guess..."

"His pulling your leg Ky. He wasn't in a band. Everybody is staring at him because his known to be the greatest wizard of modern times and he defeated a dark wizard called Grindelwald in 1945, he discovered the twelve uses of dragon blood and also worked on the Philosophers stone with an alchemist called Nicholas Flamel." Linus said this in monotone, not making eye contact with anybody and with not a stitch of pride in his voice at being the descendant of such an amazing man.

"Don't forget, he likes ten pin bowling and chamber music."

I looked at Lenzo curiously. When did they find all that out, we left straight for Diagon Alley after breakfast and I'm sure you can't just google him.

"Your face is on the floor."Linus said this nonchalantly and pointed some feet back. I looked back to where he pointed, and found a card lying there covered in dirt and dust, a picture of Albuelo smiling up at me. I reached down to pick it up, but someone stepped on it. A surge of unexplained anger went through me and I snapped at the person, "Why don't you watch where you're going!" The young boy scurried away, obviously thinking I was mental. I picked it up and pocketed it. I gave Linus and Lenzo a heated stare, "If you saw it, why didn't you pick it up!"

Lenzo and Linus raised their eyebrows at me, shocked at the fact that I was actually seriously angry. I don't know why I was so angry, I just was. It just seemed so disrespectful. Albuelo was being so nice to us, I could tell that he didn't come here often, because people were staring so much. If his as great a wizard as Linus and Lenzo say, then he probably doesn't just go walking around Diagon Alley what with the stares he was getting now. He must have a really busy schedule and he actually accompanied us to get our wands. He didn't have to come personally, he could have just sent someone, but he didn't. He was making an effort. I don't know why they were being so vile. I mean I wouldn't let people just walk around on Linus and Lenzo's faces. I even had a scrapbook where I kept every single article, picture or no picture, which they featured in. Linus looked the other way; he wasn't even going to say sorry. Lenzo had the decency to look abashed; he gave me a small smile. I didn't return it.

"Well this is it. Ollivander's, maker of fine wands since 382 BC, and not a bad cherry pie." Nonno winked at the last part and we walked in. The room looked cramped as it was full of boxes. We went to a clear spot; I reached over to ring the bell, because I loved doing that. Before doing so, an ancient man with white hair popped out of nowhere. Gosh, all I could think was which came first, the Dumbledore or the Ollivander.

"Merlin! Albus, I never thought I'd see the day you waltzed into my shop."

"Why ever so Garrick, I purchased my first wand from this very shop. Well of course it was from your father at the time."Well I guess that solved who came first.

"Quit being Headmaster and decided to become a tour-wizard for TerrorTours, have you?"He was looking at us curiously. I guess we did give off the touristy vibe, all wide eyes and staring around. We were just missing the camera.

"Unfortunately no Garrick. This is Ky, Lenzo and Quilinus. My grandchildren."Mr Ollivander didn't even bat an eyelid at that, and shuffled to the back of the store. I looked at albuello, he smiled at me, not seeing anything odd at the wizards behaviour. Maybe I just don't speak crazy. Three measuring tapes magically appeared and started dancing around us, making all sorts of measurements. Before he could look at any of the measurements though, Olivander came back with an armful of boxes in his hand. He placed a box in front of Linus and one in front of Lenzo. The rest he left in front of me.

Linus took the box and opened it. A very handsome wand lay inside, he picked it up and immediately a bright light glowed around him. He gave us a nervous look, and after giving it a wave, the bell turned into a goblet. My previous anger forgotten, I smiled radiantly at him. Seems Ollivander had this thing down to a science. "Beech wood with Dragon heart string, 12 and half inches, pliable. Good for transfiguration."He nodded at Albuello at that. Oh yeah that's right, Albuello was the Transfiguration Master back in the day.

Lenzo took the top off his box, and snatched up his wand and waved it, all in one movement. Water sprung out, into the goblet that Linus made. He tapped it again, and it turned to wine. "That's more like it."

"Blackthorn with dragon heart string, 12 and half inches, swishy. Evidently, good for charms."

I stepped forward excited, and took a wand out of the first box and gave it a wave. The boxes behind us burst open. I looked at Ollivander and he shook his head and I tried another. Six wands later and shards of glass and paper everywhere I was getting really anxious. What if we'd never find a wand? I mean, Linus and Lenzo got their's on the first go.

"Unless…"

Ollivander walked away muttering to himself.

"Don't worry; I had to go through quite a lot to get my wand."Albuello smiled down at me, and pressed his index and middle finger onto my forehead, pushing out the worry line crease that I had there. It was such a strange gesture, I laughed. This man was preciously weird.

"Well give it a wave." I looked down at the opened box that Ollivander placed in front of me. It was gorgeous. It was so white, it looked like it shined. It had black, intricate carving around the handle. I picked it up, held my breath and gave it a wave and pointed it at the wine filled goblet. Immediately the wine gushed out into the air. Was suspended for a second and then solidified. It was shaped like a blade, with the golden goblet transfigured into a golden hilt. It hovered in the air, as if waiting for me to direct it to its victim.

"Fascinating. This wand was made by my grandfather I believe. Something of a prototype, an experiment. It never chose anybody, so he concluded it as failure. The white part you see is Aspen wood. The eighteenth century Silver Spears duelling club exclusive choice of wood. The carvings etched around it is blackthorn wood. Like your brother's. Phoenix feather core. Eleven and a half inches. Pliable. Good for transfiguration, charms and duelling."

I stopped paying attention after grandfather, I was just happy to have a working wand and I already knew what spell I was going to use first. I came across a few whilst reading The Standard book of spells this morning. I took out the card that I picked up earlier. "Scourgify."The scuff marks and dirt left it and the card gleamed clearly. I waved my hand horizontally downwards, "reducio" and finally waved it in the pattern I saw in the book earlier, "Ferula" and tapped my locket. The shrunk card attached to the locket and I put it back in my shirt. I don't know what Linus and Lenzo were playing at, but I had space in my heart for one more person. Especially if that person had space in his heart for me.

**A/N: I don't speak Italian so please excuse any mistakes. **

**Happy reading**

**Feedback appreciated**

**Kalina **


	10. The one with the two peas

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

Chapter 9

LINUS' POV

I ran my hand over the leather bound book. This library was impressive. Ky will have fun reading half of these books. And by half I mean literally half a book. That child really needs to work on her concentration skills. And her punctuality. She was half an hour late. I closed Great Wizards of the twentieth century. It seemed the Old Man was the saviour of the Wizarding World. A hero, these books just waxed lyrical about him and all his accomplishments. His most notable accomplishment being the death of that Dark Wizard, but it seemed that he also had a hand to play in the defeat of others that delved into the dark arts and also was the only wizard that this Voldemort ever feared. He was like the Chuck Norris of the Wizarding world. This didn't placate me though, if Ky was going to be under the care of this man I wanted to know every minor detail. He can't possibly be flawless, nobody was. I stood up, making my decision. I always said, judge a man not on how he treats his equals, but how he treats his inferiors. Well let the judgement begin.

I walked down the steps, knowing I'll find him here. I wouldn't go around speaking to all the Old Man's employees. Judging by breakfast, not a soul in this castle, dead or alive, held anything less but the utmost respect for the man. But it could all be a front. Very few men with power ran the show without a little bit of tyranny and a walk-in closet fill of skeletons. The stern woman may not be as exuberant about her adoration of the Old Man, but the way she observed me all through breakfast told me just as I was trying to guard Ky's heart, she was trying to guard his. Flitwick, who Lenzo was with now, was easy to read. Along with Sprout, they seemed happy as long as the Old Man was happy. I imagine if I asked them they would tell me all about how he shat rainbows and pissed puppies. My only choice would be this man.

I knocked on the door, a deep voice said come in. I walked in, and his eyebrows raised a fraction in surprise, but it was infinitesimal, a lesser mind wouldn't have noticed.

"If you're looking for the bane of my existence, she just left." I smirked and dropped down in the seat opposite his desk.

"No, I am not here for Ky. I'm here so you can tell me who Albus Dumbledore is."There would be no need for trying to reel the information out of him or waltz around the topic. Men like us didn't like to beat around the bush.

He sighed and sat down. "So I've been chosen as the least loyal to the Headmaster have I?"

"No, my choice had nothing to do with loyalty. This place would probably be the last place I'd be if it were based on that."

He cocked an eyebrow at that. It was the truth. I could tell by the way he ate his breakfast. Eggs, sausage, bacon and then drank his juice. He didn't mix his food. And he was potions master, from what I understood of that it was similar to chemistry. It was a science involving strict instructions and method. He liked order. His synapses worked faster than the average man when his temper was concerned. A need for order and a temper didn't make for a good combination for a teacher. His reflexes where very fast, I didn't miss the fact that when I barged in yesterday into the Old Man's office that he already had his wand whipped out and pointed right at me, just like I didn't miss the quick glance the Old Man had given him, a silent order to put down his weapon. He did so, so fast that you would have thought he didn't react at all and was stunned at our arrival like the rest of them.

Honed reactions are only achieved with experience, experience in fighting achieved in wars. He didn't suck up to the Old Man, expressing himself openly whenever Ky did something disobedient at the table, whilst the other teachers, save McGonagall, kept their comments to themselves. He had no patience for stupidity, and I gathered the only reason he tolerated Ky at all is for her intelligence. He obviously looked dark and forbidding, not making any effort to appear otherwise. He exuded intelligence and I could tell he was a brilliant potion master, surely someone like that would prefer to coin a profit in a business rather than work for the pittance as a teacher. I knew he didn't teach for the love of forging young minds. So here was a man that was well equipped with a wand, he was a fighter. That taught but despised the profession, a compromise to remain in this castle. He acted and carried himself like a dark wizard. This meant that he didn't care what others told the Old Man about him, his loyalty was unquestioned. Unquestioned loyalty is only ever achieved by acts of sacrifice, the highest being the act of self-sacrifice. He took instructions from the Old Man, no questions asked, something that men like him just didn't do. Obedience from a man like that is monumentally greater than any amount of bootlicking done by the other teachers.

If McGonagall is the Old Man's White Knight, he is the Old Man's Black Knight. Why ask the most loyal of the teachers to dish the dirt then? The white knight protects his heart, cares for his health and well being and happiness in life. The Black knight, he guarded the brain, he didn't value emotions, he valued results. He obviously was staying in this castle for protection, from what I don't know. His self sacrifice obviously had something to do with it. I'm sure he sees Ky as a distraction for the Old Man, distractions cause mistakes. Mistakes hinder results. It was in his interest to tell me the truth about the Old man; it was in his interest for his own protection for the distraction to be removed. For Ky to come back home with us.

"I suppose you've done your research. Found out all about your grandfathers glittering reputation and I suppose you want me to tell you it's false. Just mindless propaganda, the truth lost in translation?"

"Nobody gets to his level of power without stepping on some bodies on the way up. Human flawlessness is impossibility."

"Oh Thornton, believe me. The man is flawed. In fact just as his accomplishments are much greater so too are his flaws."He smirked at me. "But it's not the type of flaws you're thinking of. His too trusting, too meddlesome and too forgiving. He has an annoying habit of looking for the best in people even if said people know that it is not there, he is too selfless and banks too much on the notion of love. You want me to tell you that your sister is not in good hands, that she is in danger of having her heart broken by getting too attached to a man of such importance that he won't have time for her. That she is in physical danger from being the descendant of a man that has too many enemies." He leaned forward. "Hogwarts is the safest place in the world; people say it all the time. The headmaster is renowned for being a fearsome duellist that nobody dare cross. But that isn't why you will be leaving your sister in the best hands. She's in good hands because nobody in this world feels the absence of family and appreciates the presence of family, more than that Old fool."

I stood and walked away. I was a man who valued results too. I accepted them even if I didn't like it. You can't argue with results. And the result was that Albus Dumbledore was Ky's grandfather. And I had to let her go.

KY's POV

I walked in.

"Go back out"

"What? Nonno said that you were available. To watch over my first try in potion making."

"I am aware. Still. Leave, knock on the door and I might let you in."

"Oh is that what this little t_ête_-à-_tête_ is about. Why? Old Rosmerta under the desk?"

"Just leave, don't bother about coming back and knocking"

"Ahhhh come on Sev. Knocking is so boring, so formal, so…" I scrunched my face in thought.

"Polite, disciplined, civilized"

"Yeah thanks! All those things" I sat at the bench in the front. "People like us need not bother about life's little nuances."

"People like us? You and me? And it's Professor Snape for the last time!"

"Of course people like us! You and me! We're two peas in a puffapod. See what I did there? I've got this whole witch thing down. We're more alike than you think."

"As obvious as it is that I will regret this, enlighten me to what makes us so much alike."

"Our adoration for the colour black for starters. Our aversion to boiled carrots, don't think I didn't see you this morning. And the most potent of all, our natural talent for potions."

"Firstly I do not adore black, I do not adore. Period. I have no feelings towards boiled carrots; I believe it was your spilling of the orange juice all over them that left them uneaten and you've never made a potion in your life so the last statement is as bogus as the former two."

"Would you like to put your galleons where your mouth is?"

"I have neither time nor patience to be placing bets with you. Plus I don't think the Headmaster would appreciate me hustling his granddaughter."

"OOOh Sev, hustling? Aren't we full of surprises! But I'm not talking about galleons. We both are above that. How about something more interesting?"

"And you assume anything you have to say will interest me."

"Yes I do. If I win, I get to call you Sev Sensei, because even I admit Sev is slightly disrespectful for a teacher. But I can't stand the sound of Snape. Uurgh, it's like word vomit. No offence. And if you win, I won't bother you anymore. No Rosmerta jokes, no unannounced visits, no twenty questions at breakfast."

"And what are the terms of this bet?"

"I'll make all four potions that are necessary for first year…in an hour. I just of course need four cauldrons and four sets of scales"

"You do understand that three out of those four potions need ninety minutes to make."

"I'm aware of that."

"Well if you're sure…here's your four cauldrons. A small price to pay for peace and quiet. Oh and one adjustment to the stakes, on the odd chance that you do win, nobody calls me Sev. Nobody. It would be Severus….Sensei"

"I'll take it. Now please move from the way, I have a bet to win."

I read the instructions for the potions earlier on. Potions was a science, a magical science. The key was to look at what you needed from the ingredients to achieve the result. I grabbed what I needed from the store room and set to work.

"You're forgetting the mistletoe berries for your forgetfulness potion and the snake fangs for your cure for boils. You're making this too easy."

"That's where you're wrong."I pulled the pouch I had in my bag. I stopped at the apothecary in Diagon Alley and got some stuff. King Cobra fangs. Their coated with hannahtoxins which contain the alpha neurotoxins and cytotoxins necessary for the cure for boils. Unlike the sea snake ones that are used in the school stores, which are harder and take longer to dissolve with less toxins coating it. This should knock off 15 minutes of the brewing time; it should be done in half an hour. I stopped at the greenhouses and got some freshly cut mistletoe berries. The waxiness of the berries is what keeps the potion together and keeps it viable for longer. The older they are, the drier they are, hence less wax and they melt faster when their fresher knocking of about thirty minutes. Plus I crushed the valerian sprigs instead of putting in whole. The spores of the sprigs are what is needed for the forgetful potion, and crushing got to the spores quicker. This knocked a further twenty minutes. With the herbicide potion I chose the four longest lionfish spines as they contained more of the natural herbicide within them. I heated the horklump juice before pouring it in, knowing the enzymes were most active at a higher temperature. I added some water to the flobberworm mucus, knowing it would become more soluble without taking out any of the effectiveness. Next was the sleeping draught. I did the same thing I did to the valerian sprigs previously for the lavender and valerian sprigs. I added a little of poppyseed oil to the flobberworm mucus. I was done with five minutes to spare. That was insane fun; I could spend a day just soaking up these fumes. No wonder his hair was so oily.

He was hovering near me the whole time. I looked at him when I was done.

"I guess it was too good to be true."

"Ahhh sensei. We both know you were rooting for me."

"And what on Earth would give you that false notion."

"Because you know it's true. And one day you'll admit it. You and me, we're two peas in a puffapod."

**Feedback is appreciated, **

**Kalina**


	11. The one where Linus learns to let go

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Zio is aunt in Italian**

**Ti amo piccola principessa- I love you little princess**

**Te amo, hermano mio- I love you big brother**

**Nieta – granddaughter**

Chapter 10

I left the dungeons elated. Thank heavens I did turn out to be a natural at potions. Good ol' Descartes never fails me, "I think therefore I am." I was about to walk up the stairs to go to the entrance hall when I heard the sound of running water. That was strange; it was the dungeon after all. I walked to the end of the corridor. There was nothing there. But I could still hear the noise. I leant my head against the wall of the corridor and I could hear the water running clearer. This was beginning to bother me. I started tapping against the stone and I could hear it hollow. I aimed my wand at it, "Alohomora". Nada. "Revelio" Nothing. I ran my hand over the brick again, looking for maybe a handle or something. Then I thought of Diagon Alley. And how you had to hit the bricks with your wand in a certain order. I started tapping random bricks but either the pattern didn't work, or this just wasn't how you got the wall to open. If it did open. I inspected the wall from top to bottom. And there in the bottom I saw it. A small serpentine inscription. It looked familiar though…

Still lost in thought I walked into the great hall. It was practically empty, save the table we sat at for breakfast. I could see Lenzo chattering away to Flitwick. And that's when it caught my eye. The snake shape was right here in the great hall. I walked up to the four empty hour glasses, and stared at the emblems above it.

"Slytherin. That's the name of the house you're looking at. Here at Hogwarts we have four houses. You'll be sorted into one on your first day."

I looked up at Albuello, he was good at sneaking up on people. I was fine with it though, I liked surprises. "How do they decide which house you'd be in? A test? Wait no don't tell me, I want to be surprised. What house were you in?"

"Gryffindor, the one in scarlet. Depending on what house you're placed in, that's where you will reside. You will take classes with your housemates. Are you nervous? About school."

"Not in the least bit. I don't care what house I end up in. As long as I get to stay in this castle. Speaking of which, I need you to Dumbledore something for me."

He laughed, "I wasn't made aware of the fact that I was now a verb."

"Well consider yourself notified. There's this wall down in the dungeons and I just know it's a door to somewhere. The thing is I can't find the trick switch, and I tried the basic spells. That sign is engraved on it."

"Ahhh, been here two days and already found a Slytherin hide out. It's probably an old room of some sort of Salazar Slytherin's, the founder of Slytherin house. Though I don't advise you to open it, not that you could."

I looked at him defiantly, "And why not?"

"Well Salazar had a knack for keeping secrets that are best left hidden. But I'll make you a deal, since you seem so fond of them. Find a way to open it, and I'll accompany you to make sure you're not stumbling on another one of Salazar's Chamber of Secrets."

I looked at him, slightly awestruck. How did he already know about the deal I made with Sev, it happened minutes ago.

"And between you and me, Severus does have an aversion for boiled carrots; don't let him tell you other wise."

"And beetroot. And asparagus, actually he dislikes all vegetables. You're not trying to prank him are you Miss Thornton?"

I turned around and looked at the stern lady.

"Why Minnie Zia, whatever would give you such a thought? "She raised her eyebrows at what I called her, but didn't complain. "And please, it's Ky. If that's too slang for you, how about you pick something else, I give you creative license." She gave me a look. She turned to Albuello, "Good luck with this one." And started to walk away.

"I wouldn't be telling him that Zia, you know they say it takes a village to raise a child."

"And just one well aimed curse to put one down."

"Ahh Sensei, I was wondering when your shining personality was going to show up. And Linus too. It's like two for one day at the sallow disposition fair."

He didn't reply to me though and went to the table. Linus walked up to Albuello. Lenzo approached us as well. Everybody had the good sense to busy themselves with dinner.

"Len and I won't be around for a while. I'm heading back to New York, business stuff. And Len is going to France to liaise with the Paris branch. Are you going to be ok with this?"

"Sure, I have to catch up with work anyway. Do you guys have to leave so soon… we just…"

"Unfortunately we do Ky. But you're going to be in safe hands."He ended it off like a question. I felt like this was all staged. But why. Ahh, it dawned on me. This was a test. I looked up at Albuello. He winked at me. Well if this was a test on how well I fare with Albuello, we'll Dumbledore it.

"Anyway you still have that parchment right. France isn't far at all. Filius has taught me a lot today. Apparition should be a breeze."Trust Lenzo to catch up on wizard transportation the quickest. I looked up at Linus, he had a funny expression on his face, like he was trying to stomach something that just didn't want to go down. I realised what he was doing. This wasn't a test for Albuello, it was a test for me. Fourteen years of having Linus and Lenzo to depend on for everything and in less than a month I was going to be alone. He was trying to ease me into the transition. Oh Linus, always over thinking things.

"I know what you doing Li, but it's not necessary. Come September I'll be ready to handle life without having you guys around all the time. I don't need this little transition thing you trying to pull. We should really be spending the most time we could together before term starts. I'll miss you incredibly of course but you don't have to worry about me."

"I'm not worried about you Ky. I mean of course I worry about you, but I know you're in capable hands..."He sounded like he was trying to convince himself at the last statement. "But this transition isn't for you. It's for me. And Lenzo...We're so used to having to look out for you and hold your hand through things. I think we have to learn to let go, otherwise come first September we'll be all kinds of messed up."

"And by let go, he means loosen the grip a bit. You know you can't get rid of us that easy. And I still have that parchment thing, so if you need anything at all…anything. Don't hesitate. I love you kiddo. Try not to burn the castle down."

I looked at Lenzo. He was never one for words; I ran up and hugged him tight. They were right, life was going to be completely different. He let go and walked up to Albuello.

"Good luck with her Old Man. You're going to need it. You think that Grindelwald was a fighter, just try telling her she can't do something and no amount of flashy spells would save you."

"Thank you Lenzo. Have a safe journey, write when you reach Paris. Do not forget that my guardianship doesn't reign over Ky only. It may seem like too little, too late but when you have lived for as long as I have you would see that a moment can last a millennium and years fly by in seconds. Let me have my moment to be a grandfather to a grandson, I have been robbed of too many seconds."

Lenzo nodded. Linus turned and looked at me, turning away from the display. He was kneeling down in front of me.

"Now, I packed all your stuff that I thought you might need. Electronics doesn't work here so unfortunately your PS3 and your laptop will be back home. If you need anything, just ask. I left a pouch of money as well. But I'll be back to take you school shopping and I packed a few snacks that I'm sure they don't sell here. I know how you get when you don't have your Pringles. I know your Lava Lamp won't work here but it just seemed weird picturing you sleep without it. I know it gets pretty cold over here so I sent a few blankets as well…I know everything is heated by magic but on the odd chance that I don't know, there's a magic surge and all the magic goes off for the night I don't want you freezing to death. And I…"

"Linus, I'll be fine. Have more faith in Albuello, you honestly think he'll let me freeze to death. Why do you doubt him so much?"

"I don't doubt him. The fact that I am leaving my most precious prized psychotic possession in his hands is proof of that. I know Len was joking, but seriously. Don't burn the Castle down. Ti amo piccola principessa."

"Te amo, hermano mio."He kissed my forehead and went to Albuello.

"Thank you for your hospitality. If anything arises, big or small, don't be afraid to let me know. I sent a letter to the ministry and asked for a floo to be set up in my home. Seems your name carries quite a lot of weight around here."

"Almost as much weight as you seem to take on your shoulders Quilinus. I may seem like an old man, but I have the strength to share the burden, if you let me?"

Linus didn't answer nor shook his hand like Lenzo did. He just gave a small nod and walked away with Lenzo. I looked up at Albueollo,

"Don't worry about Linus. He'll come around; his quite set in his ways and doesn't take to change easily. Ignore those looks he gives you, I don't know whether you noticed…"

"Oh I have noticed Kyrianna, nobody is as familiar with that look as I. I just wish he would see that I am just as disappointed in myself that I did not find you three sooner."

I looked up at him and for the first time I saw his age. This man was good at hiding his feelings with flamboyant phrases and eccentricity. The whole world knew Albus Dumbledore, knew of his merit and his bravery, but they didn't know him. I felt privileged that he was showing a little of himself to me. He then smiled down at me, "Best we start on dinner otherwise you'd be late for Astronomy. I can't have my own nieta being tardy."

"Ahhh astronomy is boring, I'd much rather have another go at transfiguration."

"Ahhh Kyrianna that is where you are wrong. I had some of my best Hogwarts days spent up on Astronomy tower."

"Really? I didn't peg you as the type to like Astronomy class?"

"Who said anything about astronomy class." He smiled and started walking ahead of me.

"But then…."I gasped, "Albuello! You sly dog you."

"Now now young one, get your mind out of the gutters."

"So are you saying that I am wrong?"

"No, I am saying that you should run along now, Aurora doesn't appreciate tardiness."

**Happy reading. Reviews appreciated**

**Kalina**


	12. The one where Hermione becomes Mi

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Mi is pronounced My **

Chapter 11

Harry's POV

There are many peculiar things that I encounter on my vacations at The Burrow. There's the clock that doesn't tell time but instead reads the location of the family members, there's the mirror that talks. But nothing prepared me for what I saw Friday morning.

Snape exited the fireplace, dusting himself off. Breakfast was halted and all eyes on him, but he didn't seem to bother, he was too busy muttering to himself about infantile muggle games and cursed children. Our eyes where averted from the strange sight as the fireplace flashed green for a second and out walked that girl. That girl carrying a tall glass of beer of some kind. She smiled at the table and launched herself at Mrs Weasley, handing the glass to Snape who looked like he was trying to make her explode on the spot.

"Oooo Mrs Weasley. I'm so honoured to meet you. I'm Ky."She stuck out her hand at a surprised Mrs Weasley, who took her hand slowly.

"A pleasure. Erm…are you here to see someone in particular. Has something gone wrong at the school Severus?"

Snape cocked an eyebrow, "No I'm here to deliver Miss Thornton for her…." He stopped and glared at the girl. "You said you sent an owl. You said that you checked….Salazar help me. Come on. I'm sorry for the intrusion Molly."He backed away to the fireplace.

"Now now Sensei, don't go and melt your cauldron. I was going to send a letter to Mi, but then I forgot. But then I remembered, and then I thought 'wouldn't it be better to surprise them instead.'"

"Hope this ends with 'then I jumped off a cliff.' Apologies again Molly, Albus was under the assumption that she wrote and notified you of her visit. He obviously forgets that his grandchild seems to have been raised by wolves and lacks any sort of decorum that is needed to function in polite society."

Mrs Weasley raised her eyebrowss; I was still confused at who was Sensei and Mi. The girl just laughed.

"Ignore Sensei, his just upset that he lost the game of rock-paper-scissors to Minnie Zia, and had the privilege of being my escort. And when I say escort I mean the kind that accompanies one for protection, not the dirty kind you got going on with Rosmerta."

Ron burst out laughing at this and Snape looked like he was about to burst a vein. He walked back towards the floo and when he went to take out powder from his pocket, he then realised the drink in his hand.

"And where on earth did you get this drink!"

"Funny story that, when you said Burrow, I thought you said Borrow. I ended up in a wizarding pub in Borrowton so I brought you a drink, because I'm nice and caring like that."

"No it's because you know it's inevitable, your annoying presence is going to drive me to alcoholism and you're just giving me a head start."He gulped down the ale and left without saying another word.

She smiled then at the table. We all sat there with a loss of words. Ron was still laughing at the whole conversation with Snape, Hermione was looking at the girl slightly amused in a very un-Hermione way. The girl just insulted a teacher, I would expect at very least a frown. Ginny looked confused with another expression I couldn't recognise on her face. But before anyone could say anything, the girl squealed.

"Good Godric it's you two!"She said this running up to Fred and George who seemed to have just got up from bed. She launched herself at Fred and then George, giving them surprise hugs. Something flared within me for a second, but it died down just as quick. "You're Fred and George Weasley!"

"Only on Mondays through Fridays. Weekends we're Giorgio and Fernandez. Twice the fun, twice the party and twice the packag…"

"Fred!"

"What mum, you got to accept us for who we are. If entertaining the more delicate sex is our calling so be it."

"Yeah mum. Don't stifle our creative juic…"

"George."

Everybody laughed at the last part. Not as hard as the girl though. Her long dark hair was flying all over the place; her cheeks had a light blush to it. There was that flare again.

"Nonno said very few times in life does the legend meet ones expectations. But I take my hat off to you, you Sirs are the legends that I expected."

"Well your Nonno obviously has not met us yet."Fred smiled down at her. Was he flirting with her? Thankfully Hermione interjected.

"Nonno is grandfather in Italian. And you know her grandfather really well actually, seeing as he had to sign many a letter of complaint to your parents."

"And every single letter well deserved if I might say so myself. I snuck into Filch's office yesterday and I could not put the book on you two down! How did you manage to spike the Slytherins' pumpkin juice with Tearjerker Potion and then put Sneeze dust all over their napkins! They must have been crying and sneezing all over the place. That was legend!"

"Ahh good old second year. Did you read about the time that me and Fred..."

"As interesting as I'm sure your little anecdote is Fred," Mrs Weasley interrupted, obviously trying to be polite for the guest. "Ky was it? Severus said that your grandfather sent you here for…"

"Oh yes, I got a little star struck and forgot."She gave Fred and George another smile. Flare. "Well actually I was the one that suggested the visit. I remember Mi" and she looked at Hermione, "offered to help with some catching up."

"Say no more love. Right you lot, Hermione and Ky need their peace to get some work done."

"Actually Harry and Ron should stay. You know many hands and all that."

I would make a useless tutor, seeing as my education always took the back seat to my constant impending doom. When everyone left the room, Hermione started,

"Well I've got some of my old assignments upstairs; I'll just go and get it."

"No, that's not necessary. I've already done most of the assignments and stuff. I'm not here about work. I'm actually here to see Harry. I need his mouth."

"What?"I looked at her, puzzled. She burst out laughing.

"You are too easy. But seriously I do need your mouth. You're a parselmouth aren't you? At least that's what Nearly Headless Nick said. So I need you teach me how to say 'open sesame' or something like that in parseltongue. I found this wall, well I'm pretty sure it's a door, and I really want to get it open. And then I saw the Slytherin emblem on it, and then I did some research and found out he was a parselmouth. Then I tried learning it but of course there's no books on that so I asked Nick and he said you can speak it."

"I don't know, the last time…,"

"I know chamber of secrets, basilisk, possessed Weasley and all that. It's amazing what the ghosts know. But Albuello said that if I can get it opened, he'll accompany me. You should probably teach me how to say 'close' as well then."She was looking at me, her big eyes glowing. I probably would have taught her it even if it was the Chamber she was trying to open. Merlin, I'm losing it.

"I can't promise you it would work. I haven't tried teaching anyone and I'm not sure I can."

She nodded enthusiastically at me. A wide smile on her face. My heart sped up. This girl was trouble. And for once I wasn't upset that trouble always seemed to find me.

**Read and Review please,**

**Kalina**


	13. The one with the Dragon Blood

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

Chapter 12

KY's POV

"Toffee Flies." The Gargoyles moved aside for me. I went up the roundabout staircase and was about to open the door when I thought better to knock. Albuello unlike Sev, undertook personal interactions in his life and might be in a meeting or something. It was 8 o'clock in the night, but who knew what time was suitable for what in the Wizarding world. I knocked at the door. After hearing the "come in", I entered.

"Ah, Kyrianna. I wasn't expecting it to be you."

"Is this a bad time, should I go?"

"Oh no not at all," he said closing the book he was reading. "Maybe I should have phrased that with more taste. I wasn't expecting it to be you, because you knocked. But I am glad to find that it is you. Come sit down."He pointed at the front of his desk, and there stood a computer chair, the nice leathery kind that spins and you can adjust to the right height. I smiled up at him, how did he know of my fondness of chairs that allowed you to fidget in style?

"I noticed that you tend to turn to the left and right when you sit, that you can't keep still."

"Sorry" I said, with a slight blush.

"Nonsense, there's nothing wrong with being whimsical and a little fidgety."I laughed, it was too weird the word fidgety coming from his mouth. "Why if I wasn't so fidgety in my youth, I might not have discovered some of the uses of Dragon Blood. Cocoa?"

"Yes please. Some of the uses? I thought the card said you discovered all twelve uses."

"I did, but who's to say there is only twelve. Why they could be hundreds, it could be a source of fuel to drive a car. Numerous possibilities that I didn't venture into. It's amazing how life does that."

"Does what?"

"What starts as just a pet project to impress a girl you like, turns out to become one of my more finer accomplishments."

"You were trying to find the uses of dragon blood for grandma?"

"Oh yes, you see your grandma was quite an accomplished witch. She never attended Hogwarts, she was being home schooled in Italy. We met when she was on holiday with her Aunt, a neighbour of mine. Of course I was completely besotted with her. She came from a rich pureblood family; I had no hopes with a girl like that. We were fifteen at the time."

"So how did you make your move?"

He laughed at the way I phrased it. "I didn't. Knowing she was 'out of my league', I didn't approach her. And then one day, as I was walking though the village, a loaf of bread hit my head. I turned around and of course I did the obvious thing. I chided her for throwing food. She shrugged her shoulders and said, 'Well my mother said food was a way to a man's heart, so I thought I'd have a go. Did it work, are you in love with me.' I laughed at her, knowing just what was happening. You see, when your grandmother was younger, she was quite the egomaniac. When she came to the village, all the boys where in quite the dither over her. And of course she completely ignored them. That was the way of Belladonna. Of course she took my apparent lack of interest as a personal attack on her being and sought to rectify it."

"So what did you tell her? To get off her high horse? That the Dumbledore doesn't just trip and fall in love with bread swinging ladies?"

"As lovely as that sounds…No. I told her yes."

"What? You gave in, just like that? You didn't even pretend to be immune to her 'awesomeness' just to get under her skin."

"The thought crossed my mind, I must admit. But you will see in time, and hopefully a good few years from now, there are moments in your life in which nothing short of the truth would suffice."

"What did she say then?"

"She told me to prove it. 'Make a statement so bold that I can do nothing less than love you back.' I asked her, what would you have me do, slay a dragon? She looked at me in the eye and said, 'Funny you should mention that, but that is just what I will have you do.' "

"You slayed a dragon! Sweet Salazar that should have made it on the chocolate frog card!"

"No I did not slay a dragon. I told her mindless destruction such as that would bring me no happiness, and maybe I have no right loving a girl that delighted in such things, and walked away. But afterwards I found out why she had said such a peculiar statement. It seemed that it was tradition for the Tiberion family, to choose a suitor for marriage by said suitor slaying a dragon. Quite barbaric, but it seemed it was an age old tradition. It happened on the lady of the moment's fifteenth birthday. That was a week from the day she spoke to me. So I portkeyed to Italy on her birthday, and while all my 'competitors' went off, trying to find a dragon heart to bring back, I walked up to her and placed a jar filled with blood on the table. Her father looked at me, with all the mirth an Italian pureblood could muster while simultaneously turning up his nose at me, and asked me what it in Jupiters name I was doing, leaving a jar full of blood on his table. I told him that it is my way of saying I wanted a chance at his daughter's heart, if she will let me. He said that I knew what I should do then, and fly off with the rest of the suitors, and he walked off."

"What did you do then?"

"Unlike her father, she knew that the blood that I brought was that of dragon. Back before its uses were discovered, you could not buy it. You had to achieve it the 'old school' way. She told me, 'I thought mindless destruction brought you no happiness.' I told her she was right. I slayed no dragon, its heart was perfectly intact albeit a few pints short on blood. I thought the purpose of this challenge was to judge who was brave enough to face a dragon for the one he loved. She said yes, that was the challenge. Her father's challenge. A challenge she did not intend to standby if a victor emerged. She said that her personal challenge I had accomplished a week ago. That was one of the few times; forgive me, that I was completely baffled. She said, a week ago I told you, 'Make a statement so bold that I can do nothing less than love you back.' I told her I remembered and that's why I spent the last few days climbing mountains searching for a dragon. She laughed and said serves you right for walking away from me. Do you remember what you had boldly stated just before doing so, 'mindless destruction such as that would bring me no happiness, and maybe I have no right loving a girl that delighted in such things?' Foolish men follow the instruction of the subject of their infatuation without contest. It takes a brave man to stand up and deny his love. I've found that I quite like being in love with you Albus, and let that be the last time you walk away from me."

We sat in comfortable silence for a while. Me sipping my cocoa, Albuelo staring off into space.

"Albuelo?"

"Yes Kyrianna?"

I wanted to ask him if he loved grandma so much, why he let her go so easily. I mean if you really love someone you stay and fight, right? I decided not to though, I didn't want the conversation to go sour.

"I've found out how to open that wall-door."He smiled at me.

"Harry is a good teacher isn't he. I've learnt quite a bit from him over the years myself. Did you enjoy your visit to the Burrow?"

"It was lovely, I met Fred and George and their just as funny as I thought they would be. I think I will go and visit again after the exam."

"Do you plan on writing to Molly first this time?"

"Haha…You heard about that minor technicality did you. Are you trying to distract me? I've won the bet, time to pay up!"

We reached the wall, talking the whole way down. It was quite an honour picking Albuelo's brain. You know how some people felt like their grandfathers knew everything, mine actually did. Well close to everything.

"Now stand a little behind me. Salazar had a knack for nasty surprises."

I took a step back, and then started making the hissing sound that Harry taught me. After a few seconds, I was just about to tick the fail box, when there was a deafening screeching sound as the wall moved aside. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't care. I took a step forward but nonno stopped me. The place where the door should have been was nothing but a sheet of falling water. The water was blurry and I couldn't tell what was inside. I looked up at nonno, I was going to explode if I didn't get to see soon. He looked down at me after half a minute of intense staring.

"After you, milady." He said smiling.

"Why thank you kind sir."

I walked in and my heart just stopped. It was a bedroom. One straight out of a renaissance painting. There was a queen sized four poster in the richest green, and even with the thick layer of dust I could tell it was going to be all kinds of heaven. The hangings where silver so shiny it looked luminescent. I turned around, wondering why Albuello didn't come in. "Why aren't you coming in?"Just as I said it Albuello and Sev walked through. Sev looked confused and Nonno had that look that he pieced the puzzle together.

"It seemed the room recognises you as its owner, perhaps because you opened it. And that waterfall isn't so much a water feature as a form of protection. It seemed to only let people through upon your request."

Sev was busy trying to touch the water, but it neither wet you nor could be contained. It was like nothingness just pretending to be water. I walked around the room, looking at all the exquisite features. The room was large, with a warm rug that spread throughout the surface. There was a large dressing table, with a huge silver ornate mirror and a plush cushion stool. The ceiling was quite high, and right at the centre there was the most delicate and sparkling chandelier I have ever seen. It glittered with emeralds and seemed to cast the whole room into a greenish glow. There was a door near the dressing table and I opened it to find a beautiful, claw footed bath. All I could think was 'Honey, I'm home.'

"It seems Salazar was more sly than we thought. It looks like a bedroom for a lover."

More like a sex slave. I mean if the door only opened when you spoke parseltongue, she couldn't exactly go and come as she pleased. But I'm sure Nonno came to the same conclusion, just worded it classier.

"Well we came, we saw and now we must leave. After milady."

"What, no! We can't go. We've got tons of tidying up to do. I want to stay here tonight so best we get a move on. Sensei you start on the de-dusting, I'll …"

"I'm very sorry Kyrianna but I am not letting you live here. That is most out of the question. I said that you can choose quarters, but it has to be near myself or Minerva. This is right down at the dungeons, much too far. Anyway, you will only be staying in the quarters you choose for a few weeks during the holiday. During term you'll be in your dormitory. And naturally you will not be allowed to use your quarters during term as that would be both unnecessary and favouritism. So lavish quarters like this is quite pointless. "

I wanted to argue. I wanted to stomp my feet and throw a fit. But I didn't. I sighed and left the room quietly. There would be no use arguing, I could tell. There was finality in his voice. Plus for once in my life I was afraid of fighting. I felt like if I fought or acted like a brat, Nonno wouldn't like me. It was a childish thought, but at the same time I knew I couldn't risk it. I couldn't risk losing this new found relationship I seemed to have stumbled upon, of sipping cocoa and storytelling. I would rather sleep on the floor than lose that.

**Feedback is appreciated, **

**Kalina**


	14. The one where I wake up to home

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**A/N: It's a bit hard saying great great great grandchild so when I say Ky is Dumbledore's granddaughter take it for granted I mean great great great granddaughter. Forgive my laziness. Enjoy **

**Nipote- granddaughter in Italian**

**Zia- aunt in Italian **

**Zio- uncle in Italian**

**Mona Zia is Professor Sprout**

Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning feeling replenished and fresh. After last night's minor setback I went up to the room and practiced defence against the dark arts spells until I collapsed on my bed from exhaustion. This whole three years of work in three weeks wasn't all sunshine and rainbows but I wouldn't have it any other way. I loved challenges, I thrived off them. Most of the teachers where openly impressed with my natural ease of spell casting and recall, but they, just like I did, chalked it up to being the granddaughter to the fabulous Albus Dumbledore.

Plus I read somewhere that children that grew up in adversity acclimatised to change faster and had a compensatory heightened cognitive function due to having to try harder than children that didn't grow up with much to worry about. But then what did I really have to worry about? Linus and Lenzo made sure I had everything I needed. That theory explains their natural talent, but mine? Or maybe all witches are attuned to their skill; I'm just judging that I was quicker on the surprise on the teachers' faces. Maybe I'm perfectly average. I can't explain the thought process, but the power from my wand seems to amalgamate with my soul and produce the magic naturally.

I guess my sporadic eidetic memory helped with recalling the wand movements and my hand just danced to the tune my brain was setting it. Anyway Linus always told me, there's no use being able to remember the details if you don't know how to use it to your advantage.

I probably should get out of bed, get dressed and start with charms. I just couldn't stop staring up at the beautiful Summer sky. The British weather wasn't as bad as everybody says. I mean the sky was a calming blue and there wasn't much cloud cover. It was hypnotising me to sink lower in the soft bed, chaining me by its comfort. Wait….why could I see the sky above me! I shot up and continued to look at the canopy, which was usually just red silk but was now most definitely the sky. Just like the great hall. I tore my eyes away from the bizarreness and seemed to sink deeper into the rabbit hole with every glance I took.

I jumped up in realization and squealed in excitement! There was the mesmerising chandelier but its green emeralds where swapped for sparkling diamonds. There was the enchanting vanity, but what was once silver was now white marble. The four poster was now a white plush mattress with black lace bed curtains, with beautiful red and green silk pillows that tastefully added a shock of colour. I didn't bother about bathing or even brushing my teeth and shot out of there like Road Runner.

When I ran in everybody was seated for breakfast and I bounded on my victim, who was making his way out of the great hall.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You are the absolute best!"And with each shout of gratitude I kissed his cheeks. He laughed at me, his beard shaking.

"As much as I'd love to take all the claim for this accomplishment nipote, I cannot. This was actually Severus' and Minerva's doing."

I rushed over to Minnie Zia and gave her a peck on her cheek. She smiled slightly,

"Oh Minnie Zia I adore it, thank you so much! And Sensei Sev!"I said, wrapping my arms around his neck whilst he was sitting. He stiffened from the contact but that didn't stop me, "I knew all that mirth and sarcasm was just a cover up for utter adoration."

"No the mirth and sarcasm was just a cover up for killer intent. And don't get ahead of yourself; I was just a spare set of hands that Minerva requested."

"A spare set of hands that challenged me at every decision then. I wanted to dress the room in Gryffindor scarlet and gold, but everything I changed he magicked back to green." Minnie said smiling at Sev's continued discomfort as I still didn't let go of his neck.

"Well that's Slytherin territory and I won't have you tarnishing it with those demonic colours."

"But I thought you said that that was too far away from you and Zia, not that I am complaining but what made you change your mind?" Nonno smiled at me and then Sev .

"Well that was before someone volunteered to help with your guardianship."

"I offered no such thing. I knew that you would be in a tyrant of a mood being the spoiled brat I am sure you are. And then you'd take out all your wretchedness on me and I really wanted to get some reading done today. And I knew the old fool would give into your whims anyway what with the way his face dissolved after you left. I decided to cut to the chase. And this by no stretch of that deluded corrupt imagination of yours means that you can just barge into my office at ungodly hours insisting I protect you from the boogie man. I told the headmaster I would be responsible for ensuring that you don't sneak boys in whilst school is on and that if someone tries to assassinate you I can be there to point them in the right direction. I don't know where guardianship came about."

"Maybe he added it in like how you added sneaking boys in whilst term commences."Zia still had that amused smile on her face; she was enjoying it too much. "As I recall Albus said, 'someone to ensure that if anything happens, as things tend to at Hogwarts that would be near to assist.' Seems very guardian like off you to add the other parts Severus."

Severus stood and I let go of him, "I won't sit here and have my actions dissected any further. All I wanted was to take you and throw you on that cobwebbed bed so you do not suffocate me with your incessant whining today. Then Minerva comes along with her, 'sanitation' and 'colour scheme' and 'dust is bad for children'. I knew I would end up regretting this decision, and thanks so much Albus for keeping this between the three of us. The wizarding world is in such great hands knowing their saviour is as steadfast with secrets as a Gringotts vault."He muttered all this walking out making a way to the dungeons. I looked down at his plate and saw all the veggies left over.

"Dramatic exit just to detract from the fact that he didn't eat his veggies. He is a sly one he is." Nonno laughed at me and made his exit. I looked at Minnie Zia, "But really, thank you. You didn't have to; I was fine with the old room. I guess I just wanted the room as a kind of souvenir of my first Hogwarts adventure. And I actually like the colour scheme. All the brightness of day yet still retaining all the mystery of being down at the dungeons."

"Well you have Filius and Mona to thank for that."She said, with the slightest hint of a blush on her face.

Mona Zia laughed at Minnie. "If we hadn't Severus and you would have destroyed the dungeons. They were a few seconds from casting weren't they Fil?"

Flitwick laughed, "Don't remember them fighting over something so strongly since the House Cup three years ago."

"Well he wanted to make everything green, and a ghastly one at that to. He seems to think you'll be put into Slytherin, says you're too sly for Gryffindor, too evil for Hufflepuff and too dumb for Ravenclaw."

I laughed at that, that does sound like something Sev would say. "Well I don't really mind whichever one it is, I can tell that I would be in good hands either way." I smiled up at all of them and began breakfast. "And no need to be so modest Fil Zio, I know it could only be you that enchanted the canvas."He looked at me puzzled.

Minnie cut in, "Actually it wasn't. That's the way it was when we got there. A point Severus rubbed in continuously. He seems to think that that proves that the enchantment on the great hall ceiling must therefore been Salazar Slytherin's wandwork. He went on and on about it being one of the famous things in Hogwarts, and it was accomplished by a Slytherin. I tried to tell him that Godric could have easily just taught him the spell…"

"Or Helga."

"Or Rowena."

"You guys really take this house thing seriously don't you?"I looked at the three amusedly.

Fil Zio smiled down at me, "Well you see, your house will become like your family Ky. Your best friends would probably be from your own house."

"Well not necessarily Filius. Mona and I were very good friends in school, and we were from different houses."

"You know each other from school years? That's amazing. So tell me Mona Zia, was Minnie a naughty girl in school. Did she make the boys go loco?"I laughed, moving my eyebrows suggestively.

"I unlike you knew how a young lady should carry herself."

"Oh yes Ky, she sure did. Carried herself right into that broom closet on the second floor with Edward Mc…."

"Mona!"She said cutting Mona Zia off! She looked at me, trying to cut my laughter off with her steely gaze, "Edward McDonald was Head Boy at the time, I was Head Girl. We were looking for this group of boys that snuck out whilst on duty and somebody locked us in there. And no, alohomora didn't work. So we had to wait in that cupboard the whole night. Edward was a perfect gentleman."

"I'll be taking my leave; I see where this conversation is going. Ky, pleasant day."

"Thanks Fil Zio! Same to you."

"We better get a move on Ky. We've got a lot to cover today."Mona Zia said rising from her seat.

"Will you be joining us Minnie Zia? I know all you'll be doing is correcting Transfiguration articles up in your room, at least now you can do it and get some vitamin D."

"I'll come along, but don't think I don't see what you're doing. There will be no more talk of Edward McDonald."

"Or Reggie Fenderson. He had the mightiest crush on her."

"Mona!"

I laughed and looped my hands through their arms, and walked to herbology. I didn't miss that Minnie Zia's initial reaction of stiffened resistance, softened considerably after a second or two. Progress.

**Reviews appreciated greatly**

**Kalina**


	15. The one with Percy and the Princess

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

Chapter 14

I dusted off the soot and smiled at the kitchen. And then my smile faded realising it was being aimed at nothing but an empty table and chairs. I called out, "Mrs Weasley?"

The witch that just radiated motherhood walked in the kitchen, a pair of knitting needles suspended in the air. "Hello Ky. I just received Minerva's note. She said you would be coming." Trust Minnie to spoil the surprise. "Everybody is back at the orchard, hold on a second and I'll get Percy to give you a walk there."I walked around the kitchen inspecting all the gadgets. I saw a wand with a rubber mouse at the end of it. There must be a story there somewhere.

"Mother, has I have told you a million times, even if I'm not at work, it doesn't mean I'm not doing anything. Treat my room as you would an office, do you see…"He cut off when he saw me. Mrs Weasley left the room, shaking her head. He was skinny and tall, with black horn rimmed glasses. He obviously had the famous Weasley hair but the face was all wrong. Too much pompous, too less laugh lines. "Kyrianna Thornton!"I flinched at my name. "What a pleasure it is in deed."He came forward and shook my hand. "Percival Weasley. I work under Barty Crouch at the Ministry, Department of International Magical Cooperation "I laughed inwardly and shook my head; this one is going to be a right laugh he was.

"I don't know how you people treat royalty here, but we most definitely do not shake their hands back home."

He gulped, "Royalty?"

"Why of course yes, are you hard of hearing? Am I not the child of Prince Thornton? Am I not the grandchild of The Albus Dumbledore? Or is it that you don't think of my grandfather as a hero, that you do not respect his authority as the saviour of the Wizarding world, that you would treat his only granddaughter with such disrespect. Barty Crouch you said? I think grandfather as spoken of him; he would be attending the supper on Friday I believe, I'd be sure to let him know what I think of his employees."I said all this, channelling my inner Nessie, if I even had one. Percy's face went from shock, disbelief and now stopped at flustered. It seemed no matter how absurd it sounded, it wasn't worth the risk of pissing his boss of.

"I am so so sorry your…highness. I meant no disrespect, not at all."He bowed down so low I thought his nose was about to hit the floor.

"I'll survive. I hope the house of Weasley doesn't treat all its guests so. Now take me to your brethren. And get an umbrella, the English Summer is quite damaging for my skin."

"Of course, of course."

It took my all not to burst out laughing. Percy opened the door for me, and then bowed me out. Then he conjured up an umbrella and held it just so that he can block me from the sun. When we reached a puddle, he took off his coat and put it on the floor for me to step over! We reached the orchard where I saw a picnic blanket with a bunch of people around it. I recognised everybody but two. They stood up looking at us. Mi started walking toward me but Percy stepped in front of me,  
"Presenting her royal Highness, Kyrianna Thornton."He bowed again at me, this was getting too good. "Miss Thornton may I have the pleasure of introducing you to my family. William, Charles, George, Fred, Ronald, and Ginevra. These are Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, Ronald's friends."He bowed again and while his head was bent I winked at the lot of them, they all seemed in varying degrees of stifled laughter. Except the sister, she was frowning.

"Thank you Percival. I am ever so parched…."I didn't have to finish the sentence as he hopped to the picnic blanket and poured me a glass of lemonade, "Offer the others as well Percival."His eyes widened but he seemed to remember the fact that I knew his boss and scurried back. Fred and George changed their requests three times. I caught Mi's eye and she gave me a look that said, 'Isn't it enough now.' I shook my head at her. Ronald cleared his throat,

"Princess, you will be attending Hogwarts this fall?"

"Yes Ronald, why ever do you inquire?"

"Oh I was just wandering if you have learnt our School song. Your grandfather instructs the singing every year. I would hate for you to go to school unprepared."

"Oh Ronald how absolutely thoughtful. I see your family is not without charm, quite a contrast to my first impression."I looked at Percy. "I would ever so hate to attend school not knowing the song, I'm already so behind and fear being left out as is. I would be awfully indebted to you if you could teach it to me."

"I'm sorry Princess, the words just escape me at the moment."He turned and looked at his brothers, but he had to look no further.

"Princess it will be a great honour to teach you the song. Even though it's been a year since I have left Hogwarts, my memory is sharp and I do remember the song. Just name the time and place, and I will be at your service."

"Why Percival, what a generous offer. You may proceed." I sat down on the picnic blanket, with my legs to the side, very princess like.

"Now? Here?"

"When and where better Percival. Unless you object…"

"No, no of course not. It is, Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy warty Hog…"

"Louder Perce."

"I believe George is right, and with more spunk."

"You know what I think this is missing," and the tall handsome boy with the fang earring said whilst joining me on the blanket, he pointed his wand at Percy, and the next second he was wearing a top hat and had a stick. "A bit of dance to compliment the song. We wouldn't want the Princess to think the Weasleys don't put on a good show."

"Why thank you for that William. I believe I would much like that Percival."

"Of course Princess."

His face red as a tomato, he began to attempt to tap dance, and by attempt I mean dismally fail. His gawky body was doing the weirdest most angular awkward movements. We managed to hold it though, not dare looking at each other. But when he moved his knees in and out at the 'Or young with scabby knees', the dam of laughter simultaneously burst forth. I was laughing so hard that I was struggling for breath and Ron all but lost any sign of keeping his composure and was lying face down on the grass, banging his hands on the floor. Percy's face went from confused, to realisation, to absolute anger. He turned around and started to storm off.

"Percy wait, wait."I said running after him. "I'm so sorry I just couldn't resist, you must think I'm vile."

"Vile and cruel and and…"He was so angry he couldn't finish. I gave him a hug; he seemed shocked at the sudden act of contact. I pulled away, "I'm sorry Percy. But you really shouldn't take yourself so seriously! You set yourself up for stuff like that. I mean the way you let yourself get all worked up just because you thought I was going to tell your boss that you didn't greet me properly. I mean a greeting? You think you're so inconsequential that you will get sacked for greeting someone improperly. And how on Earth did you buy that Princess thing?"

He seemed to cool down a bit. I guess it must come as being a brother, and a pompous one at that, to Fred and George. He probably had worse pulled on him. "I take myself seriously, because life isn't a joke. You don't live off laughter and games. And people have been sacked for less."He flushed a little, "And they said that they didn't have a proper family lineage drawn up, connecting the dots between you and Dumbledore. When you declared that you were royalty, I assumed that you actually where. Forgive me for believing what people to say to be the truth, and not childish jokes."

I laughed at him. "Ok, Ok. I see I'm fighting a losing battle here. Just remember that even though you can't live off laughter and games doesn't mean you should stop living for them."I walked back to the others. As I did I saw Harry give me a funny look, a look I just couldn't place. We only broke eye contact when Ron's face was in front of mine,

"That was bloody fantastic. You are a genius!"

"It was your brilliant idea about the song though. That was the icing on the cake."

"Yeah Ron, didn't know you had it in you."Fred said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah little brother, who thought all you needed was a little push."George said, hanging off his other side. Ron was blushing all kinds of red. Mi woke up,

"So how did it go…?" She was cut off by the red haired girl, who stood and approached me,

"Well I think it was cruel and unnecessary. Yes it's all well and funny when the twins mock Percy, but their family. We're family. We're allowed to do it. Who do you think you are? Just walking in here and making a fool of Percy. Just because you're the headmaster's granddaughter, does not mean you can waltz around mocking my family." Her face was red and in my face. Her brown eyes blazing. I had a feeling that this girl didn't like me before, guess this was proof. Before I could say anything, Bill cut in.

"Ginny, calm down. It was just a joke. The twins have done far worse than that, and knowing Percy his already forgotten about it and is knee deep in cauldron bottom reports. And we all joined in. She even apologised to Pe…"

I stopped him, "Its fine Bill. Thanks, but Ginny has a right to feel that way. Not everyone understands the dynamics of a joke, but I'll be sure to remember that the next time I perform one in her presence."

"There is a difference between mockery and jokes."

"I'm happy that you are aware of that Ginny. Ten points. Now you'll get another ten if you define the difference, because I'm sure you'll find once you do that one implies to do something that causes amusement or laughter whilst the other is to scornfully, maliciously and contemptuously ridicule. If I recall quite correctly you were laughing just like the rest of us, and I'm sure Percy isn't sitting up in his bedroom right now, crying from the scorn." I knew what I did was a bit over the top, but I wouldn't have done it if I thought Percy wouldn't have handled it. Maybe the little girl was experiencing her first period. Awww the poor baby. What? She started it? Fine I'll play nice.

Everyone was staring at us. It seems Ginny did not have a rebuttal for the fact that she was indeed laughing as well. She was about to turn and walk away but then I stopped her,

"Look Ginny, I honestly didn't mean any disrespect or harm. I just thought it will be a spot of fun, and I don't apologise for a good laugh, but I do apologise if you took it the wrong way. Acquaintances?"

I stuck my hand out for her to shake, as the others laughed at what I said at the end. And as she shook my hand, I knew it to be true. It was in her eyes, Ginny and I would be just that. Acquaintances. Nothing more.

**Feedback please **

**Kalina**


	16. The one which ends with adventure

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**mi piace moltissimo- I love it!**

Chapter 15

Harry's POV

"Congratulations!" Our glasses chinked together. I gulped down my butterbeer. Ky decided to stay for supper, and it somehow turned into a celebratory feast when she announced that she would be joining us as a fellow fourth year this year. I couldn't imagine learning all that in just three weeks, and she doesn't even look the least bit tired. No bags, no droopy eyes, just the same old glowing face. Everybody has taken to her like a moth to flame, well except one person. I looked towards her, she was seated next to Hermione, and was playing with her food, her red hair obscuring her face.

I've never seen Ginny like that before, and was quite shocked. She always seemed to have lost her voice when I'm around, well she certainly found it today. I didn't think of Ginny as the sensitive kind, that wouldn't be up for a good laugh. I mean she may not have joined in as actively as her brothers, but she did laugh. And Percy wasn't affected by the whole thing at all, and I'm sure I overheard him and Ky actually discussing his report on cauldrons. And she actually was listening and adding her constructive criticism. It seemed all was forgiven on his front. And then there was Ky. Judging the way that she so freely hugged people, like Percy, and Fred and George. Godric I sound like a jealous boyfriend. Well she was friendly and charismatic, people flocked to her. I mean I'm sure Hermione has spent just as much time with her as I have, but you'd think the two went way back the way they were acting. She seemed quick on the counter attack when Ginny started on her…As if hearing me think her name Ginny lifted her head up, and our eyes met. She blushed prettily and looked away. Great Harry now she probably thinks you're a stalker. Or worse, you want to marry her or something.

"I cannot believe you did that!" Hermione was looking at Ky, shock plastered on her face.

"Well it was actually quite easy. Minnie and Sev try to be all mature and civilized, but they're really just children stuck in adult bodies. They are too competitive for their own good. You should have seen Sev!" She burst out laughing. "I told him he had to transfigure a desk into a mannequin. And then the mannequin he made was male! Then I told him to transfigure it into a female. And then I told him to up the cup size because it was as flat as a board! I told him not to act so innocent, Rosmerta is top heavy and we already know how he likes his woman!"

"I wish I was there to see his face!"

"I thought you might say that Ronald! Ta-da!"

She held out a moving picture of Snape. He was looking at the camera much in the same fashion as he looked at me.

"So what did you have McGonagall do?"

"Well I had to think of a really cool potion she could brew. It had to be something that had a potent smell. So I challenged her to make….. a lust potion!"

"You didn't! Ky! The very smell of that gets a person…."

"I know! And the lot of them had to brew the potion in the potions classroom! Together! They came out in a right state, angry and suffering a special kind of frustration!"

"I cannot believe they actually accepted your challenge! And to shake on it without even knowing the terms of the deal."

"Well Mi, that's why the set up took two days. I started by asking Minnie at breakfast about whether she thought I should swop the lavender for rosemary in the shrinking potion I was making this afternoon. Before she could answer, Sev interjected with the answer. I kept asking questions to both of them, about the opposing subjects. And just as predictable as they are, they kept interjecting the other with the proper answer. Few minutes later I had Sev saying, 'Just because I don't engage myself with foolish wand waving for a living, does not mean I don't know the five Principal exceptions to Gamps law of elemental transfiguration.' And the next two days ensued with a tit for tat. And then when their tempers where raised just to the optimum level, I struck with the challenge. I told them the only way to settle it was to prove that they were just as efficient as or better than the other."

"Who won?"

"Mona Zia. That's Professor Sprout."

"What? You had the other teachers take part as well?" I looked at her. The girl was a terror. I actually felt sorry for Snape.

"Well I had to. It was an insult to the others not to let them join."

"I don't get it though….Sprout?" I never imagined the Head of Hufflepuff brewing potions and such, always seeing her knee deep in compost.

"Don't underestimate Mona. She and Minnie are friends from school so she picked up a trick or two on transfiguration. But if I was honest, she only won because Minnie and Sev were too busy sabotaging each other. And Aurora and Poppy ganged up and sabotaged Flitwick! I don't think he even had any ingredients on his table. He turned around to get a scale, and turned back and they were gone."

"You should have organised rules for them to follow. And subtracted points for them not abiding by them." Hermione said matter of factly.

"I did Mi, there were two. **I** set the challenges and **I** pick the winner. Of course I only told them the rules after they accepted to the challenge. The subjects would be potions and transfiguration, because that was what spouted the arguments. Minnie would have harder and weirder and more things to transfigure with less time, but that didn't change a thing. She still ended up with the highest points. But it was gloves off for potions and that's where the tables turned."

She laughed that melody of hers, and I couldn't help but smile. I barely registered Hermione's voice saying "I think they did this just to humour you. As a kind of 'congrats for doing the impossible.' What did Professor Sprout win?"

"Three 'Ky controls'. She gets three opportunities to tell me to stop what I'm doing, or do something and I have to oblige. It was interchangeable for slave for the day."

"I can see why the prize was so coveted. Have the opportunity to make you leave or shut up. Snape must have wet himself with glee. It would have been diabolical in his hands. So I'm guessing she picked the one with the Ky controls." She looked up at me, with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Why? Which would you have picked Potter?"

I raised my eyes at the name, was it so hard to just call me Harry? But somehow my surname didn't sound formal coming off her lips with her breathy voice. I let it go. Just before I could answer though, green flame caught my attention. The man of the hour arrived.

"Severus! Come in and sit. Have a bite to eat. Fancy a glass of mead?"

"No thank you Arthur."He looked for Ky and saw her. "You're late. You said you would be no more than an hour or two."

She looked at Snape and sprung up. This girl doesn't do anything half way, she can't even get off her seat like a normal person. "Worried Sensei?"

Snape snorted, but there was a weird glint in his eyes. Was he amused? "Not in the least. If I had my way I would have the Weasleys adopt you. But Minerva won't keep quiet about it so I came to fetch you so I can have my peace. And headmaster is leaving tonight."Her face fell at this, Snape's usually mug of misery softened slightly, "Just for a few days. He has some school business to take off. He asked that I fetch you so you can see him off, if that's what you'd like."

"Of course. Thanks a bunch for everything."She smiled and waved at the table. There where choruses of byes and come again. Mr Weasley walked them to the fireplace. Muttering to Snape about something. Just before she stepped into the fire she turned and our eyes met. I can't say how long the stare lasted, but even after she left, I could still feel the chill down my spine.

Ky's POV

"Who's the letter for?" I looked up at Sev as we walked to Nonno's office.

"Not that it is any of your business, but it's for your grandfather. From Mr Weasley."He answered before I could ask. "It seems this holiday I've gone from teacher, to nanny to interior decorator to postman. I'm at the edge of my seat just waiting to see what your presence will have me become next."

I laughed at him. "And all that is my fault is it? I'll take the nanny and interior decorator, which I'm shocked you even know what that is. The postman however is not my doing."

"I find these days I can trace everything back to your doing. I'm shocked the Weasleys house was still standing."

"Who is your favourite Weasley?"

"What?"

"Oh come on Sev, from all the Weasley's you taught, who is your favourite?"

"I'm not answering this question, it has absolutely no relevance to anything at all."

"Then just answer. It's just a question."

"It just popped out in your head and you blurted it out didn't you?"

"Yup."

He shook his head like he was going to say something but decided to save his breath. "I have no favourite Weasley. As all the Weasleys were in Gryffindor, and I have no patience for Gryffindors. Dim-witted bunch the lot of them."

"And what if I'm in Gryffindor?"

"That's fine, I couldn't possibly like you any less now can I? I had a nice little head start." I smiled at him, and he sighed exasperatedly, "You do not smile when somebody insults you."

"You said 'like'."

It dawned on him and he massaged his temples. "You'll be the death of me, you will."

We walked in the office to find Nonno at the fireplace. He turned and gave us a warm smile.

Sev walked up to him, "Bane." He said pointing at me. "Letter." He said handing him the letter. "Goodnight."

"Thank you Severus."As Severus walked out, Nonno looked at me, "It seems you have grown on Severus. He even has a nickname for you, albeit a negative one, but a nickname nonetheless."

"My thoughts precisely. I consider it one little defence of his taken down. The man is really a fortress."

"Kyrianna, you will see in time very little in life is so without reason. I must congratulate you on passing all your exams, and with such flare too. I believe Filius said that he was rendered speechless at your wand work and Minerva said she was most astounded at your technique. Severus didn't even lay one complaint. You have made me extremely proud today. My apologies for not being able to engage in any of the celebrations today, I had urgent school business to attend to. It seems you where adequately entertained though!"He chuckled, he heard about the challenge did he. "I must send Pomona a congratulatory gift. Speaking of which," he opened his palm and in it laid a small black onyx box. He smiled at me, as I tentatively took it from his palm. It was simple, absolutely no inscriptions or fanciness. There was this elegance in its simplicity though, it resonated from it.

"Thanks Nonno, mi piace moltissimo!"

"Open it."I looked up at him with wide eyes, there was more! I slowly removed the top and inside laid a beautiful gemstone, about the size of an average pebble. It was a vibrant green and as smooth as silk. There was a feel of magic around it; it had a calming, warmth encapsulating aura. The last time I felt this honoured by a gift was when Linus had given me the locket.

"It's malachite. I've had that stone for many years. I received it from someone very dear to me, a good luck charm for my first day at Hogwarts. A sweet and kind girl I once knew, who one day I will tell you all about Kyrianna. I see it only fitting to give it back to a sweet and kind girl, someone very dear to me. I would say for good luck but it seems you don't…" I hugged him. I hugged him so tight. Nonno must have gone to Hogwarts thousands of years ago; this stone must be so precious to him to have kept it this long. And he was giving it to me…me… his granddaughter. Grandfather. I never knew I wanted one, I only ever wanted parents and that was only fleetingly when things got really bad. I never felt the absence of love or protection because I had Linus and Lenzo. Yet his presence was something that changed my life. He had this aura that rolled off him, that made me feel protected and his twinkling eyes made me feel adored. And when he confided in me, things that I knew he didn't share with anyone else he made me feel loved.

Because I knew that Sev wasn't the only man at Hogwarts that built a fortress around his heart, and just as Nonno said, he must have reasons. The reasons were inconsequential, I would breakthrough.

And as I hugged my grandfather, the gift he gave me lay not in my hand, but in my heart. The gift of an acerbic man who isolated the world, who claimed to be uncaring and disliked me, yet not a day has gone by since my arrival that I had not seen his oily head. A stern lady that entertained no nonsense, that chided me constantly but always with a little spark in her eye. And none greater than himself, not because he was the greatest wizard of modern times, or because he was headmaster of Hogwarts. But because he was MY grandfather. And I realised that when I entered this castle, it wasn't home I felt. It was family.

I let go and Nonno's eyes where shining at me. "And now I must bid thee farewell. It seems my presence is needed in France for a few days. Oops I almost forgot," he opened the letter in his hand. He smiled and looked up at me, "It seems I am not the only one going on an adventure tonight."

**Hope you're enjoying this. Let me know what you think. Drop a review on the way out. **

**Kalina **


	17. The one with wizard Hitler

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

Chapter 16

"I must admit I am quite jealous of you."I looked over at Minnie as I threw another sweater in the bag. She and Mona where sitting on my vanity bench.

"I can't imagine why! What with your lovely high cheekbones and billowing black hair, I say age only pronounced your beauty. And let's not forget the sexy Scottish accent."I said winking at her whilst Mona chuckled. Minnie just gave me her usual stern look,  
"I think I might just accompany Severus when he pushes you of that cliff."

"Haha, go ahead, Nonno would just catch me. Why jealous though?"

"Minnie is a huge fan of quiditch. She played for the house team when she was in school. She was brilliant of course."

"Mona exaggerates, about my skill, not about me being a fan. Oh Bane you're going to love it." I smirked at the new nickname Sev picked for me. She seemed to take a liking to it. "There's little in this world that brings one such joy as a good game of quidditch. I don't want to spoil it too much, but you're blessed to have a professional match to be your first game. And a World Cup final no less! You must thank Arthur and Molly for inviting you."

I looked at Minnie and she seemed to have lost years in her face just talking about the game. Not that I ever thought of Minnie as old. I sat down on the bed as she continued,

"Of course you're in good hands. A lot of the Weasleys have been on our team. Well my team, not ours…yet."She had this sinister smile on her face at that, and paused for a second. I had a feeling she was thinking of Sev. Mona told me they had a bet going on about my placement in a house. "Charlie was captain in his year, he was very good. Could have gone professional. And the twins, they've been on the team for years. And I'm sure Mr Potter is going as well, his one of the best flyers I have seen in my life, and I watched Fabian Watkins fly for the Montrose Magpies in the seventies!"

I blushed slightly when she mentioned Mr Potter and tried to hide it by fidgeting in my bag. I've been busy these few weeks, but his face has been popping up in my head ever so often. He seemed so intense and mysterious, the total opposite of myself. Of course I've heard his story, but not a lot of it. Just the basics, I was meaning to ask the ghosts but it slipped my mind. I caught Mona's eye and she was giving me a knowing look. And here I thought I was being so inconspicuous.

"…but that was the game before his last in '75. He was a right loss to quiditch, and so young too. I don't know how he didn't see that helicopter."

"Now now Minnie, let's let the young lass continue with her packing. I'm sure the young un's will explain all she needs to know about the game. See you later pet."

"Right you are Mona. Don't forget to pack extra scarves; they tend to fly off in the stands what with the wind and altitude. And Linus wrote me and told me to make sure you carry your Parch in case anything happens. That boy worries so much, but can you blame him? Well stop staring at me and continue packing, it's rude to show up late."

I placed my bag onto the floor. Sev looked up at me from his seat at the table, placing down his napkin. I hadn't seen him the whole day today, no wonder he had such a smile on his face. He stood, as did Minnie, Mona and Fil.

"It seems today is my lucky day, that bag seems heavier than a two day trip." He said lifting up my bag, "Please tell me you plan on not coming back."

"No such luck Sensei, I'm a girl…we don't pack light. So I'll be leaving now…"I stopped awkwardly. Mr Weasley asked me to stay the remainder day of the holiday. The match being on Friday and us leaving for school on Sunday. He said I could do with the day to recuperate and that was implying the match lasts a day. Apparently there's no time limit to quiditch. And nonno said it would add to the excitement, coming to the castle on the train that brought everybody else here. I liked that idea, but that means come Monday these lot were going to go from my zia's and zio and Sev to Professors McGonagall, Fliwick, Sprout and Snape.

"Have a wonderful time Ky. I can't believe it, World Cup final tickets. You are a lucky girl."Fil said.

"Thank you Fil Zio."

"And take lots of pictures pet. Some moments the mind's eye just won't do. And take good care of yourself won't you." Mona said as she hugged me.

"I can't make any promises."I said as I hugged her back.

"And I expect a full match report when I see you Monday night. Expect a quiz."Minnie said and I gave her a hug. It's like she sensed my fear that they would become distant, and was trying to console me. I looked at Sev.

"Don't even think about it."I cocked my eyebrow at Sev. "Here."He said, taking out a rectangular box. It was white, with a black bow. It oozed style. "Minerva and this lot saw it fit to buy you a congratulatory gift for passing third year, cause heaven knows that's never been done before and it's such an achievement. Of course I had to go and fetch it from the shop."Sev continued muttering to himself, a defensive act he put up when he was doing something kind, or caring, un-sev like. I undid the bow and the top of the box floated off. I smiled at Fil, and he winked at me. Inside was a palm length piece of shiny black metal. It was designed in an intricate pattern. I took it out,

"It's a Fondina. Their very popular in Italy. Their wand holsters, just fit it on the end of your wand, you'll see." Minnie said.

I did so, and I gasped in surprise. The black metal matched the engravings of the Blackthorne wood perfectly. I looked up at them all and three of them smiled at me. I looked again at the metal and there twinkling up at me was four glittering jewels bordering the end, sapphire, yellow diamond, emerald and ruby. And underneath the jewels was the inscription, 'Bane'. The fondina left my hand and magically attached at my hip, as if hanging on a belt. I looked up again lost for words but two, "Thank you."

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~""~"~"~"~~"~"~"~~""

I jumped out of the Weasley's fireplace. Mr Weasley was the only soul in the kitchen, busy carrying wine glasse.

"Oh! Ky! Hello. Come on outside, we're having dinner in the garden."

"Need help with those Mr Weasley?"

"Nope, nothing a little levitation charm can't handle."

I walked outside to be greeted by the most warming sight. There was a long table groaning under tons of food and not a single person noticed me enter. They were all too busy deep in loud conversation. This whole situation just breathed life.

As I just stood at the edge, taking it all in, I found the familiar untidy black hair. I never had much interaction with boys, seeing as I was home schooled. And when I did go out it was with Linus and Lenzo and those two were walking, talking boy repellent. But it never bothered me, because I never really saw a boy that I wanted to go up and talk to. Don't get me wrong, I found them handsome, and had a good few Hollywood and sports crushes. Just nobody that seemed to catch my attention in real life. Was this a crush? Or was this just my first personal interaction with a boy my age. I didn't find Ron intriguing, but it was so obvious he was crushing on Mi. See, now how did I know he had a crush on her but I can't figure out if I had a crush on Harry. Then again I always liked challenges; the depth in his eyes spoke of loss and confusion. I knew a little of his tragic backstory and he exuded this mystery; he always had a look of concentration on his face as if constantly in thought. Maybe it was just me being curious…not a crush then? Before I could continue my contemplation Mi's voice caught my attention. "Ky! Don't just stand at the door like a stranger." She gestured for me to join them at their end. As I passed I stopped by Mrs Weasley who was arguing with Bill about something. He saw me hovering behind her and leapt at the distraction,

"Ky, you made it." And once his mother turned around he joined the conversation Charlie was having.

"Hi Mrs Weasley, no need to stand up, I'm going over by Mi now. I just stopped to give you this, and Nonno says I should thank you both again. Well he didn't have to tell me to, I would have anyway, I'm not completely lacking in etiquette."

"Oh you shouldn't have brought anything love. There's plenty."She said accepting the container.

"Yeah I thought so too but then Minnie insisted and said that it's wrong to show up to a dinner empty handed. She's been trying to make me into a 'young lady'. I've been failing miserably though. That's probably horrible, but it's the only thing that I managed to finish. You don't even want to know what happened to the chocolate cake, or should I say chocolate rock. I think Minnie was going to step in and do it herself until she gave this one a acceptable. You don't have to put it on the table."

"Nonsense Ky I'm sure it's delicious, but next time don't go through all that trouble. You're here to have fun."

"Have fun she says! You've been working us like slaves the whole afternoon!"

"Hi Fred. Hi George!"I winked at them.

"Hi Princess."They said in unison and laughed, eyeing Percy. He looked up and glared at them and then looked at me, "Need an umbrella? Moonlight not too harsh on your skin?" I knew he had it in him. He can't possibly live with these two and be able to hold a grudge. That thought made me look at Ginny, who was staring at me the whole time. I smiled and she smiled back. Newton would have been proud seeing his Force theory being put to such good use. I made my way to Mi, and took the empty seat next to her, placing me at the edge of the table and furthest away from Harry. Now where did that thought come from, and I was doing so well at not pointedly staring at him. I managed to keep my eyes trained on different people as I walked to my place so they don't end up on him like they usually do. I mean I don't want to scare the boy and my first prospect at friends in the process. I was sitting opposite Charlie who was going on about some match in Transylvania, it just so happened he was talking to Harry who was enraptured by the conversation. From what Minnie said, he liked quidditch. He didn't even greet me yet…Oh gosh get a grip on yourself Ky.

"Is that a Fondina on your hip?"Mi reached down and ran her hand on the metal, "It's beautiful. Bane?"

"It's a term of endearment. Sev."I said smiling at her.

She laughed. "And now it makes sense. Did he get you this?"She said full of surprise.

"Not by himself, Minnie, Mona and Fil chipped in. I probably should start working on calling them professors."

"No don't Ky. That tick Snape gets when you call him Sensei, I don't want it to ever go away."Ron said, frowning at me. I laughed at him. It seems that seemed to finally get Harry's attention. He looked at me and gave me a crooked smile. I think I might be swooning, whatever that is. He then turned and started dishing out dessert.

"Ice cream?"It was Charlie.

"No thanks. So a Ukrainian Ironbelly and Heridian Black get into a fight, who comes out the victor?"

He laughed, "Know a bit about dragons do you. A lot of people say the Ironbelly is the most fearsome dragon, but it's mighty slow and it's never taken on a quidditch team like the Heridian has. The Heridian likes to eat people, the Ironbelly like to break houses. Depends on which you fancy more."

Ron, Harry and Mi where in a whispered conversation, I didn't want to disturb them so I continued the conversation with Charlie. I didn't have to make an attempt because Charlie continued, "But you haven't lived till you've seen an Antipodean Opaleye. I went down to New Zealand last year, ahhhh breathtaking and their eyes are hypnotic. But the…"He was interrupted when Mrs Weasley commented on the time and told us all to go to bed. I smiled at him, I wasn't bored, and it must be amazing doing something you had such passion for. As we started filing into the house Harry stopped Mrs Weasley and said, "I'm probably not going to fit in my jeans tomorrow Mrs Weasley. That was delicious. And you outdid yourself with the Treacle Tart. I had three slices."

She laughed at him and I turned my head to hide my idiotic blushing, "It was my pleasure love, but the Treacle Tart wasn't my doing. I told you it would be delicious didn't I?"She said to me. I turned around and Harry was staring at me, a look of shock on his face. "What, a girl who throws a good punch can't bake?"

"It was a kick and I never said that you can't bake, I'm just shocked I survived that meal."

"Don't sigh just yet Potter, poison sometimes takes a while to kick in."

I turned and walked into the house but I'm sure I heard him say, 'It sure does.'

I was rooming with Mi. And Ginny…Joy. It dawned on me this is the first time I shared a room with someone other than Linus or Lenzo. I took out my shorts and tee to change into after Ginny got out of the bathroom. Mi walked in, wearing a matching set of pyjamas, they were long and striped and very Hermione. She smiled at me as she walked in, my shorts and tee in my hand,

"That's very Ky like of you not to invest in pyjamas."She grabbed the tee and opened it out, "Is this Pikachu? You have a Pokémon shirt."

"Of course I do. Let's not pretend you were not into it too."

"Yes, like six years ago. Which seems about the same time you bought this shirt, isn't he yellow, not white!"

"Hey don't hate on the classics. Plus I wear my clothes right till they don't fit anymore. It's like my personal war against age. Speaking of age," I pulled out a giant tome from my bag and handed it to her. "Found it in Nonno's personal library, thought you might like a go at it. Minnie said you're the best in transfiguration."

"She said that!"Mi said a huge blush on her face and took the book.

"Yup, right after she said that I should take a leaf out of your book and act more ladylike. She disapproves of my pj choices as well. She also said…"

"Great Godric, Ky this is Hesper Gamps diary."She started flipping through the pages, "This has the theorems she stipulated when she was defining the Laws of Elemental Transfiguration. All her working out is here."

"Yup and her working out on Sirius Black."Hermione jerked her head up her eyes wide, "What?"

I laughed at her, she was such a prude! "Its fine Mi, sex between husband and wife is perfectly legal. Not that she goes into lots of details, but look at the page in the middle…who would have thought she found out exception number three like that."Mi's face was completely red and closed the book.

"I forgot that Hesper Gamp married Sirius Black the second. I thought the Blacks were supposed to be a dignified pureblood family."

"Ok, not that I know what that's supposed to mean, but it's always like that. Guess Hesper was a lady in the street and a freak in the bed."

She laughed at that and then said, "Well whatever she was in the bed, she was an excellent mistress of transfiguration."

"Oooh oooh speaking of mistress, turn to the next page. Seems Mr Black had a wandering eye. 'I find myself on the verge of hysteria. Upon noticing Sirius was not at the club like he said he was, my suspicions grew pronounced and I followed him out the door. I grew curious as he did not in fact apparate but continued his walk down the street. He turned and knocked on the door of a house that I was almost certain was muggle. The certainty grew when the blonde bitch opened the door; he pushed her inside with a hunger for passion I had never seen from him. I turned and walked away, fury in my veins. I transfigured Vermin's ears three times and in my anger I messed up on the third. I, Hesper Gamp! Mess up a transfiguration charm! Now I'm left with a deaf house elf, Elladora would have been happy to know another head was added to her collection in Black Manor tonight. But not even that dulls the anger writhing through my body. I don't know how long it has been going on and I am wracked with disgust. Why can't he take a half-blood whore like a normal purebred male? I would have even consented to the use of our bed! But a muggle, a muggle whore! Filthy muggle lips…I feel soiled. I would close myself to him, never again would I touch that defiled wretched man."I stopped reading and looked at Mi's angry face.

"I don't get it. She's not angry that he screwed someone else, she's angry that he banged a non-magic person."

"You haven't read much about Wizarding history have you? Of course not, you've only had three weeks to catch up on all that work, where would you have the time."Her face was blotched and she had a faraway look. She didn't even turn her head when Ginny walked in. I sat down on her bed, next to her.

"Mi?"

"Sorry Ky. I'm just disappointed. What's your favourite rock band?"

"Green Day…at the moment."

"Well imagine you found out Billie Joe Armstrong was an avid supporter of Hitler. And that you were Jewish."

"Well Billie is awesome and everything but I'm into Tré Cool, drummers don't get enough love. And if I was Jewish I'd probably be a lot funnier…"I stopped, got off the bed and picked the book up. I tore the page out.

"Ky what are you doing! Stop! Ky!"

I stopped as Mi pulled the book away from me, her face pale. "Are you insane? This is Hesper Gamps diary…."

"I know that…Mi you're the Jew in this situation. She's a nazi right? She believed she was better than others because she was 'pure blood' that she was better than her servant to the extent that she killed him and chopped off his head because he was deaf. Because SHE made him deaf. I'm not sorry that I showed you this. People like this should be ousted for their neanderthalic views on the world."

"Destroying the diary is not going to change the fact that the woman who was practically the mother of Transfiguration was a…"

"Vile monster with a deluded vision of the world. I wasn't destroying the book. I was tearing that page out for you, you should keep it. "

"What? To remind me that I was stupid enough to admire a woman that despised my existence."

"NO. To remind you this is what ignorance does to the world. What it breeds and festers. I saw the look in your eye, this has happened to you before. A hundreds of years ago Hesper Gamps was a bigoted bitch and it seems there's still a few out there that look down on you. This is not to symbolise how small you are, but how big you are Mi. That those 'pureblood' prejudiced pansies are cretins in civilised clothes. So the next time they try to make you feel inferior, all you need is to look at this and remember that their not in the same species, leave alone league as you." I finished, breathing heavy. I was so angry, when the realisation hit me that this was happening to Mi, in the twentieth century! In a place that was supposed to be wondrous and magical, that evil still managed to seep in. That they were people out there that looked down on a person like Mi, someone who was intelligent and innocent and caring. I sat on the floor, leant my back against her bed and rested my head next to her and looked up at her, "It seemed that I've been wearing rose coloured glasses, take them off for me Mi. Tell me about Hitler, tell me about the man that tainted the world."

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think so far. **

**Have a good day/ night/ morning wherever you are **

**Kalina **


	18. The one where we fly

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

Chapter 17

Statues, stone, sculptures everywhere. Green below and dark grey above. Eyes blood red, contrasting with the bone white flesh of his face. Snake like nose and thin lips. He spoke but no sound came out….

I shot up with a shock, sweat dripping and hair in disarray; I looked around, the settings calming my racing heart. The Burrow, that's where I am, I sighed and lay back down. I looked out the window; it looked like it was night still. I think…well serves me right for not owning a watch. This is what you get for telling scary stories before bedtime. Mi is too good with descriptions, and my brain was too good at visualisation. I tried to go back to sleep but every time I closed my eyes I saw it. The scariest feature of the bastard who doesn't deserve a name. It wasn't his deathly pale skin or serpentine lips and nose, it was the eyes. And the problem wasn't the unusual scarlet…it was the fact that it had a lifelessness to it…emotionless…I stood and looked at Mi, fast asleep. I grabbed my wand and closed the door quietly behind me.

I collapsed on the grass. I thought a little fresh air would do the trick, but no such luck. I walked and walked and still the scarlet glowed, I looked up at the night sky. Like most of the things I liked, the orchard was simple. I guess that's what led me here. Its funny how things looked alive when it was night, like magic…My thoughts were interrupted by a shadow that wrapped over my body like a blanket…

Harry's POV

I closed my eyes for what felt like the tenth time and begged my brain to let me sleep. I tossed the blanket and grabbed my broom. Psychotic as it sounds, I felt like fresh air would sedate me, and I wanted the kind thirty feet up. I hit my palm to my scar, I had the same dream again but just like the last time the details had trickled away. Wish this annoying fucking pain would go away. I reached the orchard in record time, was I running? I was about to head up when I saw a figure lying in the centre of the ground. I hesitated but then walked forward recognising the bed of dark locks; only one mental girl would take a stroll in a fucking orchard at one o clock in the morning. I reached her and looked down, scratch what I said early, the girl wasn't mental, she was a raving lunatic. She was wearing nothing but a tiny pair of shorts and a t shirt that was too many sizes small, and let's not forget she wasn't wearing any shoes. I looked up at the sky; she was making this whole thing very difficult for me. I had come to the decision that this girl was what happened to me every year. She was new, she was mysterious and she was trouble and of course Harry Potter can't stay away from that trifecta. This year was going to be peaceful, normal, boring. No drama. The only thing I was going to worry about was homework and quidditch. Fine maybe quidditch then homework. Aside from being leagues out of my league, she was Dumbledores granddaughter and she was crazy. I mean dinner was awkward enough; I had to practically stare at the fifth brick to the right, fourth brick from the bottom of the Weasley's wall to ensure I didn't look at her. And try to play it 'cool' because I just exude awesomeness now don't I. And then she laughed and I had to turn and look at her and then she started talking about dragons to Charlie and I was eavesdropping like some teenage girl, barely listening to what Ron and Hermione was saying about Sirius. She was bad news, she did strange things to me and I had enough of both to last me a lifetime. So why the fuck am I lying down next to her?

"It's 1: 21"

"What?"I said, we had been lying there in silence for a few minutes.

"The time, am I right?"

"Nope, you're one minute off."

"Oh Sneeze bits, close but no cigar."

"Sneeze bits?"

"Snot."

"Of course. Watch?"

"Don't believe in them."

"Of course. Why?"

"I'm not of the opinion time should govern our lives."

"And keeping a watch projects that?"

"You wouldn't buy meat if you were a vegan."

"Shoes?"

"Too lazy to reach under the bed. Broomstick? "

"Needed to clear my head. Ride?"

"Teach me?"

"Sure."

"You're not getting up."

"I'm waiting for you to get up and pull me up."

"You're a boy."

"And you're a girl and that's a tree and this is…"

"Smart ass."

"Thanks. I knew sitting on books would pay off."

"Lame."She said and jumped to her feet and held her hand out to me, I grabbed it and let her pull me up. She held her hand out for my broom.

"That's not how this works. I'm going to show you how to ask the broom…."

"Motorbikes."

"Really? You don't want to learn the basics? Just hop on and ride with me? "

"There are things in life you can learn and things in life that you feel, I feel like this is a feel moment."

I sighed, she was right. I didn't learn how to ride a broom, it was just natural instinct. It just felt right. So I hopped on and without any sort of shyness or hesitation she hopped behind me and placed her hands around my middle and leant forward. The awareness of the fact that her tee was very thin hit me like a ton of bricks but I tried to not let that weigh me down. She'd be shy about things if she was interested in me in that way wouldn't she? Ginny was like that and she had a crush on me a while back. So she didn't like me? Oh well that just supported my whole 'stranger, danger, keep distance' motif I had going on. Somehow the thought didn't bring me joy. She leant the side of her head onto my right shoulder blade, as she spoke I could hear her voice vibrate through me.

"Minnie was wrong, she said you can fly better than that Magpie Man but you can't even get off the ground."

I chuckled, I didn't even know what that was supposed to mean but this girl may reign supreme on the ground with her dark hair, pink lips and girly bits, but the sky… That was my territory, the only skill I could actually boast about. Seems like it's time for some well deserved payback for that whole knee in the nads thing.

"You might not want to look down. And feel free to scream at the scary parts…."

With that I took off. Seeing as it was her first time and I wasn't completely evil I stayed a little lower, skimming just the tops of the trees. I accelerated a bit, waiting to hear a scream. Nothing. I increase my ascension, still no scream. I accelerated and ascended, still nothing. The thought crossed my mind that maybe she fell off so I whipped my head around and saw the most striking smile on her face. She was staring down at the trees we passed thoroughly enjoying herself. No fear whatsoever. Well I'd change that. I spotted the marsh that was near the Weasleys' orchard and started an accelerated descent, the marsh getting closer and closer in seconds and then I heard it. Not a scream, not a shout, a tinkle of laughter and just as I skimmed the marsh water with my trainer I heard another sound. Splash! I turned around and my heart must have jumped to my throat because I couldn't breathe, she wasn't behind me. I landed my broom near the marsh and ran into it. I was waist deep and I shouted her name, she didn't respond. I couldn't see her anywhere. She can't have drowned? I mean not in such shallow water…I was about to call out again but lost my voice as I was submerged into the water.

I sprung up and turned around and before I could say anything I was again hit with another splash of filthy water. That was it, this was war. I splashed her back, again and again. We continued like that for a few minutes, I can't remember feeling that carefree…ever. We only stopped when she did; she looked at me for a second and then burst out laughing that manic tinkle of hers. She approached me quietly, so slowly the water barely rippled. I was paralyzed. I couldn't move. Fuck. I couldn't breathe. The water clung to her hair, and dropped slowly from it, as if not wanting to part. Her face was pale from the cold of the water, contrasting with its usual glow. I tried to be a gentleman, afraid to look down, aware that if the water so desperately clung to her hair, heaven knows what it was doing to her body. She reached me and I looked at her stormy grey eyes and noticed the manic glint of mischief. Suddenly her hands left her sides from the water and she launched onto….

A frog. A frog that was on my hair. She was clutching it in her hands and smiling up at me,

"Don't scowl like that, Emerald doesn't bite. Do you Emerald."

I wasn't scowling at the frog; I was scowling at the Insanity holding the frog. I was scowling at myself for wanting Trouble to…I don't know. I just don't know. She laid her hand into the water and released the frog, smiling that crazy smile as it swam away.

"Potter if you don't get out of the water, you're going to catch a cold."

"You're one to talk. Who jumps into dirty marshes?"

"Oh come on, don't act like you didn't want to. I follow my instincts."

"No. I didn't want to jump into cold, dirty water at two o clock in the morning; I don't think any sane person wants to do that."

We reached the bank and she flopped down on the grass, I grabbed my broom and flopped down too. Next to her. Again.

"Sanity is over rated."She looked up at the sky and so did I. I was never any good at astronomy, stars where just stars to me. "Plus, glass houses Potter."

"I am perfectly sane."

She giggled, "Nope, no you're not. What colour do you think his eyes where before?"

I didn't have to ask who she was speaking about. I lay there, listening to Emerald croaking somewhere. "What difference would it make? Blue, black, green…doesn't change what he was."

"You're right. I guess I'm just trying to find the human in him. What would make someone go to such lengths to distance himself from his humanity?"

"No need to delve into his psyche, some people are just evil. They were grey, dark grey. Difference?"

"Were they still lifeless?"

"Yes."

"Which do you prefer?"

"What?"

"You heard me."I stared up thinking. Hermione must have told her about him. I thought for a second. "Red."

"Reminds you that his not human. You're insane."

"Pot calling the kettle black."

"It wasn't an insult. Sane men don't put their life on their line repetitively. Sane men don't hunt down giant snakes with swords. Sane men don't rescue little girls. Sane men don't live. They exist. They want to go on existing forever."

"So he was sane and I'm insane."

"Yes and no. He was not sane either. You were right, no need to delve into his psyche. He wasn't human. Not anymore. Not after all his done. He made sure of it. I'd take insane over inhuman."I heard scratching off grass and the stars were blocked out, her face above mine. Her eyes looking down on me, lacking its usual mischievous glint.

"I don't think you're brave for defeating him when you were one. That wasn't any of your doing, it just happened and you got lucky. But when you were eleven and you stood up to him that was brave. And when you saved Ginny that was brave. You're not a skilled wizard Harry, not like he was and not like my grandfather. But you're more powerful than both of them combined, because your survival is not what impresses me. But the very fact that you went in there in the first place. And that makes you insane, that makes you human, that makes you brave and that makes you powerful."And just like that she flopped back down next to me. I lay there, letting what she said sink in.

"Potter?"I was back to Potter now was I.

"Thornton?"

"How many people are there on a quidditch team?"I laughed, out loud and it echoed through the night. I could never guess her next move could I. She acted and spoke without thinking. She was insane. And she was right, I'd take insane over inhuman any day. So we lay there till the sun started to hint at its arrival, basking in insanity.

**A/N: Anybody having fun? Hate it? Love it? Tolerate it? Let me know **

**Kalina**


	19. The one with my first detention

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

Chapter 18

KY's POV

I just manoeuvred into bed, and it was no easy task. Harry seemed to think that Mrs Weasley would think we were 'up to no good' if she caught us alone outside. Paranoid that one was. Lucky we had the broom and the night was hot so the windows were opened. I tip toed to my bed and got in. Harry and I had laid there talking for at least two hours. I pulled my now dry hair into a ponytail and snuggled up, thoroughly exhausted. I must have closed my eyes for ten minutes when someone started tickling my sides.

"Ok, she reacted, she's alive."

I opened my eyes to see a mop of brown hair hanging over me. I grabbed it and pulled at it, but with not a lot of force.

"Ouch! Ky! Let go!"

"Serves you right for tickling me and waking me up. Let that be a lesson Mi."

"That you're total dragon when you get up in the morning."

"Thanks."I said turning over and snuggling up with my pillow.

"No Ky, no more sleep. I just managed to get you up. Do you know how long I've been standing here trying to get you up? Ky! Ky!"

"Mi, sleep! Come make doo doo," I pulled her down onto my bed, but I decided to turn positions as well so I ended up pushing her to the floor. She fell on her bum with a 'hrmph'. There was a screech and Crookshanks jumped out from underneath her. The look on her face woke me up, I laughed. Ahhh Mi. I got off the bed and held out my hand,

"What are you doing on the floor Mi?"I asked her innocently. She looked at me with ire, and then grabbed my hand, then there was a smirk of evil and she pulled me down. Luckily I managed to turn so impact would hit my bum instead of my face.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing Ky!"

I laughed and we both got up. "Evil hath an innocent face and it doth go by Hermione. Touché" I bowed to her. She curtsied and then sniffed the air.

"What is that smell." She started sniffing around like a rat. She then looked at me, "Your hair looks different, is that a leaf?" Thankfully Ginny showed up, she gave me her usual chipper and welcoming smile, "Mum's calling, and we leave in five minutes."She turned to walk away, but spared enough time to give me a condescending look.

"Ky what's going…?"

"No time Mi. I have to shower and brush my teeth. Get something for me to wear in my bag won't you." I leapt into the bathroom.

Five minutes later and the fasted bath I have ever had, I walked back into the room with my towel around me. I looked on the bed and found Mi holding a pair of shorts and my 'Similes are like metaphors' tee. She had a frown on her face and a bowl of porridge in her hand.

"Fancy a bit of a show with your breakie?"I said laughing, joking that I'd drop the towel.

"What! No Ky! I opened your backpack and I saw…"

"Oh that. Yeah it's cool. Relax Mi, it's all good." She was about to open her mouth, and got cut off when Mrs Weasley called down for us.

"Oooh, look we're going to be late Mi, you know how I HATE being late." I grabbed my clothes and ran back in the bath. Seventy seconds I was down stairs, looks like I'm all about breaking records today. I walked in on Mrs Weasley and the boys getting into quite the argument, coloured objects floating in the air.

"Your hairs wet."

"And your hairs red Ron. Good morning. What's this about then?"

"Twins tried sneaking out some of their merchandise."

"Ahh I see. Shame, bet they could have made loads of galleons."

"I know. What were you and Mione doing upstairs making all that noise?"

I opened my mouth in mock surprise, "Ronald, didn't your mother ever teach you never to ask such questions of a lady."

He laughed at me, "She did. And I ask again…"

"Yeah, yeah you're so funny."

"What's funny?" Harry said, looking just as tired but fresh and clean. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Somewhere along our conversation I decided I liked Harry. I liked his souvenir scar and troubled eyes, his bed hair and round glasses. I liked that his rare laughter caused his usually worried face to relax. I liked that he had conviction in his courage and he had a kind soul. I liked Harry so much that I wasn't going to be a fool and confuse romantic feeling for friendship. Because that's what Harry and I were. Friends, and I've been alone too long to let anything jeopardise that.

"Ky , there's no need to carry a backpack. Dads got all the things we'd need."

"You're on a roll Ron, don't you know never to ask a girl what's in her bag. But if you must know what's in this bag I'll give you a clue, its tampons. Massive ones."

He laughed at me,"Seriously, what's in the bag?"

"I don't find menstruation a joking matter."Harry's face was getting red, I guess it's because he didn't have a sister like Ron. "But if you must know, it's a sweater, raincoat, pants. You know if the weather changed."

He laughed at me, "Wouldn't peg you for the planning type."

"Goes to show, never judge a book. I'm actually very organized and punctual. Just ask Mi, I was telling her this morning."He laughed at the pompous voice I took on at the end.

"Well come on you lot, we've got quite the walk."

Just as we were about to leave though a familiar monotone called out to me.

"Bane." Sev was standing by the Weasleys' fireplace, with a bag in his hand. He held it out to me, as he did so the strangest warmth spread downs my legs. I looked down and my shorts were growing into pants, and baggy ones at that. I laughed, good old Sev and his old fashion ways. I took the bag from him. "Your incompetence astounds me; Minerva said you left all your warm clothes at the castle. She seems to think you'll freeze and catch the cold."

"I thought that's what you had in your backpack."I looked at Ron. Wonderful tact Ronald. Sev was giving me the once over and I looked up at him innocently. Oh shite I screwed myself over with that, now he'll know something is up.

"When I carried your bag at the castle it was heavy."Damn he even commented about it didn't he, why does he have to remember things. Without another word he snatched my backpack from me.

"Hey don't look in there, that's tampons!"But too late, he opened it and a confused look glazed his face. "Sweets? Ton tongue-"

"You DID NOT!"And cue Mrs Weasley. Sorry boys, I did try. Fred and George had written to me the day before I arrived, telling me of their predicament. I couldn't help but help, I mean it's the twins and they just wanted to make some gold. Who am I to stand in the way of that? So I packed my bag with the bare necessities and two heavy tomes which were now lying under Ginny's bed. Enough space to package the merchandise later. I looked at Sev with a side smile on my face, trying to ignore Mrs Weasleys screaming 'treating a guest as a mule', "So…funny thing…I'm hypoglycaemic…yeah muggle disease…I need sugar."

"Severus, I am so sorry that the boys influenced Ky to carry those stuff for them. You see it's not allowed, well it's not illegal but in this house it is. I am so-"

"Molly, don't be deluded by the saccharine looks, Bane doesn't get influenced into doing anything she doesn't want to do. Do not worry though; she will be aptly punished for her disrespect for your authority. I think a week's worth of detention would suffice."

"That's not fair, school hasn't even started yet."Fred shouted.

"It's perfectly fair Mr Weasley. And if Bane has any complaints she can take it up with the headmaster. And then I'll just ground her for the week instead, seeing as I am her guardian." He cocked an eyebrow at me, and I launched myself at him, hugging him tightly. I don't think he realised what he admitted just then, something he had been denying for weeks now. He stopped his struggling and just stood still, as if I was a devil snare that would let him go if he stopped wriggling. I let go and he started smoothing out the creases from his cloak, "As usual your reactions are all wrong. You do not hug people for punishing you. It's inappropriate on various levels starting with the most base of which being I do not like being touched, especially by little ingrates. Behave. Don't think I won't know if you don't. Molly, Arthur." And like that he was gone. I shook my head and smiled. Progress.

A/N: I know I'm taking my sweet time with the holidays, but I'm trying not to jump the gun with the friendships Ky makes. I'd like everyone to enjoy the process and I don't want to rush it. Please let me know if you like it?

Kalina


	20. The one with Peter File

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**A/N : Happy Mandela Day! Hope you spent your 67 minutes of charity productively **

Chapter 19

"Sorry about the detention Princess." I smiled at George.

"What? Why? I'm pretty sure this is a record. I mean who else can say they got a detention before their very first day of school! I'm going to go down in the history books."

"Oh George, our little girl is all grown up. Her first detention!" Fred mocked wiping a tear from his eye. We were walking to the hill that would portkey us to the Final. Mi and Ginny were in the back with Mr Weasley, Harry and Ron just in front of them and the Twins and I lead the pack, which was ironic considering I had no idea where we were going. The sun was making good progress as well, I was just enjoying the passing shade of a tree when something very heavy hit me and for the second time this morning my bum hit the floor.

"I'm so sorry!"The weight abated and I looked up, rubbing my head that had hit the floor. It suddenly got really dark, many shadows hovered above me.

"Ky, are you ok? Give her some space boys."

"I am so so sorry."The voice was unfamiliar. "I heard a voice and I thought my dad was back and then I jumped down and I didn't see you…"

"Who does that? Who sits in trees waiting to jump on people?" I shouted at the brown haired stranger that was holding out his hand for me. I was in quite a bit of pain; I think I hit my head really hard. It wasn't bleeding though. The next second I was hoisted up quite quickly and set on my feet. It was Ron. Mi started dusting the crap that got on my clothes. The boy was still muttering, apologising profusely.

"Ced? Arthur?"A Mr-Weasley-aged man just apparated a few steps away. He walked towards us, "Is everything alright?"

"Amos! Yes its fine, just a little mishap. Nothing to worry about too much. Ky, let me have a look at your head."

"Its fine Mr Weasley, it's not bleeding. I think my butts broken though."

"I'm so sorry. My dad forgot the tickets and I was waiting for him to get back, I thought it was him when I heard a voice and I didn't expect anyone to be down so I jumped down without looking…"

"I'm sorry, how strange of me to walk under a tree. Or maybe I should have announced myself."He reeled a bit at the sarcasm; I guess I was layering it on too thick. A combination of my Italian temper and head pain seemed to take control of my mouth. "It's ok."I nodded at him and forced a smile. "I'm fine."

He still didn't look convinced. Mr Weasley was introducing us to what must be his dad. He was talking animatedly to Harry, Fred and George didn't seem to be getting the joke. "- you beat Harry Potter."

"Harry fell off his broom Dad, I told you…it was an accident." His dad wasn't taking it though and he just went on and on. Harry and I made eye contact for a second, and I laughed at the look on his face.

"Must be nearly time."Mr Weasley said. "Best get up this hill." I turned and started walking up the hill with Mi, who kept looking at the brown haired guy in a way that I suspected she thought was discreet but was quite the opposite. I smirked at her.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~""~"~"~"~~"~"~"~~""

"Can she do it, she's nearing the end. She's at the edge. She's about to cross over…but no she's leaning over and clutching her side, seems like Granger the Danger has run her last lap-"

"Ky-when-I –catch-breath-kill" I laughed and pulled her up. She was breathing heavy but her eyes said it all. She was going to kill me once her respiratory system will allow it. Mr Weasley got our attention, calling us to a mangy old boot.

"You just have to touch the portkey…no not now Ky….when I say it's time to touch it you touch it, Ok?"

"Ok! Is it time now?"

"No Ky I'll say 'it's time' when it's time. It's not time…wait no it is. Get ready everybody..-"

"I don't get it, do I touch it when you say 'touch it' or do I wait for you to say it's-"I didn't get to finish my sentence. It's seems I was pondering the statement over Mr Weasley telling me to touch it so the brown haired boy grabbed my hand and placed it on the boot and a nanosecond later my stomach lurched and we were gone.

A few moments later my butt slammed onto….something solid but not painfully so. My hand was considerably warmer than usual. I looked up and Mi and Ginny where staring at me wide eyed. When my something solid began to move I jumped up, realising the solid something was someone's chest and the warm something someone's hand.

"Now can we call it even?" Brown Hairs grey eyes where twinkling up at me. I reached out my hand to help him up and he didn't hesitate. "Guess if I hit your head on a rock then it'll be even Apple." I told him as we walked and joined the others.

"Apple?"

"What else do you call something that falls from apple trees?"

He was just about to argue, when Mr Weasley ushered us to follow, bidding farewell to the poncho man that greeted us at the entrance. Apple and his dad were in the second field and we were in the first. We waved goodbye and I looped my hand into Mi's arm and she gave me a calculating side long glance.

"What?"

"You know what."I had absolutely no idea what what was. She laughed at my confused expression, "You don't know what?"

"Yup, not a clue. Be a Hermione and fill me in."

"Later."

"No. Now."I said adamantly.

"Believe me you don't want me to fill you in now."I shook my head at her,

"I don't like this change of dynamic in our friendship; I'm supposed to be the one that boggles the mind."

"And me?"She inquired amused.

"You're the face of our operation. What with all your delicate features and rosy cheeks, very English rose. You know what, that's what we are, Thorn and Rose. Or Rose and Thorn. Or rose bush?"

"Definitely not rose bush and I am not the face of this 'operation'. If anything I am the brains."

"Keep telling yourself that."I patted her shoulder sympathetically, "but you see, this operation has no brains. We run on spirit."

"Spirit? Ky you're talking like you're high."

"When is she not talking like she's high."I looked at Harry, who didn't even bother to turn around and pay the compliment to my face. Actually he didn't look at me the whole time we've been walking to the tent.

"What's high?"I looked at Ron, I left Mi's arm and put one arm around his shoulder and gestured into the distance with the other.

"High is what we'll be one day Ronald. We'll leave these two 'sticks in the mud' and join the adventure with the Bob Marley's of the world. And don't worry who he is, you'll find him. You'll find your inner Marley…"

"I think you hit your head too hard on that rock."

"Better to have hit ones head and gain epiphany than not hit head and live in ignorance."

Mi started fidgeting with my hair and checking for bumps and lumps. "Are you feeling dizzy? Are you feeling nauseas? Is your headache very bad?"

"Had any good headaches lately Mi?"I extricated her hands from her head, "And I don't have a concussion, I just get more prophetic when I'm sleepy."

"More prophetic? You mean you sprout more nonsense….and why would you be sleepy, we had a full eight hours of-"

"Hermione, some help?"It was Harry. Mi and I were mindlessly following and didn't realised we'd stopped walking for a while. I told her we're spirits. Harry was holding a peg and a mallet in his hand, which Mr Weasley was eyeing manically.

After the tents were erected, Mr Weasley assigned us the exciting job of collecting water. Fun. We all were walking through the sea of tents, letting the awesome seep in in silence. We reached the tap and filled our pots and pans and Mi dragged me away from a lovely friend I made, Archie who was selling me on nightgowns, something Minnie failed to do. On our way back Harry, Ron and Mi were greeted by lots of people. But I noticed the only one that caused Harry to slop water onto his pants was a Chinese girl with long shiny hair that waved at him in an overly friendly way. I looked at Harry who was trying to fight a blush. Slut. What? I said I won't like him to protect the friendship and what not, but doesn't mean I can't call slut when I see slut. Fine she probably wasn't a slut. She probably was a nice girl who had even nicer shampoo. Or she gave free BJ's in deserted classrooms. Just saying.

HARRY's POV

I was being completely ridiculous. I don't know why this was so hard. I can't believe my reaction when Diggory had fallen on her. It took my all not to go over there and fist him for being an idiot. This shocked me more because I didn't have a tendency for violence. So I stood there, breathing in and out trying to calm down. But that was normal. We were friends right, especially after last night. I never spoke so freely with anybody else except Ron and Hermione. Well actually no, I tell all my secrets to Ron and Hermione, but not my feelings… I needed to stop acting like a total arse. I needed to stop mistaking her friendly banter for anything more. I definitely needed to stop staring at her. I was staring at her so hard earlier on that when Cho called out to say hi I splashed water all down my front whipping my head around to make sure she didn't catch me staring. We went to the next salesman. Ky was buying everything insight, claiming she had to get this for this person and that for that person. She was hustling a man for some Monrose Magpie figurine, the omnioculars I got her around her neck. Well I had gotten one for Ron and Hermione so that can't be misconstrued for anything.

"All I'm saying is, do they wear underwear? I'm sure she won't mind if we ask her? Is it really that personal of a question?" Ky was seated in between Hermione and myself. "I mean if they're not allowed clothes does that mean they're going commando under their…"

"Ky that's just about the most personal AND rude question you could ask anybody. It's horrible enough the poor thing isn't allowed clothes!"

"Oh Mi, sweet innocent Mi…if you think that's the most personal question anybody has ever asked, these next few years are going to be a multitude of surprises for you now aren't they." She turned to me, "Now you seem to have an in with her, you should-"

"I am not asking a house elf we just met if she wears underwear." I looked at her. For once she looked the crazy that she was. She had on a huge green Dancing Shamrock hat and a Bulgarian scarf and a flag that looked like it had three legs trying to kick each other painted on her cheek.

"You're right." I looked at her amazed, I must have heard wrong. "You just met her. You should go make friends and then ask her. Can we get closer maybe-"

"We are not accosting that house elf, and you look ridiculous by the way. Can't you just pick a team, what on earth is on your face? Everybody was staring at you on our way up here."

"Of course they were Mr Potter. In jealousy. I mean this hat has shamrocks that dance, this scarf,yes, this scarf has a lion….a lion that roars. Roars. And this happens to be the flag of Isle of Mann. And that's in the middle of the Irish Sea. So technically it's relevant. Now who looks ridiculous?"

"You, it's still-" I heard my name and turned around and was face to face with Cornelius Fudge. He shook my hand and patted my back and I greeted him, he was trying to explain to the man next to him who I was, with great difficulty. "– need Barty Crouch for this sort of thing. Ah I see his house elf is saving him a seat…good j-" I zoned out, observing Ky who also turned and looked at Winky, making sure she doesn't ask her anything, "- here's Lucius" That got my attention. And Ron and Hermione's. Ky was still staring at Winky. I stared at her whilst the minister and Lucius Malfoy spoke. I kept telling myself that it was just to make sure she didn't say anything weird to Winky.

"Good lord Arthur. What did you have to sell to get seats in the top box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much."

He said it softly so that Fudge didn't hear but it seems Ky did, she snapped around quickly staring at Lucius Malfoy in a way I hadn't seen her do so before. Her 'care-free' nature seemed to disappear at that statement and her hackles seemed to be raised. I touched her hand when she opened her mouth, and slightly shook my head. I may be just as angry but this wasn't the place or the time. It seemed she couldn't help herself though when he looked directly at Hermione, curling his lip at her.

"Paedophile!" There goes Ky, screaming out random insults. Lucius Malfoy's head snapped to her and he took in her face, his eyes furrowed slightly.

"I'm sorry? I must have heard wrong, it sounded like you said-"

"Peter File. She said Peter File. She was talking about a-"Hermione was muttering, trying to cover up the situation. Lucius Malfoy didn't even bother to look in her direction. Most of the box was now staring at Ky. Fudge was giving her a confused expression.

"And who might this little spitfire be?" It was Fudge. Ky stood, with surprising air and grace, her back straight.

"Ky Thornton." She held her hand out to the minister and he shook it in turn, his face still creased in confusion. "Now where have I heard that name-"

"Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter." Lucius Malfoy said, not being able to even mask the venom in his voice.

"Oh my my! Well hello! Pleasure! I am the minister for magic, Cornelius Fudge. Albus has been doing a good job of hiding you away hasn't he? Don't blame him. What with all the press. This is the Malfoys Ky. Their very-"

"Its fine Mr Fudge, I know what they are." She smiled sweetly up at Lucius Malfoy who was smiling down at her. I was confused, I was sure we never spoke about the Malfoys to her. Maybe Hermione did. Then she did the strangest thing, she turned and looked straight at Draco Malfoy with the most beatific smile I have ever seen grace her face. She stuck out her hand, with a coy blush, "Ky Thornton." Draco looked just as startled as we did but his inbred etiquette caught up with him and he shook her hand, "Draco Malfoy, Pleasure."She then turned around and walked back to us. As she crossed over me, her head bent down, I saw an unaccustomed look across her face. It was pure anger and I noticed her hands shaking. I put my hand on hers when she sat down, and her head snapped up. The look disappeared, and she gave me a shaky smile. Hermione then spoke, "Ky, what was that about. And you don't know them Ky. His not the type of person that you just go and-"

"The only thing Mi, is that I do know them. The important question we should be asking is, which one of us is going to go and ask Winky-"

"Godric not this again." We all turned away from her. Well the others did, I turned away but I just didn't stop staring. A stare so inflexible that I did not notice that my eyes were not the only pair observing the marvel that was Ky Thornton.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. I need some feedback guys.**

**échoun mia kalí̱ i̱méra- That means 'have a good day'in Greek. I know that was utterly random but I thought I'll learn something new today and share it. Plus part of my name is in that and that excites me.**

**Kalina**


	21. The one with Grey eyes

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**A/N: This is rated mature for a reason people. Things are getting slightly darker…**

Chapter 20

"Crap!"I clutched my face, that was the third scratch and I was afraid that the time I got out of this mess I'd have no face left. That was the least of my worries though at the current time. I can't believe I lost them. I was so sure that someone had called my name and in a multitude of shoves I found myself alone in a crowded forest, in a sea of strangers. I ran towards the centre, thinking that's where they'd go to get away or most importantly to get Mi away.

Mi….fucking sadistic bastard Malfoy. It was like walking into your house and just knowing something is burnt, a stench followed him. When he walked into the box today my heart froze and a chill physically went down my spine…I'm very intuitive and my intuition was screaming danger. Of course I gave my intuition a big 'screw you 'and went to get a first hand introduction to the madness. What I didn't expect was to see his mind, or thoughts, or was it fragments of memories. Fuck, I wish it was just thoughts…baseless dreams…I saw it. It's like when I see potato and the obvious thing to come to mind is vodka, or when I see a guy trying to scrape the gum off his shoes. I always think of Linus and Nessie. Normal conjectures to draw.

It seemed when Mr Overcompensation (we've all seen the cane right?) saw Mi his head went straight to muggle. A muggle he knew…once. Was it not enough to rob a person of life, of their most bases of rights? Where was the need to destroy a soul? To break somebody so thoroughly that the thought of repair was a foreign prospect. The woman's face burned in my eyes with her golden brown eyes and flowing brown hair darkened by the blood that surrounded her like a halo. Her pale skin aglow, her naked marred body lying on the floor in an odd angle. Three men in black cloaks stood in front of her, Lucius being one of them…adjusting his collar…smoothing out the wrinkles. Sobbing in the corner….I could not see the man's face but he was being held back by another in a black cloak, his hand lying limply, sporting a big tattoo. If that was the thought association Malfoy had when he saw Mi…and now muggles being tortured…but Harry and Ron won't leave her side right?

"Fuck", I clutched my knee, who put that stump there. Crap it was bleeding.

"Seems we have a lost little lamb. I knew it would payoff from leaving those weak sods. Fucking floating muggles…where the fuck do we think we're going lambie."

My head seared with a shot of pain as it made contact with a tree trunk. But the searing was fading into just dull thudding reverberating in my ears, my senses becoming less and less aware of the hands around my throat. Fuck, I just needed my wand. I tried grabbing it from the fondina at my hip but I think all the blood from my hand was draining, trying to get oxygen to the organs that matter, that I couldn't even move it an inch. I felt ice cold hands on my tummy drifting to my ribs and the blurry face getting wider...closer. And that was it, the glass shattered. Breaking point. I fell to the ground as the man hit a tree. I'd been doing magic without a wand for years, albeit unintentionally but this was definitely a 'push comes to shove 'situation I was in. I looked at the shiny mask, at the black eyes and I grabbed my wand but something in the air caught both our attention and with a resounding crack he disappeared, leaving me looking up at a grotesque skull with a snake protruding as a tongue floating in the dark sky. The feeling of familiarity disappeared though when my head snapped up with the breaking of a twig and grey met grey.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~""~"~"~"~~"~"~"~~""

I held her tightly. Reassurance floating through me, I clutched her closely thinking of the scarlet haloed broken angel and thanked heavens that I was just being paranoid. He wouldn't…that happened at another time, an era long over. They were just fooling around…well all except one.

"Ky where the fuck were you!"I let go of Mi and looked at Harry, his face pale and hands shaking. He was breathing heavily; I don't think I've ever heard him swear, I didn't think he knew how.

"What he means to say is, we were really worried about you. We realised we lost you and we tried going back but we couldn't find you."Mi let go off me and looked down at me, "Godric Ky what happened to your face."She started inspecting my scars and I just laughed softly,

"A few branches ran into me."

"Ran into your leg too?"Ron came over and was staring at my knee. It seemed I scraped it quite badly on that stump and I'm sure I broke something on impact. He threw my arm around his neck, "Honestly Ky, are you trying to show up Harry. What with detentions and the injuries…"I sighed as the pressure was relieved from my leg, I was stubbornly using it when I left him, looking for these three. I looked up and Harry was staring at me, a calculating look on his face but Mr Weasley's voice calling us into the tent broke our attention and we went in. Bill took one look at the lot of us and rushed over, the bloodied bed sheet that he was holding to his arm abandoned on the kitchen table. He looked at my face but his eyes quickly went to my knee, Charlie hot on his heels. They both dropped down and hiked up my pants staring at the ugly bruise over my knee. The blood was dried up and most of it was just superficial scrapes but I practically had to drag myself to Harry, Mi and Ron when we found them. I definitely seemed to have,

"Fractured knee cap. See quite a lot of them on the job. Running from dragons. Fell down?"

I looked at Charlie's concerned face, and forced a smile through the mounting pain. Seems my reservoir of adrenaline was disappearing and my perception of pain was taking its place.

"Ran into a stump."I smiled but I felt something wet on my cheek and I could slap myself. I was being such a girl, crying over a little scrape. I mean it's not like anything happened. Just a little bit of pain, nothing I can't handle.

"I don't even know how you're still walking with that leg. Here," Charlie picked me up in one swift movement bridal style, and I ducked my head into his chest, embarrassed at my tears. "I'm taking her to the mediwizard camp."

"Ok, I'll come with."Mi walked to the flap and thankfully Charlie stopped her.

"It's ok Hermione, I've got this, I'll wait whilst they see to her and I'll call you once they're done."Mi gave him a doubtful look, "I promise. You just rest, you kids had a rough night." And I felt us float out of the tent.

"It's ok to cry Ky. Doesn't make you less of anything. I guess it comes from having brothers, feel like you have to man up. Ginny does that. But it's ok, everybody cries. Everybody hurts."

He was right. Everybody hurts, but I wasn't crying because of the physical hurt. I was being such a dumb girl and I wanted to pull my hair out of my head. Fuck, it's not like he touched me anywhere that mattered or anything. I was ok. I protected myself. I didn't let anything happen. I was ok. I was fine. I was alright. Fuck why was I still crying? Fuck. I lay on the magical stretcher, why didn't we think of that before. I closed my eyes and let the healer look at my leg. Not flinching as he touched the bruise, rendered immobilised by the image that burned in my head. Scarlet halo on dark hair, grey eyes…tan skin. No that couldn't happen, that era was gone. We were safe. I was safe.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~""~"~"~"~~"~"~"~~""

"Ky?" I heard Mi's groggy voice in the tent.

"Yeah it's me Mi, couldn't spend another second in that tuna smelling tent. High tailed it, sorry for disturbing your sleep."

"How's your leg feel…I went once Charlie said I could but you were out for the count. The healer said you were lucky that the fracture was nondisplaced but the collagen filling potion takes a day to heal but you should-"

"Keep off my feet as much as I can. Yeah I know," I lay the infernal crutch down and crawled into bed. "You know how kindly I take to rules. So what was that in the sky?"

I listened as Mi spoke, taking it all in. Well it made sense that Voldermort had supporters that went by a certain name. And of course he had a mark, I mean that's like the first thing megalomaniacs dream up. I can just see the little fucker doodling it in his charms book, with little heartines around it. He probably dotted his I's with the dark mark.

"I guess Winky can use underwear now, no need to go commando anymore."

"KY! I cannot believe-"

"Chill Mi…joke. It's screwed up, I never liked that Crouch. And not just because he looks like he cuts his hair one strand at a time. Didn't manage to get a look at the guy that sent it up?"

"No. Mr Weasley said his definitely a death eater though because he knew the spell-"

"Ky? Mione" We looked at the flap of the tent and two heads were sticking in. One all smiles and the other looking decidedly grumpy.

"What are you boys upto! Ron! Harry! Its 3-"

"Shhh don't complete that sentence Mi. 3….21?"

"27."Harry's eyes softened a bit. "Well Ron, we checked, she's alive. Now can we get back to sleep?"

Ron on the other hand walked into the tent and sat at the edge of my bed. "You ok?"

"Nothing a little potion won't fix."Ron was giving me a deep look, it seems that he wasn't has tactless as everyone thought him to be. He gently picked my legs up and put it on his lap and got more comfortable on the bed. Harry walked in, and sat at the end of Mi's bed. Ron propped his head up on his hand, "So Mione told you about Wonky Winky!"

"Ronald-"

"I've heard and about Batty Barty?"

"Must have heard about Loony Ludo pitching up before."

"And the Megalomaniacs mark in the sky."

"Stop please, before I kill myself."Harry said dramatically and lay back on Mi's bed. He must be tired, melodrama wasn't his usual thing. I started laughing and he looked at me,

"Well what would happen if you tried to kill yourself. I mean if Voldey tried and the curse backfired, if you try and the curse backfires and then of course it realises it's you and it backfires again…it'll be an infinite loop. Please, none of us want to see that."

Ron laughed, "Girls got a point."

"No, she doesn't. Firstly I am not immortal; the curse backfired because of my Mothers protection when she died to save my life."

We kept quiet. "Way to make it awkward Potter."

"I was not trying to make it awkward, I was just pointing out that-"

"We were just complimenting you on your immortality. Some people." I looked at Ron whose blue eyes twinkled amused at me, "hear hear"

"Oh no Harry, there's two of them. What should we do?" Mi looked at Harry with a mocking exasperated look on her face.

"I'm sure there's a cliff around here somewhere. Ky would make it nice and easy and just trip over a stump and fall down, it's Ron we have to worry about." Harry's emerald eyes twinkled at me.

"That's easy. Grab a piece of steak and throw it over the edge."Mi laughed at her own joke. Ron and I looked at each other and simultaneously flung pillows at them. Harry dodged his but Mi somehow got both in the mug.

"So much for injured."Harry said adjusting his glasses.

"My leg's hurt, nothing wrong with my arm."

"You sure? Because you missed me by like a foot."

"Good dodging skills are nothing to be proud of, coward."I smirked at him and he smirked back.

"I like to call it flexibility."

"Like a ballerina. Come on Potter, give us a twirl."Harry glared at me and Mi and Ron laughed out loud. "Can we go before we wake your sister?"

"Too late for that, I was awake ever since Ky barged inside."We looked to the third bed. A tousle of red hair emerged from the white sheets.

"Harry run! Come on!" Ron grabbed a confused Harry and made a beeline for the exit.

"Turn a person's hair into worms just once when they woke me up and suddenly you get labelled as 'not a morning' person."She sighed and turned and snuggled into her blanket. I looked at Mi and she smiled at me. I snuggled into my blanket and I started drifting to sleep, all images of broken angels forgotten.

**A/N: I know this chapter seems a bit confusing, something so dark in the beginning yet light in the end. I just want to delve a little in Ky's psyche, her motto is deny, deny, deny. Growing up with the adverse circumstances makes her feel like she should be tougher, that's why she berates herself for giving into her emotions. Like crying. Her feelings will be explained further later but I just wanted to fill you in that she's not over it, she's just in denial. **

**mi̱n tró̱ne gáta mou- means don't eat my cat in Greek. Don't know whether I'd ever get to say it, since I don't have a cat and don't know anybody who would eat it and also don't know anybody who understands Greek, but if at any time you come across a woman/man trying to eat your cat who exclusively speaks Greek, just remember who to thank when you talk him/her out of it.**

**Feedback please **

**Kalina**


	22. The one where Mi likes big butts

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

A/N: cucciolo is puppy in Italian

Chapter 21

"Oh thank goodness!"Mrs Weasley's voice echoed through the silence. She ran forward clutching a paper in her hand and flung her arms around Mr Weasley. I stopped paying attention though, because two shadows were hot on her heels and I was soon whipped up into the air.

"Gosh Ky!"I was being loaded with kisses and I was exchanged to the next person like a sack of potatoes.

"The Old Man sent us a letter explaining what had happened."Linus was still petting my hair. His face pale, "We wanted to go straight there but this lot stopped us."He cocked his head backwards were a stony faced Sev was standing with a stern faced Minnie.

"Should have known if there's trouble you'll find it, how did you pick up this souvenir?"Len put me down and bent down and started observing my knee.

"I told you she ran into a stump. Thankfully it was a non displaced fracture, means no surgery but well not like you would have had to…in the 'muggle' world you'd have to rest for weeks but I hear you only need to rest for the day for the potion to take effect."I looked at Linus, who sounded a lot like Mi at the moment. "I apparated to Hogwarts once I heard, the Old Man just got off the floo with your medi wizard." We all were making our way to the house; I went up to Sev and Minnie.

"Luck is never in my favour it seems, I wonder how much I would have to pay one of those fools to do you in."I schooled my features, smirking, trying to ignore the usual nonchalant comment that Sev made, that unusually hit home.

"Oh Sev, let's not pretend you didn't sprint to Nonno's office to check if I was alive."

"Actually he sprinted to Hogsmeade, tried to aparate to the-"

"I did no such thing Minerva. I was on my way to Hogsmeade regardless when Hagrid came and notified me of the good news." He smirked down at me.

"Early morning shag with old' Rosie?"I laughed as Minnie and Linus started to admonish me.

"Well my job here is done, since your Grandfather had to go to the ministry for damage control he sent me here to make sure you're all in one piece. Unfortunately I'll have to report that you are. Here. Once every three hours just for the day, it'll help with the drowsiness and bruising."And just like that he was gone. Something's just don't change.

"I best be off too…You are ok Bane?"Minnie still had the stern look on her face but her eyes were her tell, they were soft and caring. She was staring at me intently, trying to judge the truth in my face.

"Right as rain. Speaking of, where on earth did that saying originate from-"I stopped as Minnie hugged me. This was the first time she initiated contact. She let go and cleared her throat, "Well Miss Thornton, I will be seeing you tomorrow. Take your medication on time and here," She pulled out something and enlarged it, "Mona made them. She and Filius send their well wishes. Stay off that leg. Mr Thornton, Mr Thornton."And with another strict look she was gone too. I looked at the boys who were observing me. Linus looked like he hadn't slept the whole night, Len probably didn't either but he was blessed with genes that prevented bags and shadows on his face.

"Go on…ask what you want to." They continued to stare at me. Linus tilted my chin up. He stared at my face, "Are you ok?" It was simple and straight forward and it was what I expected. These two knew me too well, right down to my cellular composition. They knew my every tell, something I didn't even know. But this was the reason why I didn't tell anybody…the reason that I made him swear not tell anybody. If these two found out what nearly happened in that forest I could kiss any hope for Hogwarts goodbye. Linus would probably kidnap me if he had to, he was crazy paranoid. And Lenzo might be the more care free of the two but when he put his foot down he soldered it down. They would say that the Wizarding world was dangerous no matter how much I argued that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"No…not really, I didn't get any sleep last night, so I'm exhausted. And this hurts a bit."I looked up at them awkwardly.

Linus petted my hair, "I'm sorry Ky. Why don't we get you to bed? Len and I are staying; you couldn't get rid of us." Len hoisted me up into his arms and I smiled up at him, letting out a sigh of relief in my head.

"And when you wake up, you can tell us what's really on your mind."Len said this smiling but his face was set. Sneeze bits, it just keeps getting better and better.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~""~"~"~"~~"~"~"~~""

Cold hands, ice cold hands…drift up my stomach…my ribs…ascending. I concentrate on throwing the beast off, but there's no crunch of back hitting the tree trunk…just a ripping of cloth. Further concentration but nothing just lips that bruised with a stench of fire whisky, I shut my eyes tight…concentrating…cold floated down my stomach, rested on my hip and descended. I opened my eyes in fright, pleading to let go, my voice stolen by the beast's invasion and all they saw was blood red…

I woke up. I jumped off the bed and fell to the floor. Fuck! I managed to put a shit load of weight on my leg and the pain was back with a vengeance. I felt the writhing in my stomach and I crawled the last few steps to Ginny's ensuite. Thank heavens the other two were not in the room and I reached the toilet and retched into the toilet bowl. I lifted myself to the sink and gurgled, splashing water all down my front at the rate that my hands were shaking. I backed against the wall and slid down. Fuck I was acting like a damn…weak. Why was I even thinking of that crap, I mean… fuck… I pushed him off right. I saved myself. It's not like he even touched me, like barely. Just on the stomach and there's nothing sexual about the place where your foods kept. Not like he touched my breasts or something. I was acting like a drama queen. I was fine. My fucked-upness was getting worse if I was having dreams about Voldemort. Bile rose in my throat again. There was a knock on the door,

"Ky, everything alright?"It was Mi.

"Yeah Mi. Nature didn't so much as call as scream at the top of her lungs it seems."I heard her soft chuckle, "Well I'm downstairs."

"Be right there."I got myself off the floor and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like shit. It seems like I managed to bite my lips till they bled in my sleep. I was proud of my subconscious self, she had her priorities straight. Blood and pain was better than shouting like a little girl and embarrassment. My breathing slowed and I leant my head against the cold wall. I took out my locket and traced the phoenix wing hypnotically. It seemed Li and Len did too good of a job protecting me, I couldn't even handle a little mishap like this. That wanker…I smiled to myself, how British of me. That made me think of Nonno. And just like that I heaved myself off the floor, leant on the sink and washed my face. I wouldn't want him to see me, lying on the floor like some stupid ninny. I was Albus Dumbledores granddaughter. I kicked the fucker's ass, he started it but I finished it. I was being an idiot. I was fine, now I just need to convince Li and Len.

I limped downstairs to find most of the house empty. Mi was sitting on the sofa with a book in hand but she dropped it and came to help me once she saw me.

"Ky there is a reason you have a crutch!"

"I know, but we don't have a pool table so I left it upstairs."

Mi helped me onto the sofa and was fussing with the cushions. "Honestly Ky be serious and a crutch is too short to use as a pool stick. You were not supposed to put any weight on that leg."

"Calling me fat Mi?"

"What? Of course not!"

"I can see why you would think so, Miss Bumless Where's-my-boobs."I laughed at her expression, "I'm only joking Mi, you know you have the perfect figure hidden underneath all that plaid. And your boobs will come in by Christmas I promise!"

"KY….! Why Christmas?"I laughed at her flushed face.

"I had a dream, more like a premonition…and in it you had a DD rack with junk in the trunk and you were rapping wearing a pink wig. You were dancing on a bar table bedecked with holly and I was trying to get you down but you kept saying, "I have a big butt and I cannot lie, none of these brothers can deny, when I walk in with my itty bitty waist and my round thing in their -"Mi shoved the scatter cushion on my face.

We were quiet for a few seconds, waiting for our laughter to die down. Then Mi stood and started bobbing her head and flashing peace signs,

"You get sprung, Wanna pull up tough, Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed, Deep in the jeans she's wearing,I'm hooked and I can't stop staring."I stared at Mi for a second, shocked. I burst out laughing. That must be one of the most outrageously hilarious thing I have ever seen, she sat down, her eyes still laughing,

"What? I listen to the radio when I'm holiday. I can't help it if I've got really good recall."

I opened my mouth to say something but dissolved into laughter again.

"Where is everyone by the way?"

"Mr Weasley and Percy are at work, Mrs Weasley is napping and the rest are at the orchard. Your brothers are with them."

"Figured, you didn't have to wait."

She sighed, "I know. I'm not the biggest fan of quidditch and I want to finish this."She gestured at the book. She suddenly looked at me in shock, "Ky you must be starving! You haven't eaten today. Let me get you something to-"

"Oooh yeah, look in the kitchen there's chocolate muffins in there that Minnie brought. Bring a few."

"Chocolate muffins is not food Kyrianna! I'm getting you proper food just wait here."Godric she could do a good Minnie. I rested my head back onto the sofa, shutting my eyes, just relaxing. Suddenly a dark warmth was on my eyes and my heart began to race and I was just about to have a panic attack but Subconscious Ky had the situation under control. She breathed a few times and quickly slid a smirk on my face as the person behind me made a weird voice,

"Guess who?"

"Robert Downey Jr."

"What? How could it be Robert Downey Jr.? I said guess not dream. And Robert Downey Jr? Really Ky, I thought you inherited my exquisite taste, that skinny awkward dude isn't going to make it far."Len sat down next to me and cradled my leg whilst Li pushed me forward and squeezed into the space between me and the sofa arm.

"Maybe I like skinny awkward dudes that don't go far in life."

"That is precisely what I am afraid of cucciolo."Linus said petting my hair. He really did treat me like his puppy. We were quiet for a while, and then Len spoke. They always played good cop bad cop, didn't even try to spice it up did they.

"So Ky, are you going to tell us what's really on your mind?" He was looking at me, reading my expression. It was a display of their trust in one another that Linus chose to sit facing my back, trusting Len enough to gauge my honesty. I sighed and leaned back,

"Guess I just got really worried about Mi yesterday. Nonno told you so you probably know that they attack muggle borns thinking their lesser than them. I was just really worried about her especially because we got split up, I was just trying to get to her to make sure she was ok and that's why I didn't see where I was going. And then it dawned on me afterwards that if things don't work out tomorrow, if I'm put in a different house tomorrow, that's going to be the end-"

"Oh Ky don't be ridiculous!"Mi was standing at the doorway, a tray of food in her hand. She rushed forward placing the tray on the coffee table and dropping down to her knees to my level, "Look Ky, we'll be friends no matter what house you are placed in. Even Slytherin. I know we've known each other for a few weeks only, it's just…I don't know…I've never had a female friend before that just clicked with me and-"

"You don't have to explain Mi, I feel the same."I kind of felt bad about my half truth, I was worried about Mi of course… I just wasn't worried about our friendship. I knew we were going to be friends forever, that's why I jumped into it right from the start. I could tell, she was my soul sister. It seems this touching scene had an effect on Len; he was smiling at me with pride. I guess normal people wouldn't make friends after being on their own so long, lucky I am a weirdo.

"That's great Hermione. I needed to hear that. I was afraid Ky would lose the new friends she made-"

"Why would I lose the new friends I made."I snapped around and looked at Linus, now I realised why he was facing my back… coward.

"Ky, I'm sure you understand why I left you here. I come back and find you hurt and in a very dangerous situation. I did my research, Voldemort's supporters are not big fans of the Old Man, and they were out and about last night torturing people. What do you think would happen if they found you….No don't, this isn't up for debate. Len and I spoke about it and this world of magic is obviously not what you, what we all thought it was. There are people out there that would want to cause you-"

I flew of the sofa, subconscious Ky doing a good job of ignoring the intense pain, "And the muggle world is safe, there's no murderers and racists and rapists and kidnappers there!"I screamed at Li and he didn't even flinch.

"Yes but they can't kill you with a flash of a wand."

"And a bullet is really slow."

"A bullet isn't a hundred percent surety of death. I won't have you exposed to a world that-"

"No! Don't you dare make it seem like this world is any the worse than the muggle world, the muggle world is just as ugly they just apply their make up better!" I was heaving, there were spots in my eyes. Even without the truth they were doing this.

"Ky we just want what's best for you. To be safe, to be happy." Len was staring at me, sincerity shining in his hazel orbs. My lips quivered, "I am happy and I am safe."

"No you're not."Linus stood up from the sofa abruptly, "I knew something like this would happen, I knew it. And yesterday you could have…you could have…"He couldn't even say the word. "This place isn't coated with candy, it's-"

"You're being paranoid! Nothing would have happened! I just hurt my leg!"I was screaming at the top of my lungs, tears brimming out of anger. I won't let them take this from me.

"He isn't Kyrianna, and he is quite right."I turned and looked to door where the calm voice floated from and my blood turned cold.

**A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying this. Please drop a review, **

**Kalina**


	23. The one with his favourite title

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

_Previously on Phoenix Accession (in Vampire Diaries voice over haha) _

"_No you're not."Linus stood up from the sofa abruptly, "I knew something like this would happen, I knew it. And yesterday you could have…you could have…"He couldn't even say the word. "This place isn't coated with candy, it's-"_

"_You're being paranoid! Nothing would have happened! I just hurt my leg!"I was screaming at the top of my lungs, tears brimming out of anger. I won't let them take this from me. _

"_He isn't Kyrianna, and he is quite right."I turned and looked to door where the calm voice floated from and my blood turned cold. _

Chapter 22

I stared at the owner of the voice, at his flowing silver beard and his royal blue robes; I stared at the framework of the doorway with its cracks and dents. I stared everywhere but at his twinkling blue eyes and I tried to breathe again, it seems Subconscious Ky's heart was broken just as much as mine was. It makes sense though, of course he would agree with them. Of course he would want me to go with them. Of course he wouldn't want me to stay, I was a nuisance…I'm sure he had to leave some important meeting to come and deal with this. Just like he probably left some important meeting last night to speak to my medi wizard.

I felt warmth trickle down my cheek and I snapped my head down… crap. I turned to walk to the window, an adequate way of hiding the flood that was threatening to break on my face. Fuck, I forgotten about my bum leg and the floor was getting closer, Linus caught me but I threw him off with strength I couldn't explain, and grabbed the coffee table for support instead. Damnation! I looked like some kind of pathetic sod, half on the floor with traitor tears running down my face. What was I fucking crying about anyway? So what if he doesn't want me, so what if he reeled me in with all the pretence of hot cocoa and shared secrets, sarcastic potion snobs and stringent transfiguration tyrants. I was fine before, without him. With Linus and Lenzo and…without magic. I gripped the edge of the table and decided to give up trying to stand, I must look pathetic. Like those lame videos with the deer trying to take its first steps. I let myself fall lightly to the floor and adjusted into a seated position, with my back against the table. I heard the swish of robes and scratch of carpet to my right,

"I think perhaps my previous statement has been misconstrued."I didn't look up at the soft voice that always held that underlying current of authority. I continued to stare at Len's shoes, suddenly finding interest in the twist and turns of the simple white tick. "Kyrianna?" I looked to my right slowly, still not looking at his eyes, finding interest instead in the silver beard, wondering if he brushed it every day and how long that would take.

"I do agree with your brothers. Last night you were placed in a dangerous situation, so their quite right to be angry and worried. A dangerous situation I did not account for. And Quilinius is right to believe that there are a few people that would take advantage of our relationship. Try to cause you harm. You see Linus I was aware of that, but I also trusted the Weasley's immensely and it is a trust I still hold. Nobody could have foreseen the situation. And for that I must apologise, most sincerely to you both. It seems time has lulled me into a false sense of security, something many of us here in the wizarding world are much too guilty of. But my most profound apologies to you Kyrianna. I'm immensely sorry that I was not there, in a time that you were in need of guidance and security. It seems I am much too use to taking up counsel with the ministry at times like these, and I failed in my duty as a grandfather. I only wish that you forgive an old man-"I finally fell into the sea of blue, and found not the usual waves of serenity but an undercurrent of regret.

"There is nothing to forgive Nonno. It wasn't your duty to be there last night to coddle me or hold my hand. I think at times like last night Fudge needs more coddling than I would, and I never expected you to come. I am well aware of the duties that come with being the greatest wizard of our time, and I never want you to think that I can't handle not being your number one priority."

"Never think that Kyrianna. I may not have earned the right, but I have found that you are very much my number one priority. Know that. I know it must not seem so," He looked at Linus and Lenzo, "but it is. I have found I much like having Kyrianna in my life, no matter how undeserving I am of her. It's not something I take lightly or for granted, it seems life has given me many titles, and some that I wear more comfortably than others. But it seems grandfather is the one that's taking its time to wear in, but no other title do I wear with more pride."Linus sat back down, the man had a way with words. All was silent for a second,

"I'm not trying to take that title away from you. Whether I like it or not you have it. This is more than just me rebelling against that fact."Linus leant forward and he stared fixedly into Nonno's eyes, "I am looking out for her best interest, for her safety. Can you honestly tell me that she won't be exposed to something like that again?" Linus was being ridiculous, so much so that I had to cut in,

"Look Linus I could just as likely walk into a street and get hit by a car, a feat I am quite shocked I have not accomplished yet-"

"No. I am almost hundred percent sure, that if Kyrianna chooses to remain in the Wizarding world, there would come a time where she will be placed in many unsavoury situations."

"And as her grandfather, you're ok with that."Linus looked at Albuello in disappointment.

"Linus, it is because I am Kyrianna's grandfather that I am ok with that. I have never held much regard to what the wizarding world has said about me, and I am far from a great wizard. Much too far," He was silent for a moment, lost in his thoughts, "but I do hold regard to my own conviction. There is very little that I would not do to help my students and those who need it, and I have spent many years shunning away the idea of grandness that accompanies my name. I find myself not doing so today; I find that I quite like being Albus Dumbledore, grandfather. Doubt my power Linus, and doubt my words and doubt my choice in clothing, but never doubt my intention. And I intend to keep Kyrianna safe." Linus frowned and leant back. He was quiet for a few moments and then he spoke so quietly it was eerie,

"This Voldemort. His not dead is he?"

"Unfortunately I do not think he is. I believe the question you really mean to ask me is if I think he would be coming back. And to that I answer yes. I know not when nor how, it could be years from now, or weeks."

"And when his back and you're off fighting him, what about Ky? Where would she fit in?" I cut in before Albuelo could answer,

"I believe that question is for me Linus. You weren't there yesterday. You didn't see how frightened everybody was at his mark; it was as if their worst nightmare had come to life. Voldemort is evil incarnate Linus, he is more than just a murderer and a sociopath with a warped sense of the world. His killed so many people, but his greatest kill was himself. His humanity. He is a monster."

"You're not exactly helping your case."

"I'm not trying to. I'm trying to make you see that there is no case."I stared at him and realisation dawned on his face. As a child I was afraid of many things. Porcelain dolls, staples, the Bratz (they have no noses, that's just weird) but the one thing I was never afraid of was monsters. I actually had what Len had termed an 'unnatural fondness for the unnatural'. I even had a poster of Freddy and Jason on the back of my door and only liked Barney because I thought he was a distant relative of Godzilla's. I was not afraid of monsters.

"Ky I don't think you understand-"

"No Linus. You don't understand. It's not Nonno you distrust. It's me."He looked at me with a resigned look on his face. "I'm not a kid anymore, something I thought you'd realise after we bought my first training bra. And even more so when the training wheels were taken off." Linus clapped his hand to his forehead and Len chuckled, "But I'm not going to walk into oncoming traffic…again, or cartwheel on a tight rope I suspended ten feet in the air but I think that one's on you guys for taking me to the circus in the first place. But I am going to trip over a few stumps and probably fall down a few stairs and I am so going to get into a girl fight. That is on my bucket list. All except the last, because let's face it which girl can get one over me, I'm a freaking dragon, would end with me hurt. And no matter how much you two try to protect me, it's going to happen. And you have to trust yourselves. Trust that you made me into the kind of girl that can handle being Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter. Because I do trust that."I looked them both in the eye, and Len quickly got off the sofa and simultaneously gave me a bear hug and lifting me onto my feet. He tucked me into his side,

"She had me at bra Li, our baby's all grown up. Let's let her stay."

Linus stood, "I guess I went all Godzilla there for a second…felt like my young was being threatened." Linus gave me an awkward smile and kissed my forehead, "Godzilla had an easier job though, her little monsters were nothing on mine." Albuello was already on his feet, the strange sight of witnessing him in his blue robes and pointed hat, crossed legged on the floor would be a memory I would cherish. He was just standing there, humming to himself. He was so preciously weird. Linus lifted me up and seated me on the sofa, and sat on the coffee table opposite me. He was staring intently at me, "Ky, it's ok to be nervous about tomorrow. It's your very first day at school. And I know you're worried about not being in the same…house...as your friends but you heard-"

"Woah Linus, don't waste a good pep talk. Knowing me I'll need a few in the future. I'm fine; I guess I was just being weirdly emo. It must be all the black I wear; I've heard it does that."We chuckled at the memory of my nanny, Mrs Glover that insisted that the black clothes 'emo' children wore was what made them emo and not the other way around. "Actually I'm quite excited about my first day of school tomorrow. I haven't met all the teachers yet, some were on holiday, and I heard there are a crazy time teller lady and a giant man that owned a dragon. Oh gosh and I completely forgot! My very first detention!"

Linus looked at me puzzled and Nonno smiled down at me amused, "There is nothing like one's first detention." I laughed at him,

"Oh please Nonno, don't try to be ganster. Mi told me you were Head Boy. You run in the same circle as Linus over here."

"And were in the rule book does it say the Head Boy can never have a few detentions to his name."

"Ok, so what was it for? Borrowed too many library books had we?" Len cut in,

"Handed in a paper that looked like a professor wrote it."

"Or corrected teachers working out so often that she resigned and moved to a different state."

Albuelo chuckled at us while Linus glared, "For the umpteenth time she got married that's why she moved to Washington. And it's not my fault that Mr Hendelsberg was too much a nincompoop to understand a standard essay on Albert Einstein."

"He was the English teacher, the essay was on your hero, not an in depth discussion on his theory of relativity." Albuelo chuckled and Linus looked at him,

"Oh and I'm sure you got detention for breaking a few suits of armour."

"Actually no, but it did involve a few suits of armour. And an enchantment or two. Professor Black didn't seem to find the humour in the suits of armour engaging in a jousting match."

I smiled up at him and was shocked that Linus' laughter accompanied our own. It seemed he was as well because he stopped abruptly. Linus looked at me, "And that is in no way an excuse for you to do the same. And by that I mean get detention not enchant suit of armours. Not that you should enchant-"

"Yeah yeah I get it, don't have fun, it'll give you acne. That's why your skin is so smooth and perfect. Laugh now but he actually told me that when I was four."

"Not like it worked."

"Maybe it's cause you threatened a four year old with acne. It's like threatening a twenty year old with menopause. And speaking of menopausal twenty something's, how is dear Nessie?"

Linus glared at me, "Agnes is fine Ky. She actually sends her love."

Len and I burst out laughing at that. "Oh Please.…if you're going to lie, at least tell one of this solar system. Let me guess…you're at a meeting in London?"

"I did tell her that. And do you know why? Because I was in a meeting in London before your little mishap."He then stood up and cleared his throat awkwardly, looking at Albuello. "Speaking about Agnes, she wants to meet you. She's been on my back about it for weeks; she wants to have a dinner or something. I know you're busy with school starting-"

"It's not a problem Linus. Just owl me when's good for you and I will work around it." Linus nodded awkwardly at that. "Anyway Kyrianna, I best be bidding thee farewell young maiden. I will be seeing you tomorrow, at the welcoming feast; I'll be the one in the big chair, front and centre."

"I'll be the one in the grey skirt and white shirt."

He laughed, "I definitely wouldn't miss you then, not a lot of grey skirts and white shirts at school."He turned to Linus and Lenzo, "Lenzo, Linus, as always it is my pleasure. If you need anything at all, you know where I am."

Len smiled and shook Nonno's hand, "I'll hold you to that old man." Nonno held his hand to Linus, who hesitated for a second and then shook it, "I'll speak to Agnes about next week and I'll send a letter."

He touched my forehead affectionately; it became something of a trademark of his ever since he had done it the first time and gave me a quick peck on the head. "Don't forget your medication."And he turned and walked out the door.

"We better get going too. You need to rest, you've got a very big day tomorrow."Linus kissed me on the forehead and stared me down again, "You're okay?"

"Just peaches and cream….oh oh, food analogies, you know what this means, I'm famished."

Len hugged me and ruffled my hair, "Now remember, it's always good to make…"

"Pretty friends."

"Because…."

"Pretty friends have pretty sisters."

"And…"

"Lenzo likes pretty sisters?"

"No, Lenzo likes pretty girls. Pretty girls. I've been teaching you that for ten years and still. I see what you did with that Hermione over there, good job. But I found out whilst playing quidditch with the guys earlier on that she's an only child. See you got to do your research Ky. It's all about the detail."

"You played quidditch!"

"Oh Ky! Ky, Ky, Ky! Remember how I told you football is the beautiful game. Well if it is, Quidditch is its hotter sister, you know the one with the personality and brains and is a virgin. The marrying kind."

"I knew you'd like it. Flying is awesome right-"

"How do you know, when did you go flying." Linus was giving me the 'stare down'. Lenzo cut in with, "Li it's cool. You don't need a license to fly. Plus Ky's problem is when she's grounded, not in flight. Ever heard of someone tripping in mid air?"

"Haha hilarious."I shoved him softly, I stood slowly and Len supported me.

Linus frowned, "Didn't you have a crutch."

"It's here."Mi was standing in the doorway, I didn't even notice that she had left, the crutch in her hand and her face pale. Ron and Harry stood behind her. Mi's face then went even paler if possible, but she had a determined glint in her eye.

"Linus, erm Lenzo. I am very aware that it might seem like Ky is not in the best of hands considering her leg, but I cannot stress enough the amount of authority and protection and austere power that Professor Dumbledore has in the Wizarding World and there would be nobody braver and better equipped to ensuring her safety. His noted for so many-"

"Long story short, Ky's in good hands. Don't take her home. We don't want you to."

"Ronald!"

"What Mione' you were going on and on, they probably stopped listening-"

"We'll help too."Harry's voice drifted through the air. "I'm sure nobody knows better than you two what a handful she is, we'll make sure she…or at least try to contain her."

"She has a name you know. And she is standing, well limping, right here." He smirked and grabbed the crutch and tossed it to me, and I caught it deftly.

"Thanks. Well you kids have a good first day. Oh and Harry."

Harry looked at Linus surprised at being called out.

"I hear you have a knack of getting yourself in a pinch of sorts annually. Mind refraining to do so this year. Ky tends to turn pinches into third degree burns."

"Believe me Linus, I'm retired from the business."

And with that they were gone.

**A/N: Xaroševo dnja- have a nice day in Russian. **

**Let me know what you think of this chapter….there was a whole lot of dynamics and I tried my best to manoeuvre around them. **

**Kalina **


	24. The one with the attacking apples

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

Chapter 23

"Godrics' sword!" It was a beauty. Shiny and scarlet and hidden behind a magic wall. And it was alive!

"I think you mean Sword of Gryffindor."

"No Mi. I meant the first one. Big difference. BIG."I was too enamoured by the cacophony of sound and plethora of colour to notice the look of disdain on her face. Charlie grabbed my bag and followed the boys into a compartment. I ran after them. I was having an Aerosmith moment; I don't want to miss a thing. I barely paid attention to the conversation around me, stopping my perusal of the atmosphere to say goodbye and thank you to Bill, Charlie and Mrs Weasley.

"I'm taking a walk down the train, see you guys in a bit."And I was off, not waiting for their offer to accompany me; they'd only slow me down. I smiled at random people and high fived a cool looking dude with dreads. I was just about to go and ask the mousy brown haired boy with the camera to take a picture of me when a hand grabbed me and pulled me into a compartment. As if on high alert from the other night, and as to compensate for its lack of action on said night, my body reacted on its own, aided with all those years of martial arts training. Once in the compartment I broke the hold on my hand, twisted the attackers hand around and had it placed at the centre of his back and pushed him up against the wall.

"Ky it's me!" I let go recognising the voice as he turned and I danced in a familiar charcoal grey.

I let go of his hand and took a step back. As he turned around my heart sped up a bit, his face bringing back the shock of the other night.

_The feeling of familiarity disappeared though when my head snapped up with the breaking of a twig and grey met grey. He ran toward me his face so pale it made his brown hair look black. He dropped to his knees,_

_"I heard voices. Merlin, Ky are you okay…look at your neck. Look at your leg. No don't stand up!"He pushed me back down and I actually snarled at him but he didn't bat an eyelash._

_"I don't know much healing spells but I think I can get a-"_

_"I don't need healing spells. I just need to find Mi and the others." It seemed he wasn't listening to a word I said, tilting my face this way and that looking for more injuries._

_"Look at your neck. Was that person you where talking to trying to strangle you! Was it a death eater….fuck…"He was looking down, a point past my face, around my midriff which was quite cold. The reason it would seem was that the cloth that was covering it seemed to have vanished. Thankfully my magic got its wits about itself before the sick fuck could finish his spell work so I had the t-shirt covering my breasts. But there was a very distinct five finger mark above my waist, fuck why did I bruise so easily. Maybe I can pass it off as something else. Oh fuck he was already giving me that look,_

_"Ky…fuck! I'm sorry, did he, are you, did he…"_

_"Look Apple no need to get into a tizzy. I'm fine. I just need help up and a mending spell or two and we can both be off. I'm sure you have more awkward situations to intrude on so don't let me get in your way." Instead of helping me up though, he sat down next to me. He reached for my stomach and I scurried backwards, swearing myself the instant I did it. Fuckity fuck fuck I was acting like some damsel in distress. Panicking at a boy touching her flesh like some wide-eyed virgin. Well I was the latter but not the former. It was too late though, he was already sputtering an apology his face horrified,_

_"I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I just wanted to check if the injury was superficial or if it extended to your muscle because I would have to use episkey or vulnera-"_

_"Shut up!"I launched myself off the floor, anger boiling in my veins. Now this idiot thought that he could pity me and feel sorry for me and somehow owed me something. It seemed my leg had other ideas as I fell to the floor on my knees and felt a pain so fierce it was unparalleled to any feeling prior. I must have shouted out because Apple was at my side instantaneously and he bent down to help me up,_

_"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"I yelled it before I could stop myself. It seemed the pain was making me irrational. Oh fuck, that's all I need now, for it to rain. I felt the drops on my face and looked up, seeing clear skies and the mental mark in the sky. Joy. I was lying in the mud crying in front of a stranger. Apple held his hands up in the air as if I had a gun,_

_"I just want to heal the wounds that I can. I think the longer we leave it the further along the bruise progresses-"_

_"Do it."_

_"Ok. I'm going to touch your stomach, just to-"_

_"I don't need a fucking commentary, just do it."I lay back, my hair in the sand, fighting the tears. I was acting like such a bimbo and that angered me more. I felt warm hands on my tummy and I flinched but they were gone just as quick._

_"It's superficial."He muttered some spell and then slowly loomed over me. "Erm…could you stretch….your neck?"_

_I complied and I felt his fingers ghost across it quickly, he then muttered something again._

_"Okay. Erm I don't know about your leg it looks really bad. I could help you get to the medi-wizard tent, I know they'll be set up somewhere and then-"_

_I stood, ignoring the intense pain. I could be pretty stubborn when I wanted to be. "Listen here Apple and listen good. I have a feeling you have some cock and bull story about playing knight in shining armour and whisking me off to this medi-wizard tent and then calling the wizard cops and telling them all about this little fuck up. Well let me tell you something and let it permeate through that thick skull of yours- you are not, now or any time in the future, going to tell anybody what happened here today. Ah uh, hold your tongue handsome I'm not finish, I don't care how offended you get by this. I'm not a broken little lamb..."I cringed as I realised that that's what the sorry-excuse-for-a-human called me._

_"It's ok to be angry. But you have nothing to be ashamed of, it wasn't your fau-"_

_"Finish that sentence Apple and by Circe I will cut you. Look you don't have to worry, there will be no wrist slitting and definitely no 'sinking into the tub water whilst Placebo plays in the background montage', so you can be on your way and I'll be on mine." I turned and bit my lip, willing myself to ignore the assault my leg was going through. There was a warm hand on my elbow and I instinctively flinched, I did stop though but I did not turn around._

_"Look….I obviously don't get it. But I can't just pretend what happened didn't happen. And neither should you. For one thing, we need to find the sick fuck-"_

_"Nothing happened Apple, he didn't get far…. didn't even manage to cop a feel."I laughed humourlessly, seconds away from crying. "You actually saved him from getting the beat down of his life. So you don't have to worry your pretty little head, there's no story to tell."_

_"Don't do that."_

_"What?"_

_"Belittle what happened to you here. Don't, ignorance doesn't look good on you."_

_"And yet you wear it so well." We were silent for a few seconds. "Look, I am OK. Really. Please, I have my reasons….just don't tell anybody."I hung my head; this was akin to grovelling on the ground to me._

_"Its fine Ky. I won't….for now. I think you should at least tell a friend or something…the brown haired girl that was with you. Someone to confide in."_

_"Heaving Helga would you just shut it. I keep telling you nothing happened! I'm fine!"_

_"Sure. Keep telling yourself that."He hooked my arm around his shoulder and led me to the others. Once we were at the edge of the forest I didn't hesitate, I let go of him and turned and walked to the others. Not looking back. Not wanting a reminder._

He massaged his hand, and I dropped into the seat behind me.

"You've got some grip."

"Don't make excuses for your feminism. A girl just whipped your ass."

He rolled his eyes at me, "There was no ass whipping. I believe you jumped me!"I cocked my eyebrow at what he said and his ears went slightly pink but his face stayed cool, "You know what I meant. You just surprised me that's all."

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that."I quoted him from the other day with a smirk on my face. He didn't seem to find the humour in it; he dropped down on the seat opposite me and stretched out his long legs. I kicked his feet away,

"Do you mind keeping your freakishly long legs away from me?"

"Yes I do mind."

"Too bad, because I don't care."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Why do you exist?"

He didn't reply and leant back and propped his feet up right next to my legs, still observing me like a shrink to a psych patient. "I must congratulate you on your act. It almost looks like you got your shit together."

I raised my eyebrow at that; he seemed like the polite, preppy type. Never judge a book I guess, "Oh please Apple, let's not be children… we're all actors, some of us own the stage and some of us choke."

"Life isn't the theatre."

"Bull, the world's a stage. Sooner you realise that the sooner you can shine." I leant forward and smirked at him. I managed not to flinch when he leant forward, his face mere inches away,

"Don't be a child. Life is real. People are real. What happened to you was real. Acting like it didn't happen is the worst kind of delusion."

"And what happened to me? Some guy with a small penis decided to try a little overcompensation in the demonic act that is rape. He however, much like you did five minutes ago, got his ass handed to him and ran away like a little bitch."His face went red and he launched of his seat and banged his hand against the wall.

"Ok fine sorry, I forgot…I caught you unawares. It was just-"

"Just stop it! Fucking Hades just STOP. STOP pretending. Stop making it seem like you're OK. You are not OK." I didn't blink as he screamed in my face, "But I am OK."I put my hand on his shoulder with a sympathetic face, "I think this is affecting you more than it is me. Tell me Apple Pie, did Uncle Greg have a go at you-"He pushed my hand away his face red and he turned and walked out the carriage. Just like that. I sat there in shock for a second, and then left my seat. That was weird.

Just as I was about to exit, my shoulders hit the wall. My heart quickened and I could feel my eyes explode. Apple's face was inches from mine,

"Yes. Of course you're ok. That's why you're immobilised by fear, your hearts racing and you're trembling. The lowest kind of human put his hands on you, against your will. He tried to steal your innocence. He may not have touched you anywhere that you deem as personal but the very fact that he touched you at all makes my blood burn. Yours should too. Burn Ky. Burn and feel. But do not; do not pretend that this is something small. Something inconsequential. You got lucky, but you were five seconds away…"He stopped and dropped his hands to his side. He looked down at me, and then looked away. He shook his head and walked out, and as I stood against the wall of the compartment, I knew this time he wasn't coming back.

**A/N: Well that's that. I hope you guys remembered that Ky calls Cedric Apple. It just seemed the thing that she would do. Anyway please give me feedback , have a good weekend.**

**Kalina.**


	25. The one where I want Harry's pants

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

CHAPTER 24

I stormed out of the compartment. Fuck him! He thinks he knows everything, he thinks he can dictate how I should be feeling. He knows nothing. I'm fine; he is the one that needs to get his head out of his ass. I mean nothing happened! There are girls in this world that have been raped and molested and abducted and kept as sex slaves, all that happened to me was a little altercation with a demented oaf. I can't stand people like him, up in their ivory towers, protesting against the horrors of the world when they haven't even had one thing in their life go wrong. Ok, maybe that was exaggerated, but there's truth to it. Why did he have to be the one that walked in on the blasted situation! He just better keep his mouth shut or I will-

"Hey! Here's a fucking thought. Why don't you use those two globes jutting out of your fucked up face and watch where the fuck you're going!" It came out of my mouth before my brain finished processing it. The blonde boy who had bumped me looked shocked for a nanosecond, but he schooled his face into nonchalance quickly, probably learnt that in the Beginners Guide to Poncery, the prequel to Advanced DoucheBaggery.

"I believe it was you who had walked into me. Maybe you should take up your own advice; then again those are more like light houses jutting out of your face than globes." Oh wow, make a jab at my big eyes, how rakish of you. I didn't need a reminder who this boy was. He was the boy I had introduced myself to at the world cup. Of course that was just to antagonise his father at the time…two shadows loomed in front of me and I couldn't help but think of Tweedledee and Tweedledumb. They where cracking their knuckles menacingly at me and I cocked my eye at the blonde buffoon.

"Won't you call your jesters off, your highness? I don't have time to play."He looked at me in confusion. Oh of course, pureblood supremacist, muggle references fly right over their heads. The taller of the two took a step forward. Malfoy just gave me another lazy look and turned around and walked away,

"Come Goyle. She isn't worth the amount of Mrs Skower's we'd have to use to get rid of her stench on your hands."

"Oh sweet, do you three have a bath together often. Or is it just a weekly thing?" He stopped and turned around.

"It seems that associating with Granger hasn't only polluted your skin, but your mouth as well." I smirked at him.

"Wow, a jab at Mi's blood. You're just so creative aren't you? Must get that from dear old daddy. Probably inherited some other things from daddy too." I looked pointedly at his pants. "Wonder when you're going to start rocking a cane, nothing says overcompensation like-"I ducked to my left as a shot of red missed my cheek.

"Crabbe!" He hit the shorter one on the head.

"But she was-"

"I don't care for it, did I tell you to do that."

"Oooh Crabbe, looks like you're going to get a spanking. I believe that's my sign to take my leave, I'm not a peeper but I do advise taking your little S&M carnival act behind closed doors."I smirked and turned and walked away, sure the pompous fool didn't understand half of what I said. I opened the compartment door and it was like walking into a funeral. Ron's face was red and he was looking out the window, Mi who was sitting next to him kept giving him nervous glances and Harry didn't look like he was as fuming as Ron but he did look a shade redder than when I last saw him. I dropped into the seat next to him and swung my feet up between Ron and Mi. She seemed to realise I just walked in,

"Where were you?""

"Here, there, everywhere. Ron?"

He turned and gave me an annoyed look and I smiled back at him. "Want to teach me wizards chess?"

"I'm not particularly in the mood Ky."He turned and looked out the window again.

"That's OK. Potter you teach me." Harry gave me a quizzical look and Ron turned around.

"Fine, fine I'll teach you." He got out the chess board and Harry gave him an affronted look.

"I know how to play chess! I could teach her."

"I know you know how to play mate. But that doesn't mean you're any good at it."

Hermione chipped in, "His got a point Harry."

Harry rounded on her, "Oh and when did you ever manage to beat him. And I'm not the cleverest in the year so I'm expected to lose. What's your excuse?"

"I cannot believe you said that. I do not have time to waste learning to play frivolous little games. I spend my time learning and-"

"Check mate."I looked at Ron who was smiling down at me. He was good. I was never into chess, too much concentration involved. "Again?"

A few checkmates later, Mi said it was time to change into our uniform. I shot up excitedly and grabbed my bag, "Beat it boys." Ron chuckled and Harry rolled his eyes and left. Mi looked at me amused,

"What? I've never worn a uniform before. I don't even know what it looks like considering Minnie ordered them for me whilst we were at the-"I stopped and stared at the opened bag. Mi came over,

"Oh don't worry. Once you get put into a house all the plain stuff would change to your house colour." I picked up the offending article,

"It's a skirt."

Mi laughed at me, "Yes. Of course it is, what where you expecting? And you don't have a problem showing your legs!"

"No it's not the showing off of the legs that I'm peeved about, it's the having to keep them together!"Mi looked at me in shock!

"KY!"

"Oh no not like that Mi. You see how I sit….! Oh she is devious. This is just another one of Minnie's 'make Ky a lady or die trying 'schemes. She's been going on about how I sit for weeks, but it never mattered before because my knickers where always protected by a nice layer of pants. Now I'll probably have to sit…with my legs crossed or something like that! Or with them together and poignantly to the side like you do!"Mi was laughing at the horrified look on my face.

"Calm down. Yes you do have to sit more in a dignified manner, which is probably about time you do start doing so. No more hoisting your leg up onto any object in front of you or slouching! But it's ok because you can wear stockings; I mean its poring outside so you can't exactly go bare legged, wait Ky, where are you going."

I crossed the room and knocked on the compartment opposite ours. I didn't wait for a reply and I opened the door with a hand over my eyes. There was a round of "Hey's" and a very Irish swear word I couldn't even repeat.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot I can't see a thing. And how sad I am seeing as there's a room full of fourteen year old muscle men in my presence, I'm here for Potter."

There was a chuckle and a smooth, deep voice saying, "Of course she is. All the girls after you mate."

"Shut up Dean, believe me, you don't want this one after you. Well, what do you want?"

"I want your pants."

"Oh my straight to the point this lass is." The Irish voice said. I heard Harry take a deep breath, and I could smell that musky smell of his. It's weird how your others senses go on overdrive when you block off one.

"And I suppose I should just whip them off and hand them to you, no questions asked?"

"Now, now Potter. Reel yourself in. I need a spare pair. It seems Minnie thinks she's going to get one over me and I can't let that happen, I figured I could alter one of your pair and wear it. And before you get ahead of yourself thinking, "She wants to get in my pants!"I was going to ask Ron but then his got more of a manly figure, too much alteration to be done there."I held up my hand in a fist which Ron bumped like I taught him to. There was a room full of laughter and then I felt someone turn me around and push me. I opened my eyes realising I was in the corridor, I turned and saw Harry's tousled hair jutting out the compartment, his bare chest hidden by the door,

"Yes Ky, that's how you get things from people. You insult them. You're not getting anywhere near these pants so get acquainted with your new best friend, her name is skirt. Don't worry; she has your back…side."

"That might be the lamest thing I have ever heard Potter. I don't need your pants anyway!"

I turned and stormed into the compartment. I breathed for a second and then a sly smile came over my face as inspiration struck.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~""~"~"~"~~"~"~"~~""

"I dare you to! Just to see! I bet your head is really actually very small! It'll be a right laugh. Come on Hagrid!" The gamekeeper I met just about thirty minutes ago gave me a hearty laugh.

"Oh come now Ky, ye can't expec' me to shave my head!" His crinkled eyes shorn down at me. "The one time I Ieave the castle during the summer and Dumbledore's granddaughter shows up. I miss all the good pars' hey."

"Miss Thornton!"I looked up and saw Minnie at the entrance hall doorways, seem I lost track of time chatting with Hagrid. I shot up the stairs, "Thanks for the boat ride here Hagrid. See you guys in a bit."I shot off to the room the firsts years had entered and they all stopped talking abruptly and stared at me. I looked at the little guy that fell in the lake earlier on, the one with Hagrids moleskin coat.

"Hey you."He looked at me, wide eyed. "Don't do that with your face, you look like a fish. When Minnie…Professor McGonagall comes to call you guys tell her that I'm just freshening up in the ladies room and what not and I'll be a little late. Don't look like that, it's ok. I'm getting tested last anyway so I won't be missing much. Hey, woah don't faint."The boy was swaying from side to side muttering "I can't- she'll kill- rather –lake- drowns." A girl with shiny blonde hair straightened to perfection and who seemed to have dried herself off well stepped in front of him.

"It's OK. I'll let Professor McGonagall know. I understand. I wouldn't be caught dead looking like that either. Go on, sort yourself out."She smiled sweetly up at me. I laughed at her and patted her back,

"Yeah sure kid. You tell her that."

Fifteen minutes later I pushed open the great hall doors and walked in. I didn't look around at the sea of heads that snapped their heads in my direction, or the whispers. My eyes went straight to the centre stage and I gave Nonno the biggest smile which he returned easily. He looked at me and shook his head and chuckled and I winked at him. I looked to his left where, next to an empty seat sat a seething Sev. I smirked at him. He probably was trying to make the extremely short skirt I was sporting lengthen from the time I walked in here but I managed to counter curse his little spell. The skirt was jinx-proof. Took a few minutes to figure it out hence the lateness. Oh and there was that little popping vein that Ron loves to see. I reached Minnie and smiled at her innocently, she was giving me her most disapproving look I ever saw her sport. My smile just got wider. Through a clenched jaw she said,

"Thornton, Kyrianna Ariana Kendra."I walked forward and gave her a quizzical look. I whispered to her,

"Er, so what do I have to do?"

"Well maybe if you waited like I instructed you to you would have received instructions like the rest. You're smart enough to put a permanent counter curse on that piece of cloth you're wearing so you're smart enough to figure it out."

I smiled at her, "Do you really want me to figure this out on my own. Fine. En garde!" I whipped out my wand and I smiled at her. "And now play fair. You seemed to have picked that hat as your weapon, and it's probably some diabolical piece of transfiguration so you can't use your wand." The hall was a roar of laughter but I didn't mind, Sev's voice floated down from the main table,

"Minerva if you don't want to, I have no troubles with teaching Miss Thornton some manners."

Minnie actually looked like she was contemplating a duel, then she gave me another pointed glare,

"Sit" and she pointed to the stool next to her. I sat on it and pulled my skirt down. I wanted to prove a point not flash my knickers. A second later I was doused in darkness.

"My they have really gotten small!" A quiet voice echoed from the recesses of the dark. "I must admit I am quite astounded. It's not often that the first image a student has upon putting me on is a pair of what I can only assume is woman's underwear."

I laughed at the voice, which had a bit of a mischievous edge that can be misunderstood as a bit on the dark side. "If you think those are bad, you should see the one my brothers fiancé uses. It's practically just three strings attached in a triangle. But she will state it's the classiest thing ever because it's Armani."

"Ahhh it seems little Giorgio has grown up to play dress up on woman!"

"So Giorgio Armani went here. Well people do say he is a wizard with clothes. So who are you?"

"Oh yes, you missed my opening number. Quite upsetting, it's quite the highlight of the year, ask anybody. I am the Hogwarts sorting hat."

"Oooh and how does one go about applying for such a prestigious position?"

"Let's just say I was in the right place at the right time, the place being Godrics head and the time being the Founders meeting a thousand years ago."

"I must say Hat, age has done nothing but make you handsomer."

"No arguments here."

"So what was old Godric like?"

"Hahahaha, he is actually exactly what you think. Except he was not that tall. And he had a much bigger beard. My my! Your mind is dirty!"

"Life is dirty! Not my mind! But is it true? Come now, share."

"No it isn't true…wrong founder."

"Oh dang, I was so sure him and Rowena were…wait! Wrong founder! Ahhh I knew it! That's why they had that whole fight! It was a lover's brawl. I can totally see them together though!"

"Hahhahah no no it wasn't Salazar either. See Salazar was definitely straight. He was actually quite the skirt chaser though he had weird tastes that one."

"Like?"

"Well aside from being a blood supremacist, he suffered from obsessive compulsions. One month he only lay with 5 foot 5 inch tall witches and another where he'd only enjoy the company of elm wand users."

"Godrics sword! It was Helga then! And Salazar fell in love with her too! And that's what the fight was about!"

"Wrong again! Salazar and Helga were actually very good friends, nothing more. That friendship is actually how the founders got together. Helga and Salazar where friends from childhood and Salazar met Godric on one of his educational expeditions"

"And Rowena?"

"Rowena was engaged to be married to Helga's brother but decided to marry knowledge instead. What better way than starting a school."

"So Rowena became something of a spinster?"

"Oh no! She was a woman much before her time. She never took a husband but had many lovers. She was flexible on the whole gender thing."

"You know it's always the nerdy ones hey. So what happened with Godric and Helga?"

"They didn't last long."

"He dumped her?"

"No no she dumped him! He likes to pretend, but he was right heartbroken. I think his last thoughts were of her. Your great great great grandfather isn't going to be pleased I'm telling you all this. It's just such a change from wet behind the ear eleven year olds, year in and year out."

"There there Hat. It's not anything I wouldn't have suspected anyway, and Nonno knows what a…strange mind I have anyway. So how come I didn't see you in Nonno's office before!"

"I'm always there. Probably too busy staring at all the other fancy equipment and that bloody bird."

"Jealous of Fawkes are we?"

"Jealous! Psht! Selfish creature I have ever met! Been trying to convince him to take me out for a little fly around the grounds, its nastily boring cooped up in that office. Mind he did take me out two years ago, but it was off to the dungeons, to Salazar's old lair. Of course it was just to help Mr Potter…Oh my now isn't that interesting. Want to decorate his photo with little heartines little missy?"

"I do not like Harry like that. He is just a friend."

"Hmmm she can dish it out but not eat it. I don't blame you though; boys like that always get the girls. All deep and mysterious and Mr Potter's…let just say his future warrants a lass like you."

"Come now Hat, are you a seer as well as a poet. You need to ask for a raise."

"Indeed I do. Good attempt at a change of subject though, unfortunately no bite. Now Mr Potters got the allure, but Mr Diggory's definitely got the looks."

"Apple isn't even in the cards!"

"Ha! Then you admit Mr Potter is!"

"Fine I do admit I had a little crush on Harry. He was the first boy I bonded with. And I might have confused friendship with romantic feelings. But I definitely don't want to jeopardise our friendship by freaking him out. Plus his into another chick."

"Name?"

"Cho Chang."

"Ahh Ravenclaw. I sorted her five years ago. Older woman….she is a pretty lass and smart. Nothing on you though missy. Want me to have a look at his head? Find out what's really going on in there. All you have to do is make a few jabs about me almost putting him in Slytherin and he'll run up to your granddads office and shove me on his head faster than you can say 'pine apple.'"

"Its fine Hat, thanks for the offer. Speaking of Nonno-"

"He was just as easy a sort as you are. I bet the whole great hall is in a dither over this. Probably thinks you are the longest hat stall ever?"

"Is my mind much like his?"

"Kyrianna, your mind doesn't have to be similar to his. Neither does your looks. And let me tell you from thousand years of experience, family is more than just the people who raise you. Your brothers, gifted wizards them both, will come around eventually. But you little missy, you have the most rare ability to forgive and let people in. And that is a trait that is definitely a Dumbledore gene. There will come a time when that ability to forgive will be put to test. Actually life is one big test. But I know you will pass."

"Why?"

"Do you think I stop to chat to every student that puts me on? Your mind, ahh it is a beauty Kyrianna. It's like a book I cannot put down, alas. Do visit? "

"Of course."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

**A/N: I know that whole conversation with the Sorting Hat is a bit mental but I actually liked writing it. Drop a Review….Please?**

**Kalina**


	26. The one where I meet Stacey

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

Chapter 25

I slowly took the hat of my head and looked at it and smiled. I handed it to Minnie who took it quickly, a worried look on her face. I realised that the great hall was completely silent and then there was applause from here and there and the sound became more uniform. I turned and curtsied at Albuello who took his hat off and nodded at me. I winked at Sev who just glared. I then made my way to the Gryffindor table and was engulfed in a tight hug.

"Oh my goodness! I was so worried! The hat never takes that long! I thought he was going to say you couldn't be placed or something horrible like that! Oh I'm so glad you're in Gryffindor! Of course I knew you would be!"

"Yes Mione' you were so sure. That's why you were convincing Harry to get out the map and find out how to get into the Slytherin common room so you can say good night to her."

I plopped down next to Mi and laughed, "You thought I was put into Slytherin!"

"Well why else would the hat take that long to place you? I thought you were fighting to convince him against Slytherin."

"Ahh Slytherin's not so bad." Ron choked on the piece of ham he had in his mouth, but that could have just been because of the amount of food he was trying to contain. I rolled my eyes and they landed on Harry. What the sorting hat had said was still stuck in my head and I barely paid attention to Mi's conversation with Nick. I followed Harry's line of vision and it fell on a mop of black hair. Urgh straight hair is so over rated. Who wants it all straight, and neatly trimmed and dark and shiny? It's unnatural. I looked down at my hair for a second, for the first time actually bothering how it looked. Maybe I should brush it more often; I mean it wasn't bushy like Mi's so unfortunately it lacked character, but then it wasn't all sleek like that ones. Harry turned and I quickly looked to my left and found a face right near mines. I pulled back a little, recovering from the shock. The mane of dirty blonde hair just got closer and I was practically sitting on Mi at the moment.

"Hi! I'm Lavender Brown, this is Parvati Patil."She quickly gestured to the Indian girl next to her who was also trying to obscure my peripheral vision. "Of course we know who you are. We're going to be roommates and eventually of course, best friends."

"Hmmm…"

"We absolutely love what you did with your skirt."

"We love it too."I looked at the Irish boy with the sandy hair who looked like he was pulling out all his charm, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Every single time we try to cut off the length one of the teachers always lengthens it. But with legs like that I don't blame you for wanting to air them." Parvati chipped in, winking at me.

Oh crap, did the student body think I did this to get attention from boys or something. I mean they wouldn't know about my little game with Sev and Minnie. I laughed in my head; they must think I am such a whore.

"Princess." Voices said in unison as they squeezed up on either side of me.

"Fabulous entrance."

"Tré magnifique!"

I laughed at the twins, "I was wondering where you two were?"

"We were seconds away from grabbing you and making a run for it. That hat gave us a right fright."

I smiled at George, "You know me, I always put on a good show."

"You sure do! You walked down that aisle like the queen of the world."

"Let's not forget the entrance!"

"Yes, let's all commend her for her attention seeking behaviour."Harry's voice quietly floated over to us. He didn't pick his eyes up from the piece of lamb he was cutting.

I looked at him, and he still had his head down.

"You also 'efusin to ea'" I looked at Ron who had his mouth full with what I think was Chocolate gateau.

"What? Of course not!" I grabbed a drumstick and had a go at it. I tasted a little of whatever Ron pointed at and was considerably stuffed when the food disappeared. I was also confused at the weird looks Mi was giving me and her untouched plate. I never thought of her as the 'watch my figure' type, but hey, who am I to judge? On anything.

Nonno stood and smiled at the crowd. His eyes twinkled over us all and it strayed longer over me. I gave him a wide smile. He started talking about rules and regulations and I started staring at the other teachers at the table. I looked at Sev who was giving me a glare; I returned it with a wink. The other teachers were all paying attention to Albuello. Harry suddenly gasped and I looked at him, his eyes popping, he looked to Fred and George who was on either side of me and their mouths were gaping open.

"What happened? What did Nonno say? Why are you-"I was cut off with Fred's hand on my mouth and I decided I might as well pay attention to albuello if they were? It seemed luck was not on my side as Nonno just stopped talking as the doors to great hall and a rumble of thunder simultaneously banged. I, like all the other heads in the hall snapped to the doorway to find the coolest looking freak I have ever seen. His whole face exuded a story; you only got a face that awesome from a good number of wicked fights. He looked like a freaking pirate what with the wooden leg, he just needed a parrot. And it seemed he swapped his eye patch for a magical eye, which I'm sure had a gismo or two installed in it. He was like a magic cyborg! He shook hands with Nonno and then sat down.

"May I introduce our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody!"

I started clapping immediately, not bothering that the sound just echoed emptily in the room. I stopped a whole minute after Nonno did and he gave me an amused grin. All the heads at our table was looking at me and I shrugged my shoulder at them.

"Moody? Mad eye moody, the one your dad went to help this morning?"Harry asked Ron. Ron returned in a voice of awe, "Must be."

Mi chipped in with, "What happened to him, what happened to his face?"

"I know, wicked right? There must be at least ten stories or more behind them. His face has more than just character, it has a plot line!"I smiled but the three of them just kept looking awed.

"As I was saying, we have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the triwizard tournament will be taking place in Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING," Fred screamed into my ears, and everybody laughed, even Nonno.

"I am not joking, Mr Weasley, though now you mention it I did hear an excellent one over the Summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar-"

I started laughing, having heard that one from him the other week. Minnie cleared her throat and Nonno seemed to realise that he was talking about this tournament thing. Aww he was so preciously weird. He went on explaining about how the tournament was established 700 years ago between French school and a school that sounded both violent and placed somewhere cold. Oh and Hogwarts. There would be a person that would represent each school in three tasks and the home ground changed every five years and they claimed it was to increase interschool relations but we all knew it was a reason to show off. I mean, there's a death toll, the primary rule of friendship is: don't kill each other. I stopped paying attention to the finer detail and decided to stare at people. I looked at the Hufflepuff table and they mostly looked scared, and the Slytherin table kept their haughty looks but I could see a few of their eyes dancing in glee. Ravenclaw just took in Nonnos word without a change of expression. Yeah I'm sure they would be so much fun to date. So much fun with their boring personality and perfect hair and tall frame. I looked at our table and they seemed all excited. Shame, poor things don't know Nonno that well, I looked at the younger students. He loved this school, like he was going to let a thirteen year old take part, firstly he'll put an age restriction and then make the tasks all lame and boring so nobody would die. This does explain why he was going off to so many meetings in France this holiday.

"This must be why dad came for a meeting over the holidays, to discuss the tournament with a member of the parent body…" Ron whispered.

I heard scraping of chairs and called out to Mi to go ahead of me and ran off to the head table. I beamed up at him,

"Kyrianna! I believe congratulations are in order. And may I express my happiness at seeing you sprightly again."

"Why thank you Nonno. And no need for congratulations, I'd be happy in any house Hat placed me in."

"I agree. If you're here to ask about the tournament-"

"Oh no I'm not interested in that Nonno. I'd probably be interested if it was hundred years ago and there was actually the thrill of sudden death on the horizon, I know you wouldn't let anybody die so you probably took out all the fun stuff."He shook his head down at me and chuckled,

"Fifty points from Gryffindor." I looked to the sardonic voice and smiled up at him,

"You can't deduct points just because you're upset I'm not in your house."

Sev raised his eyebrow at me, "Please don't delude yourself, nobody clapped harder when you were placed right where you belong with the other dunderheads. That was actually because here at Hogwarts, you know a learning institute and not a…"He breathed in and censored what he was about to say, "Female students' skirts are to be knee length and no shorter."

"And how long do boys pants legs have to be?" He gave me an eye roll and I heard a few chuckles, a stern voice cut through.

"There are no rules on the length of boys' pants because they are not likely to pull a stunt like you. And Severus school hasn't started yet, point deduction is unnecessary. Maybe another week of detention, this time in my office. Go on like this Bane and you'll have no free time."

I smiled up at her, "Oh come on Minnie, I wouldn't have pulled a stunt like this if you didn't force me to use the insulting piece of cloth anyway. Skirts are so inhibiting, they make you sit all-"

"Lady like and that's why I bought you them. You better have it back to the appropriate length come tomorrow otherwise I would personally deduct points. Don't let me regret clapping the hardest when you were placed in my house."Wow, that was akin to a hug to Minnie.

A grizzly voice cut in with, "Because we all know that clothes make the man."I looked at Cyborg and smiled at his sarcastic statement. He nodded at me and held out a hand which I took quickly, finding it callused and hard, "So you're Dumbledore Jr."He said letting my hand go.

"That would be my brother Linus. So how did you lose that much of your-"

"Bane, bedtime! Now!"I looked at Minnie and sighed, I hugged Nonno and went towards Sev and he hurtled back so quickly I laughed, and wheezy voice joined in. I blew a kiss at him and he looked like he wanted to tear my face to pieces, Minnie nodded at me. I waved to Fil Zio and Mona Zia on my way out, each deep in conversation with some adult but winking back.

~"~"~"~"~"~"

"Oh come on Stacey!"

The portrait looked down at me. "That is not my name!"

"I highly doubt it's the fat lady!"

"How rude! How dare you call me that!"

"Everybody calls you that Jane!"

"If you don't know the password, best you get comfy."

"Give me a clue?"

"There are no clues and hints and anything."

"What does that mean, there's no anything. What kind of English is that? If there's no anything then there's nothing. Why can't you just say nothing! You know…."I leaned toward her and it was a testament to what a gossip she was that she bent down, "I saw that horribly skinny Melinda the Medieval, the one with no curves, in the portrait of Sir Hawthorne the Third and they looked quite cosy."

She gasped, "Nonsense, Sir Hawthorne is a real man and therefore needs a real lady not some sack of skin and bones. Balderdash!" I then heard a gasp and a cuss word and the portrait flung open, I laughed and walked in. I just meant to swap gossip for the password but I guess she let it slip. I looked around the empty common room and launched myself into the first scarlet arm chair. It was huge and right by the fire and had a good view of the grounds from a nearby window; I decided that this would be my arm chair from now on.

"Enjoying yourself I see," I scooted up and she filled in the space, she was already in her pink striped flannel pyjamas. I leant my head on her shoulder,

"Realised I didn't have the password?"

"Yes and I rushed down, seems there was no need though."

We sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the warmth of the fire.

"Ky…."

"Mi?"

"You know I'm here, if you want to talk about anything. These past few weeks…your whole life has been turned upside down."

"I like to think of it has being turned right side up. And I know that Mi. I miss Linus and Lenzo. It's weird not seeing them every day."

"You get used to it; it took some time with me. Being an only child and not having many…well any friends growing up, I was really close to my parents. And now I see less and less of them as the years go by. I mean I love them to bits, I guess it's hard splitting myself between these two worlds."

"Then maybe don't split yourself so much. Maybe instead of splitting, you should be merging. That's the problem with this world, there's too much division."

"Well it's like that for a reason, they tried your approach in the past and it wasn't a success."

"Different times Mi. And I'm not saying shout it out to the world, I'm just saying be a little more inclusive. Like they should allow a day in the term that you can see your parents, you can take them down to Hogsmeade. Expose them more to magic, so it doesn't seem so foreign when you speak to them about it."

"Thinking about a future in politics Ms Thornton?"

"That might just be my calling. I heard there's a lot of delegating duties and very less work, just my style. Of course, you'll be my second in command."

"Well the real leader is always the second in command, the playmakers backstage. I don't mind the position. This world does need change."There was a grumbling and I laughed at Mi,

"Was that you?"She blushed slightly but responded quickly,

"Well that's the noise of rebellion. Of fighting oppression. Of-"

"An empty stomach?"

"Well it's not my fault I have too much of a conscious to full my stomach on food made by slave labour."

"And starving yourself will change things?"I cocked my eyebrow at her but smiled, very few people in the world were compassionate enough to give a damn about their fellow humans, let alone their inferiors. Linus always said judge a man by the way they treat their inferiors, guess Mi must be a woman above men.

"Fine you convinced me, I'll join your little rebellion. I shall not eat house elf made food either. But you need to feed me! I love food much more than I like you." She laughed.

"It's a deal. I know how to make a thing or two."

"Well you best learn to make more than a thing or two, I bore easily."

She laughed, "Well I've been thinking about diversifying my culinary skills. What about I try and roll up some ingredients and we do Chinese tomorrow night!"

"NO!"

She looked at me in shock at the sudden outburst, and I was internally slapping myself. I laughed awkwardly, "Bout time I told you, I'm a filthy racist. Yeah…"

She rolled her eyes at me, "Hmmmm sure you are. That's why you got on like a house on fire with Lee earlier on?"

"Lee is not white! No, I thought it was a tan! Now I can't associate with- "

"Ky I'm not stupid. It's because of Cho Chang!"

I was going to deny but then…. "Why do you have to be so intuitive?""

She smiled, "Well you were ogling her at the table. I did notice….His liked her from last year. Well I don't really know if you can call it like because I'm not sure they've had a conversation but he looks at her often. And he is quite obvious about it…"

"As obvious as I am evidently."

She sighed, "No you're not. I doubt anybody else noticed. Not even him. His-"

"Don't worry Mi. It was just a passing crush. Actually I think it could have been anybody. I mean if that Neville had been the one I ran into the corridor that day we'd be having this conversation about him. I never met another boy my age before and I guess I was a bit drunk on the experience. I'm sober now though."

She didn't look convinced but dropped it. But I was being honest. And judging by the way Harry treated me he didn't even have a passing crush on me. Mi stood and pulled me up,

"We better get to bed. We don't want your first day of your new life to be in dregs because of lack of sleep. Not on my watch." She tugged me to the stairs and I followed. I thought of Harry as we passed the other staircase which must lead to the boys' dormitories. Up there somewhere he was fast asleep, his emerald eyes hidden from the world. Yeah…it was definitely a passing crush.

**A/N: Remember how hard it was admitting your first crush? Anyway feedback please,**

**Kalina**


	27. The one with dirty dreams in Divination

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

Chapter 26

Harry's POV

The great hall doors banged open and heads snapped to it like puppets with strings, she the puppeteer. My heart practically stopped, and my face went pale seeing as all my blood was flowing south. Fuck. I tried to ignore Hermione's incessant babbling about "Where is she?" which now turned into, "I can't believe she-"

It wasn't hard to ignore though. She didn't proceed down the centre aisle, instead turned right and made her way to the Gryffindor table. She walked down the aisle towards us and I wanted to shout at her what the fuck she was doing, but I couldn't move my mouth. Words could not be processed. Dark flowing hair was processed though. Big, bold smoking grey eyes were processed along with plump pink lips and nothing was processed faster than what was below the neck. She filled out that simple white shirt like no girl our year ever did and that demonic skirt, fuck. It just covered her arse and exposed those tasty tan legs of hers, which was far from teen awkward and defined beyond her years. My head snapped up when I realised that she stopped walking. I had turned toward her when she started her progress down the aisle, my back towards the table and suddenly it was against the table. Her hands were in my hair and those illegal legs wrapped around my torso and our lips united and my skin ignited. She moaned my name with every breath,

"Harry!"

I moaned still not being able to process words, "Harry!"Suddenly I felt a jolt and I snapped my eyes open. A wide eyed Ron in my face, I turned and the whole class was looking at me. Fuck, I dosed off in Divination. I responded vaguely to whatever Trelawney had said and fidgeted in my seat, trying to get the blood to pump to other regions as well. I was seconds away from actually excusing myself from the room when thankfully Neville bent over to fetch something he dropped and his butt crack was flashed. Like an antidote to a poison, my blood finally began to disperse to other parts of my body.

I paid little attention for the rest of the lesson trying to wrap my head around the situation. Yes I was attracted to her but how could I not be, she was an attention seeking devil what with her flirting and seductive laughter and that infernal skirt stunt she pulled yesterday. I actually sighed when I saw her today with a normal length skirt, shorter than Hermione's but not evil like last nights. For a guy that has probably had a sum of three wet dreams prior to the harpy's arrival, to having a whole night and now part of the day full of them. I wasn't this guy. I wasn't the guy that had to stare at every other person in the great hall to avoid making eye contact with her. I wasn't the guy that ignored a friend just because my soldier couldn't help giving her a salute. I needed to get my shit together.

I snapped my head up when I heard Malfoy's voice calling out to Ron. I didn't even realise we were in the entrance hall, I paid attention just like everybody else did to the article that Malfoy was reading. I ignored the burning surge to strangle the little twat and grabbed Ron, stopping him from acting out the 'death of Malfoy' which was playing in my head. I told Malfoy to get stuffed and tried to ignore his retort, trying to drag Ron away.

"-is his mother really that porky or is it just the-"I didn't hear the end of the sentence as the hall echoed with the unique sound of a smack. I turned around just in time to see Ky standing in front of Malfoy, her knee moving up towards his stomach. I let go of Ron and quickly grabbed her before she could do more damage. I held her against my chest and ignored the rise in temperature and swung her around, she was much easier to control than Ron.

BANG!

I felt something white hot graze my face and heard the screams and had my hand in my pocket for my wand.

"OH NO YOU DON'T LADDIE!" I spun around and saw Mad Eye Moody limping down the staircase and pointing his wand at a white ferret. I was distracted at what happened next by a pain in my chest as I was hit with a sharp elbow. I forgot I was holding Ky still and let go of her quickly, not realising her squirming in my arms. She backed away quickly from me, a look of pure fear I had never seen before in her face. She turned quickly and walked towards the dungeons and I moved to follow when Moody's voice cut through the air,

"Did he get you?" I replied in the negative to the low gravelly voice and was rendered stuck in the entrance hall with the arrival of McGonagall.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~""~"~"~"~~"~"~"~~""

I had successfully avoided her for days. A mean feat considering Hermione and her were practically attached at the hip these days and Ron seemed to like her enough to invite her to remain whilst Hermione spent her time in the library but thankfully she declined. Fortunately my list of distractions was increasing. Moody's class was insanely creepy, the first introducing us to unforgivable curses. He, like most of the other teachers, took an immediate liking to Ky. I noticed he particularly liked to call her out in class, and something akin to amusement sparkling in his eyes at her witty quips. McGonagall of course never showed favouritism but Ky was a natural at transfiguration. Actually she was a natural at everything, and most of everyone chalked it up to her being a descendant of Dumbledore's. And even though Snape was in a shitty mood these days, something we paired to the presence of losing the Defence job to Moody, he and Ky managed to engage in debate over using this ingredient instead of that ingredient, something Hermione was only able to follow. My next distraction came in the form of Sirius sending a reply, thankfully Ky was down in detention at this time so I managed to read and reassure him that I'm ok with a reply without her twenty questions. I looked up as Moody called out her name, my knees still stinging from the constant assault. I had finally managed to throw of the Imperius curse. She stepped forward, her back straight, something I always wondered about considering how she slouched when she sat. Moody sent a jet of red light at her which she quickly blocked; he smiled that lopsided smile of his.

"Take notes class, CONSTANT-"He sent a blue streak at her which she dodged easily,

"-VIGILANCE." He finished with a wheezy laugh. "Imperio."

Every eye was on her, and she was still for a while. Then she started to sing, sing so beautifully. Moody laughed his wheezy laugh and she stopped with a smile and a wink, he must have lifted the curse.

"Interesting, very interesting Miss Thornton."

"Constant Vigilance Professor Moody." She smiled and walked away, nobody, not even Hermione understanding this exchange.

It seems all the professors where coming together to help with my distraction and increased our workload immensely. And yet another with Sirius seeing through my lie and coming back to Britain. It seemed there was enough distraction to at least keep her out of my head during the day. Unfortunately my mind did not afford me that courtesy today, as the whole student body except Ky, was watching the arrival of the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang schools. My perusal for her was not distracted by the huge horses or the ship that arose from the lake. Not by the giant lady or the yellow toothed man. I was distracted by the simultaneous voice of,

"Ron isn't that your boyfriend?"  
"Harry, its Krum!"

I looked down at the first voice and cocked my eyebrow at her. She was a right mess; her hair was all up and in disarray and her face was sweaty. She smelled like spices and her shirt was not tucked in properly. Hermione was fussing over her state, Ky ignoring her and going on her tip toes trying to see the arrivals. Her head was snapping here and there as if her mind couldn't process where to look first. Lucky her, she was easily distracted. Hermione actually started fussing with her robes and her hair trying to adjust them, scolding her the whole time.

"Chill Mi, relax. I didn't realise the time."

"I wonder how, you know…. there's a nifty new invention that straps on your wrist and it actually….wait for it, tells the time. Genius right? Their calling it a watch." There goes my two day streak of not speaking to her except greeting. She looked at me blankly for a second and then turned to Hermione and started making her way up to the castle. Did she just ignore me? What the hell. With a shove from somebody behind me I started walking, barely listening to Ron. I looked at her closer, her shirt was damp and clung to her a bit and her hair looked oily, not its usual flowing self. Then it hit me, what makes someone all damp…sweat. And what makes people sweat….I was no stranger to this, waking up from just dreams of this for these past few weeks. She obviously was 'getting heated' with somebody. So heated she forgot to show up to the biggest fucking occasion of term. It's not surprising, the night of her arrival the boys could not shut up about her. And I even saw a few older students giving her that look. She of course flirted and laughed with everybody. She was way too wayward. I looked around as we sat down at the Gryffindor table; my first guess was one of the twins. She spent a good deal of her time with them, always laughing that evil alluring laugh of hers. I never paid attention to this kind of crap. My eyes then fell on Lee Jordan and I remember seeing them talking the other day. Then there was Dean, who could not take his eyes off of her the whole of the first day. Oh fucks just listen to me! I sound like a needy little bastard. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of this demon and focused on concentrating on the welcoming feast.

**A/N: Just a little detour into Harry's mind.**

**Tell me what you think,**

**Kalina**


	28. The one with Bobby Brown

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**A/N: Ky calls Lavender Brown Bobby or James or Chalie after muggle James Brown and Bobby Brown and Charlie Brown- just to annoy her**

Chapter 27

"Shit." _Clank. _My eyes shot open….something had fallen next to me. I jumped off the bed, seeing the silhouette behind the bed curtain. My heart was in my throat; I grabbed my wand just as a body jumped through the curtain and closed their hand over my mouth. I hit the bed as the moonlight caught on flaming red hair and familiar brown eyes.

"Ky?" Brown's voice floated through the curtain.

"Sorry Bobby…I dropped my…bra."I shrugged at George, who clamped his hand over his own mouth, stifling the giggle. Well forgive me for not being quick on the up take once woken from sleep. Plus it was the first thing I saw. Just as I looked at it, George made a grab for it. I guess it serves me right for flinging it on the floor. I jumped down and grabbed the other end, trying to wrestle it from his grip. I heard light footsteps; I stuck my head out, looking up at James from my crawling position.

"Hey Charlie." Ever since I found out Lavender's surname was Brown, I would call her nothing but Charlie or Bobby or James, all references to famous people in the muggle world. This frustrated her to no end as she was the self proclaimed most feminine person in the world and did not take lightly to being called by a man's name.

"What are you doing on the floor Ky?"She asked, as she rubbed her left eye sleepily.

"I'm not on the floor….you're flying."

"What? No. What?"

"You're dreaming Bobby."

"Dreaming?"

"Of course. Why else would Brad Pitt be under your bed."

"What? That hot muggle actor? No way."She quickly turned to her bed and dropped to the floor. I grabbed George's hand and made a run for it through the door. He was lucky Mi was so exhausted from doing homework that she was out for the count and Parvati slept with ear muffs, apparently her beauty sleep was not to be jeopardised at any cost. I let George lead me down the stairs and through the portrait; I made a grab for my bra again. He held it above my head and I slapped him on his chest.

"Aww come on Princess, I always wanted one."

"Why?"

"Do you know what range I can get with this thing? I can hit an unsuspecting victim feet away with a gobstone and they would be none the wiser. Plus I kind of always wanted to make a bra hammock for the gnomes back home and it's too weird stealing Gin's."

I sighed, who was I to deny George his sling shot toy or brammock for his little friends. "Fine. Keep it, but I don't think we're whispering in a dark corridor because you snuck into my dorm for my bra."

He smirked at me, "You think I wouldn't do something like that."

I chuckled quietly at him, "Of course I don't. I don't think you would do it without Fred though. Where is your better half?" I followed him as he began walking. I know it might seem strange following a boy into the unknown at the middle of the night, but it's George. Wherever he took me, there was sure to be a laugh at the end of it.

"Since I like you so much I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that last part."He stopped at a portrait of the night's sky, jabbed at a few stars and walked through as it opened. I followed him through.

"Finally, I was afraid we might not need the ageing potion at all with the amount of time you were taking Georgie. Ahhhh I see you brought our secret weapon, Ky, welcome to our humble abode."

I looked around the small room, taking in the little couch and the bunch of junk stacked in corners. Fred was sitting in front of a little cauldron, the fumes permeating throughout the room, forming a thick haze. I sniffed at the air,

"Ahhh the sweet aroma of disobedience."I plopped down next to Fred and he smiled at me,

"I like to call it resistance…like against oppression and dictatorship."

I laughed, "So nonno has oppressed you by restricting your entry into the tourney so it's just natural to want to overcome the obstacle."

"I knew you'd understand."George sat on my other side, "We have a problem."

"I see it. You have no armadillo bile."

They smiled at each other and then at me, "You're brilliant."They said in unison.

"That's just observation. You know what's brilliance though…triple the dosage of the Billywig Sting and add three more sprouts of lavender. That should be the right amount for a substitute. A drop should do, you two know that already of course."

George smiled at Fred, "I told you we should have asked her in the first place. Poor Lee is out there somewhere looking for Armadillo bile."

Fred shrugged, "Didn't want to get you more detentions Princess. People would start to think we're a bad influence."

"And we couldn't have that now. It would decimate the reputation we have worked so hard to create."I laughed at George's impression of Percy and stood,

"Well if that's all, I don't want to push it. Mi just might wake up whilst I'm gone and then I would never hear the end of it."

Fred stood as well, "I'll escort you back. And I hope you have a spare of what you gave George because if you don't give me one too I'll think its favouritism." He held the door open for me, "And if anyone is to be favoured it is to be me, we all know I am his better half."

I jumped back into the bed, two bras' short than I was in the morning. I began wriggling into a comfortable position. I stopped mid-wriggle as I heard a scratching sound. I grabbed the Parch that was next to my bed.

_Ky? _

_Lenzo? _

_No, Linus, how are you doing? Why are you up so late? Not another detention? _

_No complaints. ME? Detention? I shudder at the accusation. _

_Haha, very funny. Seriously though, no more detentions_

_Yeah yeah _

_Do not yeah yeah me, I know what yeah yeah means, it means you are not listening to a word I am saying _

_Well of course I'm not listening, I'm reading aren't I?_

_KY!_

_Haha sorry, you kind of walked into that Li. So is everything Ok? I highly doubt you're messaging at this time of night to nag me. _

_You're actually right. I'm messaging to tell you tomorrow is cancelled. Please tell the Old Man as well._

_Woohoo, who do I have to thank for saving me from having to dine with Nessie_

_Her father_

_What did the old billionare do this time? _

_He died._

_Oh….you could have started with that…. _

_But then I couldn't make you feel guilty about it like I can now._

_You're evil, when's the funeral? _

_Day after tomorrow._

_Oh sneeze bits, that's the day of the Goblet of Fire naming champions thingy_

_I know. It's fine though….I think she wants to be alone for a while. I'll just pass her your sympathies._

_Yeah do that….she ok? _

_I have to go now Ky. I love you, sweet dreams. _

_I love you too Li._

I rushed down the stairs. Oh crap if I was late for this feast as well Minnie will have my head. She screamed at me for ten minutes straight for not only showing up at a 'despicable' time but looking like a 'hobo' for the last one. I laughed at that. Imagine Minnie saying hobo! But that just got me another detention and five minutes more of scolding. It's not my fault really. I can't help losing myself in something interesting seeing as I'm bored so easily. And I really didn't mean to, I just got caught up with making a few adjustments to the Wide Eye Awakening potion. I managed to increase its intensity and decrease its brewing time by five minutes. I could tell Sev was proud even though he had covered it well with some retort of his. I had monopolised on all those detentions I served with him and really enhanced my knack for potioneering. Sev let me have a go at all the ingredients too, and sometimes he stayed and even brewed a potion or two with me. Our relationship would never be normal but then again how can a whole be normal if its halves where insane. I finally entered the great hall and snuck to the Gryffindor table and sunk into the seat next to Mi just as the French girl Ron fawned over left the room through a door in the side. Nonno caught the third piece of parchment from the Goblet of Fire and he cleared his throat.

"The Hogwarts champion is…Cedric Diggory."

I clapped along with everybody else and smiled. As he made his way to the front, amidst the handshakes and pats on the back, he made a side long glance that I caught and he smirked. I rolled my eyes at him. He was always humble and polite to everyone except me! I thought back to the day that Harry had grabbed me and stopped me from hurting Malfoy, I internally groaned. What an ass I was, I was both hurt and relieved that Harry did not follow me that day. I was hyperventilating in the dungeons so angry at my stupidity that I punched the wall.

"_Yes, break your knuckles, that would solve all your problems."I didn't turn around at his voice and continued to stare at the wall. _

"_I don't have any problems."_

"_And the trip down denial continues. I'm guessing by your little display up there you still haven't confided in anybody?" I snapped around at that? Display? Did everybody notice? Shit I thought only Harry saw…._

"_Don't worry. Nobody noticed. They were too busy with Moody's antics. Seems like he up staged you again." I knew he was talking about his entrance at the welcoming feast. He walked towards me and held out a hanky, I didn't take it and rubbed my face on my robes. He rolled his eyes at my stubbornness. He then held out his hand, I just looked at it. I gave him a questioning look which he just returned with a small reassuring nod and I placed my hand in his. Two minutes later we were in a little stone room by the basement. He had muttered something to the fat little goblin statue that made the bare wall next to it turn into a small door. The room probably couldn't handle more than four people._

"_Ok. Talk." He sat down on the pillow that he conjured and just managed to stretch his legs in front of him. I sat down opposite him, slightly surprised at the softness, seems he conjured a pillow for me too. I crossed my legs and didn't answer. Instead I started tracing rings on my lower thigh thinking about my absurdity._

_I remember the sudden warmth that rose within me when Harry brought me up against his chest and his hands that felt like fire against my waist. I could feel my whole body heat up and I'm sure my face had a deep blush. But suddenly the hands stopped feeling warm and started feeling cold and the fact that I couldn't move seemed to send me right back to that time. _

"_There's nothing to say." I was stalling looking down, hypnotizing myself with the circles I made. We sat silently for a few moments, he then laid a gentle hand on mine and I looked up. Having achieved his goal at eye contact he let go of my hand. I stared him down and he returned it easily, I'd win this contest. Ten minutes later I couldn't take it though and leant forward and squished his cheeks together. His eyes widened in surprise and I burst out laughing at his fish mouth face. He laughed too and I leant back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. _

"_His hands were cold. Like ice. I've never felt hands that cold. Thinking about it now, it's weird, seeing as the weather was warm. Or maybe they weren't cold. Maybe they just felt cold because I didn't want them near me. He wasn't very big either, around your size."I looked at him and smirked as he resisted the urge to defend his manly size. "I couldn't see his face, just his eyes behind the mask, they were black and hungry. He smelled….nice. I know his supposed to smell like cheap cigars and fire whiskey but he actually smelled of fancy cologne. He really didn't touch me anywhere that would ruin me for boys. I mean people…girls in this world go through so much more."_

"_Don't compare yourself to other situations. It's all equally disgusting."_

_I looked at him in the eye, he was such a Hufflepuff, his whole face exuded care. I looked at the little birthmark I had on my knee and busied myself with tracing patterns on it, "I guess…I think it's because I've never…I was home schooled prior to coming here and I never went anywhere without my brothers and I…"_

"_It's OK Ky, and it's nothing to be ashamed of."I laughed a hollow laugh. I knew it wasn't anything to be ashamed of but at the same time it's not normal to only be exposed to your brothers as personal experience. There were the nannies and the tutors but they never overstepped their duty, kept it strictly professional. That's why I made such an effort with Sev and Minnie, hoping that when the time comes they won't just be my teachers. I don't blame Linus and Lenzo, they were only trying to do what was best for me, I guess they pampered me and my guard was lowered. I knew how to defend myself, but at the time I failed to._

_Apple moved forward slowly and took my hand. I let him hold it, let his presence be felt. _

"_There's nothing wrong with feeling the way you are. Even if he didn't touch you somewhere intimate…he had no right laying his hands on you at all. You'll learn in time that even the most normal of touches on the most normal of places can make you feel things that are not normal. So don't minimalise this by thinking about where he touched you, but that he did at all. And Ky…don't blame yourself. Stop being disappointed that you-"_

"_That I did nothing until the last minute! I didn't throw him off until the last second and I've mastered karate, taekwondo and aikido and I let some insolent jerk put his filthy hands on me! On me! To touch me! To make me cry! I'm not this weak girl who freaks out when a friend touches her. When she feels…I'm not weak!"_

"_Of course you're not. You're feisty and strong and smart and powerful. And you're OK."_

_I creased my forehead at him, wasn't he always telling me I wasn't OK. _

_He smiled at me, "You've finally faced it. You are going to be OK. I still think-"_

"_I can't tell anybody because my brothers would freak out and take me back home…I don't want to leave Nonno, to leave Hogwarts…"_

"_I won't tell a soul. Thank you for telling me."_

"_Thank you for…you know. You think the next time someone grabs me I'll freak out?"He looked at me complacently. _

"_I think you will."He smiled, "But that's a normal reaction if someone just grabs you. But if a friend grabs you, you're not going to freak out."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because Ky you learned how to trust today…to trust someone other than yourself or your brothers. You won't freak out if someone you trust grabs you, if they touch you. Even if you can't see their face, trust is one of those senses that transcend the physical realm. You just know you're safe if someone you trust touches you. I mean I've moved my hands up your arms and have them rested on your shoulder and you didn't even flinch." I realized he was right and he let go of my shoulders and stood. He held his hand out for me and I took it without hesitation. _

My daydreaming was stopped by Nonno's voice cutting through the room,

"Harry Potter."

I turned and looked at him, breaking my own code of ignoring him just as he was me for these past few days. Heaven knows why but I had my guesses. He was blabbering that he didn't do this and Albuelo continued to call him. Mi actually gave him a slight shove and he still didn't move. The whole of Gryffindor House was staring at him and he was rooted to the spot. I got up and walked the two seats down to him and grabbed his hand and physically pulled him up.

"I didn't-"

"I know. But when Nonno says go, you go. Except if you're me, then you do what you please."I lightly pushed him and he slowly walked away. I walked back to my seat and suddenly the great hall burst into noise. I looked up and realised that Minnie, Sev and the headmasters and the ministry delegations had all left. I turned and looked at Mi who was ashen faced and Ron whose face was slowly matching his hair. He suddenly shot off his seat and walked out and I rose to follow him but Mi stopped me.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~""~"~"~"~~"~"~"~~""

I gulped down the water and pushed my hair out of my face. It really had been a while since I enjoyed a good old fashioned jog. I looked up at the large hoops with the pretty blue Sunday sky in its background. I knew Mi would want to spend this morning with Harry. I didn't see him yesterday, choosing to have a cup of cocoa with Nonno instead. Not that he would miss me, seeing as he had been ignoring me for ages. My theory was that he had a clue that I had a crush on him and he was trying to let me down without using words. Coward. I jogged in the spot for a bit, really missing my iPod. I stretched and made my way to the change rooms. Just as I opened the Gryffindor one my head lightly hit a chest. I didn't have look up to know who it was; there was only one person I could place a smell to. I lightly kicked his shin,

"Watch where you're going Scarhead!"

"Yet again, you were the one that walked into me. What are you doing going into the Gryffindor Changing rooms anyway?"

"Erm…let's see…their changing rooms…so I must be going there to-"

"I know that. I mean, how did you get a key to this place. It's for quidditch players only?"

"You doubt my powers of persuasion Potter."

"More like powers of plundering. Nicked it off one of the girls?"

I made a mocked shock face, "I'm wounded that you would think I would ever do something…OK that's even sounding weird to me. Fred lent me his." A weird expression flitted across his face at that. He then shrugged and shouldered his broom and crab danced passed me.

"I'll leave you to it then."

I left the door and followed him instead. He turned around, giving me a quizzical look.

"I thought you said were going to teach me how to play quidditch?"

"When did I say I was going to teach you how to play quidditch?"

"Oh thanks Harry, it's so kind of you to offer. I don't have a broom yet."I put my hand on his broom, "So you'll have to use one of the schools."

He lifted his broom up out of my reach, exposing his armpits in the process. Of course that was like an open invitation for me and I pounced on them with feather touches. He quickly dropped his arms and I snatched his broom, he let out involuntary chuckles. Stroke of luck that he was ticklish.

"Look Ky, I'm not really in the mood. I actually came down here to de-stress a little." I ignored him and walked to the pitch.

"Best broom-up Potter, last one to the goal post has to be vice president of SPEW." I put my legs on either side of the broom and emulated what Harry did the last time. It worked and I was off, I shot up too high and then descended too quickly and then veered too much to the left. I eventually got to the goal post. Unfortunately a blur passed me and a mess of dark hair hovered in front of the second post smirking. He tossed the quaffle at me and I caught it easily,

"I guess congratulations are in order miss VP."I tossed the quaffle back at him hard; he was a seriously good flyer to beat me on the school broom which was notorious for being slow, even with my head start. We ended up throwing the quaffle at each other for a while and then flew around the grounds for what felt like seconds but must have been an hour. Harry's broom was a beauty, life just rushed passed me. My heart beat fast and my eyes zoomed all around, the cold air cleansed my skin and every cell in my body committed to the experience. I landed a few minutes after Harry, it had already gotten dark. I walked up to him, sitting in the stands.

"I was about to come up there and bring you down myself."

"It would have only made me stay up there longer."I sat one level above him. All was silent for a moment.

"You didn't ask." He murmured into the darkness.

"I didn't have to."He turned and looked at me and I sighed.

"You're not smart enough to get passed Nonno's age line. That means whoever did is smart enough to trick the cup into thinking Hogwarts can have two students. But at the same time whoever did this does not want to kill you."

"What?"

"It's quite obvious. Nonno wouldn't allow anything life threatening in these tasks you guys are going to perform. Adding to the fact that you pretty much eat trouble for breakfast and chuck it up for lunch, you got this thing in the bag."

"I wish I had that kind of faith in myself."

"Oh it's not faith Potter. It's fact."He rolled his eyes at me. He sighed,

"Too bad Ron doesn't see it that way."

"He does. His just blinded by jealousy at the moment. Don't see why though hey?"I didn't have to explain to Harry, he knew it was the truth and not an insult. It was true, Ron had all the things that mattered in life. He stood and stretched and the wind brought over his musky manly smell. I inhaled and simultaneously mentally slapped myself. I followed him down the stairs, off the pitch, the winds of flight washing the previous days awkwardness away, replacing it with vibes of relaxation.

**A/N: I know this was quite long but I didn't want to split the chapter, hope you enjoyed it never the less. Thanks to EmberRee for giving me the idea about Ky helping the twins with the ageing potion. **

**Please let me know what you guys think,**

**Kalina**


	29. The one with Trisula Chatsworth

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

A/N: Hey guys, I'll be putting up little snippets of conversation of Ky's conversations with her brothers that she has on the Parch at the beginning of certain chapters, just to remind everybody that she hasn't forgotten about them and is in daily contact with the two.

Happy Reading

Chapter 28

_I'm in love_

_What size?_

_Ky no seriously I'm in love._

_Sure Lenzo, what size?_

_That doesn't matter….32C….but that seriously doesn't matter…._

_Sure lenzo, FHM? _

_What? I didn't say she's a model…._

_She's not a model? _

_I didn't say she's not a model either….it's a secret…_

_You're dating a Victoria Secret Angel!_

_Shhh Ky Don't scream!_

_You and Linus seriously need to learn the difference between reading and talking, one of those can occur without the aid of sound._

_What about sign language?_

…_..back to your Angel, what's her name._

_I can't say, we're keeping it low profile. But it rhymes with Kiranda Merr_

_Wow, it's a proud moment when a young sister finds out her brother is undergoing an illicit affair with Miranda Kerr_

_What? It's not an illicit affair Ky, we're two consulting adults..._

_That like to play hide and seek under the sheets, I know. But that's not what makes it an illicit affair, the fact that one of the people playing has a play mate out of the covers. _

_What, you know I don't have a girlfriend!_

_Yes I know that. But she does._

_She has a girlfriend?Oh my god please let it be that Aidriana Lima chick she went to lunch with._

_No doofus she doesn't have a girlfriend. She has a boyfriend. Orlando Bloom_

_Legolas?_

_YES!_

_I have to go…I love you, be good, goodnight._

"Who's Trisula Chatsworth?"I looked up at the familiar voice that floated towards me in the empty corridor. Apple was clad in casual clothes and was walking towards me in the first floor corridor. He had done something different with his hair, which I didn't notice before had a bronze tint hidden here and there.

"She's a girl."

"I figured. I don't know anybody by that name that goes here though."

"Oh she doesn't go here. Actually I don't know if she goes anywhere."

"Then how can she be the real Hogwarts Champion?"

"No idea, but the twins have sold like a hundred of these badges on my behalf."

He laughed and tore his eyes away from my creation, the 'support Trisula Chatsworth, the real Hogwarts Champion' badge.

He leant against the wall, "Too cool for Hogsmeade trips I see?"

I shrugged, "Yes, but that's not why I'm not going."

He shook his head at me, "You got detention again?"I smiled slightly at that.

"She did, one that she is very late for."I turned at the strict voice and smiled widely,

"Ten minutes isn't very late Minnie Zia."

"Ten seconds is very late."I laughed and was joined in by another voice. Mona emerged from Minnie's office. Her laughter was replaced by a huge smile,

"Cedric! Why aren't you down in Hogsmeade?"

He gave Mona a charming smile. "Had some things to take care of Professor Sprout. But I've done them and I'm on my way."

"Brilliant. I'm sure you won't mind escorting Miss Thornton down to Hogsmeade."Mona smiled at Minnie, "It seems her detention has been postponed."

"Postponed does not mean cancelled. And this by no mean justifies replacing Vincent Crabbe's ears with tomatoes." I leapt forward and hugged Minnie and then Mona who I knew was behind this.

"It was an improvement to his previous disposition. Thanks Minnie Zia."

"Don't thank me, thank Mona, she seems to think missing one frivolous day of social interaction with your peers will scar you for life."

"Watch out Minnie, you sound an awful lot like Sev. If I didn't know any better I would think that he replaced Rosm-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll add another ten detentions to your already growing repertoire."

I laughed and grabbed Apples elbow and walked away, turning to blow a kiss at the one chuckling and the other fuming ladies.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~""~"~"~"~~"~"~"~~""

"I really think we should turn back, I don't think we're allowed back here."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well we just went through a door that said authorised personnel only!"

"Well jokes on you, I am authorised personnel."

"Of course you are, that's why we're sneaking around and whispering."

"Not to mention doing a poor job of it."We both snapped around to the new voice. It was a skinny girl almost Apples height. She had shocking pink hair and seemed to have played 'construction yard' on her face with the amount of foundation she had on. She was also wearing a very yellow, short dress. She was practically gorging Apple with her sharp brown eyes. I stepped forward and gave her a wide smile. She backed away.

"Dominique Maestro? Oh I am so glad we found you. We were looking for ages. This is Chester…Cobain. And I'm his sister Haley. We sent word last week about a meeting, it must have got lost in the…owlery."

She cocked her eyebrow at me, and then looked at Apple. Taking him in from top strand of hair to toenail, I knew it was safer to say he is my brother, she'd play nicer. She then spoke to him,

"I'm not Dominic Maestro. That's my…father. He isn't in at the moment. I could help you though. Follow me."She looked at me and gave me a fake smile, "Why don't you be a good wittle girl and wait out here whilst I help your big bwuda out?"

Why was she talking to me like I was five, did I inhale too much of that age potion in Zonko's. Well might as well make a quick getaway, I only came in to see Maestro.

"It's OK actually…we'll come back some other time."Apple quickly said, walking towards the door, which lay behind her. With speed that surprised me and caught him unawares, she turned and pushed him against the wall. An impressive feat considering she didn't even touch him but threatened him with close contact. Apple was pressed up against the wall so much he looked like he was trying to merge with it. Without looking at me she said,

"Go now Sweety. Your darling brother and I have a lot of notes to record. Loud and long notes. Very loud and very long."She simpered up at him and I think he actually whimpered at me. He shook his head profusely in the negative at me and I shrugged my shoulders and walked through the door. The guy looked like he deserved a bit of fun, and if she was willing, who am I to deny the love birds. I entered the main shop and looked around Dominic Maestro's Music shop, flipping through random vinyl records. I loved how everything in the wizarding world was antique sheek.

"The Pixies. You have a good eye for music Bella."I turned and looked at the huge man that entered the shop. He had a neatly trimmed black beard and black hair slicked back with copious amounts of gel. He stunk of cigars and his teeth were yellow. He wore a dull green suit and had a fancy cane.

"They are a muggle band."

"Presently yes, but a decade ago they were the Cornish Pixies and was playing at the Hogs Head Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays for a sickle. Not a bad band either but succumbed ..."He sighed and shook his head, a look of mourning on his face. "It happens to the best of them. It happened to little Johnie and Paulie. I remember when those two were in here every other afternoon. Until they succumbed to it too."

"To what?"

"To the impatience. The impatience to go out and make it big. I heard those two went on to form some band that caused quite a stir in the Muggle world. Spiders or something like that. I choose to forget them once they leave the Resistance."

"The Resistance?"

"Yes. A little bambina like you won't know of course. It's been going on for years. I've headed it and my father before me."

"And what is it that you resist?"

"The Magical World of course and it's take on the artistry that is music. Tell me bella, how many wizarding bands do you know. And I'm not talking about the Weird Sisters!"

I shrugged, "I actually don't know a lot of wizard music but that's because-"

"Such a painful thought, to live in such a world of magic and wonder but not take advantage of all its avenues. The young are not to blame though, what legacy have we left behind. So many of our greats leave this world to explore the much more fruitful world of music the muggles have. Frank, Elvis-"

I stuck out my hand and gave him a firm handshake stopping his rant.

"Ky Thornton, Mr Maestro. I do believe I have just the thing for your resistance."

Before he could reply the door that I closed earlier burst open and Apple fell through, his hair messier than usual and his shirt sticking out from under his sweater vest. He was panting and was looking around like a runaway convict for an escape route. Seconds later Pink Hair Slut Dress emerged with a predatory smirk on her face. She saw her victim and was about to pounce when Maestro interrupted her.

"Anna! What is going on here?"Looks like someone has to sit down and have THE talk with her dad. Wasn't it obvious, the lipstick stains on Apples sweater and cheek was a perfect match to her own. Anna's face went as pink as her hair. "Dom, love…you're back! Ohhh how I missed you!"She lunged herself at the hulking man but he only had eyes for Apple.

"You son of a-" Apple used his seeker reflexes and dodged the man, grabbed me and ran for the door. I turned and waved at the red faced Maestro, "Maybe we can talk again later?"I shouted but I doubt he heard, he was too busy throwing hexes at Apple. He chased us right down the main street, we lost him when Apple pulled us into an alley towards the end of the street and hid behind a huge dustbin. I watched Maestro walk off and dusted myself and straightened up looking down at Apple,

"Well thanks for ruining my business meeting!"

He opened his mouth and closed it and then opened it again, "What! What! WHAT?"

"Well you got caught frenching the Old Mans woman didn't you?"

"I was not frenching that foul woman. I was being accosted by her. I was lucky to get away with my virginity!"He blushed slightly at the end, the unwilling confession of his sexual status.

"Well you could have at least taken one for the team. Keep the minx busy while I persuade big daddy to go halfsies on my pet project. But No. I don't even know why I brought you."

"You didn't bring me. I accompanied you because I didn't want to leave you alone until you found your friends. Something by Helga I would never do again!"

"Oh come now Apple…"

"Stop with that ridiculous name!"His face was red and he looked exasperated. He got off the floor and pushed passed me. He was at the end of the alleyway and he turned around,

"Walk! I'm not leaving you in an alleyway! Where's your friends?"

He was so cute when he was angry and I couldn't help but burst out laughing at his red face and crazy eyes. That seemed to do it though, the snowflake that tipped him over the edge. He walked towards me with a determined look in his eyes; he stood in front of me for a second and then bent down and hoisted me onto his back caveman style. I didn't resist, it was kind of fun. My head was getting that pleasant buzzing caused by the sudden rush of blood north. I stuck my hand out straight ahead of me, "To the potion store!" we moved a few steps and then I felt Apple move me from his shoulder and a heartbeat later I fell onto something soft. My nose was engulfed in a pungent smell. I looked up at him, actually shocked. I never knew Apple had it in him to dump me into the dumpster. I tried to stand up swimming in the dirt. I looked up at him,

"Fine fine you proved your point now can you please get me out of here, something is crawling up my leg."

He quickly came forward, I could see he was already regretting his rash decision and grabbed my hand. Ahhh Hufflepuff…. I pulled hard and he toppled into the Dumpster face first.

"Don't try to school the Professor newbie!"I laughed and tried to scramble to my feet but he was doing a good job of pulling me into the pile of dirt.

"Fine fine Apple we had our fun. The attack and counterattack have commenced. Let us wave the white flag of cowardice and be of."He gave me a quizzical look. I shook my head at his stupidity.

"That means stop pulling me down and lets both get out."He continued to look at me in confusion, his left hand picking out the potato peel from his hair whilst his right searched for more debri. The realisation that something else was pulling me down dawned on us simultaneously. We scrambled for the edge and I think the adrenalin hoistered us over, and we fell to the ground. We paused for a second, eyes fixed on the dustbin. Then suddenly there was a loud bang to our left, we snapped our heads like owls and saw a figure emerge from the door, a bin bag in his hand. The only thing that could be made out in the dark that seemed to unknowingly descend on us was that he had a silver beard, not as impressive as Nonno's though. He started towards us swearing and swatting us away and for the second time that day we made like banana's and split.

I laughed and ran past the school gates. We ran back the whole way, not realising that it had gotten dark already and Filch would be closing up shop in a few minutes. I was running up the pathway to the Entrance hall when an idea struck me, I quickly turned to my right and raced down the hills. I finally reached my destination and hopped in with a satisfying splash. I plunged up screaming,

"I don't skinny dip! I Chunky dunk!"And ducked down in the water again. I heard another splash and all was silent for a few minutes. I did a few laps, not going in too deep and then circled back to the shore. I jumped out and Apple followed. He had the good sense to take of his shirt and shoes before jumping into the black lake. A weird sensation passed over me at the sight of his naked chest and water soaked hair and I quickly averted my eyes. He walked over to me, shaking his head.

"You really just do Kid. No thinking."

"I think. I just do as well. I don't re think."

He chuckled softly at me. "It did get rid of the stench."

I looked up at him, "Us being in a dumpster is my fault?"

"Well you did get us chased by a jealous curse throwing Italian."

"Only because you were loving it up with his piece of meat."

"Only because you threw me off like a piece of meat to a dog to distract."

"Well if you played nicely this whole thing wouldn't have happened."He knelt down behind me and started siphoning out the water from my hair with his wand. I started with my shirt,

"Well forgive me if I think it's wrong to…indulge in such intimacies with strangers."I could feel his breath on my neck as he worked on my hair and I understood what he meant by trust being one of those things that was above the physical realm. I could feel his sincerity, know that I was safe. He let go of my hair which wasn't dripping anymore and helped me up. He held out his sweater to me and when I didn't take it, he looped it over my head. I slowly slipped it on; it was huge and only fit across my chest. It smelled of nice cologne, something I realised now Apple always smelled of. I folded it a bit at the bottom and pulled my hair out of it and it spilled out around me. He was giving me a deep stare, and I returned it in kind.

"Well if I knew we were going swimming I would have carried my trunks."I looked up at the sarcastic drawl which could only belong to one person. Apple tried out his charming smile which washed off Sev like water on a ducks back. Sev cocked his head at me which I knew was his equivalent of dragging me away. I rolled my eyes and followed, waving at Apple as we walked away, he returned it with a salute, and I smiled. Who would have thought he had a sense of humour on him. I jogged up and fell in step with Sev.

"I found that Valerian Essence we discussed in adding to the-"

"He is seventeen."

"Erm…OK…yeah and I just bought an ounce for now-"

"Seventeen year old boys want one thing from fourteen year old girls."

I rolled my eyes, "And boys of other age groups want something else is it?"

"You're not helping your case."

"There's no case to help Sensei. Apple is just a friend. We went down to Hogsmeade and I couldn't find Mi so he stayed with me. And you said it yourself, his seventeen, I'm practically a baby in his eyes."

Sev actually rolled his eyes. "Sure, that's what he thinks. Please think of your position in this school before you jump fully clothed into lakes with random boys."

"Oh and you would prefer the alternative to fully clothed?"I laughed at his stern side glance.

"I would prefer no jumping in the lake at all. It's not behaviour befitting…you."He looked like he was going to say something and changed gears half way. "You're passed curfew by the way. You both will be serving detention. Separately of course and far away from any bodies of water."

"Whatever you say Sensei. Whatever makes you sleep better at night. Speaking of sleep, is Nonno around?"

"His up in his office. Don't think I won't tell him about your little stunt."

"Don't worry Sensei, I'll be glad to be the storyteller tonight. Tata."I skipped up the stairs to Albuelo's office, my neck considerably warm opposing the night chill.

**A/N : Please Review **

**Kalina**


	30. The one where I get Kinky with Ron

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

Chapter 29

"Hey Monica." I smiled up at the fat lady and she squinted down at me.

"Password?"

"Why so serious Stephy. Let's have us a little chat, I fear we've started our friendship on the left foot."

"Left foot?"

"Yes, you see my left foot is my wrong foot."

"Have you been drinking?"

"Oh Elizabeth, look how little you know of me. But don't worry that will change. So tell me, what is the most exciting thing that you saw today?"

"It's late, you should be asleep."

"And you should be off flirting it up with Sir Hawthorne."

She gave me a sly look, "You're coming from your grandfather's office aren't you?"

"Like you don't already know that Ms Omnipresence. Not that it's any of my business but Melinda the Scrawny Skank for brains-"

"Say no more Miss Thornton. Her portrait or his."

"Bodrock the Bold, seems to be a party of some sort. Sir Keates has no shirt…and no pants…"

"Password Ky password."

"Knob gobbling."

"What!"

I laughed, "Hobgoblin."

She swung open and I heard her shout out as she rushed away, "I'll be letting McGonagall know about that one Ky!"

I jumped over the threshold, and spun around and collapsed into my armchair. I quickly jumped off as for the second time today, I felt something that I could not see. I sighed when I saw the mop of ginger hair and Ron stretching and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Ky?"

"No, it's Mi. I'm waiting for you to confess your undying love for me."

"Huh?"

"I want to have your babies."

"What?"

"I said what are you doing down here?"

"Oh…just dosed off. Was wondering where you and…was wondering where you were the whole night. Didn't see you after your detention."

"Oh my detention is postponed but now I have another one because I jumped in the lake. You don't want to know. I was upstairs having cocoa with Nonno. He says hi."

Ron frowned at me, "Really?"

"Of course yeah. I mean its normal for a friends grandparent to send their regards right?"

"Yes. Not when it's Dumbledore though." I sat on the arm of his chair. There was a dull red mark on his forehead and I applied a healing spell and a cool compress spell to it.

"Ran into the doorway on the Second again?"

"No…is it bad?"

"Sorry, it won't scar. It'll be gone by the morning." He turned to me red faced,

"And why the bloody hells do you think I would want it to scar."

I shrugged, ignoring his little bitch fit, "Because you're a boy and boys like scars."

He looked down abashed and I accepted his unspoken apology.

Ron and I had an easy going friendship. It wasn't one of soul sharing like Mi's, or one doused with awkward moments like Harry's. It was just us. After the boys little tiff, Mi took it upon herself to split herself at the seams trying to cater to them both, running from one to the other and sometimes dragging me along with her. Trying to get them to reconcile and see the error of their ways. I on the other hand didn't give a shit. They were going to come around eventually and I didn't mind going along with their little stubborn-fest until they did. So I'd hang out with Ron and Dean and Seamus sometimes and Mi and Harry at others. Judging by the look on Ron's face, something happened tonight, something that made him not want to go to his dorm just yet. I'll take the bait,

"Want to play a game?"

"I don't want to play Truth or Dare Ky, I'm still traumatised from the other day."

"That wasn't my fault. Dean was the one that dared you to climb out the window and wait on the sill for thirty seconds."

"Well you were the one that kept screaming there's a spider on your ankle and tickling me."

"Well you were the one that dared me to enlarge all of Parvati's and Lavenders underwear into granny panties. And put my anti-adjustment charm on it. They didn't speak to me for a week. Unfortunately they managed to get a hold of some new ones and that calmed them down a bit because apparently they needed an excuse for a wardrobe change and was actually grateful to me but I'm pretty sure Lavender tried smothering me in my sleep initially."

"Seamus made me do that because you dared him to kiss Dean on the cheek!"

"Only because he dared me to kiss Dean on the mouth!"

"And I didn't let that happen did I? That's how I instated the "No Daring Ky to Kiss" rule.

I laughed. "I like how you made it just me. Hoping I dare you to kiss that little French number you got going on?"

He gasped at me, "Ky! How can you even think of doing that! Don't even think of doing that on Monday in the second period free we have when she sunbathes near herbology."

I laughed, "If I dared you, you still wouldn't do it Ron."

He smiled, "Yeah I know. I'm too much of a gentleman."

"Or a coward…"

"Hey...A little bit I guess."

"Nothing wrong with that. I have a soft spot for cowards and chocolates. Speaking of which, Kinky?"

Ron gave me a quizzical look but a second later a house elf appeared. She was a small little thing and I met her in my first week here. She had huge blue eyes and a normal shaped albeit big nose. She was about to curtsy and then realised what I had taught her, she timidly held her closed fist out and I bumped it.

"Yes Miss Dumbledore's granddaughter mam."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Kinky, we've been through this. Ky, just ky."

"Yes…Ky Miss Dumbledore's granddaughter mam Ky." I shook my head and Ron laughed. She wasn't my personal house elf but she always came whenever I called. She was the only house elf I had met here and she practically smothered herself with my pillow when I walked in on her cleaning my room. When I found out her name was Kinky I knew the friendship must be fate. She looked up at me with her big eyes knowing I summoned her for the usual but being a good elf was waiting for the command.

"Kinky this is my friend Ron. He is also is from the kingdom where fist bumping is like curtsying. We would really appreciate three hot fudge sundaes if there is any?"

She timidly fist bumped Ron and squeaked, "Of course Miss Ky Dumbledore granddaughter mam Ky."She disappeared with a blink.

"Mione' is going to have your head if she finds out."

"And that's why you won't tell her. I cannot live without my hot fudge sundae and this arrangement was the only way I could stop her from banging her head on my dresser. I walked in on her cleaning, which is apparently bad for house elves. I calmed her down by agreeing to ask for her help when I needed it."

With a click Kinky was back, three sundaes floating alongside her. She curtsied and I let it slide, old habits die hard. I handed Ron his and took mine, the third I gave it to her like I always did. She took it like she always did but I knew she never ate it. She was gone in a flash. Ron already downed half his.

"Its ice cream you don't drink it."

He shrugged, "Spoons slow me down."

I tossed my spoon and tried it Rons way. Ten minutes later I was lying in my bed with brain freeze but a smile on my face.

**A/N: Thought you'd like a little Ron-Ky interaction. **

**Let me know what you think**

**Kalina**


	31. The one with birdwatching in the library

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

A/N: Ky refers to Lavender as Bobby

Chapter 30

_Cold hands, ice cold hands…drift up my stomach…my ribs…ascending. Suddenly the hands stopped being cold and got warmer. Everything is warmer, everywhere is warmer, all sensations on fire. That mind numbing fear is replaced with a calming sensation of trust. I open my eyes and stare deep into a pair of mismatched eyes. One bright green, the other light grey, but both set my soul on fire with intensity. A screech above snapped me away from the stare, and my heart sped up. The blue sky disappeared into scales of black, the sun became a fiery glow that emerged from an opened mouth, heading straight at us._

It took me exactly 452 seconds and 987 steps to find Mi once I woke up from...whatever that was. Those eyes where too familiar, but it made sense right. I practically spent the whole day with one and then thought about the other before I went to sleep. Not that I always think about him before I sleep but its Ron's fault really! I mean I spent all that time with him, and he is Harry's best friend so it only makes sense to think of one when thinking of the other…right? But what the fuck with the dragon? I turned into the library and Madam Pince stopped me.

"Miss Thornton?"

I turned and looked at the Vulture. "Madam Pince?"

"You're in your pyjamas."

"And you're in yours."

She looked at me affronted. What, it's not an insult. She can dress as haggard as she wants, no judgements here. I turned and stalked off. I ignored the group of sniggering third years and ducked between two book shelves and found my target. Unfortunately she was not alone. Harry and her where whispering furiously, he must have saw my shadow because his eyes met mine. He quickly gave me the once over, shaking his head and snapping whatever book he had shut. Mi turned around,

"Ky! What are you-"

"We need to talk."

I grabbed her and began walking to a shelf but she held her ground.

"This isn't a good time Ky, I have to help-"

"Listen here princess. Whatever girly drama you have going on can wait for later. Hermione is busy."

I looked at Harry, opening my mouth to bellow at him that I did not have girly drama's…then stopped. Realization then hit me that I was in fact having a girly drama! I'm not that idiotic girl that dreams about boys and runs off to her best friend to dissect the hidden meaning in the illusion. I'm not the girl that dreams about boys. Period. I'm becoming Bobby! With that thought I turned to walk away, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. It was a flitting action; one second there was slight pressure and then nothing. I turned and looked at Harry, taking him in for the first time this morning. He looked tired, and stressed and like he ran his hands through his hair a hundred times. His mouth was creased in a frown and his eyes where circled by heavy bags.

"Look …sorry. I'm just a little…weird this morning. Hermione is as available as she wants to be to speak to you. That's her choice, I was being a complete-"

Harry didn't finish his sentence as I wrapped my arms around his torso. He looked like he needed it, and it seemed like it was working. I could hear his heartbeat slow down and the air around us got lighter. I let go and turned around, walking away from his shocked face. I didn't get far though when a very unfamiliar, deep voice grunted my name. I looked to my left, and there in the shadows of shelves stood the unlikeliest of people beckoning me forward. I of course complied.

"What's up Hawk?" His dark features creased together in confusion.

"Maybe you confusion. I am not this Hawk. I am Victor Krum. I am Durmstrang Champion."

"Yes yes I know. And the seeker of the Bulgarian team and one of my friends dream boyfriend."

He straightened up and his black eyes became alight with excitement. "Dream boyfriend. I like that. This friend maybe same friend I dream of too."

I looked at him, confused. Hawk liked Ron too? Was The Victor Krum coming out to me in between the Zit Zapper: one wand movement away from perfect skin and Wizards Wardrobe: match your magic to your mittens shelves. Actually it kind of made sense, what better place to come out. The confusing part was the fact that Hawk was coming out to me…a complete stranger. I put my hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Hawk…erm…let's see. Just go with the feelings, move with the motion you know? If its feels right, don't deny it. Erm…there's nothing to be ashamed of."He shoved my hand from his shoulder with an irate look in his face;

"Of course there is nothing to be ashamed ov. Vy vould I be ashamed! It is you who should be ashamed. You and your pretending to be her vriend. I haf right mind to go tell her. She is untamed beauty, smart and kind and pretty smile. Only von fault with her is bad choice in friends. I am no shamed to be liking her. She is-"

"Woah woah woah stop bucking of your broom Hawk. You were talking about Mi….Hermione?"

"Yes and I am-"

"You like Mi!"I started jumping up and down clapping my hands together and for the second time today I felt like Bobby. I stopped and reeled myself in. Hawk was scuffing his shoe on the floor, a surly look on his face, muttering something about 'not knowing if you call it like'. I grabbed him by the shoulders and made him look me in the eye.

"Ignore whatever was said before. So how long have you been crushing on our brown haired beauty."

He shook his head with a smile on his face. "Brown and so bushy. Wonderful. So untamed. Free. Like a bird. Like an eagle. Like a-"

"Hawk? Snap out of it, more answers less daydreaming."

He did snap out of it, and quickly too. He grabbed my hand and pulled me further down the passage and behind another shelf. He shushed me and I saw the reason why. Six reasons actually. Two blonde, three brown and one red haired but all nattering at the top of their voices, their beady eyes darting here and there in search for their prey. Hawk whispered to me,

"I haff important question to ask. Ky, Hermowninny, Herminonny…her-"

"Eagle. Code name."

"Yes, yes. Eagle. Does my eagle haff another?"

"No she doesn't, her nest is empty. And she can do with a little feather plucking if you know what I mean."

"No I do not…this Harry Potter alvays seems to be in her nest though."

"Oh don't worry he doesn't pluck her feathers." He gave me a confused look. "They're not together. Eagle is single."

He sighed and then the look of relief slid off his face. I turned and saw Mi and Harry walking out of the library. "This alvays happens. She is here, I come, she goes. Deba!" I raised my eyebrows at the Bulgarian swear but saw the reason yet again, approaching fast. "I go Ky these vultures are here. Their everywhere."He rushed off muttering in Bulgarian. I walked out of the library, shaking my head thinking one thought. Viktor Krum was obsessed with birds.

Harry's POV

A dragon. A fucking dragon. A beast that can burn, maul, rip, tear, and swallow me whole was on my horizon, but here I was. Sitting in the common room staring at her. I snapped the useless book shut. I watched her as her cheeks went pink and tears trickled down them. She was roaring with laughter, at whatever it was that Fred and George was telling her. I thought back to the other day in Charms. I was sitting behind Lavender and Parvati and they where whispering nonstop as usual. I only started paying attention when I heard Ky's name,

"-_and of course he wasn't under the bed, I even checked under yours. Then I looked back at Ky's bed and she was gone."_

"_Lav what would Brad Pitt-"_

"_It was obviously a distraction. So I followed her but I only managed to see her sneak through the portrait…but she wasn't alone!"_

"_Oh Godric! Who! WHO!"_

"_Shhhh Parv…it was a red haired boy. I couldn't really make out his physique from the angle."_

"_Well there are lots of red haired boys in this school."_

"_Oh this was definitely Weasley red hair."_

"_I knew it! She's always with them. Did you see how Ron was carrying her on his back the other day…it's so inappropriate!"_

"_Well she also spends loads of time with the twins. She is such a slag. I mean she's funny and stuff but she only hangs out with boys…it's not right."_

"_Well she does hang out with Hermione too."_

"_Does Hermione even count as a girl?"_

_Parvati sniggered at this, "Anyway we can't tell on her. Remember what she walked in on the other day…"_

"_Yeah I know. And this is A grade gossip and I can't set it alight. I'm dying here. Oh wait Dean is looking this way, don't turn around now!"_

I stopped listening at that. This explains why she was both late and flustered at the Feast…so it was one of the twins…..or Ron…Ron? Last night didn't go well; I didn't even hear him come into bed till late. And Hermione told me Ky was just in a weird mood in the library this morning because she is sleep deprived. Apparently she had got back late from detention. Coincedence? Ron and Ky though, I didn't think he liked her. But then again I didn't think he would act like a prat about this tournament thing. I guess I just don't know Ron the way I thought I did….

It seems like everywhere I turned she was with someone different. Dean, Seamus, Ron, Fred, George, Lee and that one time Neville! This is why I had to stay away from her. This is why I stayed as far away as I could. She was making me into this creature…this insane jealous being that was all wrong. Hermione turned to look at the direction I was staring at, it was too late to snap my head to another direction and pretend that I wasn't staring at her. I waited for Hermione's brilliant mind to put two and two together and call me out.

"I think you should tell her."I looked at her. Is she mental? Tell her so she can freak out and ruin everything. What everything was I wasn't sure yet, but I didn't want it to be ruined.

"Are you insane Hermione?"

She shook her head at me and rolled her eyes. "This is so like you Harry. To be so secretive. Just tell her. I mean she's been our friend for ages now. I trust her. And she is brilliant, maybe she read up on something that can help."

I looked at her confused, she laughed. "OK she probably wouldn't have read anything anywhere. But she is a quick thinker and we need that now."

Realisation dawned on me. She was talking about telling her about the first task. Telling her about the dragon. Hermione was always trying to get me to tell Ky about stuff. Insisting that she was loyal and trustworthy and she felt bad whispering behind her back about Sirius and dreams. I wasn't ready for that yet though, and I told Hermione I didn't want her sharing secrets like that. Hermione was staring at me and I shook my head. The less interaction I had with Ky the better, I couldn't deal with distractions with the impending doom I had over my head. I opened the book once again, not taking in a single word but listening to tinkling laughter.

**A/N: Feedback is appreciated**

**Have a good day,**

**Kalina**


	32. The one with the 3 layered people cake

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

A/N: So I know it's taking time, but this story does have a plot. It's just that I didn't want to rush anything considering this is all relatively new to her.

Chapter 31

I paced outside the door, listening to the sounds of the night, which in the castle basement was nothingness.

"Thanks for coming."I turned and looked at Apple but saw nothing. I couldn't see his face in the dark, I heard him mutter a spell and we entered the small room. I went to my corner and sat down, and just like last time he had already conjured a pillow. He didn't sit though, he remained standing. His hair was a mess and he was in his pyjamas, as was I. I laughed at his 'what would Merlin do' shirt.

"So I guess you know. About the dragons. Harry told me today."

I looked at him confused…dragons?

"I didn't owl you here to tell me about what his doing, don't get the wrong idea."

So that's the first task. Man, talk about a spoiler alert.

"I actually didn't even call you here for help or anything."

I looked at him, his face pale. He started pacing, shaking his head, muttering. I stood and put a hand to his chest to stop him, I didn't exert any pressure but he stopped dead. I could feel his heart thumping in his chest.

"Breathe. It's OK. You have a way to do what needs to be done."It wasn't a question. I knew Apple, he was smart, more than just a pretty face.

"I haven't perfected it. The task is tomorrow Ky, its hours away. I don't think-"

"That's your problem. You think too much. Stop."

"You think too little."

"Ignorance is bliss."

He snorted. "If you're ignorant I'm a Canons supporter." I looked at him confused, "I hate the Canons."

"Ahhh that makes sense. I hate carrots."

"Their good for your eyesight."

"So are ants. You don't see me eating them do you."

"Hey, to each his own. Did you see some of those French dishes. Call me old fashioned, but a simple steak should be a universal pallet pleaser."

"Did you just say pallet pleaser?"

"I believe I did. I can think of a few more pallet pleasers actually…"He was staring down at me, a hungry look in his mist grey eyes. He picked up his hand and it hovered at my head, hesitant to touch my hair. His eyes spoke of an inner war, and the side that was anti-Ky seemed to have won. He slowly put his hand down and smiled awkwardly at the realisation at what he almost did.

"Thanks. I knew you'd calm me down…I'll see you tomorrow then." He turned before exiting the room, biting his bottom lip, eyes sincere, "Please don't be late."

~"~" ~" ~" ~" ~" ~" ~" ~" ~" ~~" ~" ~" ~" ~~"~" ~" ~

"….And then the barman says-"

"Ky?"

Lee Jordan turned and laughed at Harry, "No Harry, he says Hi."

I shook my head at him and followed Harry. He led me to the little alcove near the boy's staircase. He sat down and I followed suit.

"So about the whole dragon thing…"

I sighed; I knew what this was about. When I got back from my…therapy session with Apple, Mi was sitting in my bed waiting for me. She was feeling all kinds of horrible and even cried a bit. I think the stress of helping Harry with his first task and having to share her time between the boys and apparently she thought she was being some kind of horrible friend to me collapsed on her. She felt bad about not spending enough time with me but she felt helping Harry was her priority but that doesn't mean she's choosing him over me. I of course laughed at the whole thing, she was being ridiculous. I knew she had to help Harry, I mean he was facing a dragon…awesome but it had its dangers. Then she started crying when she found out that I found out from Apple, who is a stranger, about the dragons yet my own friends couldn't tell me. Then I filled her in about how Apple wasn't exactly a stranger. I didn't tell her about how we came about being friends just that we were and that things might be going in a different direction. We had a long talk about Viktor Krum, and it took a lot of convincing on my part that I was telling the truth. That he did like her and then more convincing that there was so much of her to like. I held my hand up and stopped him.

"Look Potter, I'm not some silly girl that needs to know everything about everyone's life just to be called their friend. I know there are things that you lot don't tell me and I don't need to know them because if I did I would already. So if this is about you feeling guilty that you didn't confide in me about the dragons, don't bother, I'm not cut up about it. Some people give and some people guard their secrets; the latter is so not without reason. So don't start feeling like you have to start giving it up to me just to make me feel part of the team…I already do."

He nodded at me and scratched his neck uncomfortably. "I guess that's that."He stood and walked a few steps, stopped and turned around. "Oh and thanks. They were delicious…as always."

"I was planning ahead for your funeral."He laughed and walked away, taking a bite out of the treacle tart that I had prepared for the party. I think it was now my signature dish…who am I kidding. It was my only dish. I watched as he started up a conversation with Ron, and I felt the seat next to me go down.

"Please do not burst out in tears again."

She laughed, "Well not all of us are made of stone…speaking of stone. Did you get to congratulate a certain champion?"

"Stone?"

"Rock hard abs!"

"Oh Mi, I'm so proud."

She mocked bowed, "I learn from the best."

"Somebody called?"We looked up at Fred, who waltzed over to our alcove and squeezed between the two of us.

"I said best, not pest."

"Oooh good one Granger."George squeezed into the other side.

"I don't think this alcove is big enough for all of us."

Just as it went out of Mi's mouth I knew it was trouble. The boys gave each other evil-genius looks and screamed out, 'challenge accepted.'

Fred started screaming out for random people to join us. We managed to fit 13 people into that little alcove, 3 layers of one person sitting on another sitting on another and a very frightened Neville squeezed horizontally at the top. Say what you will about the twins, but no matter how small the space, they always brought the party to it. After we heaved ourselves off of each other, red faced from laughing, there was a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around and found nobody behind me, I looked down and a timid first year stared up at me. He was a chubby little thing, and he reminded me of Winnie the Pooh.

"What's up doc? Wait…wrong cartoon right?"

He didn't say anything and shoved a paper in my hand and rushed off. I opened the note, and it was blank. That was strange, but then I thought, I'm a witch aren't I? I tapped the parchment with my wand.

_Give yourself a cookie for guessing the trick; give yourself another if the right place you pick._

I smiled. I whispered to Mi that I would be out for a bit and walked out the portrait and two flights down. I turned left and then saw it. I walked up to the portrait of the hounds playing exploding snap, and looked at the one called Choc Chip. He wagged his tail at me and pointed to the frame with his nose. I smiled at him and pulled out the parchment stuffed in the frame and tapped it with my wand.

_Found the picture of my hounds, dare you to go out of bounds…maybe so far as the…"_

I stood, shivering in the cold, cursing I didn't carry a jacket. I saw Apple standing at the basement staircase. I snuck over to him and whispered,

"Couldn't you have just told me to come down to the grounds."

"Firstly, you wouldn't have been able to get through the front doors, secondly I thought you would find it more fun to play a game and thirdly…we don't have to whisper. I'm a prefect."

"Well I'll give you the last two but not the first."

"Ohhh is that so…well…lead the way."

I gave him an annoyed look and marched towards the front doors. Before I reached it though, he stopped me, "I maybe a prefect but I'm not immune to expulsion. Do you plan on just waltzing out the front doors?"

"Yes."

He shook his head in exasperation and pulled me with him. We walked down the basement direction and went further than I have been in this section before. When we walked down a few minutes, he finally opened a door. We walked down a corridor and then up a flight of stairs for a few minutes.

"You know I would have worn my sweats if you told me you were going to take me for a midnight jog."

"Stop being such a girl. If you can't handle a little walking I could carry you."He smirked down at me and I rolled my eyes,

"Like you're man enough to handle all of this."

"Oh yes, your fourteen years of wisdom in all things womanly intimidates me so."

"Better than your seventeen years of misinformation on all things womanly."

We finally stopped walking and he muttered a password and opened the door. I walked into a…courtyard. It wasn't big, a few meters either way. And it was derelict, with a broken water fountain and a broken bench and ivy and all sorts of plants growing around. I realised this wasn't outside.

"It's somewhere between the grounds and the basement. I think it's part of Hufflepuff quarters so not a lot if people know about it. My cousin showed it to me when I was in my third year."

"Bring all the girls up here, do we?"

He laughed and shook his head, "Only the smart ones, I'll make an exception for you."

I walked over to the waterfall and looked at the stagnant water at the bottom. It was ugly and dirty, but it spoke of depth and age. I sat on the bench,

"Be careful there…this place is ancient. It'll probably fall apart at a touch. This whole place is-"

"Beautiful."I looked all around; there was something so mesmerizing about old places. These walls saw life, they were cracked and peeling, but once they gleamed. They were the standing testaments to the delicacy of time.

"I thought you might appreciate it."

"Am I that predictable?"

He chuckled at me, "I'll call you a lot of things Kid, whimsical and irresponsible and sarcastic and mischievous, reckless and crazy…but never predictable."

"Is that why you like me?"I don't know what made me so daring, maybe it was the way he was staring down at me, all intense and no smiles. He took a step forward.

"No…that would be your boobs. Everything else is just collateral."

"Is that so? Well sorry to break it to you…but their fake."

"Oh well you know where the door is, don't get lost on the way out, I won't come looking."

I laughed at him, not once blushing at the fact that we were talking about my boobs. My laughter echoed in the small room. "That was a decent bit of transfiguration you pulled off earlier on."I looked at his face, "I see you're still pretty, no scar?"

"Don't look so sad, I've got a decent scratch on my hip and whiplash is a bitch. Wish I would have thought of flying. I mean…it worked well enough. I think Harry got us all feeling like idiots after his little stunt. I guess the trick was to keep it simple."

I shrugged, "Well everybody has their strong points and their weaknesses. Harry's just good on his feet, I think it's more his territory."

He frowned at that and started fiddling with a crack in the wall, "I guess. Viktor did a good bit of magic with his conjunctivitis spell. It worked out in the end though."

"So tell me, and be honest. How flipping radical was it staring down a dragon."

He shook his head, "About as radical as going head to head with a fire breathing monster mother can be."

"So… off the charts! I wish I could have had a go."

"You should have asked Harry to put your name in for you."

"Harry didn't put his name in."

He laughed and shook his head, "Oh come on Ky. The cup just magically conjured his name then."

"I don't know why people who grew up with the impossible happening all around them keep relying on logic to dictate reality. I'm not saying the cup conjured his name, it's just that Harry didn't put his name in."

He opened his mouth to say something and then looked like he decided against it. "It's getting late, I should take you back to your common room." He held his hand for me to follow him and I took it, letting go only when we reached the fat lady.

A/N: oooooo Ky and Cedric sitting on a tree...and then he fell on her...lol lame but it did happen. Anyway review please :)

Kalina


	33. The one with All the Gryffindors

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

Chapter 32

"So you guys are going out?"

I looked at Mi through the mirror whilst I brushed my hair. "What, no. We're just friends that flirt occasionally."

"But you've been seeing him all over the castle."

"Coincidences. Just random acts of…randomness. Look, I enjoy his company and he is a boy and a good friend, I despise the term boyfriend, it's demeaning and trivial and his not. I mean boyfriend, he can be demeaning when he wants to be, I kind of like that. Anyway I'm not keen on labels and I actually don't mind putting off the whole 'what are we' talk permanently. I kind of like not knowing what we are."

"You like not knowing where you stand?"

"It keeps me on my toes."

"You're deranged."

"Why thank you. Anyways Sev will flip and so will Minnie. Apparently seventeen is equivalent to paedophile in their eyes."

She laughed and said, "Well you keep denying that you want anything more from Cedric."

"I don't Mi. There's no denial, just the cold truth."

"Oh yes. That's why you've been brushing your hair for ten minutes."

"Hey, the state of my hair is mutually exclusive to the status of my relationship and lack thereof."

I walked out the room, trying to ignore her laughing. I reached the entrance hall and saw the head of familiar brown near the basement steps, his back turned to me. I was just about to pounce for the sneak attack when,

"Bane, you're late. I guess I'd never have to wonder if your identity has been stolen, I'd just have to kill you if you showed up on time knowing it can only be an imposter."

I turned to the dungeon entrance, "So nice to know that you would kill for me Sensei."

"Take the 'for' out, the sentence is better without. Follow me; you won't be in potions this time, Filch has asked for your assistance."

"Oh come on Sensei, he'll have me doing manual labour."

"Rewarding you with making potions is not a punishment."

"Speaks like Severus, sounds like Minerva. The New Professor Doll now in stores. First hundred comes with free 'stab in the back' knife." I said in a 'male advertisement' voice

"You sound like an idiot when you try impersonating a man."

"So do you."He snapped around and the words just slipped out of my mouth like word vomit. I quickly opted for a change of subject, "So what kind of manual labour does Filch have me signed up for."

He glared at me and continued down the dungeons, "I don't know but I'm sure it's nothing kind. At least I hope it isn't."

We rounded another corner and saw Filch standing in the dark with a lamp hovering at his shoulder. As we approached I realised that the lamp slowly took on human form, and it was in fact a mop of silver blonde hair that was shining. It wasn't the hair that offended me; it was the head that the hair sat on. Draco Malfoy lazily turned around, his features slack with boredom. He had one hand casually in his designer slacks pocket and the other picking at imaginary lint on his black cashmere sweater. Someone didn't own pyjamas. He straightened up when he saw us approach, ignoring me completely, which we very pleasantly did ever since that one time his face walked into my hand,

"Professor Snape, fancy seeing you down here."

"I was about to say the same Draco. What's the meaning of this Filch?"

"I just caught Mr Malfoy breaking curfew. I brought him down here to serve his punishment."

Malfoy rolled his eyes as if Filch was lying, but didn't complain. He was relaxed about the whole situation.

"Right. Fine, Mr Malfoy will serve his detention with Miss Thornton. I'll leave it to you Filch."

Malfoy looked shocked at Sev, I think he was expecting some kind of pardon. Filch had a huge grin on his face, Sev nodded to us and walked away. I turned and smirked at Malfoy, who composed himself and turned to filch.

"May I at least go and change?"

Filch didn't even acknowledge the request and instead started walking down the corridor. He eventually came to a flight of steps which he descended and then took a left turn, and then a right. It was freezing down here and I didn't carry a sweater, clad in my black sweat pants and Beatles tee. He walked down the corridor, stopped in the middle and opened the door. He didn't enter, just looked at us. I looked at Malfoy, who looked at me. I rolled my eyes, he is such a coward. The eye roll seemed to have triggered something though and he walked through the door first.

"You're to clean this up. Separate it into things you can keep, and things you should throw away, and things that can be salvaged. I'll come back for you lot in two hours. Have fun…oh and don't put your fingers in any holes if you like them the way they are."

And with that he shut the door. "Lumos." We muttered at the same time, we were standing in a room about half the size of the potions classroom. There was junk everywhere, it was like a Hogwarts attic…only in the dungeons. I couldn't make out a thing, except dust and spider webs. Those reigned supreme in this room. I walked to the first pile and reached for the object,

"Are you deaf as well as stupid. Didn't you hear the squib; he said not to touch anything."

"No Malfoy, he said don't put your fingers into any holes. Does this look like a hole to you?"I picked up the object, skurged it and it appeared to be a mortar. At least that's what I thought it was, it was a relic. Malfoy moved closer and observed the mortar, without touching it.

"Well technically that is a hole. You put the pestle in it."

"And technically you're an idiot. You put the D in idiot."

He shook his head and walked to the edge of the room. He scourgified an object that turned out to be a stool. I was quite surprised; I thought he wouldn't help considering he had the silver spoon shoved so far up his mouth it stuck out of his arse. I guess that explains what was stuck up his arse then. I made a mental note to let Ron in on that joke.

"What the fuck are you doing?"I snapped at him as he adjusted himself into a comfortable position on the stool.

"I see your sorry state of language hasn't improved. Well Thornton let me teach you. This is a stool, it is used for sitting."

"Just for sitting?" I asked innocently.

He smirked at me, "Well their other more fun things that it can be used for…you could come over here and I'll show you."

He must have had a heart attack when I started walking forward with a seductive smirk on my face. He was stock still when I reached him. I quickly whipped my wand out and magicked the stool out from underneath him, he fell onto the floor with a deafening crash…unfortunately he seemed to have upset the pile that was on the left of me and I was too busy laughing to notice until the last seconds, the huge pile of junk falling down.

Moments later I opened my eyes and met light grey. Malfoys palms were on either side of my face propping his body up. There was junk lying all over us and a dull pain radiating from my back. Suddenly the grey eyes changed from confused to afraid and he quickly jumped off me and pulled me up.

"Fuck, you're bleeding." He touched my forehead which was sore and I put my hand up there as well. I looked at the sticky substance and rubbed it between my fingers. I put it up to my nose and sniffed at it.

"It's not blood."I started digging in the junk in excitement, ignoring the dizziness. I turned at Malfoy, who was standing there in confusion, "Well don't just stand there. Look for the jar or container. It looks like blood."

I dug through the junk, throwing potion instruments here and there.

"I found it…I think."I turned quickly and saw Malfoy holding a jar of something red. I clambered over to him and made to grab it but he held it out of my reach. Oh why does he have to be such an annoying prat?

"What is it?" He said.

"Just a potion ingredient."

"Doesn't sound like it's just a potion ingredient. Sounds like a bit more than that to me. Sounds like it's something rarer. That means expensive."

I growled up at him, why does he have to be such a Malfoy about this. "Fine don't give it to me, I don't care."I turned and walked away, practically having to hold my hands to stop myself from attacking Malfoy which may cause him to drop the jar.

"Sounded like you cared an awful lot five minutes ago."

"Things change. You take that side I'll take this side."

"OK. I'll just toss this back in the junk."I turned quickly but I already heard the glass shatter. I ran, but it was too late. Tears of anger burned in my eyes,

"You insufferable idiot, how can you-"I stopped my rendition has I saw Malfoy standing there with a smirk on his face, holding the blood red jar in his hand. I was so angry I felt like head butting him, but then he might drop the jar.

"So are you going to tell me what it is or do I have to send a sample to my labs and have them find out."

I sighed. He wouldn't let this go. "Its Lamian leave sap. Now can I have it?"

"What's it used for?"

"Nothing at the moment. So technically it's useless."

"If it isn't being used for anything it must be hard to come by. It's probably the cure for some illness or something like that."

"Maybe. Or maybe it's useless. Daddy won't be too impressed for wasting his time experimenting on a useless potion ingredient."

He shook his head, "I'm not going to give this to my father Thornton. If I wanted to find out what it does I'll do so by myself. Fortunately for you I have better things to do with my time than play with ancient potion ingredients. There." He held it out to me and I hesitantly took it, just like I thought he would, he pulled back just before I can grab it.

"Just remember, you owe me one. A Malfoy always collects his debt."

I wanted to slap him hard, but held myself back. Seems today was a good day of restraint. I took the jar, shrunk it and carefully placed it in my pocket.

"Thank you."I muttered.

He laughed, a hollow laugh, "Don't thank me just yet Thornton."

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~""~"~"~"~~"~"~"~~""

"Ky!"I turned around and saw Apple coming towards me. I told Mi I'll see her down at breakfast and ducked into the room he just entered.

"Are you OK? Did Snape give you another detention? I saw him walk away with you, I'm really sorry, it's all my fault you were caught after curfew and I wanted to follow you and tell Snape that-"

"Woah! Let's make this one rule. Let's never have the urge to tell Snape anything. Ever. He'll flip out and I don't think you want to go into the next task with one leg. He already thought something was going on with us before."

"And what did you tell him?"He was sizing me up with his eyes, waiting for my response.

"That we were just friends."

"Oh. Is that what we are?"Oh fucksickles this was that 'what are we' talk. Just as I was about to open my mouth and put my foot into it, the door burst open. A couple came giggling in totally ignoring our presence, hands and eyes only for each other. We realised we were just kicked out and made our way to the door,

"Look I have a pretty busy day ahead of me. I'm running late for Charms. Can you meet me in the basement room at around 8? We'll talk then." He rushed off then, stopped and turned around. He put his hand in my hair and played with a strand. He gave me a deep stare and then leant down and gave me a light kiss on the forehead. "See you later Kid."

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~""~"~"~"~~"~"~"~~""

My heart was still beating at a higher rate when we sat down for lunch that day. I was barely listening to the chatter around me. Just a simple sensation had me feeling like this? I suddenly snapped my head up when I heard Apples name.

"Missy Leeson says she saw him with some girl up on the seventh this morning, near our common room. Of course she didn't see the girls face considering Robert was sucking her face off at the time."Mi and I started paying attention to Bobby and Parvati's conversation, an unprecedented occurrence.

Parvati laughed, "Pad told me that Missy spent the rest of the lesson fantasizing about Cedric. Do you blame her though; Roberts's nose is so off centre it might as well be called his lips."

"Urgh and that ghastly haircut. Not like Missy is the bee's knees, did you see what she wore for the last Hogsmeade trip."

"Yeah, can you spell skank? If he was talking to a girl near our common room she's probably from our house right?"

"Oooh I bet its Katie. They would make the cutest couple."

"You bet what's me."Katie sat down with Alicia and Angelina, looking at Bobby curiously. Ginny and some other girls from her year that I knew by face only moved in closer. Urgh this was becoming a gossip fest.

Bobby leaned in dramatically, soaking up the attention. "Cedric Diggory was spotted making out with a girl in an abandoned classroom near our common room. So we figured she must be a Gryffindor."

Where did 'making out' come from?

Katie laughed, "And you think it's me? Believe me ladies if I was snogging Cedric Diggory you lot would know about it, seeing as I would have screamed it out in the middle of the great hall."

"Or had her name tattooed on his forehead."Alicia chipped in.

"Or his arse." Everybody laughed at Angelina's last comment.

Mi cut in, "Well not that it is anybody's business, but by the logic you're using, and by the fact that Cedric is really smart, the girl is probably **not** from Gryffindor. I mean why take the risk of getting caught so close to home. She's probably a Ravenclaw…or a Slytherin."

I smiled at Mi and her poor cover up.

"Well who ever the sneaky little ho is we'll find out soon." Bobby said, a tad bit threatening.

Fred and George jumped in between Angelina and Katie, "Are you going to let these young un's call you a sneaky little ho Ang."

George turned to the group, "Ang is not sneaky. She's a big ho and she's proud of it."

Angelina hit him on the head. One of Ginny's friends piped up, "How would we find out."

Bobby gave the girl an exasperated look. "Well you children wouldn't know , but the Yule Ball is coming up and Cedric is probably going to be taking the Gryffindor sneak as his date."

I felt a nudge and I moved down the bench, Ron took the place and Harry sat on his other side. Mi was avoiding my eye contact, probably going to burst at any second.

Fred laughed out loud, "Oh please, that Puff can never get one of our ladies to go with him."

Bobby, Parvati and some of the younger girls gasped at the absurd accusation. Angelina, Katie and Alicia didn't though. Angelina shrugged, "Unfortunately Fred has a point."

"Oooh Ang, let's not pretend that you don't know just how pointy I am."The boys and I laughed at that.

What looked like a second year girl piped up, Apple was really pulling a crowd, "But why…his very…handsome."She looked down quickly, blushing both at the attention and her words.

Lee took this one, "Well little cub, you'll soon learn. We Gryffindors may not be known for our loyalty, but doesn't mean we don't have it. Dating Diggory will be the same as outwardly stating that we believe he is the real Hogwarts Champion."

There were murmurs of agreement and I watched Harry closely. He didn't seem to have much of an opinion on the matter and was chewing his lamb pie. Ron on the other hand did,

"Might as well get traitor tattooed on your forehead like the last one."He laughed at the squeak the little girl emitted and Mi scolded him and cut in.

"Don't worry, we do not brand people here. I think you guys are being ridiculous. Harry wouldn't think it would be treason if someone from Gryffindor went with Cedric for the Yule Ball."

"Well it's not Harry's opinion that matters is it Mione'. It's about how it looks. If Harry's own housemates don't support him, how can the rest of the school."

Mi gave Ron a deadly stare, "I bet you would change your tune if Fleur Delacour asked you out."

"Well that's different."Everybody looked at Dean. "She's actually hot." The boys laughed and then George added, "And taking a Durmstrang or a Beauxbaton student is fine because you'll still be supporting Hogwarts. Taking Cedric or Harry is a direct declaration of your choice as the true Hogwarts Champion. It's house honour at stake."

Bobby groaned, "Now I definitely have to tell him no."

"Well you won't have to worry about that Lavender…because he won't ask you."Everybody laughed at Seamus, whilst Bobby smacked him up the head. I ate the rest of my pie in silence…well this is something to think about. Would Cedric even ask me to the Ball? Urgh Ball! I remember Minnie mentioning it this morning in class but I didn't think I'd have to go. I'm jumping the gun, I don't even know if he would ask me. I knew he had to go as a champion but maybe he'll take a friend instead. That blonde girl that always walked with his friends to class. Or the red haired he sat next to in potions. Anyway when did I even care what other people thought?

I was pulled out of my reverie by an invasion of space, the suspect being a certain green eyed messy haired individual. Ron seemed to have left sometime and was now engrossed in quidditch talk with the other guys, Mi was reading her book and the others were talking about dresses. Harry moved up close enough that I could feel his familiar scent linger in the air.

"Talking about all this..."He stopped and started scratching the back of his neck, "I know I never said it…out loud. But I am grateful. I mean I've known Hermione for years and even Ron, my best friend needed convincing…but not you. You just…supported me from the get go. I mean all these other people," he muttered quietly, "They only really started supporting from the whole dragon thing…but you…you've been there from the beginning….it means…it means something to me."I looked up at his sincere face and just nodded. Fucksickles.

A/N: And the rollercoaster continues. Feedback anyone? Please?

Kalina


	34. The one where Apple becomes Cedric

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

Chapter 33

I hid behind a suit of armour, waiting for the two prefects to move. Why did I feel like I was walking to the gallows, how ridiculously dramatic of me, I need to pull a Moody and start drinking from a personal flask. Bobby and Parvati aren't above slipping me a Character Changing potion or two for revenge about the whole Brad-Pitt-under-bed debacle. I know Bobby saw me leave with George that night, I could smell that suffocating perfume anywhere. I also know that the only reason why they weren't telling the whole school was because I had walked in on them waxing their butt cheeks the other day. Seriously…there are something's once seen that cannot be unseen!

Mi's voice was still ringing in my head, in all its bossy wonder. But I couldn't get that sincere look Harry had given me out of my head…I reached the basement and muttered the password. Anyway this whole thing is hypothetical; maybe Apple kisses all his female friends on the forehead. And maybe he didn't want to go to the ball with me. Maybe he liked having a casual no-labelled relationship. All these maybes flew out of my head when I walked into the small room.

Bobby and Parvati maybe insipid sycophants but they had a point; Apple was a work of art. I watched him adjusting the pillows on the floor, his handsome face deep in concentration and his long body bent over, he looked up and I caught his mist grey eyes, and I must have blushed because he smirked. He straightened up and I saw that he wore light blue jeans and a grey tee that made his eyes pop. Did I just say eyes pop? I hovered at the door and he walked forward,

"You're early."

I smirked, "Don't tell anybody, I have a reputation to uphold."

He chuckled, "I wouldn't dare. Stop that…"He tugged at my chin and I stopped biting my bottom lip, a nervous habit I had. He left his hand on my chin for a few seconds and stared deep into my face…he dropped his hand and turned around. "There's hot chocolate and chocolate sundaes…I didn't know whether you were feeling hot or cold."

I dropped down into the pillow and realised he was waiting for a response, "Surprise me."

He smirked and started busying himself, "My mother always said that food and drink should be as handmade as possible. Said magic sometimes takes away personality to the dish. Her one exception is potatoes; she says no woman should cut her own potatoes."

"Smart woman your mother."I took the hot chocolate that he passed me; he put little marshmallows and topped it with cream. I gulped down the first half and he smiled at me and I shrugged. I realised that I had a milk moustache and instead of licking it away I started fidgeting with it.

"What on earth are you doing?"

I stopped adjusting it and faked a man's voice, "There is a stick. A long thin stick. It is up my arse. Come Weatherby…help me remove it."He laughed at me,

"Is that Crouch you're doing? You're horrible at impersonations you know that."

"Everybody is a critic. It's your turn now."I expected him to argue but I think he knew better than that. He took a pillow off the floor and shoved it under his shirt. He stood up with his chest sticking out and started speaking in a horrible French accent.

"Ze wallz ar' so ugleee. Ze food iz so bland. Ze boyz are too manleee. Ze girlz ar 'too fet."I laughed at him,

"I didn't know you had a problem with Fleur Delacour."

He took the pillow out from his shirt and lightly tossed it on my head. "I don't…I was doing Madam Maxime. I guess they're not far off." He lay across the pillows and he practically stretched the breadth of the room. He propped his head up on one hand and grabbed a few strands of my hair with the other. He ran the strands between his thumb and index finger. I sat quietly fidgeting with my tee.

"Ky?"

"Apple?" He didn't flinch like he usually did at the unusual nickname. He caught my gaze and held it there. That look he gave me did weird things to my skin, and my blood. It heated it and sent it to all the wrong areas; I was trying to do the impossible and stop my blood flow north and hide a blush.

He traced my cheek bone with his index finger and then cupped my whole cheek; it was like instinct moving into his action. My throat was dry and I was sure if I opened my mouth I would croak. He moved closer and adjusted himself so that his face was almost touching mine. Almost. I licked my lips, another involuntary action, one that didn't go unnoticed by him. He moved his hand from my cheek and traced my lower lip and my breath literally caught in my throat. It came back with a vengeance, and my breathing rate had my chest rising and falling quickly in anticipation. Suddenly the only thing I wanted was for Apple to put his lips on mine, I tried conveying the message in my eyes, a stare we did not break for minutes.

"You're exquisite."Nobody ever told me anything like that before. I was told I was pretty by Linus and Len and I knew I wasn't ugly because boys did look. But exquisite…and the way he said it. He smirked at me and ran his thumb against my cheeks, "For someone so feisty, you blush like a pretty little princess."

I rolled my eyes at that; I was far from a princess. Made brave by thoughts unknown I reached forward and touched his face. He had very defined chiselled features and I didn't know what I wanted to touch first. Prominent cheek bones, thin but soft long lips…I adjusted myself so I was sitting with my legs tucked underneath me, observing him like a specimen. I decided to run my hand across his cheek and the most exhilarating feeling ran up my arm. He had a 5 'o clock shadow that left him looking slightly rugged and the texture enticed my smooth skin in weird ways. I ran my hand up and down his cheek and he smiled at me, showing his white teeth and at this close proximity I could smell his tooth paste mingled with that cologne he wore and his aftershave. I wondered what I smelt like to him.

He changed positions again, grabbing both my hands to steady me and leaning flat down on the pillow and pulling me down with him. He placed my hands on either side of him, preventing me from falling right on him. I hovered above him, my hair cascading down, falling on his face…his chest. I finally broke eye contact to stare at his chest, which I could practically see through the thin shirt. The sudden urge to rip the shirt came over me and I was shocked at myself and my face became heated. When I looked back to his face, there was no sign of smile and his eyes were on fire. I gulped, my mouth feeling like sandpaper.

Suddenly with agility I didn't know he possessed he swapped positions. I lay on my back, breathing heavy, and eyes wide in shock set against the red canvas which must have been my face. He didn't hold eye contact for long, and stared at the powerful rise and fall of my chest, a stare that did weird things to said area. He slowly let go of my hands and placed his fingers on the space between my tee and sweat pants and I gasped at the contact. He looked up at me and found my gaze and held it firmly as he ran feather light touches across my tummy. I didn't even realise I did it until I felt the softness of his hair between my fingers and he let out a soft groan and I pulled his face towards me. I practically squirmed to make up the space between our two bodies as his face slowly descended towards mine. My heart stopped and my brain was in a haze. There was no touchdown though and I was about to move my face to his when I felt his lip to my ears. He pecked at the lobe quickly and the weird sensation increased the temperature by five degrees. He spoke in a husky voice that dripped with what I could only label as hunger…as need…

"Ky…be mine."It wasn't a question. A simple statement that tore me at the seams. He looked me in the eye and I could feel the pillow move beneath my head as I nodded fervently. He smiled and moved closer, his misty grey eyes holding me there….and suddenly the grey eyes were not there anymore, they where green and sincere.

"Stop."I didn't say it loud, a soft whisper that escaped my lips. His reaction was so quick that you would have thought I screeched it at him, in a matter of moments he was off me and standing, breathing heavy,

"Fuck…I'm so sorry. I wasn't supposed…I was just supposed to…and then you looks so fucking….fuck Ky I'm so sorry that I scared you. I forget that you-"

I scrambled to my feet feeling like the world's biggest idiot. I shushed him with my hand,

"I didn't mean stop. I meant pause. I want to kiss you. I'm going to kiss you, probably for the next hour or so. I just think we should sort some stuff out before we…get preoccupied."

He looked slightly less stressed at that, "Of course. I mean that was my whole intention from the beginning before the….well. I like you."

I looked at him as he stared at me with honesty, "I like you." I replied. He smirked,

"What I mean to say is…I like you like in a way that made me realise that I haven't really liked a girl before. You do things to me that I didn't even know could be done, I think about you in class and laugh to myself at the odd things you say and let's not start with the dreams…"He shook his head, a chuckle falling off his lips, "In all my years in Hogwarts I don't ever remember feeling as free and comfortable as I do than when I am with you. So what I'm saying Ky is that I **like** you, and I **want** you."

I smiled at him and fought the urge to jump on him right there, "I want you too. I didn't even think the things certain parts of me are doing could be done. And you're one of my favourite people. Nobody makes me act the way you do…oh screw all the emotional parts, it's so hot I think I'm going to explode."I really did feel that way and I was fanning myself.

"I can help with that."He took a step forward but I halted him again.

"What exactly do you want from me?"

He looked confused for a few seconds and then seemed to have understood something. He gave me a reassuring smile, "Ky I know you're younger and more inexperienced and I'm never ever going to force you to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable or awkward."

"Like hell you won't. If all that…touching was making me feel like this I want more and you don't hold back just because I'm less experienced than you…something I plan on rectifying soon and with much haste. I didn't mean physically…I mean…emotionally."

"Well obviously this is not going to be one prolonged snogfest. I would never do that to you. I've never had what people consider a proper girlfriend before and I plan on doing everything right by you. I know I'm busy with this tournament but I'm there when you need to bag on somebody to me, to walk you to classes, to sit with you at lunch…"He looked down, his face slightly red, "You don't know how many times I looked over at you in the great hall and just wanted to come over…to be the one that was making you laugh."

I kept quiet for a few seconds, "I don't need that…I'm not going to be one of those clingy girlfriends that will want you to spend all your time on her."

"I know you won't be…but I do really want to spend all my time on you."

"And I want to spend time with you."

"Good…now that that's settled." He stepped forward and I stepped back,

"It's just that I can't. At least not right now…" He looked at me, his mouth hanging in confusion. I continued. "I want to be your…"Urgh I couldn't say girlfriend, it was such a dumb concept, "person. I want to sit with you at lunch and piggy back on you to class rooms and the whole nine yards. It's just that we can't. Not now at least. Not with this tournament…Harry-"

"Is that what this is about? Did your friends say-"

"No! Nobody said anything. I just know what it would look like if we had to start dating."

His face was red for all the wrong reasons and his nostrils flared, "What would it look like Ky?"

"That I've made a choice about who I believe is the real Hogwarts champion," It sounded just as stupid coming out of my mouth as it did in my head. But Harry's eyes kept replaying in my head. Apple blinked and shook his head and I realised what he must have thought that meant. "I believe you're the real Hogwarts Champion. I really do. It's just that I also believe in Harry. He really didn't put his name in the cup and he had to deal with a lot of crap from the whole school about this and his got so few people that really support him, I just don't think our friendship can survive this. He is the first friend I made in this world…I don't want to be the person that throws away a friendship for a romantic relationship." He didn't seem to be listening, shaking his head continuously, his hands in tight fists. My heart literally hurt, I physically hurt looking at him and I was so frustrated that I couldn't make him understand what I meant. "I want to be yours Cedric! I do like you. Why can't we just continue like this for a few more months…the tournament will be over soon and who needs the world to know our business. It's our business. Our feelings wouldn't change."

"EVERYTHING WILL CHANGE KY! Everything! Do you know how I feel about you! Fuck! I want to shout it out in the middle of the great hall that you're my girlfriend. That you're mine! That you belong to me…with me. Yet you…you want some hidden relationship. Some sleazy relationship where we meet in little rooms like this, make out and then run off back to our friends and pretend nothing the fuck happened." He started moving for the door and I grabbed his hand but he threw me of.

"Cedric that's not what it would be like, you're too angry to see it now. It'll be simple and personal-"

"No Ky. It would be convenient. Convenient because you won't lose your little friend over it."

"Cedric I-"

"Shut up!"I flinched at the thunder in his voice. "You obviously made your mind up before you even got here today and I'm a fucking idiot for even telling you half the things I did. I thought you were different…I guess you are…just in the wrong ways."He walked away and stopped in the doorway, breathing heavy, "You know most of the school is out there with their support Cedric Diggory badges…yet the only person…the one person that I want…that I need to have one…"

"Cedric-"

But he left. He was gone just like that. I dropped down to sit on the floor…there was no pillow there.

A/N: Well that was eventful. I think Ky needs to learn you can't get everything you want in life and you can't please everybody. Anyway please review!

Kalina


	35. The one where Hermione gets physical

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

Chapter 34

"Are you OK?"Mi gave me a look usually reserved for mental patients.

"Errr yes."She continued staring at me and I continued to eat my cereal. It had become some sort of a ritual this past week. I didn't have to tell Mi what had gone down between Cedric and myself. I just told her that she was right, and it was a true testament to our friendship that she didn't do her usual victory dance. She asked me if I wanted to talk about it and I said no. Because I didn't. There was nothing to discuss. I didn't regret my decision; it was one that had to be made. What I would have regretted is losing Harry's friendship, because no matter what Mi said, it would have happened. She didn't see the look in his eye when he spoke about me supporting him, he was the first person to let me into this world and even though our friendship was more of a roller coaster right now, I was confident in it.

We headed for my morning nap, Mi liked to call it History of Magic. Just as we exited the doors, Cedric walked pass. I didn't have to look up to see that it was him; I could smell the unique blend of his cologne and aftershave. As usual we didn't look at each other, I concentrated on the short boy next to him and I have no idea where his eyes went. It was like this from last week. After I sat there in our little room for a little while, my sadness very quickly turned to anger. If he liked me so much, wouldn't he have stayed to listen…to understand what I was trying to say. Wouldn't it matter more that I had feelings for him than making it public knowledge. I mean it really is nobody's business…well nobody's except my friends. If he really liked me, he would have realised how important friendship was to somebody like me, who's never known it before now. I put my head down on the desk. I picked it up again. Damn him to hell, he managed to fuck up my morning nap without even saying a word to me.

HARRY's POV

It's not enough that he had practically the whole school supporting him; he had to have Cho too. I mean what are the chances? Why couldn't Lavender have been right, why couldn't he have asked some Gryffindor girl. Cho was perfect. She was sweet and pretty and she had the cutest accent. And she wasn't Kyrianna Thornton. She wasn't screwing with my head at night and distracting me with her presence during the day. She didn't say random silly things and laugh like a hyena and chew with her mouth open. She definitely didn't jump onto peoples backs screaming giddy up horsey like a five year old. And she definitely wasn't snogging my bestfriend or his brother in some broom cupboard somewhere. She was nice, and normal. That's all I ever wanted. But no, Cedric freaking Diggory has to go and spoil that too.

"Are you OK?"I gave Hermione a glare. She was asking me that all the way from dinner, I don't even know where Ron and Ky where….well I had my guesses of course. She gave me that look that they usually give to people in the loony bin.

"Yes Hermione, I'm fine."I continued to walk down the fourth floor until I heard my name being called. I turned around fast and I'm embarrassed to admit that the thought that it might be Cho, calling to say she's changed her mind and she wants me to take her to the ball, was my initial thought. My heart slowed down though, it was just Ginny. She caught up with us,

"Godric you guys walk fast. Can I have a word?"

"I'll just go on up to the common room."Hermione said, but Ginny interjected,

"No Hermione, stay. It concerns you too."

I was interested. Ginny never sought me out and the last time she did she wanted to confess to opening the chamber of secrets. She looked up and down the corridor, it was empty. Most people were already up in the common room, dinner finished a while ago.

"It's about who put your name in the Goblet of fire."

"You don't think I did?"She looked up at me, her brown eyes wide,

"Of course not Harry. You said you didn't and I believe you."

I nodded my head, "Thanks. So what do you know?"

"Well it's not what I know. It's who. I think I know who did it."

I looked at Hermione, who had her thinking face on.

"Ok Ginny, who then?"

"It's Ky."Hermione's face went from serious to slack in a heartbeat; she even rolled her eyes at Ginny.

"I know what you're going to say Hermione, and that's why I told you to wait as well. You're too caught up being best buds with her to actually see the cold hard facts like you usually do. And that is pretty smart on her part. I mean she just meets you and two seconds later you guys are inseparable. You're the only person in her eyes that could find out the truth, so she's distracted you with friendship."

"Distracted me with friendship?"

"Yes so you wouldn't see through her act. You wouldn't see that she's behind this whole thing."

"Well maybe I don't see that Ky is behind this whole thing because she isn't behind this whole thing. Harry let's go, I won't stand here and have someone tear my friends character to pieces on what I am sure is baseless accusations."

I looked at Hermione and I wanted to go. Ginny was spouting nonsense, Ky wouldn't do something like this, not because she's not smart enough but because she's too lazy….and there's the fact that she's a good person, even if something is going on with her and Ron, that wouldn't change that. I looked at Ginny's face though and she was begging me to listen with her eyes, she looked like she was seconds away from falling to her knees and begging me to stay. She was my best friends baby sister…I can't just walk away right? I'll just listen to whatever it is she thinks is going on and we can tell her all the ways that she's wrong and we all can put this matter to bed.

"OK Ginny. Why do you think its Ky?"Hermione was piercing a hole in my head with the glare she was giving me. Ginny smiled like the cat that caught the canary.

"Well of course I wouldn't waste your time if I didn't have reasons. The first being, who is she really anyway? I mean somebody that has never practiced magic before covers three years of syllabus in three weeks. It's just not natural, even for brains like Hermione. She suddenly shows up and ta-da, she's Dumbledore's granddaughter. Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard in the world had a child that he didn't know about. And let's say she really is Dumbledore's granddaughter, doesn't make her good. She and her brothers could all be part of some dark scheme. They probably want revenge on Dumbledore for abandoning them, because let's face it, their all too good with a wand. And then there's the whole fact that she shows up and bam, the dark mark is in the air weeks later. Which I might add….where was she when the dark mark went up? And I'm not buying this whole tripped over a stump thing. If she did, who helped her get back to camp and why did it take so long to get back? And everybody could tell she was acting strange that night. And now suddenly you get back to school and somebody enters you into a lethal tournament, somebody that is smart and has access to everything in this castle because everyone who is important in this castle has taken a liking to her. Oh and Snape! Snape likes her, he doesn't even like himself yet he lets her say things to him that nobody else does and he favours her and we all know Snape is an evil git. And what about that whole Malfoy thing at the Quidditch Cup Final, the way she shook his hand and that look in her eye-"

Before I could stop her, Hermione beat me to it.

"Back the fuck up Ginny."Wait….did Hermione just swear. She took in a deep breath and her nostrils flared. Oh this was going to be long; I was on the receiving end of that stance many times. "You've obviously put a lot of thought into this and I hate to waste your time going on, but then again it seems you don't care much for your time, indulging in such fantasies. First Ky** is** Dumbledore's granddaughter, as you so kindly stated before Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in the world and I would think he covered the necessary areas to ensure that his grandchildren are really his. And has to him not knowing that he fathered a child, forgive my crassness but he may be the greatest wizard in the world but I highly doubt he puts radar trackers on his sperm. He is a man after all and men think with their….they don't think sometimes. And Ky and her brothers are naturals at magic because they are just that. Natural at magic. Dumbledore was the most brilliant student that attended this school and I do not feel like it is a far cry that his descendants should be anything less than brilliant. As to Ky being part of a dark scheme and trying to exact revenge on her grandfather…don't you dare even insinuate such a thing. You're not the one that sees her when she gets back from their cocoa sessions and that absolute blissful smile she has on her face and the fierce pride she has at being his grandchild. She loves that man and don't you dare belittle that. Her brothers are good people, honest people. And the reason why Snape likes her is just like everybody else here except you it seems; Ky has opened her heart to us all. She doesn't judge people and not even Snape's cynical heart is immune to her love. And it's not her fault that you're too dim-witted to catch up that the reason why she shook Malfoy's hand in the box that day was to rile his father up. And has for our friendship," Hermione took a deep breath, "Don't you ever call that into question. I am not an idiot Ginny. Neither am I naïve. The reason why Ky and I get along so well and became 'best buds' so quickly is something not even I can explain. Not because it's part of some elaborate scheme, but because like all magical and pure and great things in life, it **cannot** be explained."

Hermione stopped, breathing heavy. Her face was red and so was Ginny's, I had to put a stop to this now, "Well we've gotten all this out of-"

"What about the forest that night. You're her best bud; tell us where she was, why she took so long, why she was so different."

"You know why Ginny, she hurt her leg on-"

"And she walked on that same leg all the way back on her own."

Ginny looked at me and I didn't know what to say. With everything going on that day we didn't even think about how Ky came to us. Ron had to carry her when he saw her, so who carried her before that? She didn't mention anybody. She was acting strange that day, Ron pointed it out that night and that's why we snuck into her tent. I looked at Hermione, maybe she told her something, best to tell Ginny so we can drop this topic.

"Do you know anything about this Hermione?"

Hermione looked at me as if I was crazy. "Harry how can you even ask that question?"

Ginny had a huge smile on her face and I quickly started to explain but another voice floated across the corridor, it was familiar but it was so small…it lacked its usual hype.

"It's because he doesn't trust me."I looked up the corridor and saw Ron and Ky standing there. Only thing it didn't look anything like Ky. There was no sparkle in her eye and no smile and no laugh. She stood there with the most blank look on her face, but her eyes…those deep beautiful grey eyes was all broken.

"Come now Ky, you know I trust you-"

"That's why you didn't deny anything Ginny said."There was that small voice again. What was she going on about, of course I defended her…well Hermione said the actual words but I said it in my head.

Ginny stepped forward, "Of course he wouldn't deny it because he can't. Harry isn't blinded by love like Hermione is. Where were you that day in the forest? Who were you with?"

Ron stepped forward, "Ginny stop this nonsense."

I turned to Ginny, "I think you got the answers you wanted Ginny, now just drop it."

"No I have not! She won't say where she was that day! She was probably out there floating muggles with the other-"_** SLAP**_. It resounded across the corridor.

"Hermione!" Ron snapped at her and ran to Ginny. Her left cheek was red and Hermione's hand still hovered in the air, a fierce look in her face.

"Don't you dare…"I quickly grabbed her before she did anymore damage. This didn't calm Ginny down though, it did quite the opposite.

"Where was she then! Huh? Where was she? Where! With who? Huh? If you know so much Hermione why don't you tell me! Where was she?" I turned to Ky in frustration, this already went too far.

"Ky just tell her. Just tell her so she can shut up." I looked at her and she gave me another dead look. It was as if she was seeing something that I wasn't.

"Tell her, or tell you Harry?"I looked at her and just like always I couldn't lie to those eyes. Something always made me tell the truth. The truth was that I did want to know what happened that day. I was curious now. I was always too curious.

"I think we'd all like to know. Just to put this matter to rest."She looked at me and something in her eyes just snapped. Just like that the emotion disappeared,

"Fine. I was off floating muggles with the other death eaters." She turned to walk away and I let go of Hermione, angry at the fact that she lied to my face, but no feeling pained me like the physical ache that I felt in my chest when I saw her empty eyes.

A/N: I don't mean to paint Ginny in a bad picture, it's just that looking at things from her perspective it sounds like what she is saying makes sense. She never took the time to get to know Ky and in all honesty Ky never made an effort with her either so I thought her reaction justified. I know Hermione is out of character but her friendship in Ky has changed her, for the better or for worse I'm not sure but I think she's proven that she can be violent when ticked off. Anyway please let me know what you think.

Kalina


	36. The one where I become Bane

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

Chapter 35

"It's in two days Ky! Two days, 48 hours, 2880 minutes…well not exactly, it starts at 8pm and its 9 now so, oh gosh Ky its less than two days!"

I washed my hands off the Sleekeazy's Hair potion and looked at Mi through the cracked mirror. She was pitching the same argument that she had been pitching for days, the only thing that I got from it though is that Mi can multiply by twenty four easily.

"Mi it's just not my thing. I don't know how to dance and I loathe dressing up. You know I bet I could come up with a more long lasting version of this Sleekeazy potion."I sniffed at my hands, "I can smell Moly…I bet if I swapped it with a diluted Alihotsy-"

"You don't have to dance and you don't have to dress up. Well don't wear jeans, but I have a dress that is simple and you can alter it and you'll look amazing in it. You'll be the only fourth year not there. Just take up Ron-"

"For the last time, I am not going with Ron." I gave her a look that meant this was not up for discussion. She can't blame me, after what Harry said, or should I say what Harry didn't say to Ginny. Going with Ron means having to be in the presence of Harry and that goes against all my wishes at the present time. Plus I knew Mi wanted Ron to ask her ever since this blasted Ball came up, but of course Ron was clueless. I was seconds away from grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt and pushing his face into the facts he was just not seeing…then I remembered that I should be the last person giving any sort of romantic advice.

I wiped my hands and turned around, giving her a sceptical look. She got off the stool we had conjured for this experiment session. Mi wanted to have a 'run through' with her hairstyle for the ball and didn't want the other girls to judge her if it was a flop, so that's how we ended up in the second floor girls bathroom which belonged to Moaning Myrtle, who thankfully seemed to be haunting elsewhere. Mi sighed,

"Fine, I know that whole 'you'll be the only one not there' argument is quite null and void…the truth is...I'm scared…everybody is going to gossip and whisper when I walk in with Viktor and I've never been on a date before and what if everything goes wrong! I mean look at me…I'm not a model! Do you know he dated one back home, Dilyana Popova, she's probably twice my height, half my weight and-"

"-a brain capacity one millionth your size. Let's not forget your personality which is equivalent to hers to the power of eleventy billion."

"You haven't met her to know that, she could be lovely."

"Neither have you, she could be one of those big models for the fat feeder fetishes. But I do know you. Look Mi, for somebody so incredibly intelligent you can be a total airhead when it comes to your self awareness. This school may look at you and see Hermione Granger, brainiac with a tendency of shouting, 'free the elves, join SPEW' in random corridors. But this school also thinks that Anna whats-her-face is pregnant with Christopher-whatever-his-name's baby and they've both eloped to America. Whilst I'm pretty sure they don't even know each other considering she's a fifth year Puff and he was a seventh year Claw and their families both relocated to place nowhere near America. I know you; you're caring to the point of crazy, smart to the point of brilliance and loyal to the point…to the point that almost moved me to tears. Almost." She smiled, knowing that I was talking about what happened in the corridor the other day. "And Sleekeazy potion or not, you look beautiful. And I'm not just saying that because I'm your friend, I am skilled in the art of woman rating, schooled by the two grand masters themselves."

She touched her hair quietly and looked contemplatively at the mirror, "I must say, we did well on this charm."

I rolled my eyes, of course she would ignore all the compliments. "Well it's expected…it was performed by us. So you satisfied? Can we get out of here, this bathroom gives me the creeps and I have to head for my detention. And apparently see Fil Zio about alteration charms."

She turned around with a blinding smile on her face, gave out a very un-Mi like squeal and engulfed me in a hug, "Oh Ky, that's great, I'm sure I can ask Viktor tomorrow to see if one of his friends are-"

"Woah, impediment the freak up, I am only coming to be there if your date goes south and you need me to disfigure Krum's already less than perfect nose. There will be no dates, no dancing and definitely no dancing with Durmstrang dates."

"Still…thanks Ky…this really means-"

"Yes I know, I am the best. No arguments there."We walked to the end of the corridor and she stopped. I looked at her and tried to work out what her flustered look meant, and then I saw it…Cedric stepping out of a portrait holding Chang's hand like a dog on a leash. She blushed at us as he muttered the password to close the entrance to wherever they had come from. He turned and our eyes met for a second, he quickly moved along though, tugging the blushing bitch with him. Fine…I had a slight case of sour grapes, I'm only human. I turned to walk but Mi stopped me,

"Godric, Ky I completely forgot. I'm such a horrid friend. You don't have to come for the ball. I'll be fine on my own. Oh heavens I'm so-"

"Shush Mi. You're not horrible, just neurotic, but that's fine, it's part of your charm. Don't worry about that, I'm fine."I turned and started walking to the staircase. Well Cedric must have really liked me; it took him all but a few days to transfer his affection to a better model. I was right for not sacrificing a friendship for a romantic relationship. Even if said friendship was one huge farce. At least Harry was trying to make amends; he sought me out straight after the whole ordeal and explained he did trust me and that he was just trying to placate Ginny. I told him it was OK and that I believed him. Of course I didn't, but I wasn't going to fall to pieces over a boy. Not again. I think Harry realised that I didn't believe him, considering I started spending time with the twins more than them. He didn't mention it though, and our relationship regressed to one of polite greetings in the morning. Cedric didn't even have the decency to let me know that he asked Chang to the Ball, just as a courtesy considering we were friends before we were…whatever we were. I had to find out from Mi. I looked at her, "Well I better go down for detention. Sev adds an hour to every minute I'm late. His trying to teach me punctuality. Not enough hours in the day to implement the skill using his logic though. See you later." She nodded sadly at me and ascended the stairs; I turned and walked down to the dungeons.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~

"I can't believe you're making me do this. Again."

"Well you and Mr Malfoy made a bigger mess than the original, you two will have this room sorted out or I'll make you stay the holidays."

"I am staying over the holidays Sensei. Urgh this isn't fair. Do you not remember the Lamian Leave sap I gave to you the other day?"

His black eyes softened slightly, "I do. And do you remember what I told you. No more potion making until you've served all your detentions. You get more than those red haired devil twins, I don't know why you have to be such a Gryffindor about things."

"He called Mi a mudblood and he tried hitting her with a tripping jinx at the top of the seventh floor staircase!"

"That does not give you the right to disfigure Blishwick's face with a jinx that not even Madam Pomfrey knew how to undo. We had to send him to St Mungo's. Do you know how much paper work and arse kissing I had to do to make sure the Blishwick's didn't push for your expulsion! You should have reported the incident to a teacher, when things like that happen, come to me. Don't act like an oaf."

"Yes because you always are so keen on disciplining your precious Slytherin's. Don't think I have forgotten about that whole Hermione's teeth fiasco."

"It really didn't look different to me."He didn't even look up when he said it, scribbling on some parchment. The events of the past few days seemed to have grouped up and pushed me over the edge.

"Of course it didn't because you're always taking those insipid psychopaths side! You know Harry was telling the truth, Malfoy really did call her a mudblood! In front of everybody! If Ron didn't hold me back I would have done more than just disfigure his face! The whole lot of them need to learn that their no better than the shit of the flies that sit on the shit that comes out a mad cows arse! And you! You're the worse-"

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and five more detentions Miss Thornton. Please don't confuse my leniency at our witty banter for an invitation to insult my students. Would you speak about the Ravenclaws like that to Flitwick. Would you? You have no respect, and your attitude is not only deplorable but it disappoints me. Go, serve your detention and do not forget who I am."

I looked at his steely black eyes for a moment, then turned around and ran out of the room. I felt the wetness on my shirt before I felt it on my face. He was right. I wasn't some special case. I was a student that he spent a lot of time with because I kept getting detention. He didn't choose to spend time with me. All this time I was being a fool, hoping that I could melt his cold heart and hoping that he would be something I always wanted. A paternal figure of some sort. No matter how dysfunctional our relationship was, I always hoped he was voluntarily in it. Even if he moaned and groaned about it, I thought it was because he just was insecure to come out and say, 'I did this because I wanted to, not because your grandfather writes my paycheck."He took all those pompous asses sides, not mine…Cedric and Cho…Harry took Ginny's side. It can't be them…it must be me. I was like poison, I was literally Bane. I screwed up things with Cedric for a friendship with Harry that wasn't even real. And Sev…Snape…I miss Linus and I miss Lenzo. I wiped my eyes roughly as I heard footsteps approach and didn't bother even looking up when I was doused in a dark shadow, knowing the scent to belong to only one person.

A/N: This is definitely not Ky's week. Feedback please,

Kalina


	37. The one where I pay my debts 2 the devil

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

Chapter 36

"You're an ugly crier."I looked up and saw pompous ass number one staring down at me, his expensive cologne just as potent as the last time I was forced into his presence.

"You're ugly."I retorted, apparently that didn't frighten him. He instead took a seat next to me on the floor.

"You're a liar. Did you not see these cheekbones, and if you run your hands through my hair…just go ahead. It's a sensation that can't be put into words."

"I don't know if you're narcissistic or delusional."

"Maybe I am both. Maybe I am neither. Here."He held out his hankie and I looked at it. I smirked and took it and found what I was looking for. Of course he had a monogrammed hankie; I blew my nose right over the DM. I handed it back to him,

"You can keep it."We sat in silence for a bit.

"I have my period."The look on his face was priceless. It actually made me laugh.

"That's nice…at least you know you're not with child…"

"A girl tells you she's got her period and that's how you react."

"Forgive me, but a girl has never told me she has had her period before."

"So I've taken your 'period confession' virginity."

"I highly doubt that that is even a thing, normal girls do not disclose such information. It isn't proper."

"I'm not proper."

"You don't have to convince me on that aspect. Should I apologise."

"For?"

"For you having your…week."

"Nah it's OK. Your apology won't stop my stomach cramps and it definitely won't reign in my hormones."

"Is that why you're sitting on the floor of the dungeons crying."

"No….well actually I guess it had its part to play. I'm not a big fan of tears."

"Neither am I. Let me guess…your ball gown arrived and they sent the wrong shade of pink." He smirked down at me.

I laughed and gestured with my hands emphatically , "What kind of idiot doesn't know the difference between coral and cerise!"

"The same kind that pairs stripes with polka dots." He winked at me and I laughed again.

"You're not being an ass. Why aren't you being an ass?"

"Maybe it's because….I don't know…I'm not an ass."He looked at me seriously and a second later we both burst out laughing.

"I thought for a second that you were almost serious."He looked at me thoughtfully,

"Well I have my reasons for being less than friendly. But let's not pretend you're an innocent little bystander."

"I admit I give as good as I get."

"Thornton…you give better than you get."

"I won't apologise for that."

"Never apologise for that. Tell me something...why do you hang out with Potter. And the Weasel?"

"Why do you hang out with Crabbe and Goyle? I also hang out with Mi, I thought you of all people would question that most."

"Granger may have inferior blood status but I'm not a fool. She is not without intelligence."

"That almost sounds like a compliment. Don't expect me to say something nice about Crabbe and Goyle though."

"I wouldn't because there is nothing nice to say about them."

"Why do you hang out with them then?"

He stayed quiet for a little while; I almost thought he didn't hear me. "Friendship is for the weak. For the Potters and the Weasels of the world. Associations should be forged on the basis of progress. Crabbe and Goyle know that I am on my way to the top and don't mind riding my coat tails. I am not an idiot like many of my predecessors, idiotic henchman are a knut a dozen but loyal idiotic henchman, that is a rarity. Loyalty is harnessed through time, hence the formation of our early…'friendship.'"

I looked down at a crack in the floor and busied myself with making it bigger with my shoes. Malfoy obviously thought that rule was solid. Mi proved just the other day though that loyalty comes not with time…but with choice. You choose to truly see, to truly know, to truly trust in a person's character. Malfoy had a warped sense of the world, but how could I blame him. His father was atrocious, the fallen angel flashed through my eyes. Imagine having to live with that monster, masked by all his airs and graces publically but in the privacy of his own household…I looked at Malfoy again, really looked at him. I never did before; all I saw was his fathers' eyes with a shock of white blonde hair. I saw a blood supremacist, a snarky sarcastic little bastard, an intelligent ignorant boy. But what else has this world afforded him to be? If you are told that one plus one equals three from the cradle, consistently when the time comes when somebody tells you one plus one equals two, who do you believe? A stranger or the person you've known from birth. I looked at Malfoy and saw so much more than just him, I saw Crabbe and Goyle and the tall dark boy that he hung out with occasionally. The skinny one that was more of a loner. I saw Pansy that irritating bitch and Bullstrode the ugly toad….I saw them all. The next generation of misinformation. Because that is what they are…lead in the wrong direction. And they continue walking in the wrong path because it is a path very rarely crossed by a Puff, a Claw or a Gryffie. So they continue with their ignorant thoughts and develop their depraved minds, whilst we all sit in our ivory towers and tell them that it is two. But why believe us-

"Are you getting lost in it?"

"In what?"

"My handsomeness of course. You see it now don't you."

"Yes Malfoy, I see it all clearly."I jumped off the floor and turned and looked down at him. "We have a lot of cleaning to do. And I don't fancy having to come back here, I have so much more pressing things to do with my time and I'm sure the feeling is mutual. But I don't work in silence, so consider yourself warned."

He stood and dusted himself, "Well I'm horrible company, so consider yourself warned."

I walked down to the room, and laughed at his statement. "The last few minutes contradict your whole statement."

He was silent at that, probably dissecting each word, making sure there was no insult hidden in there.

I started sorting through a pile, finding the matching pestle for the mortar we found the last time, our backs facing each other.

"What did you get detention for anyway?"

"You heard Filch. Caught out of curfew."

"I know that. I mean why were you out of curfew?"

"Making out with Pansy. Pushed her away when we heard Filch coming, figured we wouldn't get docked points if we were just caught out of bounds and not for indecent exposure."

I tried not to imagine indecent exposure. "I never thought of you as the romantic Malfoy, taking the blame for it all, pushing the damsel out of the way."

He chuckled darkly, "I wasn't pushing her out of the way. I thought he was coming from the left and pushed her towards that side and tried to hide behind the statue of Samson the Sneak and then he saw me. I learnt my lesson though."

"Don't snog girls in random corridors."

"No. Don't snog girls who are not willing to take the punishment if caught…in random corridors."

I turned around and looked at him; he heard my movement and turned as well. "So you expected Parkinson to what? Turn around and wave at Filch as a distraction whilst you ran off?"

"It would have only been the decent thing to do."

"You're insane. And a total chauvinist."

"I am not chauvinistic. I didn't treat Pansy that way because she is a girl and I am a boy. I treated Pansy that way because she is Pansy and I am Draco."

"Draco only watches out for Draco."

"Precisely." He turned back to his work, "And you?"

"You must know why I am in here."

"Thornton you get detention so often it would waste time hazarding a guess."

"Blishwick."

He laughed loudly, "Ahhh Bariston, ohhh that was good. I must compliment you on your wandwork, it was admirable. And I for one believe his face much improved. Fuck…he had to drink through his nose because you swapped his oral and nasal passages and he had to snort food. And the chins on his forehead…I remember walking into the common room that day and seeing him sitting at the fire bawling his eyes out, snot dripping from his ears. I laughed so hard I actually teared."

I smiled in reminiscence, "I thought you would be angry though. What with him being a Slytherin."

"We snakes are not idiots like you lions. We don't get cut up when our 'friends' get hurt; you guys actually do us a favour. Weeding out the weak. Anyway Blishwick is an annoying bastard. He is the worst kind of idiot, an idiot with money."

"So I better watch out for you then."

He smirked at me, "Thornton…money or no money, idiot or not…you better watch out for me."

I rolled my eyes, "Well I'll do it again, in a heartbeat if somebody insults Mi."

"Is that a warning?"

"What? No, no, no. I would love for you to try. I always imagined what grey eyes would look like on pink lips."

"My lips are not pink!"

"Oh they are so pink! Coral actually to be specific." He laughed at the pouting face I made at him.

"So who are you going with to the Ball?"

I rolled my eyes. Urgh this topic. "Who're you going with?"

"I asked first."

"Wow Mr Maturity. Let's settle this like men. Rock, paper, scissors. Whoever wins gets their answer first." He stared at me in confusion and then I remembered he was a prejudiced pureblood. "It's a game. Rock beats scissors, scissors cuts paper, paper wraps rock. When we say scissors we choose a tool. So its rock, rock, and then you choose a tool."I acted out what I said and he nodded reluctantly. "Are you ready?"

He nodded reluctantly again. "Rock, paper…scissors. Crap."

He laughed maniacally at having thrown scissors when I threw paper. I guess he wasn't that dumb, he caught on quick. "So Thornton, who is the unlucky bastard."

"Nobody. I'm flying solo. Now don't you feel like an idiot for asking?"

He looked at me in absolute shock, "Nobody asked you? I always said those Gryffindor boys are chasing for the other side but this would have to be proof. I guess I don't owe Nott ten galleons."

"What? Why?"

"He seemed to think you would go with Potter."

"Who did you bet I would go with?"

"Weasel. Figured he wasn't man enough to ask Granger and then he would have no date, you'll pity date him."

"Nope Ron has a date."

"Well isn't this the most interesting turn of events…Thornton I have a proposition for you."

"No."

"You haven't heard it yet."He faked a thoughtful expression, "Lamian leave sap…owe you one…Salazars sack…Thornton…this can be the one, you know the one, the one you owe me."

I threw a rag at him, and he dodged it. "So you'll come to the ball with me."

"You could use this 'one' on anything at anytime and you choose to use it to force me to go to the ball with you."

"Yes."

I shook my head at him, "Why do you even want to go with me to the ball? You don't even like me. I slapped you and I would have done worse if Harry didn't stop me."

"I remember that-"

"Is it for revenge? Because if it is remember I give better than I get."

"Will you shut up and let me say why."

I kept quiet and waited, "You're rude and improper and have almost no etiquette. You have disgusting taste in friends and you have all the embarrassing qualities of a Gryffindor."

"Wow, I sound like quite a catch in your eyes don't I?"

"But…you're the hottest girl in our year."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "That's why you want to go to the ball with me?"

"Isn't that why anybody goes with anyone to these things."

"Yes but you're not anybody and I'm not anyone."

"Oh so the brave little lioness is afraid of a little gossip and the hex or two. Jealous girls can be vicious. Unless you're scared to upset Prince Potter-"

"No it's not the immature feud you have going on with Harry and Ron or your fan club. You know why I won't go with you."

He rolled his eyes and leant against a table. "Look, I am not going to apologise or take back whatever I said about her. If I did that would be a lie and you would most definitely have to offer me more than just a hand to hold. But I would refrain from saying things about her or others of that type for the night…a little amnesty."

I looked at him and remembered what I had thought earlier on. This was a chance to cross paths was it not? If I say no, then he'll continue to insult Mi and continue to be misinformed. But if I say yes…maybe this could be the difference that we all needed. He was still Malfoy though,

"Why are you really asking me?"

"The very same reason that I stated previously. It baffles me, believe me, but you are beautiful. You have the most…provoking figure of our year and it only makes sense that we go together. Me, the best looking guy and you, the best looking girl in the year. Plus I have a fifty galleon bet with Zabini that I could get you to go on a date with me."

"You boys seem to talk about me a lot."

"You come up in conversation. You're a new toy that everybody wants to play with, but you've always just been on display."

"They will be no playing if I agree to this."

"Of course not. Unless you ask for it then I would politely oblige."

"Your father won't be too impresses. I am Dumbledore's granddaughter."

"I don't care."That's what sold me. He replied quickly and I could read his face, it was the truth. That's what I needed right, for him not to care that his father disapproved…

"There will obviously be ground rules. Firstly I don't dance. You'll have to entertain me in other ways that are all decent. Secondly, I bore easily and I cannot stand boredom. If I feel it you shall let me leave and not make a moan about it. Thirdly and I cannot express this enough, Mi will be around. The only reason why I am going for this thing at all is because of her and when she is around I will not tolerate any slight on her character, be it a sneer or the most masked of insults. I won't just leave I will make sure I leave a bloody trail in my wake."

"Done, done and…done."

And just like that I had a date to the Yule ball. I turned around and got back to my work trying to figure out a plan on how to break it to Mi.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~

I walked into the dorm at midnight, finally having cleaned the room. Malfoy and I actually found a few interesting potion equipments and I came across a set of cauldrons and scales that I'm sure are not in production anymore. I saw the bushy mane stick out from between the hangings and I walked over to her bed, pushed the hangings aside and got in.

"Maybe we should make a rule that you don't have to wait up for me if my detention goes past midnight."She sighed,

"Why don't we make a rule that you would stop getting detention? Anyway I don't mind, I was catching up on some reading. How was detention?"

"I'm going to the Yule ball with Malfoy."

She was silent for a second; I think my quick like a band-aid approach might have resulted in a heart attack. "Which Malfoy?"

"Narcissa, she's decided she's going to stop being a housewife and become a lesbian paedophile."

She was quiet again for a few heartbeats. "Harry and Ron won't like this."

"I don't care what Harry and Ron says. I do care what you say. If it will make you feel too uncomfortable…"

"No, I'm fine with it. I'm sure you have your reasons….he isn't blackmailing you or drugging you or something."

"Well he thinks I'm doing it because I'm paying a debt and I'm going to continue letting him think that he is. I want to go with him, if I must go to this blasted event, I might has well achieve something in the process."

"OK, but just be careful, some snakes are more poisonous than others Ky."

"Lucky I'll have my lioness there with me then."I turned and flopped onto her bed. She lay back down as well. I looked up at the scarlet hangings knowing she was doing the same.

"I saw Viktor a while ago. After you left for detention he sent an owl for me to meet him in the library."

I smiled, "Did he kiss you?"

She laughed quietly, "On the cheek. He's actually quite shy. I guess that proves it."

"Proves what?"

"You can never judge a book by its cover. I mean he's an international quidditch player...and I'm just…"

"The best thing that would ever happen to him. One day he'll be the one that says, 'I dated Hermione Granger' not the other way… nervous?"

She sighed and snuggled into the blanket, "What's there to be nervous of when I have my lioness with me?"

I smiled and let sleep claim me, agreeing with her completely.

A/N: Reviews would really be appreciated. I know a lot of people are not going to like this but just look on the bright side, you're not as angry as Ron and Harry would be…or is that a bright side? Anyway if there's anything you are confused about just ask please.

Kalina


	38. The one where I almost got a puppy

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

Bella ragazza- beautiful girl

Chapter 37

"Enter."

I peeked my head in, "Whatever Lavender and Parvati say was a lie. I never touched their stuff and I am absolutely horrified that they would insinuate that I would partake in such depraved things. I cried myself to sleep last night just thinking of it…I'm afraid I might need counselling Minnie Zia."

I said it all very dramatically and with speed, dropping myself into the chair in front of Minnie's desk. She gave me a stern look over her glasses and I adjusted myself into a more decent sitting position.

"Thank you for the tip Bane, I will be sure to owl Miss Patil and Miss Brown once we are done to find just what you were babbling on about. I actually haven't called you here for punishment. Well-"she said with a devious smile, "not my version of punishment."

I looked at her curiously; she looked like she was trying not to thoroughly enjoy something. There was a knock on the door and then it opened.

Mona came bustling in, bursting at the seams with a huge smile on her face and a package in her hand. She smiled wider when she saw me and planted a kiss on my cheek and took a seat next to me. I looked between the two suspiciously.

"Why do I feel ambushed?"

"Oh Ky, it seems Severus' paranoia is rubbing off on you. Why can't two people who care deeply about you call you over for a spot of tea at the end of term?" Mona said this all with a manic smile on her face.

"Just because I'm paranoid doesn't mean nobodies watching me. What's in the box?"

They looked at each other and they smiled. Mona practically pushed it in my arms with enthusiasm and I looked at her eyes, gleaming with crazy.

I suddenly caught on and tore the packaging open with gusto…and slumped when I saw what was inside. I picked up the material with the tips of my fingers, as if afraid to get too much of my body contaminated with it.

"It's…a dress."

Mona's face fell a bit at my lack of reaction and Minnie cut in, "Of course it is. What did you think it was?"

"A puppy."

"You thought we'd keep a puppy in a box with no breathing holes?"

"You thought we'd endanger a puppy by giving it to you?"

I glared at Minnie and then looked at Mona, "Well I thought maybe there was some magic way of getting the air into the box. Anyway, what's the dress for?"

They looked at each other in exasperation and then Minnie spoke, "It's for you to wear to play in the snow. What else would the dress be for Bane?"

"Ohhh the Ball. Oh you guys bought it for me for that."

Mona looked at me in excitement again, "Well we weren't sure what you were wearing for the event so Minnie and I decided to-"

"Mona decided-"

Mona glared at Minnie, "Minnie and I decided to get you a dress. We know we probably should have asked first, but we thought it should be a surprise."

"What she means by that is we had no time to usher you kicking and screaming into boutiques and we decided that it's more efficient for us to choose an appropriate dress for you. And by we I mean me."She smiled icily; I knew she was thinking of the welcoming feast skirt scandal.

I closed the box and beamed at Mona and Minnie. It really was kind of them, they had busy schedules and to sacrifice their time to shop for me.

I hugged Mona and kissed her on both cheeks and then fell into Minnie's lap kissing her on her cheek. I sat there for a little while, enjoying how uncomfortable my sitting on her made her. I got off her and went back to my place as Mona laughed at Minnie adjusting her robes, swearing at me. Minnie walked to the drawer that held the biscuits and tea, and cocoa for me. She always did this manually,

"Why don't you just summon them?"

She turned and stared at me as she started with the tea, "Bane, magic is not a chance for laziness. We should not abuse it when we are perfectly capable of performing certain tasks on our own. It keeps us active and there is a personality one adds when manually carrying out a procedure."

"Plus she finds making tea therapeutic." Mona added and I giggled.

"I wouldn't need stress therapy if it wasn't for you students….Potter. The most stressful few minutes of my life that was watching him tackle that dragon. I doused poor Fil with water the way I was squeezing that wand of mine."

Mona nodded thoughtfully, "I must admit I was worried. Even though he did steal the spotlight from Cedric and I do feel Cedric should have been awarded more points seeing as he used a more complicated spell rather than a simple summoning spell-"

"Oh not this again Mona. For the thousandth time, Harry did not put his name in the goblet. And even though I do admit Mr Diggory's transfiguration skills are admirable, Harry displayed such ingenuity in the face of danger."

Oh joy; let's talk about my two favourite people right now.

"Well whether he entered willingly or not his in the running. Fil was so sure it would be a Ravenclaw as champion, did you see his face when Cedric's name was called out. Speaking of Cedric and Ravenclaw, his going with Cho Chang."

Yay, more of my favourite people. Minnie handed me my cup of cocoa and sat back down. She looked thoughtful for a second, "Fifth year. She's a fair hand at transfiguration, pretty lass."

"Beautiful, she and Cedric would be THE item. Let's see Harry try to upstage him then."

"Actually I heard that Harry is going with Parvati Patil. She may not be….educationally inclined but she is par with Chang looks wise."

Where these two really fighting over which of their champions has a better date.

"Speaking of which… Ky," Mona looked at me, "Who's the lucky young man that will be gracing your side." They both looked at me carefully, so this was what the real question was. Well played you two.

I drained the rest of my cup and stood, "It's a surprise. One clue, it's not who you think it is." I kissed them both and walked away with my package, ignoring the memory that the dregs of little marshmallows left in my cup was dragging forward.

"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~""~~""~~"""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"'

_I tried walking but my legs wouldn't move. I tried talking but no sound came out. Just bubbles…bubbles? I looked to my left and right… water. I was swimming. Swimming in dark and murky water. I heard somebody, a familiar voice calling out my name so I followed the voice, deeper and deeper. I suddenly touched down on the sea bed and looked for the person. I looked to my left and right, stones. Stones everywhere. I swam between them and finally saw who I was looking for, his grey eyes captivating mine, his brown hair floating glamorously around him. I swam forward and was about to reach him when somebody caught my foot, pale thin fingers from beneath. I looked behind to see red glowing eyes. It must be a gryndillow. They pulled me deeper and deeper, the sand of the seabed engulfing me from all directions, sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness…._

I sprung up and drank in each breath, tasting the air like it was a delicacy. I heard Mi stir next to me; we had spoken so late into the night that we were too warm and tired to leave my bed and just slept here.

"Ky? What's the matter?"

"Nothing Mi, go back to sleep. Just had a weird dream."

"Talk about it?"

"Nope."I heard a light pecking at the window near my bed and I pulled back the hangings and walked over. It wasn't night time like I thought it was, the first weak rays of the sun shining in. Must be around five in the morning. I opened the window and let Fawkes in.

"Hey Fawksey, why didn't you just apparate straight in. Didn't want to disturb anybody did you? Well don't ever worry about that, I love it when you scare Parvati and Bobby."I thought back to the first and last time Fawkes apparated into our dorm and Lavender ran out in her towel screaming that there was a fire in our dorm. I took the letter from him and allowed him to nestle in my hair.

_Kyrianna _

_Happy Christmas bella ragazza. I was going to greet you with a red suit and black boots and carry your presents in a sack and floo to your dorm but Severus destroyed my outfit and threatened to chop of my beard if I used it for such evil. Unfortunately you won't get to meet Father Christmas but I hope you don't mind settling for little old me. I would be tremendously spoiled if you grace me with your presence this Yuletide morning for a spot of breakfast in my office. _

_Heart bursting with love_

_Your Nonno_

I stuffed the parchment into my pocket and turned to the bed as Fawkes flew off. I pulled the hangings and jumped in.

"Wake up Mi! It's Christmas! Mi!"

"Mi isn't here right now, please leave your name and number and she will get back to you."

I pulled the pillow from under her head and hit her in the face, "My name is pillow and I'm going to hit your face!"

"Fine fine I'm up." She sat up and tied her hair into a pony and adjusted herself to her previous neat state. I of course couldn't have that and pulled her into a bear hug. "Merry Christmas Mi."

"Merry Christmas Ky. If you let go I'll give you your present!"

I let go quickly and watched as she grabbed my pillow from me. I had spent the last week hunting down my gift but couldn't find it anywhere. She stuffed her hand into the pillow and pulled out something. She muttered engorgio and suddenly a big parcel lay on the bed.

"I was sleeping on it this whole time!"

She laughed and replied, "I thought you would appreciate the irony."

I tore the gift wrap and popped the box open to find…a book. I looked at her with my eyebrows furrowed, she laughed, "Pick it up!"

I did as she asked and hoped that it wasn't my own copy of Hogwarts a History. Instead I was confronted with my name in huge fancy gold print on the black leather cover. 'Ky Thornton's Potions Diary.' I flipped through it and it was empty and reached the back. There was a picture of me smiling down into my cauldron; I didn't even know when she had taken the picture. Written below the picture was ,

'_She outjigs Jigger, surpasses Starky and reigns victorious over Veridian. Ky thornton, a potioneer above all others, a genius mind paired with a radiant heart. She is a masterpiece.'-Hermione Granger_

'_Ky puts the otion in potion with her waves of wonder and sea of skills. She is so good she should teach at Hogwarts. Really she should. It would be an improvement. A big improvement.'- Ronald Weasley_

'_There are a few things more fascinating than the look on her face when she is hovering above her cauldron. Mesmerizing.'- Harry Potter_

'_I don't hate teaching her.'-Severus Snape_

"It writes out dictation. I know you don't document the changes you make because you're too lazy to write it out but with this book you can just say it out loud as you work and it writes it out. I think it uses charms paired with runes, it's quite inter-"She stopped as I wrapped my arms around her. For once I had no snarky comment; this one present encompassed so many things. Mi thought this through so thoroughly and it was so me, I absolutely loved it. I picked up the packages from under the bed and handed it to her. There were three.

"Ky that's too much."

"I hate having to choose so I got whatever I thought you would like. And believe me; it is far inferior to your gift."

She rolled her eyes at that but grabbed the first package. I knew she would because it was shaped like a book. She carefully undid the wrapping whilst I faked yawned; finally she took out the book.

"Ky…"

"Don't worry I actually read through this one and we won't be getting any unexpected surprises. And don't worry I didn't buy it, I asked Albuello for it and he said it was his pleasure to pass it down to a great mind. There's quite a few of his earlier spells there."

"The original works of Falco Aesalon! Ky his the first known animagus. Oh Ky this is amazing, I love it. It's in greek!" To any other person this would be a disappointment. But I knew Mi, and the smile I expected was planted on her face. "I always wanted to learn Greek, this would be the perfect chance."

"Yeah me too. I was thinking we can learn it together."

She smiled radiantly at me, "That would be great Ky."She grabbed the next book shaped gift and undid the wrapping with less decorum due to her excitement. She looked down and flipped the first few pages and lunged herself at me.

"It's just a few pictures!"

"Just a few pictures! How did you get these pictures of my parents! And their moving pictures! I don't have magical pictures of them. And here are all the pictures you took at the World cup! Oh this is amazing Ky."

"Well I wrote to your parents and asked them for a few pictures and then asked Fil Zio to help me make them magical. We couldn't do much except tamper with a few movements because it wasn't taken out with a magical camera. I wouldn't be too excited, about half of your baby pictures I make you dig your nose."

"That's probably what I was originally doing anyway!"We laughed and then she grabbed the last box. She undid the ribbon and the box fell open, and she took out the bottle. It was a clear, unlabeled bottle with a white substance inside.

"This looks like Sleekeazy-"

"It is. I managed to increase its lasting powers and decrease the dosage. So it shouldn't be such a hard job to apply whenever you want to, not that I agree with your need to tame that mane of yours. I like it."

"You like my big ugly hair."

"Your hair isn't ugly. It's very Gryffindor. Loud, proud, untamed. Just like a lion. Don't worry I consulted with people that know better and tried it out myself, it's perfectly safe. I guess I have the first potion to enter in my diary."I smiled up at her and hugged the book to my chest. Speaking of people I consulted with reminded me of Nonno's letter. I jumped off the bed and ran out, shouting where I was off to behind me.

A/N: It's going to be an eventful Christmas. Please review, even if it's just to say the story is OK. Just need some feedback.

Kalina


	39. The one with the Good cop and Bad cop

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

Chapter 38

I knocked once and opened the door. I smiled at Albuello who was seated at his desk and he returned it in kind. I skipped over to him but was stopped when I was thrown up into the air.

"How many times must I have this discussion with you Len, she is not a rag doll. You could hurt her like that."

I landed softly, bridal style in big arms, which cradled me gently and looked up into warm hazel eyes. I wrapped my arms around Len tightly as I felt his chest move with laughter, "You're just jealous that I got to her first."

I looked over to Linus who hovered around us and I hopped to the floor. I was barely on the ground when he pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. I hugged him just as fiercely. I missed them so much I didn't mind standing like this forever. Or until my legs went numb. He let go and held me at arm's length assessing the damage that four months without him did.

"Your hairs gone longer and you're gone taller."

"How disrespectful of her to grow in your absence Li, we should punish her."

I laughed at Len and Li gave him an exasperated look. I looked at him expectantly and he smiled down at me. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold wrapped chocolate bar. I unwrapped it and dug in. Christmas, my birthday and palindrome dates were days that I was allowed to have chocolate for breakfast. And not just any chocolate, MidSummers bars. It wasn't expensive or foreign, it was actually quite cheap but I liked it and it became tradition ever since my third birthday. I walked over to Nonno who was quietly observing us and gave him a chocolatey kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the surprise."

"Thank you Kyrianna."

"For?"

"Everything."

He kissed me on the forehead as he stood. There was a knock on the door and moments later I was seated in a small round table in between Len and Li with Nonno opposite me. He was in the middle of Mona and Minnie. In between Len and Mona sat Fil. There was a noticeable empty place in between Minnie and Li. I tried to ignore it.

I started making my Coco Pops. I poured it into the bowl and heaped sugar on to it. Minnie magicked half of it out and Nonno handed me the warm milk. Back home I would heat the milk for one minute in the microwave but Nonno always knew how to get the temperature right. I poured it over and then mixed and heated it for a few moments. I caught Li's eye, who was observing me. He forced a smile when he saw me looking. I guess he was still getting used to not doing everything for me.

"So how goes business Linus?"Minnie asked politely.

"I can't complain. Len and I have been keeping ourselves busy with a few investments, but I hear the fun is at Hogwarts this year. You must not be too pleased with the addition of a certain Mr Potter to the tournament."

Len laughed, "I think Harry's a genius. I wouldn't let a little rule stop me from entering. A dragon! That was amazing! My money would be on him."

Mona dabbed at her mouth with a napkin, "Oh well you don't know our Cedric, he is a stellar student. Top of his year in transfiguration and charms and he is captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and he is a prefect and his absolutely charming."

"He sounds like a true champion."Li replied, "Don't get me wrong, I like Harry. I just think he looks for trouble too often. I think you should get him out of this tournament; it's obviously not for children. I mean a dragon!"He said it with the complete opposite expression that Len wore when he had said it, and he looked at Nonno. Nonno put his spoon down and smiled,

"Believe me Quilinus, if I had it in my power to do so it would be done, but the magic dictating the rules of the tournament are far more complicated to undo and dire to ignore. Harry, who might be quite disadvantaged in age more than makes up for it in experience. He has come out victorious in his fair share of unfortunate circumstances."

"Still he's only fourteen-"

"Oh Li, calm yourself. He's only flipping out because he thinks that if Harry snuck his name in, Ky could have too. He's like one of those mothers that hear a story that the neighbour's cousin's neighbour started doing drugs and nearly OD at a party… 'It could have been my kid.'"I laughed with Len, that's probably what Li was thinking and he stared coldly at us both, sipping his coffee.

"It's only natural for a brother to worry about his sisters well being." Nonno smiled genially at Li and he nodded stiffly back. Minnie looked down at me,

"Stop guffawing, you sound like a hyena."

Len laughed at me being chastised, "You too Mr Thornton."

Linus' chest puffed out in pride at being the only one of us that didn't get a scolding from the stern deputy headmistress. I pouted at him and he smiled, "It's strange, you haven't sniffed around for your present yet."

"I thought you coming here for the morning was my present."We three stayed silent for a few seconds and then burst out in laughter at the ridiculous statement. Len went to the fireplace and brought back a thin long package. "It's from both of us."

That was strange; they almost never gave me joint gifts, getting me a gift was something of a competition between them. I grabbed the package and ripped it open. I let out a gasp. It was magnificent; I swapped it between my hands, feeling the weight.

"It's based on a classic but don't worry it isn't slow. Fil hooked me up with a good guy for the adjustment charms. It can go as fast as a firebolt but it's better to just float using cruise control, that's an option."

Lens words floated through the air but failed to enter my ears as I was mesmerized by the brooms beauty. It had a shiny black handle with twigs of a lighter shade. It wasn't as big as Harry's firebolt, more slender, almost feminine. Across the base of the handle were words that spelt out, 'Kyrianna's Thunder'. I ran my hand up and down the handle; it was as if the broom was made just for me. Was it made just for me? I looked questioningly up at Li and he smiled, "There was only one way I was going to let you fly and that was if I ensured that the broom was perfectly trustworthy. I dare you to try and fall with that thing…on second thoughts I don't. I'm sure only you could find a loophole in the amount of protective spells the Old Man and I put on that thing."

I gave them both a hug and they patted my back, I absolutely loved the gift, it was brilliant. I pulled out a small sack from my pocket and dug into it a bit, finding what I was looking for. I enlarged it and handed it to Len and Li.

"Mine's is bigger than yours," Len teased, opening the light green wrapping in haste. "OH KY! It's awesome!"He shoved it on his head and I laughed at his superhero pose. It was a helmet like Iron Mans', our favourite superhero. I put a lot of protective spells on it, something I was meaning to do for a long time. Len was quite the daredevil and even though it was one of the qualities I adored it was also the one I worried most about.

"It would have been better if it was Batman," I rolled my eyes at Li. It was a constant DC Comics versus Marvel Comics with these two. Before Len could retaliate, Li opened his bright blue wrapped gift. He opened the box and took out an envelope. He looked at me curiously and then flipped the envelope opened,

"Ky….I don't know what to say….how….?"He was absolutely gobsmacked and I shared a smile with Nonno. It was reservations to one of the most romantic restaurants in the world, Ambrosia in Greece. They had a three year waiting list and I heard Nessie going on about it before. Luckily the owner of the restaurant, Abeiron Santorini, was an old student of Nonno's and he managed to squeeze them in next month.

"Thank you Ky." He looked down at me in shocked sincerity. I knew it would mean a lot to him. He didn't want to go to this fancy shmancy restaurant, Nessie did. And the fact that I was giving him a gift for her was a gift to him. Well it's about time that I start accepting my fate; I would have a monster as a sister in law. I should learn how to tame it.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~~""~"~"~""~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

I walked down the stairs annoyed, Li and Len following me. I cannot believe they are doing this. They could be such overprotective prats. I tossed them a glare as we descended into the dungeons and they smiled innocently back at me. I spotted a green tie and called out to him,

"Hey. Slytherin"

The boy looked behind him and then looked at me with an eyebrow raised, I recognised him. He was in our year, and he was more of a loner. I saw him in the library a few times when Mi dragged me in there.

"I'm sorry; the person you are looking for is long since dead."I smirked back at him,

"Apologies, what I meant to say is, prat from Slytherin."

"That's better."He said with a lazy smile. He didn't even glance at Linus and Lenzo, "Now, how can I be of your assistance Miss Thornton?"

"I need you to get Malfoy for me…please."

He nodded with a sly smile and walked back down the corridor.

"Who was that?"I looked at Li,

"I don't know."

"He knew you though."

"Yeah, he's in my potions class."

"And you don't know him."

"I don't think it's nice to pry into others business."

"Knowing someone's name is not prying into their business."

Lens voice cut through, "Lenzo Thornton, you can call me Mr Thornton, this is my brother Linus, you can call him the Other Mr Thornton, or the Less Handsome Mr Thornton." Linus growled and stepped forward, regaining his composure as he saw Draco standing there, with a bored look on his face. They both were sizing him up and he caught my eye and I shrugged.

"So…you're escorting Ky to this Ball tonight."

"Yes."

"Yes Mr Thornton."

"I thought you were the other Mr Thornton." Li glared at Len and then turned it back on Malfoy, "How do you know Ky?"

"We served detention together."

They exchanged knowing looks then Len asked, "What were you in for?"

Did Malfoy just admit to being in detention or jail? "Was caught breaking curfew."

"Oh so you think you're above the laws of time set in this school."

"Yes."

Li looked shocked at that and then Malfoy continued, "Let me explain. I think I'm above most of everything in this school."

"Aren't you a cocky little bastard?"

"Yes."

I laughed at that, but I was ignored. I knew Len wanted to laugh as well but decided to use his energy to threaten,

"Well you will walk her back to the common room at midnight and not a second later. Don't think we won't know if you're late."

"And you will keep those well manicured little fingers to yourself. Is that clear?"

Malfoy glanced at me and then looked back at the two, "Yes."

"I don't like you Malfoy. I honestly don't know what game Ky is playing at taking you to this thing but you seem to at least be honest."I don't think Malfoy had ever been accused of such a thing before. "Just remember what we said. And nobody has to get hurt." Li said this with a stern look on his face and Len actually menacingly cracked his knuckles. Malfoy looked at me as if to ask, 'are they serious' but I was too busy biting my lip, preventing laughter.

"~"~"~""~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~

I hugged myself and made my way back up to the castle; Nonno's whistling competing with that of the wind. I fiddle with the thin black band of metal on my wrist that Nonno had given to me. He said that it was DragonStone. I knew this was quite rare and people almost never see it, he said he had been collecting them for ages and thought it only prudent that it be put to use. He had it melted down and forged into a bracelet for me. It was shaped like a Chinese dragon, the body wrapping around my wrist and the mouth clasping its tail. DragonStone had a lot of magical properties and I really loved it."

I frowned looking at the very badly knitted scarf around Nonno's neck. It was an epic fail and I didn't want to give it to him but Minnie brought it up and then I was forced to give it to him, I could deny those gentle eyes nothing. I had given him an album of myself and the boys and I asked Fil to help with bottling a few memories. It was incredibly hard getting Albuello something, what do you give a man that has everything?

I had given Minnie a Montrose Magpie skipper signed by Alasdair Maddock, the clubs keeper, courtesy of Krum. Mi was a wreck of nerves asking him, thinking it was too soon and technically they didn't have their first date yet, but two days after asking him I found the skipper folded on my bed.

Minnie and Mona, on top of the dress they had bought jewellery to match and shoes. I guess I needed it, I didn't own heels, and they insisted that my hi-tops wouldn't go with the dress.

I gave Mona dragon hide gloves and boots in proud yellow, and placed a self-cleaning charm on it. A very complicated bit of magic I was only capable of achieving with Fil Zio's help.

Fil Zio had given me an enthralling book, 'Jinxes and Charms, and some that harm.', which was ancient and was his own personal copy and had his own personal entries in it, as well as a basket fill of sweets.

Not many people knew of Fil Zio's penchant for bow ties and Celestina Warbeck, it was something of an obsession and I had ordered a bow tie from Madam Malkin's which I charmed to tie itself and to sing phrases from songs from Celestina Warbeck. Quietly of course, nobody needs to hear that.

I looked at the yellow spots on the scarf, which was supposed to be 'sherbet lemons' and sighed, I guess knitting wasn't my thing. Nonno saw me looking and smiled down at me,

"Admiring my scarf?"

"You don't have to wear it."

"You couldn't take it off me. I do believe Miss Granger is trying to get your attention without using her voice…am I that intimidating?"

I followed his gaze and saw Mi staring at me. She was with all the Weasleys and Harry. I turned back to Nonno, nudging a bit of snow, not saying what I was thinking. We had just come from saying goodbye to Linus and Lenzo at the gates. Nonno had given them both ancient tomes containing instructions to complex magic, the kind he wouldn't let me even touch. They hadn't got him anything, but I didn't expect them to. Christmas breakfast was pleasant though, and Li actually conversed with Nonno, that was gift enough I suppose.

We stopped at Hagrid's hut and I gave him the book on animals I bought him, 'Strangely beautiful and Beautifully strange: A guide to the Beasts mind.' And he had given me a box of chocolates and rock cakes that I shrunk and carried in my pockets.

I was grateful for so much today and felt loved beyond words…with a few exceptions. One not so far away, another probably making out with Miss StraighHair HoBag and the other…I didn't even know where the other was. He didn't even show up for breakfast and I didn't go down for Lunch, choosing to spend it showing Li and Len around Hogwarts.

Nonno touched my forehead with the tips of his fingers and I stopped frowning, "Time is strange isn't it. At times we feel like our problems are as wide as the horizon, growing and blocking all light but just like the sunrises so too does it set. All things come to pass. It's just that some people are like an Alaskan Summer and some are like an Alaskan Winter."

I looked up at him and smiled. Only Nonno would say something so weird. I get what he was saying though; sometimes it takes the sun longer to set. Eventually they all will come around….I still wasn't convinced.

"Now I do believe I am depriving your friends of their target. Remember swing hard and aim, people always forget the basics under siege. Toodles."He kissed me on my forehead and walked off to the castle. I barely moved an inch when I had to dodge my first snowball.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

Mi chattered away as we walked into the entrance hall, we had left early, or at least Mi had dragged me away from stuffing snow down Ron's shirt whilst Fred and George held him down. Harry and I were politely indifferent, just as we were the whole week.

"He only wants to know because he's curious, he doesn't care. It's almost as if he thinks I'm making this whole thing up. I mean really-"

"Bane."

I snapped around at the voice that floated up the stairs. I looked to the dungeons and there he was, his oily hair hanging on his face like a veil.

"A moment please."

Mi smiled and told me she will meet me upstairs and took off. I reigned in my features and schooled my face into one of nonchalance.

"Follow me."

I walked after him. After our little argument I hadn't spoken to Sev. Going as far as asking Nonno to help me with the adjustments to Mi's Sleekeazy potion. I was well aware that he was right. I was a student, and I shouldn't have spoken to him like that especially about his precious Slytherin's. I guess it was hard filtering myself because I felt so comfortable with him sometimes I forget that we're student and teacher and not…well father-figure and daughter-figure. What hurt the most is that he didn't feel the same. Harry and Cedric, they were boys. Boys come and go right? Family though, family sticks together. I need to learn boundaries, learn that even if I think of him like that does not automatically make the feelings mutual. But I was right about one thing, he didn't treat Mi fairly. I don't care that he was biased towards his own students; I did care if he discriminated against Mi because of her blood status though.

"Well don't just stare at it, open it."

I snapped out of my inner monologue, I was so preoccupied I didn't realised we had walked for so long. I looked at the familiar door, glanced at Sev's blank face and pushed it open. I walked into the room that Malfoy and I had cleaned up, only thing it looked nothing like that room. It was beautiful. The tiles shorn black like sparkly diamonds, and I ran to the cauldron that was silver, unlike our usual black.

"Its goblin made and one of a few. They're not too fond of potion making so this one was probably lying here for centuries. It's too fancy for my liking and unnecessary; you on the other hand need all the help that you can get."

I ignored the quip and ran my hands across the long oak table, which had a matching bench. I looked at the pestle and mortar with the runes on it and the matching silver scales. There was a splash of colour in the corner in the form of a bright red armchair with eye catching green silk scatter cushions. Was he saying what I think he was saying? On the wall behind me was two shelves ladened with books, with a drawer below it, all in matching oak. The opposite wall was decorated with frames. I rushed over to it, there was a picture of myself and Linus and Lenzo, one of Mi and myself, another of Harry, Ron, Mi and I at the World Cup. The wall was full of them, Minnie, Mona, Fil, Albuello, Hagrid and even one with Sev. He wasn't smiling in the picture, but who could blame him, it was the day he lost the competition to Mona.

There were two other doors except the one I entered. I went to the nearest one, which was on the frame wall and pushed it open, and found a stairs.

"You aren't allowed there. Remember the rule. You aren't allowed to occupy your personal quarters during school time."

"The stairs lead to my room?"

"Yes, the other door opens to my personal lab."I opened the door and he was right, it was his lab, I didn't know that the room was next to his lab.

"Whatever ingredients you may need can be found in my personal stores. You know the rules though, whenever-"

"Something is running low I must tell you so you can place an order and always put stuff back into its original place and never rearrange anything, not even the dust on the jars because you know where they go." I spun around taking it all in. My own potions lab! He must have done all this in a matter of hours, seeing as Malfoy and I only completed cleaning two days ago. I ran up to him and gave him a fierce hug. This was incredible.

"Don't get too excited. It's not easy having your own lab. You will have to ensure that it is neat and tidy at all times and I did this for you to use not to leave it lying here gathering dust. You need to ensure that the temperature and the pressure are right when brewing and you will-"

"I love it Sensei I really do."I let go of him and looked at him in the eyes, my eyes shining with emotion, "I know I don't deserve it. I know I was disrespectful and horrid and I am so sorry. I know that you are my Professor and I didn't forget who you are."

"It seems I did though."He sat down on the bench and looked me in the eye, "Bane. I am your teacher. And you are my student."He sighed heavily, "But you're also not my student…you're also…more. I'm not a man to watch words and I forget sometimes that you are a child."He was quiet and it looked like he was searching for the correct words,

"Sensei you don't have-"

"No I do. Listen carefully because I won't say this twice. Bane, you are rude. And obnoxious and you grate on my nerves and you don't listen when I speak and you keep getting detention because you're too hot tempered and you think like a Gryffindor and you are never on time! Ever….but you're also not stupid. And not ignorant. You understand the science of brewing like very few your age do, and you have a kind heart. Sometimes I worry too kind. You're…you're not just a student to me."

He stood and cleared his throat and turned his back to me, "Not that I owe you some form of explanation but one day you will learn that I do things and I treat the students the way I do for a reason. I hope that day never comes Bane but Slytherin's are different from Gryffindor's, and it's more than just house rivalry I am talking about. It is necessary for the families belonging to Slytherin to have faith in me, and if I must put aside…certain beliefs to do so I shall. If I must favour students I shall. That is not up for discussion and I won't have it brought up again. Is that clear?"

"As clear as Veritaserum."

He turned around and smirked at me, "One should not talk about things that they cannot brew."

"Is that so? Well best we rectify that. I'll get the ingredients and you can start the fire. I know it takes twenty eight days to brew so we best get started."

"Isn't there a Ball you have to get ready for?"

"It only starts at eight. We'll be done at seven with the mixing of ingredients and then we can just leave it to brew. You know it really shouldn't take a whole lunar phase, we should try and fix that."

"I think it has less to do the moon and more to do the reactivity of Longhorn dust and Billirurun extract. Speaking of Ball, Minerva says she and Sprout bought you a dress so that's nothing to worry about but they don't seem to know who you're going with. A reason for secrecy Bane?"

"Always. There." I pulled out the box and placed it in his palm quickly. We both had far surpassed our emotional thresholds today, so best give him the gift and be done with it. "Now should I slice the alderwood or mash it?"

He clicked the box closed and sighed, looking down at me awkwardly. It was a pair of black snake cufflinks with emerald eyes. It was the gift that I spent the last three months saving up for, I also asked Nonno for help with protective spells, as well as a spell to magic them onto the cuff without manually doing so. I knew Sev hated doing so, complaining that the holes where too small and not even an infant could painlessly button the cuffs. He cleared his throat of the gruffness, and nodded at me, "Slice. Perfect lines. I'll just go get the Alihotsy."

A/N: OK I know it may be vain but I can't help awwwww-ing at that moment. It was quite tricky writing Sev's reaction. He is a highly complex character and I know it isn't in his nature to show that much (even though it really isn't a lot) of emotion but we've thrown Ky into the mix and she really has made an effort with him. I know he also couldn't buy a room in Hogwarts, I think Dumbledore would have allowed him permission to use these quarters though but he could furnish it the way he wished. Anyway please let me know what you guys think.

Kalina


	40. The one where I'm in the snake pit

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

Chapter 39

I sucked in my stomach and I could hear Mi's grunts from behind me.

"Why are you sucking in your tummy?"

"So you can zip me up."

"Yes Ky but the reason why I am having difficulty zipping you up is because the bust is too small. You sucking in your stomach is just making your bust bigger."

"Ohhh yeah. That does make sense."

"Who doesn't try on a dress before buying it?"

"I told you Minnie and Mona bought it for me."

"And they never asked you if it fits?"

"They did. And I said it did."

"But IT DOESN'T"

"I held it up against my body and it looked like it would fit. How was I supposed to know that they meant to actually try on the dress? I mean I just got into my pyjamas and then I would have to take it out then put the dress on and then take the dress out and then put the pyjama's on. You see my problem right?"

"Yes. You're a lazy bum! Oh I cannot believe this is happening. The Ball is in forty minutes. And your hair is wet and your dress doesn't fit. This is why we should have started getting ready at five but you ran off playing potions!"

"Woah calm down. Look we can fix this. We're smart and you're the most brilliant witch of our age. So what's our problem?"

"The dress won't zip up because the bust is too small."

"Or is it because my boobs are too big… You thinking what I'm thinking?"

She slapped her hand to her forehead, "Of course."

"I know right. So I don't really know how to control how small to make them, I mean we haven't tried it on organs. I mean I don't mind them smaller it's just that I still like to have them there you know. To warm my chest-"

"What are you talking about?"

"Aren't we going to shrink my breasts?"

"What! NO! KY! We haven't done that on humans before. I was talking about making the cut deeper. Just slightly, not too deep…do you want to do it. OK wait no I'll do it. Oh but I could ruin the dress but then this is you, you will ruin the dress. OK fine I'll do it….Oh Merlin."

Thirty minutes later we waited at the bottom of the stairs to the dungeons. Mi looked gorgeous and graceful in a blue gown, well she called it periwinkle blue, but blue is blue is blue to me. It was a boob tube full length ball gown, which complimented her tiny waist well. The bust was sprinkled with diamonds, or whatever fake things they put there that shorn like diamonds. She had her hair up in a complicated do that we had perfected last night. Some was up, some was down and it all was sleek. She wore simple jewellery and basic make up, only truly noticeable around the eyes where we went for a dramatic look.

"Are you sure I look OK. Maybe I should put more blush? Or maybe I put too much? Maybe-"

"Maybe you should shhh. You look amazing Mi. Honestly."

"Oh Ky it's just that his dated-"

"Dilyana Popova, yeah yeah I know the one with the boobs as big as Mt Everest."

She recoiled, "I didn't say anything about her having large breats. Oh Godric Ky do you think she has huge breasts, look at me, I'm barely a B Cup. Oh Ky!"

"Mi seriously calm down. Look at me. You are acting crazy and deranged but you know what. He's not going to care because he is a guy and you are the hottest girl at this ball. Tongues will literally wag. So reign in the crazy and save it for the third date like a normal person."

She took a deep breath, "You're right, I am acting crazy. I mean even if I'm not the prettiest of girls I am able to hold a conversation…"I zoned her out. She just couldn't take a compliment. "….really you do Ky. You look breathtaking. I still think you should let me put a little more make up for you."

I glared at her; I practically had to push her off me earlier on. I already allowed her to do so much. After we altered the dress which I knew was sure to send Sev on a tantrum, it showed a bit too much cleavage. Well it's not my fault I was an early bloomer, that and my Italian blood left me a cup size bigger than most of my peers. I didn't have a problem with it, they were just breasts. Pieces of fat upon my chest. Admittedly they were more of a curse than a blessing, I wasn't fortunate to go braless in public. But I wasn't overly shy about it and didn't try hiding it. What good with that do, it would still be there.

I didn't have many complaints about the dress, it was silk and that tickled so at least if all goes wrong my dress could still make me laugh. It was floor length and silver grey, with very short sleeves and it had no detail on it. Not a stitch of work, it was plain and shiny silk and other than the bust problem it fit everywhere. Some places snugger than others but that's something else I couldn't change. If I had it my way I would have just brushed my hair and be done with it. But much of tonight wasn't my way but Mi's way, and Mi insisted on doing something with it, she had tied a few of the front strands at the back, so people could 'see my face better.' Like they didn't see it before. I allowed her to put eye liner, mascara and lip gloss but I drew the line at everything else.

If Malfoy couldn't live with the fact that I didn't have perfect skin, then I would graciously point him towards the nearest tower to jump off. I was actually surprised at the fact that I could walk in heels, but then again, the night is young.

I heard a gruff voice saying, "Hermowninny" and I turned towards it. I greeted him but he barely grunted in response, he was too busy gawking at Mi. I shook my head and told her that I would meet her inside, that's if Krum remembers how to walk. I spotted a head of blonde hair and walked over to it,

"It's not fair you get to use black. I wanted to change this to black but Minnie wouldn't let me, she said something about mourning clothes. Well I am going to this thing with you, so who could blame me for being mournful."I laughed at my own joke but it echoed in the corridor. I looked at Malfoy, who just stared back at me, dumbstruck. He was wearing black dress robes with a high collar that made him look like a vampire. I liked it. I saw him holding one red rose in his hand and groaned,

"Sweet Salazar you did not get me a rose! Oh Malfoy I'm totally against flowers. Well not in general, I'm against the giving of flowers to me. Seeing as I can't look after them and they just don't bring me any joy. Fine I'll take it but don't expect me to put them in water and I didn't get anything for you because I didn't know-"

"Lick it."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He finally seemed to have recovered from whatever episode he went through and that's what he says. "Go on, lick it. Or is that too hard for you little brain to comprehend."

I looked at him and shrugged, that was more like Malfoy and I licked a petal. "Hmmmm…its candy."

"I know. Would you think I would make you lick a real rose? Actually don't answer that. Don't suck on it, it's supposed to last the whole night. I don't want you running away because you got sick on sweets."

"But it's tasty."

"If you don't stop, I'll take it away."

"Yeah let's see you try."I took a large lick to reiterate my point and he groaned aloud, muttering that he didn't think this through. He held out his arm and I looked at it. "What?"

He rolled his eyes, "You hook your arm into mine, so that I can escort you upstairs. To the ball. You know like we agreed to."

"I know what we agreed on and the last time I checked I can walk just fine on my own. If you need help you may hook your arm onto mine."I held out my arm and he glared down at me. His glare softened slightly and he gulped, I followed his gaze and laughed, "You know I didn't peg you for a boob guy."

His eyes snapped forwards quickly and he went slightly pink, "I don't know what you're talking about, if you're insinuating that I am looking…there, then you are sadly mistaken."

"So you weren't looking down my dress?"

"What? Of course not. I unlike you was raised to be a complete gentleman and it would be extremely rude-"

"OK OK I get it. You don't like boobs. Shall we?"I gestured to the stairs and walked ahead of him, he followed me, arguing that was not what he had said. I quickly turned around and saw that his eyes where blatantly fixed on my ass, he saw me turn around and went pink.

"Let me guess…you were staring at my shoes."I laughed and walked up the stairs.

We met Crabbe and Goyle at the top of the stairs, looking like bouncers. They looked at me with their beady little eyes, Crabbe opened his mouth and I held up my hand,

"I do believe this night will go better if we do not converse….that means me no talk you." I said slowly and with gestures.

"So I can't be mean to your friends but you can be mean to mine?" Draco drawled.

"I'm glad you understand that."He rolled his eyes at me and we entered the entrance hall. It was weird seeing all the colour, such a change to the usual black, white and grey. I didn't like it. I spotted a mass of pink descending on us,

"Speaking of friends Malfoy, here comes your snog buddy."

"Draco."I cringed at the piercing voice. She lunged herself on to him, "Oops I seem to have lost my footing."I snickered at the blatant lie as Malfoy pushed her off; I just saw Ron though and told Malfoy to wait a second. He didn't look pleased.

"So are we going for vintage sheek?"I laughed and he turned around.

"Haha, very funny. Saw Hermione?"

"Not since a few minutes ago."

"Who she going with?"

I didn't reply though because I heard Harry's voice calling out to him and took my leave. Unfortunately when I got back to Malfoy, Parkinson was still there, practically pressing herself against him.

"Thornton we better get inside. Pansy, get off me."It seems his etiquette flew out the window when faced with Parkinson. She frowned and let go off him, she glared at me and walked away.

"Was it something I said?"

He shook his head. "You don't have to say anything to upset her. She hates you. But who can blame her. You did steal her date."I looked at him with a smirk,

"If you think that would make me feel guilty, you're wrong. If anything I'm happier knowing I screwed Parkinson over."

"Well shall we?"

We walked to the great hall and I saw a handful of people that was lined up outside. I ignored the neat brown hair and untidy black hair and went up to Mi.

She smiled radiantly and Krum greeted me as if he saw me for the first time, nevertheless I returned the greeting.

"Granger."

Mi turned stiffly and looked at Malfoy, returning his nod, "Malfoy."

"So we're going inside. You're probably going to sit in the main table with Nonno so I'll see you afterwards."I leaned forward to hug her and whispered into her ear, "You know the signal, if anything, anything-"

"I know Ky, thanks…but I don't think I would be using the signal."She blushed and smiled up at Krum. I rolled my eyes at the sweetness of it all. I turned and saw Fleur Delacour behind me. She was wearing the same dress robes as me.

"I hope you are not here to fight me because we're wearing the same dress."

She frowned down at me, "What? No. We are not wearing ze same dress, mine iz satin yourz iz silk. And ze cuts iz completely different not to mention mine iz French and yours so veree English. It iz just the colour that is ze same. I came over 'ere to tell you to move, you are in my place."

I didn't realise the spot right by the door had her name on it. I didn't say anything but mockingly curtsied out of the way. As I was straightening up my eyes met a pool of green that burned like lava. I turned quickly and bumped into something hard. I looked up to see familiar grey eyes looking down at me in ire. I didn't back down though and held his steely gaze. He looked away though and apologised to the mop of black hair at his shoulder.

"Sorry about that. What was I saying?"Did he just apologise to Chang for bumping into me! He did not! Malfoy snaked his arm around my shoulder and whispered softly into my ears,

"You're being obvious. Tone down the green on your face and let's get inside. Now laugh like I told you something amusing."

I did laugh and we entered the hall. Malfoy smiled at me, as he lead me to the table, "You're a good actress. You should have been in Slytherin."

"Actually I wasn't acting. The moisture from your breath was tickling my ear."

He rolled his eyes and stopped at a table. Seated at the table was the loner guy that I had asked to call Malfoy earlier on, with a very petite very blonde girl at his side. Next to him was the tall dark boy that I sometimes saw Malfoy with. He was with a tall blonde girl. Crabbe and Goyle sat down, leaving two empty seats for us. The two boys stood and the dark boy hit Crabbe and Goyle on the head and they stood too. Malfoy pulled out a chair which I think he expected me to sit on. I of course sat on the other chair. The dark boy burst out laughing and then regained his composure. All the boys sat down after I did and I smiled at the glare Malfoy was sending at me.

"Blaise Zabini."I shook the hand that the tanned boy held out, he was very handsome, with calculating brown eyes and high cheekbones. He gestured to his date, "This is-"

"Daphne Greengrass."She held her hand out to me and Zabini rolled his eyes. I shook her hand, "I am perfectly capable of performing my own introductions, thank you very much. You of course are Kyrianna Thornton." The little blonde girl tuttered at her in disapproval but she ignored it. She was very pretty, with high cheek bones and intelligent green eyes, she was as pale as Zabini was dark and they looked gorgeous together.

"Theodore Nott…but you can call me prat from Slytherin." I laughed at that, he was handsome, but more natural and less model-like than Zabini. He had dark hair that varied from dark brown to black depending on the light and crafty eyes that looked green at one angle and hazel at another. It seemed everything about the boy was strange, I shook his hand and noticed it wasn't as soft has Zabini's, there was a clearing of a throat next to him and without even looking to her, he introduced his date, " Tracey Davis."She fleetingly shook my hand and smiled a fake smile that perfectly matched her fake blond hair and didn't reach her ice blue eyes.

Crabbe held out his hand and I looked at it, "I thought we had a talk about this."He put his hand down, I know I was being mean but their stupidity needed punishment.

Suddenly the hall burst into applause and everybody turned to the scene stealers, the champions and their dates. I caught Mi's eye and waved and she waved back nervously, her face flush with embarrassment. I heard Davis gasp when she saw Mi but didn't hear what she said has Cedric walked in with Chang. Mona was right. They gave Zabini and Greengrass a run for their money. He was looking forward, whilst she shyly held his hand. I saw Harry nod at Ron as he was dragged across by Parvati clad in bright pink. Everybody stopped clapping as they seated themselves at the main table. I sat back down,

"Was that Granger?"Nott looked at me, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes that was Mi."

He wolf whistled, "Didn't know the mu…ndane little book worm had it in her."The change of word didn't go unnoticed, neither did Malfoys glare. It seemed Malfoy had a talk with his friends.

"Mi is neither mundane nor a bookworm…fine she is a bookworm but she isn't mundane. And I don't know what you're talking about, she always looks that pretty."It was the truth, she just wasn't saddled with her usual ten tons of books and the constant worrying about Harry and homework and sometimes she spiced it up with a little House elf liberation.

"She's right."I looked at Zabini, who didn't look as taken aback by Mi as the rest of the school was. "She was always a hot piece of ass...pity."

I gave him a heated stare, "Please enlighten me what the pity is Zabini?"

Malfoy quickly cut in, "Do you want duck or steak…"

"Her inferior blood status of course."I glared at him, picking a spell in my head, "That's what you want me to say right? No Daph, she was ready to pounce long before I said a word."

He was right, I was ready and waiting once Mi came up. Wasn't I trying to mend bridges not burn them. He smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"It's OK. It's her Italian blood, we burst before we even sizzle. All is forgiven _cara_."

I let the fire leave my eyes but didn't smile back. I muttered my order at the plate and dug in. Minutes later all was forgotten as Zabini was recounting how he managed to catch his third stepfather cheating on his mother. This didn't seem to bother him in the least, but amused him beyond words.

"And then the fat bastard scrambled off the bed and fell on his fat arse. His face was priceless; he actually thought that he was shagging the great great great great granddaughter of Gladison Gungeons."

Malfoy leaned forward and explained, "Gladison Gungeons was a possessive old pureblood wizard that put a curse on his daughter. Any man that violated her…their bits fell off. This was of course never disproved as his daughter's husband passed away just after marriage but that had something to do with splinching. People believe the curse is hereditary to the extent that the Gungeons had to leave England."

"Why did he think he was with Gungeons granddaughter though?"

"Because I was under the bed playing the voice of Gungeons ghost, floating chopped pieces of sausage around the room. You should have seen the way he ran. Ran straight into mother, stark naked and raving about ghosts. Of course he had to explain why he was in threat of Gungeons ghost in the first place and mother did the ghosts job for him."He made a snipping gesture with his fingers and I laughed, Greengrass looked at him in disgust though.

"I cannot believe you hid under the bed while your stepfather was intimate with another woman."

"I guess I shouldn't tell you how I caught my mother cheating on my fourth stepfather then." Malfoy choked on whatever he was drinking and I rubbed his back. He nodded a thank you at me and I removed my hand. The plates cleared and everyone's heads turned to the dance floor.

"Want to get out of here?"I looked at Malfoy as if he was serious. Then I looked at Cedric holding Chang's waist and turned to him, a determined look on my face, "OK….where to?"

A/N: People do stupid things when in a fit of jealousy don't they? Or brilliant things, depends which angle you look at it from. Please review.

Kalina


	41. The one where I almost kiss Greengrass

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you are doing well. Finally learned how to use links... I think. I put some out on my profile page for pictures of this story. Hope you're enjoying it. Happy reading. **

Leoncino- lion cub

Chapter 40

Malfoy smirked at Zabini, "Isn't she the cutest little cub?" They shared a laugh at my expense and I hit Malfoy under the table with my heel.

"Ouch. What was that for?"Nott looked at me in irritation and I apologised to him innocently. He turned to Davis, "Want to dance?"

She nodded enthusiastically and walked off simpering up at him. Unfortunately I caught sight of Cedric whispering into Chang's ear. She laughed so prettily. I mean who laughs pretty. It supposed to squish up your face and make you look awkward. And what was she wearing, was it a kimono was it a dress? Was it white, was it grey, was it silver? And now she suddenly wants curly hair and of course it suits her.

"Now Crabbe." I looked at Malfoy questioningly as Crabbe stood and walked to the dance floor. He tapped Nott on the shoulder and cut in. Nott walked towards the door, turned and nodded at us. Malfoy stood and held his hand out to me, I glared at him and he let it fall to the side.

He began walking to the door and I followed him, Zabini and Greengrass following. We exited the hall and walked straight pass a prefect towards the dungeons. I knew some of them were on duty, in charge of making sure this very thing didn't happen. I then noticed the green tie on his chest. Slytherins.

We walked down the corridor and Malfoy muttered into a portrait, and I stepped in after him. We walked down a long corridor. Was I being stupid entering the snake pit? I smirked to myself; I could handle a few snakes.

I turned around and saw Zabini whispering into Greengrass' ears. I bumped into something, not realising that the boys stopped walking. Malfoy steadied me before I fell back and I quickly pulled my hands away from him. I could walk on my own. Nott smirked at the exchange and tapped his wand on the wall in a specific sequence. It opened like diagon alley and revealed a narrow staircase. We ascended single file, and stopped after a few seconds. Nott opened the door at the top and Malfoy followed him. I stepped over and I hugged myself against the cold. We were outside.

Malfoy continued walking and I followed him, he unlatched a gate and walked through. We stood in the quidditch pitch. I looked at him, impressed. Of course these sly devils would find a way to get to practice through their backyard.

Nott went into the Slytherin changing rooms and came out with a blanket which he tossed at Zabini, which he laid on the floor. He tossed us each a bottle of butterbeer and sat on the blanket. Malfoy looked at me,

"You've been quiet."

"Would you rather I speak? You won't like what I say."

"Are you going to chide us for sneaking out?"

"No. I was going to compliment you on it."

"I don't see how I wouldn't like that."

"Oh did I say that you wouldn't like what I say? I meant I wouldn't like what I said."

He smirked and shrugged out of his coat and passed it to me, I took it. I was stubborn, but not stubborn enough to freeze to death. The coat smelled expensive, just like everything that had to do with Malfoy. I realised I was the only one standing and plopped down.

Zabini was giving me a calculating stare. "What?"

"I still haven't figured it out yet."

"What?"

"Why you agreed to go with Malfoy."

"Upset because you had to give him all that gold?"

"Oh no, that was money well spent. And don't tell me it's because you owed him one or whatever. I don't buy that…what are you really up to Thornton?"

Malfoy cut in, "Don't worry about Zabini. He just can't accept that I'm more talented than him."

I looked at Malfoy, "So asking me out was some game you needed talent for then?"

"Of course, talent and a face like this."

I laughed at his conceit. Greengrass joined me. "You two probably believe the sun rises and sets just to look at your face."

"Of course it does." Zabini retorted, "You didn't answer my question _cara_."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Zabini."I took a swig of the butterbeer and Zabini smirked at me.

"Your friends wouldn't be too pleased to see you here with us. You're brave to sit alone with a bunch of snakes."

"You're brave to be sitting with a lioness."

"A lioness isn't so scary without its head."

"It's much easier to stomp a snake to death than it is to behead a lion."Zabini and I were right in each other's face. He burst out laughing then and flopped onto his back. "Ahhh I like you Leoncino."

I looked at Malfoy confused at the boys' strange behaviour and he shrugged. Greengrass cut in,

"Were those your brothers you were walking with earlier on?"

"Yes."

"Their hot. You're hot too. Good genes."I nodded at the straightforward comment.

"You're hot too."

Everything went quiet. The boys' eyes were plastered on us. All we did was complement each other in an unconventional way and suddenly they thought we would make out or something. I smirked at her and she smirked back. She moved forward and I did too, our faces almost touching. I couldn't hold on though and burst out laughing which set her off.

"You should see your faces. Serves you right for being perverts."

"I need to take a leak."Nott walked off quickly and Malfoy and Zabini tried regaining their usual bored expression which they usually had down to the wrinkle but it seemed to evade them now, Malfoy shook his head at me,

"You're evil."

"Why thank you."

"You don't get it from your brothers. Did they honestly think that whole act was scary?"

"Probably. It worked on you didn't it."

"I was not scared of them."

"You agreed to everything they said."

"Just to placate them not because I was scared. I didn't want them to ban you from going tonight!"

"And you think them telling me I can't go will stop me."

"Well forgive me for applying the rules of normalcy to you. I thought you were a good girl."

"A good girl you met in detention."

"Just because you got detention doesn't make you bad."

"And just because your-"I stopped. Biting back what I was going to say. It was the truth though. Just because his father was an evil prat didn't mean he had to be one too. We were such idiots, screaming compliments at each other.

He leant back on the blanket, "What's going on between you and Diggory."I looked quickly at Zabini but all I saw was the back of Greengrass' head as they made out. When did that happen? Nott still didn't return from his 'leak'.

"Nothing."

"Don't insult my intelligence."

"Can't insult something that's not there…there really isn't anything though. He liked me but now he doesn't." Why was I telling him this?

"And you?"

"I unfortunately do not possess the switch that he has."

"You're hotter than Chang." I looked at Malfoy.

"That's sweet Malfoy but-"

"No I'm serious. You are. And let's not pretend that isn't exactly what you want to hear."

"She's really pretty but it's not just about looks."

"Haha. Yeah sure. No denying that she's pretty though. But you're in a whole other league. You were the most beautiful girl at this Ball. I'm not just saying that because you're my date. Actually because you're my date is proof enough. I have very high standards."

"Ironic considering your lowly state."

"Yes… return compliments with insults."

"Well it's not my fault you choose to descend in ranks."

"In your eyes."

"In most eyes."

"So you think I'm scum."

"No. I think you act like scum. You're not."

"Then what am I?"

I didn't get to respond as I felt a prickle across my neck. I turned around looking for the source of the uncomfortable feeling.

I saw the source and acted quickly without thought, I jumped onto Zabini knocking him and Greengrass to the floor, a shot of green highlighting the night.

A/N: Any guesses? Feedback will be appreciated.

Kalina


	42. The one where I kick ass

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

Chapter 41

What followed was a cacophony of sound. A swear word muttered by Malfoy, a door banging followed by footsteps and somebody screaming, "Barry what the fuck!"

I didn't wait for a response from dear Barry. I rolled off the two, just managing to knock them out of the way as the curse whizzed above us. Thankfully the caster was weak with despicable aim. I whipped my wand out from the fondina at my hip and sent a stunner at the direction the spell came from.

I felt a hand at my back and whipped around, twisting the hand, bending over and flipping the body over and onto his back. I stabbed my heel onto the chest and erected a shield charm quickly, seeing yellow and red sparks bouncing off as it hit.

I let the shield charm fall and sent a stunning jinx at the nearest assailant but didn't have to do anything further.

Nott had someone lying at his feet, Malfoy had a boy pinned against the wall and Zabini was still punching his victim, his wand lying forgotten at his side. Greengrass was trying and failing to pull him away. I don't blame him though, I would be just as pissed if someone threw a killing curse, albeit a weak one, at me and sometimes there wasn't anything as satisfactory as the feel of flesh to feel the redemption. I looked down at the boy at my feet. He was grunting and I dug my heel in deeper into his chest. He had brown hair and brown eyes and nothing remotely unique about him. Malfoy banged his victim against the wall again,

"What the fuck where you thinking Rosier! You could have fucking killed someone."

"We…we didn't know that was what Barry was going to do. We just heard-"

"Heard what. That Greengrass was with Zabini so Blishwick wanted to kill him! That makes bloody sense."

I roped the guy at my feet and walked up to Zabini and helped Greengrass pull him off of what I thought was Blishwick, the amount of blood on his face I couldn't make out. Zabini had done a better job than me at disfiguring his face.

Nott came over and spoke to Greengrass and me, "You two go back to the castle, back to your dorms and pretend like nothing happened."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "The fuck I am. Tell me what's going on and tell me now."

Greengrass tugged my hand, "We should go."

"No. You can go. What do you plan on doing with these boys?"

"Thornton go. This isn't your business."I looked at Malfoy.

"I'm sorry Malfoy but when people throw around killing curses I make it my business."

"It wasn't supposed to be killing curses. There wasn't supposed to be any curses. Just a warning."We looked down at the boy tied up on the floor. Zabini walked up to him and kicked him in the face.

"Zabini."

He spared me an annoyed glance and then bent down, "Speak the fuck up Pucey or I'll give you a matching one on your left."

Pucey swallowed thickly and started, "Davis went looking for Nott when he didn't come back for her. She went straight to Blishwick, saying that you lot had disappeared. Farley brothers, Rosier and I went with him just to see what happens. We weren't supposed to get involved. I didn't expect Blishwick to flip out like that and throw a killing curse at you."

"Well that's what you get when insolent dogs like you try to think." Zabini looked like he was going to hit him again and I put my hand on his arm, he turned and gave me an angry glare. He stood and walked away. Greengrass followed him, looking paler than usual.

Nott turned to Malfoy, "Why don't you take her to her dorm and I'll clean this lot up and send them on their way."

I looked sceptically at Nott and he grinned at me, "Relax, I'm going to get them back to the dorms, that's all. You'll see Blishwicks annoying face again. Prats honour." I nodded and turned around and walked towards the gate we came from, adrenaline still pumping in my veins. Malfoy seized my arm and I shrugged him off, he grabbed me harder and spun me around, his face red.

"Don't ever do something so fucking stupid again."

I glared at him, "I'm not some weak little girl that takes orders from Snakes. I can defend myself, I won't play damsel-"

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about throwing yourself in the way of a killing curse for a fucking stranger."

"I didn't throw myself in the way of a killing curse. I threw him out of the way, there is a difference. And you don't have the right to tell me what I can and cannot do."

He opened his mouth then closed it. He fisted the wall next to me in anger and swore at the pain. "Why would you do that? You don't even know him."

"I do know him. His Blaise Zabini, his fourteen years old. He belongs to Slytherin house and he has cheek bones to die for. His mother had more than four husbands and that's probably why he's so screwed up. He has a penchant for dark humour and he is vain but as a soft spot for Greengrass."

"You only learnt all that tonight, you don't know him."

"No this is what's wrong with people. We don't let ourselves feel, we protect ourselves and hide behind the fact that it won't hurt if we don't know the person. I refuse to be a coward."

"You're a stupid Gryffindor then and you'll die young like all the other Gryffindors. Like Potter's parents and all those other fools that throw themselves in front of killing curses for strangers."

I looked at Malfoy and sighed. Just when I thought I could make some progress, his back to being a scared little child. I turned and walked through the corridor. He followed me, breathing heavy.

"Don't follow me. Go back and help Nott. If teachers ask what should I say?"

"Teachers won't ask, we don't tell on each other. I'll walk you to your dorm."

"I don't want you to. Goodnight."I turned and walked away, every step echoing across the corridor.

I finally reached the entrance hall and made for the stairs. There in the little corner that was behind the staircase stood two lone fingers. One slight and slender, and the other tall and tapered. I tried to tear my eyes away from the scene but all I saw was long fingers in black hair and bodies pressed up against each other. I couldn't see their faces seeing as they were trying to swallow each other whole but I didn't need to see faces to know who they are.

I would know that brown hair anywhere, and as to make sure I knew exactly who it is, his eyes opened, and fell right on me. An easy job seeing as I was right opposite him, rooted to the spot…he didn't stop though, he continued kissing her, his grey eyes bursting with loathing. I continued to the staircase, hands trembling with anger. How could he…wasn't it just a few days ago that he was confessing his feelings for me. The image of the two of them was burnt in my retinas and it fuelled my anger all the way up to the common room.

I entered to find Ron, red faced with anger and Harry standing there stunned. I walked towards Ron,

"Everything OK? Did something happen?"

He looked at me and his eyes dulled down from anger to disappointment. He frowned at me and shook his head and walked to the boys' staircase. I turned towards the girls' staircase, not in the mood to talk to Harry.

"Malfoy….from all the boys in this school, you pick Malfoy."Well it looks like he felt like talking. I was already angry; this conversation was going to go south and quickly.

"Look Potter, it's been a long night and I haven't spoken to-"

"Yeah it sure looks like it's been a long night." He looked at me up and down and I realised then only that I was still using Malfoys coat and the few strands of hair that was tied up at the back hung loosely across my cheeks. I turned to walk away,

"You know what I don't get. You claim to be her friend. You two act like sisters or something. Yet you would date a person that thinks she is the lowest of the low." I ignored him and proceeded to the staircase.

"But birds of a feather flock together."

I stopped. He continued, "So you two disappeared for a little while. Initially I thought that it was to do what you so obviously did do but then I noticed that his cronies where missing as well. I had the urge to race up the stairs and check on all the little muggleborn first years, make sure you weren't floating them down the astronomy tower."

"What stopped you?"I whispered it into the air.

"What?"

"What stopped you from running up stairs?"

"I knew you wouldn't do something like that."I turned around, my face shining with relief. His face though, it was red and scrunched with anger. He gave me a smile laced with hate,

"Oh that came out wrong. What I meant to say is that you wouldn't do something like that now. I mean what purpose would all these months have served if you let it all go to waste on something so small? I mean you have been making such progress. You have most of the staff wrapped around your finger, and let's not start with the student body that trip over themselves to even talk to you. And then there's me…and Ron and Hermione. Hermione…who thinks you're the friend she always wanted. Who treats you like a sister! Do you know what Malfoy did to her in second year? He introduced her to the prejudices of this world! He wished her dead when the basilisk was unleashed. Just last year she punched him in the face because he was laughing at the killing of an innocent creature! Just a month ago he called her a mudblood! You were there!"

"Been talking to Ginny have you?"

"I don't have to talk to Ginny to draw these conclusions. I was blind before. By friendship and faith. But I can't ignore these signs. Your relationship with Snape, your disappearance whilst the Dark Mark was conjured, and now you're dating Draco fucking Malfoy."

I breathed. Willing myself to turn around, to just walk away. Images of green light, of intertwined bodies kept flashing in my head, making me stay rooted to the spot. The anger burned bitter in my mouth.

"You think I'm a death eater? That I conjured the dark mark?"

"No. I don't think you're a death eater, that would be stupid. But I think everything you say is a lie. You and your brothers where probably brought up by some Death Eaters that taught you the tricks of the trade. What I don't get is-"

He dodged the jet of red and it hit the armchair to his left. My eyes burned and blurred with tears of anger and my hands trembled, "Don't you dare insult my brothers! I stood there and took it the last time because Ginny was a little misinformed girl but I will not let you stand there and insult them. Say whatever the fuck you want about me Potter. Shout to the world about how I am evil and I duped Albuello and Mi and everybody else but don't you dare utter a thing about my brothers OR I SWEAR BY THE FOUNDERS I WILL HAVE YOUR TONGUE FRAMED ON THE WALL!"

There it was. Breaking point. "THE TRUTH HURTS HUH THORNTON! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT, PLOT AND PLAN WITH MALFOY! DO WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT! BUT YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HERMIONE!"

"FUCK YOU POTTER YOU DON'T GET TO DICTATE WHAT MI DOES! GET YOUR SCARHEAD OUT OF YOUR ARSE!"

A blue jet whizzed past my face and hit the torch bracket dousing us in darkness. Unfortunately the force off the spell flung the bracket off the wall and it hit me hard on the face. I ignored the pain and sent a stinging jinx at him that he dodged, the idiot didn't even know how to perform a shield charm but he wanted to duel me. A noise from upstairs interrupted us and I heard footsteps. I couldn't see much of him, but I could hear his breathing heavy.

"I'll stay away from you with pleasure Potter. It would be too soon when I see your face again."I walked out of the room and up the stairs. At least Malfoy held up his end of the bargain. The night definitely wasn't boring.

**A/N: I have to admit, some sick sadistic part of me liked writing that fight. I know, I know, most of you want to strangle me for that…but it had to be done. Anyway I uploaded more pics on my profile page so check it out if you can. Thanks for reading and don't forget to drop a review, even if it is to shout at me :-$**

**Kalina**


	43. The one where he's Nott, a friend?

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

Chapter 42

I wiped the sweat of my brow and added a drop of exploding fluid into the Revive Potion. It turned the light orange with swirls of dark orange that the picture depicted.

"Replace Bouncing Spider Juice with Exploding fluid but drop the dosage from three drops to just one. It takes ten minutes longer to brew but increases the shelf life by a month." I looked down at the book and the words I spoke shorn up at me in bold black ink.

I cast a spell on the cauldron and waved my wand and the vials from the drawer behind me floated out of the box and lined themselves up as the cauldron poured its contents into the vial one by one. I moved over to the other cauldron sniffing at the potion and frowning.

"Smells like vinegar."

I responded to the now familiar voice without looking up, "Maybe I shouldn't swap the Ashwinder egg for Baneberry."

"It's been ten days, veritaseurum supposed to lose its smell on the seventh day, you do remember?"I sighed, I remember. I spent the whole of my New Years Day in here which was a week after Sev and I started our first batch; I restocked Madam Pomfrey with strengthening solution that day.

That was little over seven weeks ago. And I must have brewed more than fifty potions since. I looked up irritated at his light brown eyes which slowly became green as he shifted into the light.

"Would you shut the door after you leave?"

He smirked that annoying smirk of his and walked into the room. How I regretted not learning how to disillusion myself. I made a mental note to learn the spell. It would have prevented this idiot from following me into my lair two weeks ago. Now he seemed to pop by whenever he pleased. I bottled a bit of the botched potion and labelled it failure no.3. I hated failing.

"You look cute when you're angry Kitten."I snarled at the annoying nickname he seemed to have given me. He added the tops to the vials of Revive Potion. "So how's Granger?"

I snatched the vials from him and started packing them to send up to Madam Pomfrey. Mi and I had barely spoken the past few weeks.

"_Ky, wake up, breakfast. Come on Ky I barely ate last night. KY…Ky, what happened to your face?"_

_I woke up and pulled myself off the bed and then fell back down onto it, snuggling deeper into the blanket. I felt Mi's hands tugging at me, _

"_No…nobody is home."_

"_Ky what happened to your face! Ky wake up or I swear I will march right down to the dungeons and yank Malfoy by his hair and and…I'll hurt him bad!"_

_I peeked up at her through the blankets. What was she going on about? I jumped up and walked to Parvati's mirror. Wow, how did I get that? There was a purplish bruise on my cheek bone. I didn't get it in the fight with Blishwicks gang, I kicked ass in that fight. And then it hit me. The bracket that is. When Harry hit it with his jinx and it flung off and hit my face. I looked closer and saw that the skin was slightly burnt. The bracket must have been hot from the torch. Oh well, I better get some burn paste… _

"_Mi…where are you going!"_

_She was already out of the room muttering nonstop about all the curses that she was going to use. "You know I hit him before, I think he needs a reminder!"She shouted back at me. I finally caught up with her in the common room and practically had to carry her away from the portrait hole._

"_What's going on?"I turned and looked at Ron. He glanced from me to Mi and back again. Mi got a strange look on her face which disappeared quickly._

"_It's Malfoy Ronald, his hurt Ky."Oh great and here was the shock of black hair. I turned to Mi, _

"_Look Mi it wasn't Malfoy, he didn't do this. I got back late last night and someone had put the torches out and it was dark and I fell and hit the stairs on my way up. I forgot this morning because I didn't even think it would scar. Stop looking at me like that, you know how clumsy I can be and I was wearing heels and you think I would let somebody take advantage of me like that?"_

_She seemed to have calmed down a bit and sighed. "Ok, let's go down to the Hospital wing-"_

"_No its fine, I'll go down to the hospital wing, you go with the boys for breakfast. I'll be fine Mi, nothing Madam Pomfrey won't heal in a jiffy. Now I'm going to get dressed, see you down in a few."_

_I turned and headed for the staircase but a hand stopped me. I turned around and looked into apologetic green eyes. "Ky…"_

"_Don't. Get the fuck away from me Potter. I'm serious. Fuck off."I turned and stomped up the stairs, the accusations of last night burning bright in my mind's eye. _

That was the last time I spoke to Harry. It wasn't like the last time, where we would keep pleasantries. He was so small minded, and hotheaded. Flinging his theories all willy nilly not even sparing a thought. He was a child. I didn't tell Mi about the argument and neither did he, she did confront me on why I was avoiding her though.

It wasn't true, I always spent time with her when she wasn't with Harry, unfortunately this wasn't too often seeing as she was helping him with the tournament. I told her I wasn't avoiding anybody, just engrossed in my potion making and she was welcome to share my sanctuary. She took me up on the offer once or twice but with the second task looming closer she didn't spend much time away from Harry. She seemed to gather my problem was with him, and was smart enough not to bring anything related to him up.

"Kitten?"

"Mi is okay Nott. Don't you have somebody else to torture with your presence?"

"You would think…but No." He flipped through the potions book I had lying open. The only reason why I actually tolerated his presence in my lair was that he was a decent potioneer. Sev said that he was the best in our class before I came along. Before I could retort that Mi had better marks than Nott he explained that he was the more natural brewer from the two. "I've been feeling a bit peaky, how about you whip me up some Vitamix Potion."

"I'm sorry. It seems there is a sign that says 'Nott's personal brewer on my forehead.' It's supposed to read 'fuck off'."

"Oooh somebody is a bowl of rainbows today. Care to share."

"Nott why don't you go and interfere with Greengrass."

"I can't and I won't. Daphne is utterly boring and she's probably being annoyed by Zabini right now."

"_Thornton, wait…what happened to your face?"I turned around on my way to the Hospital Wing. It was Zabini._

"_Walked into a cupboard door."The story sounded more and more like a lie…maybe because it was. _

"_Sure…hospital wing?"_

"_I wasn't looking for an audience."_

_That didn't get rid of him. He held the door open and I walked in. Madam Pomfrey huffed up to us and fretted over the mark, shooting angry glances of accusation at Zabini. I managed to convince her that I did just get it in a confrontation with my cupboard and she let us go once she worked her magic. _

_Unfortunately it would take applying burn paste regularly to prevent scarring. Thankfully she didn't bring up how I managed to get burned. Madam Pomfrey was strict, but not nosey. She chided but always chose having the students come to her if they were hurt rather than try to fix things themselves in an attempt to avoid unwanted questions. _

_Zabini held the door open, I realised he lead me to astronomy tower. _

"_Serpente has slithered far from his pit."_

"_Leoncino wandered far from her den."_

"_I suspect you called me here for more than just teasing. Speak Zabini."_

_He turned his calculating brown eyes on me, "Malfoy was in a right state when he got back to the dorm."_

"_Ok. Is that what you called me here for?"_

"_No. I don't care about what makes Malfoy happy or sad."_

"_With friends like you-"_

"_Who said anything about friends? You think Malfoy and I are friends?"He chuckled darkly, "Malfoy and I let each other exist in our mutual worlds because we're too much alike for our own good. Best keep enemies close."He turned around and leant against the banister, I looked out at the grounds. "Nott's around because what he lacks in money and influence he more than makes up for it in intelligence and cunning. And Daphne….I don't have to explain, a blind man would find Daphne beautiful."_

"_Because you do not need eyes to see true beauty."_

_He laughed at that, "Sure…it's not skin deep and all that. Notice how that garbage is always spouted by pretty people."_

"_You called me here for something Zabini, and I doubt it's to discuss my looks."_

_He smirked and then slowly his face transformed into a serious expression. "You saved my life last night."_

"_Don't take it personally. Ask Malfoy, he'd be glad to tell you how psychotic I am because of my penchant of not wanting people killed in front of me."_

"_Thornton…I owe you. And not like how you owed Malfoy because of a stupid potion ingredient, but something serious. Ask it and it is yours…obviously if I have the power to do so."_

_I looked at him, straight in his brown eyes, "I want nothing from you Zabini."_

_I turned to walk away but he stopped me, "Look I don't know how it works in the den, but in the pit we pay our debts. There must be something you want. Zabini's are not indebted to people."_

"_Fine, I would really like you to return this coat to Malfoy. Consider your debt paid."_

_He huffed and kicked off the banister and walked to the door, grabbing the coat I held out for him, "When you're serious come find me."_

I walked into Sev's personal rooms ignoring Nott, knowing he couldn't follow me even if he wanted to. Sev had incredible security on his quarters; I walked back in with the ingredients and swore aloud. "Really there must be something better to do than watch me make potions!"

"And there must be something better to do than make potions the whole night!"

I put the ingredients into my drawer. My patience for people was wearing thin of late. "You're actually right Nott. I'm going. I honestly don't care enough to make an excuse so I'm off to be somewhere where you are not. Have a goodnight."

He smiled and walked out with me, "Goodnight Kitten."I shook my head as I walked down the corridor, that boy was strange. I reached the entrance hall to find it deserted except for Hagrid. I smiled at the gamekeeper, happy to see him in better spirits after the whole newspaper debacle. Mi has a personal vendetta against the writer, I was proud of her.

"Hagrid!"

He turned around and beamed at me, "Ky, what ar' you doin'ou' so late."

"Nothing bad no worries. How are the unicorns?"

"Ahhh pretty as always. You should come visit. How about a little victory dinner tomorrow?"

"Victory?"

"Well it's the second task ain' it? Come round afta and we'll celebrate Harry's triumph."

I had completely forgotten that the task was tomorrow. I couldn't help smiling back at the faith shining in Hagrid's eyes. I nodded and told him goodnight, not wanting to kill his buzz. I'll think of an excuse not to pitch up tomorrow, let future Ky think of that. I suddenly remembered that I had left the potions for Madam Pomfrey downstairs. Oh I'll get that to her tomorrow. Then a voice that sounded oddly like Mi said, 'What if a student is in dire need of Revive Potion tonight, you did say you'll have it to her by today, didn't you?'

Ugh I turned and ran downstairs, why does Mi have to be so bossy. I grabbed the box and then looked at the ingredients I had put away earlier. I did take them out…one more potion won't hurt anybody.

"~~"~~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

I entered the dorm and made for Mi's bed, pulling the hangings and frowning at the empty bed. I grabbed Lavenders hand and looked at her watch, 2:15. I flung it back onto her and she continued snoring.

Five minutes later I was in the library, sure she would be here helping Harry. It didn't take long to find him; he was splayed across the table, drool falling from his mouth onto the open book he was using as a pillow. The problem was that there was no Mi. I went to shake him awake and ask where she was when I saw scribbling on the parchment next to him. I picked it up and looked at it; it was a drawing of a mermaid. Then something that looked like aqualungs and then a weird poem.

I read it and smiled. It was simple. They needed to find something that was taken away from them; the catch was that the merpeople had it. They needed to find a way to breathe under water. Well that was obvious. I just used it the other day in the Ice Potion. From the looks of him asleep on the library table, the great Harry Potter didn't think of the simplest answer. I should just leave him here, let him embarrass himself tomorrow. But then I thought of Mi and remembered that I had to search for her. I got up and walked back to the door when I saw a flash of silver to my left. I looked up and saw Nearly Headless Nick floating by looking sadly at Harry.

"Hi Nick."

"Oh Hi Ky. Didn't notice you there. It's sad isn't. I was so hopping he would win."

"Yeah sure it's a crying shame. So Nick, have you seen Mi anywhere? I mean Hermione Granger?"

He stifled a smile, "I shouldn't…"

"Come now Nick. It's me."I was always on good terms with Nick. He looked to the left and right in the deserted corridor.

"Well she's taken isn't she?"

"Taken?"

He pointed at the parchment, "We've taken what you'll sorely miss."

I picked the parchment up and ran out of the library. Damn Potter and his slowness. They took Hermione and if he didn't get her back in the hour of the task, she'd be gone! He couldn't get her back if they gave him ten years seeing as he didn't even know how to breathe underwater.

I dashed across my lab and into Sev's and dashed to his personal store. I was grateful for once that he had OCD and ran to where I knew the Gillyweed was kept. Only what sat there instead was an empty bottle. But that was impossible; he never let anything run out. I just used some the other day in the Ice Potion and I know there was some in the bottle and even if Sev used it afterwards he would have replenished the stock. Those were the rules.

Ugh I don't have time to think about this. Harry needed the gillyweed at nine and the shops at Hogsmeade only opened at ten during weekdays. There was no quicker solution. Mona probably had some in her store but I didn't have access there and what if she was out of stock too when we asked her in the morning. I couldn't risk Mi's life on it.

Ugh why does it have to be three in the morning, I can't think straight. Ok think Ky. You need gillyweed but you don't have it because Sev didn't buy more….buy! I raced upstairs and looked at the one eyed witch statue. Fred told me that this could lead to the cellar of Honeydukes when I told him I wasn't in the mood to go for the last Hogsmeade trip.

"_If you change your mind, just tap it and say dissendium, you should find us at Zonko's…"_

Honeydukes was right opposite Dogweed and Deathcap. I just had to cross the road quickly and…break in? Oh fuck that was stupid. But then again it's not stealing if you pay for it, I'd leave some gold behind. I had learnt a whole lot of breaking in spells from the book Fil had given me_, cistem aperio_ should do the trick and a quick silencing charm should do the trick for the alarm if it goes off. I just had to be quick, I could be quick. I mean Mi is at stake here! Oh fuck, stop thinking and just do. I tapped the statue and muttered the word _dissendium_…just do.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~~"~"~""~"~""~"~~"~""~~"~~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~""~~""~~""~"~"~"~"~"

I put up the wards again, thanking the founders that Fil had given me that book for Christmas. I had touched the gillyweed lightly in my pocket, I should read more often. I shivered against the cold; my thin hoodie was doing nothing to protect me from the cold night. I just had to get this to Harry and then I could snuggle up in my warm cosy bed.

My head felt heavy with sleep. I looked left and right and quickly crossed the thankfully deserted street. I reached the door to Honeydukes smiling as if I crossed the ribbon at the end of a race. And Li said I could never be a spy…maybe I was more robber than spy right now but I was definitely a sleuth.

I pulled out my wand and pointed it at the door, a second later it went whizzing out of my hand. I barely let out a gasp when all went black and I felt something cold hit my back hard.

**A/N: …Reviews? Please.**

**Kalina**


	44. The one where I dance with the devil

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update, been really busy with my uni work at the moment. Just a reminder, this is rated M for a reason, the following scenes are not for sensitive readers…

Previously on phoenix accession:

_My head felt heavy with sleep. I looked left and right and quickly crossed the thankfully deserted street. I reached the door to Honeydukes smiling as if I crossed the ribbon at the end of a race. And Li said I could never be a spy…maybe I was more robber than spy right now but I was definitely a sleuth. _

_I pulled out my wand and pointed it at the door, a second later it went whizzing out of my hand. I barely let out a gasp when all went black and I felt something cold hit my back hard._

Chapter 43

The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was the stench of firewhisky mixed with mould. The second thing I noticed was that I couldn't move. I looked to my left seeing broken wood sealed windows, I looked to the right seeing scratched walls. I tried moving again but couldn't. I tried harder, but it just made my head pierce more. I suddenly was very aware of the cold and looked down horrified. I was lying on a dusty old mattress in nothing but my bra and panty…

"The lambie awakes. You revive quickly. So feisty even in unconsciousness."

I tried to crane my neck to get a view of the speaker, but he positioned himself in such a way that that was impossible.

"Want to get a peak at your prince? I'm hurt…I was so sure my mere touch would evoke a memory."

I felt cold fingers run up my arm and I would squirm if I could. I heard his dark laugh echo through the room,

"I see you do remember." The cold spread to my face,

"You on the other hand are so much more than I remember. The months have been kind to you, you're less girl…more woman. It took my all not to fuck you right there in the streets. But that wouldn't do would it…unnecessary attention would attract…would interrupt."

The bed shifted and all I could think was, 'Think Ky!'

Everything was a clue, I didn't have my wand but I didn't use a wand to beat him the last time. I was obviously somewhere he deemed safe…that meant deserted. Somewhere that he wouldn't get interrupted. I looked at the boarded up window…so familiar. Then it hit me…the shrieking shack. I was still in Hogsmeade.

"Imagine my…excitement when I saw you, sneak out of that herbology shop. It seems fate is in our favour chére…what were the chances that you are in Hogsmeade the exact same time that I am? And at this damnable hour to boot."

Think Ky. You cannot see him but you can hear him, commit it to memory.

You could feel him, the coldness ghosted across my stomach, smooth hands. The hands ascended higher and higher and then it left. More shifting on the bed and then he stood above me. He had his mask on… look at everything else. He was tall and thin, broad shoulders. He was wearing a black sweater with black pants. It looked expensive.

I could hear him breathing heavily behind the mask; I concentrated but couldn't see much of him in the dark except the shiny mask. I tried moving again but failed, my head burst with the pain. He knelt down and the little light shining from the window passed over his mask, I could see his black orbs swirl with greed. He lifted his mask a little, exposing well defined lips. I knew what was coming but I refused to close my eyes and cry.

No, that was weakness; this atrocious excuse for a human was weak. I was strong. I would keep my eyes open through all of it and show him how I would not break. Then I felt it, cold lips on my lower thigh, it burned like a hot stoker.

Suddenly it disappeared with a "fuck!"

I watched as he held his mouth and fell out of view. "Fuck. Shit."I felt a hard kick to my side, "Bitch! You have protective spells on you! Where the fuck are they!"

He was either a complete idiot or was not in use of his brain at the moment, I was lying in my knickers and I highly doubt somebody would give me protective panties. I then felt his cold fingers on my chest, I felt him pull at something around my neck. "I thought you looked sexy with this little locket, I liked the way it shined between your tits. I see it's the hindrance though."

He swore again. "Fucking hell, protective spells on the locket itself."He laughed, it didn't sound evil…just normal but to me it was the most horrible sound. His voice echoed maliciously, "I won't take it off then."

Suddenly I couldn't breathe, I couldn't hear anything but the sound of the blood flowing in my ears, I couldn't even gasp with the spell he had placed on me, I could feel wetness on my cheeks, and then it was gone. At least that's what I thought, but I still couldn't breathe properly.

"Let's just loosen it a little bit, we don't want you dying now do we, but it just is so erotic watching you gasp for air. Fuck look at you."I could barely see from the tears blurring my view but I could hear the clink of something that sounded like metal. I felt it again, coldness, this time it was at my waist.

"Fucking Founders more fucking spells!"There was a pain in my abdomen then, sharp and intense.

My head was getting heavier with the lack of sufficient air.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"With each swear I felt the pain increase in the abdomen and I could feel a wetness gush out.

There was the laugh again, dull though. Like he was far away. "I like this though, I like it! You're like a puzzle. I love puzzles. Now where's the next piece, oh I see it. Ahhh it's just as tricky as that prize between your tits. Oh but this is much easier to solve than that. If I can't get it off your wrist all I have to do is…"

I felt cold steel against my wrist and a slash of pain. My whole body was on fire, I couldn't breathe and my head was bursting, I could feel a warmth across my stomach with a pain so intense I didn't know how I was not screaming even with his curse on me...

But that was breaking point, the feel of steel cutting flesh at my wrist. Everything went black for a second.

The next I was standing weakly, gasping for breath, tugging at the locket begging it to let go. I threw up blood and the pressure of it forcing its way through my unaccommodating air passage made me scream in pain as it grated against my oesophagus.

"I see lambie wants to play."I turned around quickly but was too late, I seemed to have flung him off but he still had his knife and I felt a sharp pain across my thigh.

"Let's see you fly without wings."

I fell hard to my knees and my face hit the floor with a deafening thud after it connected with his knuckles.

If it was possible my head ached more as a searing pain shot from its crown. Everything was so heavy, so black. So . No!

I felt my hands be pushed above my head. "NOOOOOO."This time it wasn't in my head, it burned on its way out but the sound of my voice seemed to be the fuel I needed.

I was Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter. I could hear the voices as they whispered, 'that's Dumbledores great great great granddaughter.'

'She's brilliant because she's Dumbledore's granddaughter.'

'You take after your Nonno in transfiguration Bane'. Minnie. 'You have your grandfathers annoying penchance for lost cases'. Sev. Whistling and humming. Nonno. I was Kyrianna Thornton. I didn't need a wand to perform magic and I can think about breathing later. I picked my knee up and it connected with something cold and hard. I felt the weight leave me, it was an old trick but effective.

I concentrated on the words, _defodio,_ I heard him screech knowing that the spell had worked; repeating it again and again in my head, hoping it would gouge his whole body into nothingness.

Unfortunately it didn't and I felt shrapnel pierced my back as I hit the opposite wall. Don't feel Ky. Don't think Ky. Just do.

I flung my wrist forward and thought the words and heard a crash. I stood up quickly ignoring all the pain, and conjured the ropes around his neck and concentrated on holding it there, on making it tighter. Nonno. Li. Len. Mi. Minnie. Sev. Nonno. Mi. Sev. . Len. Hold it, just like that. Keep it there. Nonno…no….no…everything was getting heavy, dark…and then I felt it. All the pain. My hand fell to the ground and I collapsed.

"Bitch!"Kick, kick, kick, kick.

"Flagrante Grandis!"And then I heard somebody screaming, a blood curdling scream. Suddenly there was quiet. Everything was quiet.

"You made me break my toy!" a soft mutter, and then 'crack.'

Stop. Just stop. Stop. Stop! Stop! "Stop!"I screamed, into the night's emptiness, blood splattering to the floor. And it did. The fire. It stopped. But the pain didn't. I felt it everywhere. Sleep would take it away. You don't hurt when you sleep. I let my eyes close. NO! NO! NO! My eyes flashed open. I need my wand, I need…somebody. I need to scream. I moved my lips, "help."But it was just a rasp. I couldn't scream. If only there was a way of calling someone. Nonno. Sev. Nonno. And then it hit me. There was someone who always came when I called…

**A/N: Were you expecting that? I feel terribly guilty for putting her through that…Reviews please. Let me know what you think. **


	45. The one with my best friends tears

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

Previously on Phoenix Accession:

_But it was just a rasp. I couldn't scream. If only there was a way of calling someone. Nonno. Sev. Nonno. And then it hit me. There was someone who always came when I called._

Chapter 44

"Kinky."I concentrated on breathing, willing my eyes to stay open, and then I heard it like the sound of angels. The sound of saviour. A crack. "Miss Ky Dumbledore's granddaughter Ky miss! MISS KY."

I felt a hand, a warm hand on me. I looked into her wide orbs of blue, "Clothes…Nonno."And everything went black, blank and blissful.

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'Pain raced through my body like fire to a tree, it raged and was unforgiving and was only trumped by the screech that resounded in my head. The screaming that would not stop. I opened my eyes and everything stopped. There was no sound…there was no pain. Nothing. Except the bright blue sky above. I watched as an owl flapped its way across the sky and then disappeared.

The realisation that I had involuntarily been trying to sit up from the moment I opened my eyes dawned on me, the fact that I couldn't… scared me. I concentrated and managed to flex my fingers, the knuckles cracking like fireworks in the silence. I slowly pumped the blood through my body, flexing my toes and fingers. I looked around, basking in the familiarity. It was my room. I thought I wasn't allowed here during term.

"Such a shame, he may have been bit of a stick in the mud but old Barty was a good wizard."

"I never knew him personally…but a disappearance on school grounds amidst everything else that is going on…something is not right Pomona."

"Indeed it isn't Poppy."

I tried to speak but no words came out, my mouth felt like sand paper. I did manage to make a gurgling growling sound that I thought I should commit to memory for the twins amusement. I blinked, trying to adjust to the sudden shadows above. I blinked more, the shadows forming more defined shapes.

"Ky?"

"Miss Thornton?"

Gurgle growl. The sandpaper lost its edge, and I was finally able to mutter a, "Mona Zia?" in a voice many octaves softer than my usual tone.

I didn't get another word in though because I was enveloped in comforting warmth, wetness dripping into my hair. I tried lifting my hands but it still didn't comply, Mona let go and wiped at her eyes, heaving. I looked at her in confusion, but I didn't get a chance to ask a question because she turned and ran out of the room. I looked for Madam Pomfrey who was bustling about at my side, waving her wand around me in frenzy.

"Madam Pomfrey-"

For the second time that day I was stopped mid question, this time by a loud gasp. I moved my hand, and it finally relented, I pushed myself into a sitting position. I barely said a word as my vision was blurred by a mass of brown hair. I blinked through the bushy strands, patting at her heaving back. Mi was in a right state when she finally let go of me. Her face was red and her nose leaking, cheeks tear stained with tired lines. I smiled, and my face cracked at the action. I flexed my jaw.

I watched as Minnie walked in, face pale and eyes watery, followed closely by Sev. He looked at me and quickly looked away, finding something very interesting about the fifth tile on my floor. I had the air knocked out of me as two blurs descended on me; the chocking feeling broke the dam of memories like a hammer to a wall. My head pierced and I fell back to the bed, coughing. Linus and Lenzo's worried face hovered above me, but twinkling blue eyes was what I saw last before darkness.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

"Miss Granger, don't you have exams to be studying for."

"Professor Snape…I didn't know you were in here. Sorry. I'll just be going."

"That isn't necessary; I was just restocking some Vitamix potion."

"I hope its raspberry flavoured."I muttered in that annoying quieter voice of mine, thankfully it didn't hurt as much as before. I tried to sit up, but stopped as a firm hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Don't exert yourself. Your meddlesome moving around is what caused your extra seven days of unconsciousness. Just stay put Bane, and quiet."

"You can get one or the oth-"

I continued talking, but no words came out. I glared at Sev knowing he _silencioed_ me, unfortunately with less venom than I usually mustered. He smirked and left the room, Mi loomed down at me, a frown planted on her face.

"Ky…"Her lips quivered but she breathed in deeply and out as if on instruction. This time I held no confusion as to why, I would be the same if the roles were reversed. I looked up at the sky, it was already dark. I hated making her feel that way. Sev soon returned with Madam Pomfrey who flittered around again, shoving potion upon potion down my throat. The last feeling I had was pleasant raspberry taste, until sleep claimed me again.

'~'~'~'"~~'~'`"~'"~'"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~'~~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~"~"

I opened my eyes to darkness. I sat up and my body complied with more ease than usual. I listened to the slow breathing of the person who occupied the seat at my bedside. I leant over to get a glass of water from my bedside table and as if the sudden movement was an alarm the figure awoke abruptly. Light doused the room as I saw Mi jump and get the glass for me; she was always a quick riser. She tried pouring the water down my throat but I shoved her hand away, I wasn't an invalid. Well not anymore at least. She scribbled something onto a familiar looking parchment; her chocolate orbs met my curious ones,

"It's your Parch, your brothers wanted word once you woke again. They were here, but had to leave because of a business emergency, I said I'll write once you woke up again."Another quiver and I looked away again. I hated that she was going through this because of me. "Would you like more water? I just need to call Madam Pomfrey-"

"Don't Mi. Just sit. Please."This conversation was too many months overdue as is. She swallowed whatever argument that was on her tongue and sat back down. "So, I guess you found out about my house elf."

She made a choking noise, between a cry and a laugh, "Kinky isn't your house elf. Just another unfortunate Hogwarts house elf. But don't try telling her that. She's been here every day, dusting things that don't need dusting. Making you soup…that you couldn't...that couldn't be-"

I stared up into the ceiling waiting for her to calm down.

"How long?"

She sniffed but her answer was clear, "Just over three months. Then you woke up but you didn't hold consciousness for long, then another week. You awoke three days ago, you've been out but Madam Pomfrey said it was to be expected seeing as the amount of potions you were on."

"I spent almost 13 weeks in this room? Wow, and Li said I couldn't stay still for a second."

"Well not exactly. You were at St. Mungo's for the first month and a half…then you were brought here."

"That makes sense."I stared at a lone star, "Kind of disappointing, I always wanted to visit Mungo's. I can't even remember what it looks like now."

I heard more sniffling and then tickling strands touched my hand. I looked down at Mi's hair, her face down on the sheets. I placed my hand on her head, and then tugged at her hair until she looked up, eyes red.

"You're getting snot on my sheets. I much prefer it on my shirt if you don't mind."She didn't need telling twice as she jumped onto the bed and grabbed me, her tears falling fast onto my neck as she sniffled into my hair. I hugged her back.

"I'm OK Mi. No need to frown, you don't need the wrinkles."

She moved back and her face came into view, her cocoa orbs dark and intense with a fire that burned in its depth. Mi didn't look sad. She looked like anger epitomised.

"Give me a name and I'll kill him."

I looked at her determined eyes and pride flared inside me. Pride at our friendship. "I know you would Mi. Tell me what you know first and I'll fill in the gaps."

I leant back down and she followed suit. I stared at the star again,

"It was just after the second task. I just came out of the water and was drying up and felt slightly hurt that you were not faffing around me. I realised I couldn't spot you in the stands and I knew you weren't allowed to miss official occasions because McGonagall would have your head. Then I noticed that Dumbledore was different, so was the other staff, they seemed off. Snape wasn't even there. I was about to ask McGonagall if she knew where you were when she came up to me and asked me to follow her to her office. She sat me down and explained what had happened. She said…she said that…"I waited for her to breathe, "That you had showed up a few hours ago, in the hands of a school house elf outside Dumbledore's office. She said that you were in bad shape and I could tell she wasn't being completely honest. She wanted to know if I knew anything about you meeting anyone in Hogsmeade. A boy. I told her no, that the only boys you knew other than your brothers were all at Hogwarts. She didn't want to tell me much that day and she didn't want to take me to see you either. She asked me to not tell anyone, not even Harry and Ron."

"They don't know?"

"Nobody does except me. Me and Theodore Nott."

"Why does he know?"

"Well he doesn't exactly know. He came up to me soon after McGonagall sent me away. He told me that Snape had asked him a few questions about you but he didn't know anything about you being in hospital so I didn't tell him. Apparently one of the portraits down in the dungeons had spotted you chatting to him earlier that evening."

"I was. What does everyone else think?"

"You're with your brothers. That your brother's fiancé was in a bad accident and you went back to help with that."

"And people believe that?"

She didn't find the humour in it though, "I don't think Dumbledore wanted whoever attacked you, to know that you were still around and breathing. They didn't manage to find who it was, so they thought it safer to keep this quiet. Snape searched the shrieking shack once he found out that's where Kinky had found you, with Linus and Lenzo. They found your wand. As well as scraps of food and traces of magic. They couldn't trace it back to the source though. That didn't stop the search. But they got nothing."

I let that sink in, Sev, Len and Li's relentless searching weighing heavy on me. I heard her sniffle and then outright bawl. She gasped and rubbed at her eyes,

"It's all my fault! They asked the school ghosts and Nearly Headless Nick said that you ran off once you found out I was taken! And they found gillyweed in your pocket! You thought you were trying to help Harry save me! That's why you were at Hogsmeade at that time of the night and that's why you were…you were…you were-"

"I wasn't -"

"I'm not stupid Ky! There were stab wounds all down your stomach and not a hole in your shirt! Your clothes were not on when you were attacked."

"That doesn't mean he was successful. And it wasn't your fault. The only person's fault this is, is the sick twisted sack of shit that TRIED and FAILED to…to do it."This didn't help, she just cried harder. "I chose to sneak out that day…not you. I chose to take that risk, not you. I chose to not say anything about the first time…not you."

She stopped crying and looked at me, her eyes wide. Best get this through quickly before I change my mind, "It happened on the day the Dark mark appeared. That's where I was. Someone attacked me…tried taking advantage of me. But I threw him off, and he ran away when he saw the mark. Cedric found me and helped me out. I didn't tell anybody because I didn't want my brothers to change their mind about sending me to Hogwarts…and because I was embarrassed. I didn't want to face what had happened….the more people who knew, the more real it seemed. I was going to tell you…but I kept putting it off. It was the same person. He was wearing a mask again. A death eater's mask."

She was quiet. "Did you manage to see his face at all?"

"No…." I couldn't speak anymore, I felt arms wrap around me and I turned away from her. Settling deeper into the pillow, closing my eyes from the look on her face.

A/N: Review please…any guesses who's the perp? I'd like to know what you're thinking.


	46. The one with Dr GruntI mean Grint

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

Chapter 45

"I think you're forgetting something."

I froze, caught in the act, I passed a quick side long glance…trying to figure out how to talk my way out of this one. I lowered the metal object and smiled nervously, trying to inconspicuously wipe my mouth.

"Chocolate sprinkles."

I watched as the wrinkled hands opened up to reveal a handful of cocoa heaven. I gave Nonno a toothy grin and held out the Sundae for him and he sprinkled the top. He conjured up a little toothpick umbrella which made my smile wider.

I quickly duplicated the spoon and handed one to him.

"I shouldn't…oh if you insist."He plunged it in and put a great big glob into his mouth, perching himself on the side of my bed. I laughed as the long handle of the spoon hung from his mouth as his hands fluttered to the potions at my bed.

"I see you're almost done with this batch."

I sighed heavily, "Just to expect another batch tomorrow."

That's what the past weeks had been like. Everyday Madam Pomfrey would show up with an assortment of elixirs all of which I had to take at various times of the day.

He poured a bit of the thick orange gooey substance onto a spoon and held it to me. I scrunched my face up but leant forward and sipped it quickly.

"Urgh I swear Sev puts that broccoli extract just to get at me."

"Well it's your last one so find some bliss in that."

"Last for today."

"No last last Kyrianna. You're free to go."

I looked at him shocked. I was so sure they would make me stay a week or two more at least because Linus and Len were crazy paranoid. They claimed it was for my health but I knew the real reason was because they didn't find the bastard. I concentrated on Nonno's beard, looking at the strands of silver and grey.

"You're not as happy as I thought you would have been. Or has the diet of vegetable and stew grown on you?"

I raised my eyebrows at him, "That's impossible. I'm as arid as a dessert, there is no way any vegetable will grow on me." I played with the sundae, mixing the chocolate sauce in hypnotising swirls.

"Are you afraid Kyrianna?"

"No!"I snapped my head up and met his bright blue orbs, my chin set in defiance. "Not at all."

"I am."

My face fell slightly and I continued fidgeting, "Don't you want to know what I am afraid of?"

"That the manufacturers of Sherbert Lemon will go broke leaving this world without its sweet pleasure."

He smiled, "That does scare me. Remind me to speak to your brother about a tip I have on an investment that he must get his hands on."

I smiled; trust Nonno to find a way to protect his favourite sweet. My smile fell quickly and I looked at him sincerely,

"I'm sorry."

"For what Kyrianna?"

Nonno** had** to make this into a life lesson. "For breaking school rules and…the law."

In light of everything that happened, the fact that I did break into a shop didn't get the attention it would usually herald.

"It is good that you feel apologetic about that. And don't worry your guilty conscience will be appeased by detentions and twenty hours of volunteer work at Dogweed and Deathcap. But that is not what I want an apology for. I have been a headmaster for too long to expect things like this not to occur. Kyrianna."

I knew that tone. That tone meant stop averting your eyes to the x-ray and look at me. I did and I was surprised to find an old man looking back at me. I would describe him as many things, eccentric, charming, talented at making hot chocolate, but never old. I must have been frowning because he placed his fingers on my forehead. And then lifted my chin,

"Never. Never feel like you cannot tell me anything. The problem may be small enough to warrant a detention or great enough to warrant a hearing, but as long as you are involved, it is my business. All the more if you are hurt in anyway…not all wounds herald a speedy recovery, but you will find that when enough attention is paid and bravery mustered to face them, there isn't a scar that cannot be healed."

"Even cursed scars?"

Nonno sighed,"The most cursed of scars are not the ones we wear on our skin, but the ones we hide in our hearts. Remember that Kyrianna. Skin can be ripped and torn to shreds, burnt and charred but we survive, but a single well placed nick to the heart can have us bowing to death. Ahh, I do believe my presence is needed at Dinner."He kissed my forehead and tucked the hair behind my ear, "Anything."

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~`"~"~ I handed in my paper and walked out. I wasn't expecting Mi anytime soon, seeing as there was still forty minutes left and she will wait till the very end. I walked up to the coomon room. It was a long few days. After I explained to Mi, I broke it to Li, Len and Nonno. I'd never seen the boys angrier.

I described everything I could about the attacker to Minnie, who relayed it to Li and Len who where hunting for blood. I had to do this because things were getting blown up whenever I brought it up with the boys; it was easier hearing it from Minnie.

Everybody chided me for not telling them first, but considering I had a head wound, profound bleeding due to several stab wounds on my stomach and a slash across my wrist as well as thigh not to mention other minor injuries, relief at my recovery far outweighed chastisement. Apparently that last curse he hit me with was a dark fire curse and caused severe internal damage, if I didn't stop it when I did I would have died…I still can't believe I was that near the end.

Lucky I gave Madam Pomfrey the Revive Potion when I did; Mi said that if they hadn't given it to me upon my arrival I might never have snapped out of it. She also said that the time didn't dull my support system and everybody visited every day. Even Sev, even though he tried to disguise it has restocking potions. Everybody let him hide behind the lie.

You wouldn't have known now though, I was sure he was avoiding me. I was well aware that all wasn't safe, but I was preoccupied with catching up with the months of work I missed so I could sit the exams. I was forced to speak to a specialist healer from St Mungo's about the whole thing.

"_I am Dr. Grint, Miss Thornton. You may call me Georgina if you like. May I call you Kyrianna?"_

"_No."_

_She blinked in a very purposeful way and scribbled something onto her parchment. She looked back up at me, "How's your leg?"_

_I looked at her blankly. Really? That's what she wants to know. Considering I walked in here perfectly fine and unaided she questions if my leg is healed? _

"_What is that look Miss Thornton?"_

_I stared at her, "What look?"_

_She looked at me, smiling as if she had to deal with this a million times and I was not a special case. Well what answer did she expect, it's not like I can see what look I was apparently giving her._

"_The look that passed your face when I asked about your leg. You seemed annoyed."_

_Well of course I was annoyed, I don't like people asking stupid questions. She blinked purposefully again and scribbled into the parchment. _

"_Do you not like people asking about your injuries? Do you not like people asking about your health?"_

_No, I didn't like people asking fruitless questions. If she had asked me how my head is then I would tell her that I have suffered a few headaches, but why ask about my leg when I didn't even limp in. For a healer specialised in psychology she was very unobservant. _

_She tilted her head to the side, her brown eye's trying to see things in me that it was not equipped to see. I felt a slight nudge against my mind. Nobody had tried using what I now know as occlumency on me for some time. Not even Sev managed to break through my defences all those months ago, how did this lady think she could even try. _

"_A fourteen year old student should not find it necessary to defend their mind."_

"_A forty year old psychologist should know better than to try and force entry into a patients mind."_

_She bristled at the mention of the age. I knew she was only thirty five, making the calculations from her Hogwarts Graduation Certificate on the left wall. She scribbled some more into her parchment. She looked back up at me after scribbling for ten minutes. She sighed, _

"_Would you like some tea?"_

"_No."_

_She smiled stiffly; I knew she must think I was just trying to be difficult. _

"_Would you like to tell me what happened the night of Febuary the 23__rd__?"_

"_Ok. I made some potions and then went to my dorm."_

"_Why are you lying Miss Thornton?"_

"_I'm not." That was what happened in the night. She leant back but didn't break eye contact. _

"_What happened after that?"_

"_I went to the library."_

"_Why?"_

"_Why does anyone go to the library?"_

_She smiled at me stiffly again, "I highly doubt you needed to borrow a book at two o clock in the morning?"_

_I shrugged at her, "You obviously don't know my friend Mi. It's never too late or too early for a good book."_

_She ignored the comment, "What did you do after you left the library?"_

"_I walked up a flight of stairs."_

_She smiled stiffly at me again and then blinked, "Why are you so guarded Miss Thornton? No need to be defensive."_

"_That's cheating."_

"_Sorry?"_

"_Asking why I am guarded. Isn't it your job to work it out?"_

_She sighed, "How can I do my job if you don't speak. I am not a mind reader."_

"_Evidently."I said snarkily, referring to her dismal previous attempt. _

_She took a deep breath and smiled mechanically at me, "There is no need to protect yourself with sarcasm Miss Thornton. Tell me what happened after you left Dogweed and Deathcap? "_

"_Have you not read the files Dr Grunt."_

"_It's Grint and of course I have."_

"_Oh is it that you just do not remember the facts?"I smiled to myself as she gritted her teeth. I guess I called it right, once a Claw always a Claw and there's nothing a Claw hates more than people thinking their stupid. _

"_Of course I remember the facts Miss Thornton, it's just important that I hear your take on it."_

"_It's OK to forget things."_

"_I didn't forget anything."_

"_It's not your fault, it happens with age."_

_She grabbed the glass next to her and took a large sip of water. She breathed and forced out a smile, "So you have been attacked more than once. It's normal to feel defensive. Its normal to even feel a little guilty."_

_I laughed at that. She raised an eyebrow at me, "You don't feel guilty?"_

"_Not in the slightest."_

_She scribbled some more._

_She looked up and I smiled at her, "I do believe they call that projection."_

_She smiled a placating smile, "What am I projecting Miss Thornton?"_

"_Your guilt."_

"_And what do I have to feel guilty of?"_

"_Oh you know."_

"_No, please do fill me in."_

"_Well of course this is just an insinuation on what normal behaviour would be when one is having an affair with a married man. It's normal to feel guilty Dr Grunt."_

_She bristled slightly and covered it with a laugh. "I have no idea what-"_

"_It's normal to feel defensive Dr Grunt."_

_She stopped laughing and leaned forward seriously, "That is a very serious baseless accusation to make Miss Thornton."_

"_I agree to its seriousness Dr Grunt but upon it's baselessness I must disagree. Let me save you the categorical list that you're running in your head now, it's the shirt Dr Grunt."_

_She looked down at the light blue formal shirt that was tucked in her skirt. She smirked up at me, "I do not like wearing form fitting clothes Miss Thornton. All my shirts are slightly bigger on me."_

"_Oh is that why your skirt is so tight it's about to fuse with your arse."_

_Oooh here I go crossing the line. Oh well, might has well take it in strides. Her face scrunched in anger but I beat her to it, _

"_While I might agree with the fact that you choose to wear baggy shirts, do you also insist on only wearing Healer Jeffersons shirts?"_

_She stood quickly, her face red "That is a very-"_

"_Serious accusation. I know. I know. There's no need to get defensive. It's not illegal to have an affair. Although I must admit I am disappointed. I expected so much more attention to detail from a Ravenclaw. Oh stop fretting not everyone knows Dr Grunt. Just little old me."_

"_Were you spying-"_

"_Listen to how stupid you sound before you speak please. Why in Helga's Heaving Bosom would I spy on you? You're quite unlucky Dr Grunt. You see Healer Jefferson visited me just yesterday to do some routine checkups. He happened to be wearing that exact same shirt. And no it can't be another I'm afraid, you see it's the cufflinks. Yes those things on the cuffs. Very peculiar since they do not match. The left being a little badger, representing his eleven year little Puff and the right, being a little eagle for his thirteen year old Claw. Your unluckiness continues because just a few months ago I procured a similar set of cuffs for a…'person' of mine and I know the insignia of the designer I ordered it from. And no, it can't be a coincidence Dr Grunt, you see the reason for the exorbitant price is as the House of Xara swears by its originality, they only make one of a kind pieces."_

_She sat back down heavily, all pretences gone, she was flabbergasted. _

"_I assume you didn't have much time since my brother arranged this meeting at the last minute at the hopes to catch me by surprise so I won't be able to wheedle my way out of it. Grabbed your lover's shirt instead of your own as you ran out the door from your morning romp. I don't blame you for thinking it would go unnoticed, the odds do not seem in your favour Dr Grunt."_

"_What do you want?"_

_I smiled at her, "I knew you didn't get that PhD for nothing, smart cookie like you. You're to say I'm fine when my brothers ask. I find these meetings very cumbersome and quite frankly a waste of my time."_

"_Are you blackmailing me?"_

_I shook my head at her, "Of course not Dr Grunt. You can tell my brothers that I am not fine and I still wouldn't tell the public what a whore you are seeing as it's none of my business. But I would like for you tell them that I am fine. I think we both know that it would be easier. Just like you said earlier on, how can you help me if I don't speak? And as you can tell with all your years of knowledge, I won't speak if I don't want to. And I don't want to."_

_She leant forward her face pale, "You need help Miss Thornton."_

"_You can't help me." Linus was a fool forcing me to sit through this. All I needed was time. To get over it. To forget. _

_She nodded solemnly; I stood and looked down at her. "I apologise for calling you a whore. I don't have any proof on that. But you should stop treating yourself like one. I don't care if he is a husband, but he is a father. That is what matters Dr Grunt."_

_And with that I walked out. _

"Ky!"

I snapped out of my reverie by the familiar voice. I was allowed out of my rooms and deemed fit enough to exist independently by Madam Pomfrey three days ago and every day since then that annoying voice would pick at my brains. I ignored it and ascended the stairs, like I usually did. The footsteps disappeared behind me and I smirked, maybe the idiot finally got the picture. I turned and walked down the corridor, stopping dead when somebody emerged from the portrait to my left.

A/N: Sorry to any psychologists or psychiatrists in the making reading this, I have nothing against your profession at all, except deep respect as my own mother is a psychologist. I just thought being a little b**** is how Ky will react to the whole therapy thing, I kind of enjoyed writing that little scene, did anybody notice her Slytherin showing a bit? I guess it's true what they say, we all have a little Slytherin in us (I don't know who's this they because I kind of just thought that right now but I am sure you all will agree.) Hope you enjoyed it, reviews please? Been a tough week at campus! Oh and guess who it is that showed up in the end there!

Kalina


	47. The one where green met grey

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

A/N: Sorry for the late update…here goes.

Previously on Phoenix Accession:

_I snapped out of my reverie by the familiar voice. I was allowed out of my rooms and deemed fit enough to exist independently by Madam Pomfrey three days ago and every day since then that annoying voice would pick at my brains. I ignored it and ascended the stairs, like I usually did. The footsteps disappeared behind me and I smirked, maybe the idiot finally got the picture. I turned and walked down the corridor, stopping dead when somebody emerged from the portrait to my left._

**Chapter 46 **

I glared at grey eyes,

"Don't you belong downstairs?"

I was annoyed at being thwarted, I knew that secret passage, and I should have been prepared. He took a step closer, assaulting me with his scent.

"Where have you been?"

"I just wrote Transfiguration."

He ran a hand through his bronze locks in frustration and growled, "I mean for the last few months as you bloody well know!"

I rolled my eyes. Mi told me that Cedric had actually asked her where I was the day I was attacked; she told him the story about me helping Nessie out like she was told to.

"Playing Mother Theresa to a bitch in high heels…or is it Florence Nightingale, I always get confused between the two-"

"I know that's a lie."

I laughed, not even denying it and continued walking. It's cute how he thought I would tell him the truth just by asking. He grabbed my elbow and I flung him off, "What business is it to you where I go and what I do Diggory. Hop on off to Chang; I'm afraid she might not know how to walk with just two legs."

Mi filled me in about how they were still dating, she was even the person that mattered the most to him for the second task. I made my way to the common room, hoping to find Ron and have a game of chess before Mi dragged me off to the library. Unfortunately it seemed fate was not on my side today, actually she was kicking me in the gut and pulling my hair. I heaved a sigh at the one person I wanted to see less than Cedric.

"Hello Kitten."

I ignored Nott and continued walking; he seemed to take this as an invitation. "That paper was just not challenging enough, I fear old McGonagall is losing her edge. Did you see the last question? I don't even think Goyle would have trouble with that. Then again Goyle still has trouble with which goes first, socks or shoes."

I continued walking. It was strange; Nott was not the chatty type. And he definitely wasn't one to seek out company. Yet for the past few days that I was allowed out and about, I would see him here and there. Maybe I was just being paranoid after what had happened. Or maybe just because I knew him now his face was easier to recognise. Whatever it was, he was still out of character.

"What's your deal?"

His smirk got wider, "I like girls."

"I don't mean like that Nott. I mean, what's with you always hanging around."

"Maybe I've always been there, you just haven't noticed me."

"That thought crossed my mind."

"What were your other thoughts?"

"That I'm just being paranoid."

"You're not."

I stopped and turned and looked at him, "So you are up to something?"

"I'm always up to something Kitten. I believe this is your stop."He mock bowed and walked off. He was so strange. I didn't have time to wonder in his strangeness because just then a hand wrapped around my arm. The scream left my mouth instantaneously and my whole body seized up. My heart was beating a mile a minute and the floor was shaking beneath me until it stopped shaking and just turned black.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I opened my eyes and quickly closed them against the bright light. I sat up, shielding my eyes with my hand.

"Will you get your wand out of her face?"

"It's better than where you keep yours, up your…"

"Cease your bickering, she's awake. Bane?" The light stopped shining and I saw Minnie's face swim in front of me. Li and Len rushed into view, Len spoke first,

"Ky, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that. Are you OK?"

"Of course she isn't OK. I knew she shouldn't have left her room. She didn't get enough rest. She's not ready to be waltzing around the castle. She shouldn't even be here. She should be home, not here. We haven't even found the sick fucker, that's it! She's coming home-"

"I'm not going anywhere Li. Hogwarts is safe, I just was being silly reacting like that."

"Hogwarts is so safe that you got attacked!"

"I didn't get attacked in Hogwarts, I got attacked-"

"Stop this incessant babbling at once. Nobody is taking anybody anywhere. Linus, Bane is in the process of examinations, vacation starts in a week. And I cannot stress how much extra precautions we have been taking concerning her, nobody wants a repeat of…everybody is worried."She seemed to soothe Li down with the concerned look she had on her face. He sat back down on the chair and she turned to me, a steely look in her eye.

"Now Bane…I know you say you're fine-"

"Because I am."

"People who are fine do not scream when their brothers touch them."She took a deep breath and looked at me with such pleading eyes. "I'm worried about you. You've been through a traumatic experience and whilst physically you've got the all clear, you haven't dealt mentally with this ordeal. You know I'm here if you want to talk."

I got off the chair, I was so sick of this. Everybody just wanted to harp on and on about this matter. Why can't they just give it a break, why can't they just let it go! "I know that. And so are Mi and Mona and Pomfrey and Nonno and even Kinky! But there isn't anything to talk about. I was sick, but now I'm better. I don't even have a scar! So would everybody kindly please back OFF!?" I turned away from her shocked face and ignored Linus and Lenzo. I was sick of that look. Like I was some wounded animal, I didn't need anybodies pity. What I needed was everybody else to just get over this so I can move on with my life. I grabbed my broom and sped downstairs ignoring Ron on my way out. I took the stairs two at a time and charged out the front doors. I stopped only when I reached the quidditch pitch, or what was supposed to be the quidditch pitch. Now what stood there was a huge maze, I flung my broom on the floor cursing the damn Triwizard Tournament.

"You really shouldn't treat your broom like that. Toss it around like that again and I'll personally take it away."

I glared at the owner of the voice, whipping around furiously. I glared at his green eyes and moved my hand up in a diagnal motion; he dodged the jet of red light and cocked his eyebrow at me. He surprised me though by reacting quickly,

" _aqua eructo"_

"_Impervius, ascendio." _He dodged the line of blue, I realised what he was doing at his wand movements,

"_impedimenta."_

I lazily moved out of the way, which seemed to anger him, "_expelliarmus"_

I dodged again, but it almost hit me, "_rictusempra"_

He didn't dodge this time but erected a shield charm, weak but present nonetheless. It held for a few seconds and then it broke and the tickling jinx hit him. I sent a stinging jinx as the shield disappeared and he fell to the floor dodging it, laughing like a crazy person. He cast the counter curse quickly and he sent a tripping jinx at me, I executed a perfect shield charm and smirked at him. How do you like them apples Potter?

"_fumos"_ I squinted as dark grey smoke obscured my view, I turned quickly preparing for the sneak attack.

"Don't you know the basic rule of combat; don't ever turn your back to the enemy."

I felt his arm circle loosely around my neck, smart move; he remained in front of me knowing I would expect a sneak attack and turn.

My hand was hanging loosely at my side and I pointed it up, spraying water all down his front. He let go at the pressure I hit him with but unfortunately it wasn't before he cast a freezing charm on me. Not the stop and stare kind but the cold kind, I shivered uncontrollably and it was hard to get a good aim to hit him with. I quickly cast the counter curse, diving to the ground to evade his next jinx but my wand flew from my hand.

Fortunately I sent a trip jinx just before that which hit him and he fell to the ground, his wand falling out of his hand. One moment we stared at each other, the next we scrambled for our respective wands. He grabbed his first but I had prepared my spell already,

"_Ventus" _he wasn't pushed back by a gust of wind though, and erected a shield charm that defended the wind attack, but it didn't stay long enough to protect from the next spell and I raised my arm to disarm him but then my own wand went whizzing out of my hand.

Harry's face conveyed my confusion as he stared at his empty hand…I looked to my left and saw a grim faced Sev standing there, three wands in his hand and an angry gleam in his eye.

"Unauthorized duelling is prohibited on school grounds."

"Lucky it's not unauthorized then."They both looked at me curiously; honestly I was also curious as to how I was going to work this out. "Well-"

"We're practicing for the third task. I needed help and Ky graciously…Ky offered."

Sev sneered down at Harry with open distate, "As important as we all know you are Mr Potter, it may come as a surprise to you but you are just a student here so when I say something is unauthorized…it is so, seeing as I am the authority on such things. Twenty points from Gryffindor. Each. Proceed to your dormitories." And with a swish of a cloak he was gone. It looked like he disappeared but it was just that his dark cloak blended too well in the night. I picked my broom up but Harry beat me to it. He cradled it cautiously, running his hand gently across the handle. We started walking towards the castle; the only thing stopping me from wrenching the broom out of his hand was the look on his face. He was in his element, engrossed in the workmanship of the broom.

"You're very lucky to have brothers who did this for you."

I laughed a hollow laugh at that. How rich, he dare bring my brothers up in conversation after all the things he said.

The confused look dropped quickly from his face, "About that, I should probably apologise."

"It's not necessary."

"It is. I am sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

"When does anybody? Hardly anybody means what they say, we hide behind words like a shield, the less truth in them the stronger the shield…it should be the other way around. We feel protected by lies and half truths. I do not care whether you meant or did not mean what you said, you said it. The thought went through your mind and fell off your tongue and that to me is truth. We can lie with our tongue, not with our mind."

"So you never doubted a thing in your life?"

I turned and looked at him, "Of course I doubted things. Lots of things…but never people. You know how I told you once that I name people in my head right of the bat…well I don't just name them. In that first few seconds of meeting somebody I have already decide to call them friend or foe. You always wondered why Mi and I had gotten so close so quickly, it's because once you get the label out of the way you don't have to work to achieve the name itself. Treat a friend like a friend Potter, a foe like a foe."

He shook his head, "People are not black and white, you can't just judge them so simply, if there's anything I learnt from school it would be that."

"Did I say anything about black and white? Good or bad? That's your problem Potter; you speak like a six year old. Bad people need friends too."

"Malfoy has enough friends."

"Malfoy has no friends, and let's stop pretending that little swarey we had had been about Malfoy."His face took on a wary expression quickly, "You had those doubts in your head long before the ball."

"No, I didn't."

"Oh please Potter, you were practically quoting Ginny verbatim."

"Exactly!"

I frowned at him, "I didn't think those things. I wanted to hurt you for betraying us, for…"His eyes drowned in the intensity he was trying to convey. "I repeated everything Ginny had said. I wanted to hurt you."

"So you've never wondered where I was that night."

"Of course I had. I wondered where you had gone, but that's only in my nature. At the same time though, I didn't suspect you were up to any of the stuff Ginny claimed you were up to. I know something happened that night, I also know that if you needed me to know you would tell me."

"That's not like your character, you're usually a snoop."

"No I'm not. I only delve into secrets that I think would be a threat. I know you're not a threat."

"You shouldn't be so sure Potter, you got your butt beat back there, and I would think that's pretty threatening."

"Don't be so sure, I had a trick up my sleeve."

"Just admit defeat."

"Let's just call it a draw."

"I don't do draws."

"Too bad because that's what it was…I'm sorry about you getting hurt as well."

I froze, how did he find out about it? He frowned at my wary stance,

"It was never my intention to harm you. I didn't expect the spell to hit the bracket and-"

"Its fine, no harm, no foul."

"You did get harmed though."

"True, let me abridge my previous statement, no scar, no foul. By the way, why now?"

He looked at me and then down to the floor, "Well you didn't want to speak to me those few weeks. And honestly I didn't deserve to speak to you. I hurt you and I was so embarrassed and angry at that. It was easier just not talking to you, not dealing with the guilt. Plus I thought that's what you wanted."

"You didn't answer my question."

Green met grey, "I saw you run out of the common room just now…I know that you weren't with your brothers this past few months. I know something happened to you that made Hermione go into a state that I've never seen her in before. I don't blame you for not telling me…I don't deserve it. But I want you to know… that I care. I care about you. And this friendship. If there is anything, anything at all…."

I nodded, snapping away from the pull of his eyes, of him. I realised I had taken a few steps forward and that realisation scared me. I entered the common room and headed straight for the dorm, an unsettling feeling gnawing in my tummy.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_…he knelt before me, slowly slipping the mask up. He kissed my knee, then my thigh. He pushed my legs apart and I looked down, willing the strength to shine in my eyes. He reached up and took of the mask._

I shot up from the bed and started reciting the multiples of seven in my head. I was at 231 before I managed to breathe at a normal pace. I didn't know if I had screamed but I had cast a silencing charm around my bed before I went to bed. This was becoming a ritual. I didn't have a proper night's sleep from the time I woke up from my mental vacation. I lay back down on the bed, angry that the dream plagued me so. But it made sense, the fucker wasn't caught yet. It's just my mind trying to get some clue to help us figure out who it is. I gave up on sleep and pushed the blankets off me.

This incessant shaking was becoming bothersome. I dropped the ptolemy onto the floor in frustration. I knelt down to pick it up and stopped. I stared as the blood red substance oozed across the floor of the potion lab.

Flashes of blood soaked shirts, of blood on little house elf fingers. Blood dripping onto the shiny floor. Blood on long wrinkled fingers. On hands that were gentle. Blood turned to tears. Tears from different faces. Nonno, Linus, Lenzo, Mi, Minnie, Mona, Fil. So much of tears. Tears at a pale face that looked like death, of purple lips, of closed eyes. Tears at the slow rise of my chest, at the soft beating of my heart.

Tears in my hands. I closed my fists and watched the liquid squish out.

I heard a sound behind me, I turned and looked up. I must look a sight; his sallow face went from annoyance to shock before he could even blink. But nothing scared me more than what happened next. He dropped down to the floor, and pulled me to his chest. Holding me tightly in a hug, stroking my hair and muttering in his deep baritone that everything was alright. I didn't realise I had been bawling, blubbering Godric knows what into his shoulder… I was not OK.

A/N: please review...

Kalina


	48. The one with Yardley the Foul?

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

Chapter 47

I walked out of Charms an hour before the paper could finish. Fil smiled at me and I winked back. I started up the stairs nearby and stopped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't scream or faint like the last time. I was always of the opinion that crying was a sign of weakness, and I was still a believer of that. But I must admit that after what felt like an hour of shedding tears onto Sev's shoulder last night, I felt better. Lighter. I turned around and felt all the stress coming back.

"What do you want?"

I didn't get a response; instead I was pulled to his chest and held in a rough hug. I tried struggling out of it but then stopped, feeling the calmness from this morning come back. He let go and looked down at me, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"St Mungo's! Six weeks in St Mungo's. You're sick."

I looked up quizzically, "How did you find out?"

"My mum's best friend is a receptionist over there. I tried to find out on my own where you were those three months because I don't believe that story about fiancés and accidents so I finally worked up the nerve to ask my dad to check around the ministry. He replied this morning at breakfast, said that checking files were not necessary, that mum mentioned that Dumbledore's granddaughter was in St Mungo's, that I shouldn't tell anyone because Dumbledore wanted it kept quiet but why? What happened?"

"Why do you care?"

He ignored me, "Are you OK now. He couldn't find out what you were in for… but six weeks! Where were you for the last seven then. What happened?"

I pushed his hands off me and he looked hurt, "I repeat, why do you care? It's really none of your business and-"

"If it concerns you, it is my business."

I never wanted to slap somebody more in my life. He stood there with such conviction in his words. What the hell?

"Look Diggory I need to-"

I stopped talking as the wind was knocked out of me. He lifted me onto his shoulder caveman style, walked a few steps back and threw the door open and dumped me in the chair. Thankfully the classroom was empty. I opened my mouth to scream at him but he covered it with his hand. I bit down as hard as I could. He wrenched it away, waving it furiously,

"You bit me."

"I'm a bitch."

He looked at me as if I was mad.

"A dog…dogs bite…female dog…bitch…bite." I explained in logical order. I sighed and I made to stand and he pushed me back with invasion of space. He leant on the arms of the chair and hovered over me.

"Firstly, I rather you call me Apple than Diggory. Secondly I don't care about your say in the matter but what happens to you is my business. And thirdly…I care because I care. I was the one that bared myself to you; you were the one that walked away like a coward."

I pushed at his chest but he didn't move. "I'm not the one that wouldn't wait and listen!"

"There was no need to; you had made up your mind. You couldn't defy your friends for me…but for Malfoy."

"I didn't defy my friends for him. It was just a date! Barely even that. There was no holding of hands or dancing. Unlike you! How long after confessing to me did you run off to Chang?"

"A few hours."

I looked stricken at that, I felt like such an idiot. I was still nursing a soft spot for him and yet here he stood confessing that it took a few hours to get over me. I shoved at his shoulders but it held steady.

"I wanted to hurt you. I wanted to make you feel what I felt. Betrayed and ashamed." He dropped down to his knees and was eye level with me, his grey eyes as clear as diamonds. "I wanted you to get jealous…I was wrong. I never want you to hurt. I never want you to feel pain…I never want to be that reason."

"But-"

"Cho is my girlfriend. I asked her to be the night of the Ball when I saw you come from outside….with Malfoy's coat...your hair…I made myself like her which I must admit was not hard. She's sweet and kind and uncomplicated."

I made to stand again and he pushed me back down, I didn't need to hear what an angel Chang is.

"But I couldn't. I'm living a lie. I kept telling myself that it was the right thing to do; I was crazy to like you. You didn't feel the same, you didn't want me and you didn't care. She cared. She's loyal and doesn't make me want to rip my hair out of my head. But…every major step I made with her was because I was trying to get your attention. I tried to ignore it, but that's the truth. I couldn't ignore it on the twenty fourth of February. When I dove into that water…it was you I was looking for. When I walk into the great hall it's you I look for. When I walk pass a class room, it's you I looked for."

"Why are you still with her then?" I whispered so softly if he wasn't near he wouldn't have heard me.

"I'm selfish. I thought with time she could help me get over you. I realise that's impossible now."

I looked at him confused, "This morning when the owl came, when the letter was delivered…my heart stopped. It literally stopped. I can't tell you how long I sat outside that classroom waiting for you, needing to see you. To see that you were OK. Ky…I could date Cho for years…forever… but it would never get me over you. I was an idiot for thinking it would. I'm in too deep. I couldn't get out if a hundred men tried…I fell in the day I met you. I don't **want **to get out."

I looked into his crystal eyes feeling overwhelmed. I had feelings for him, of course I did but he didn't know what happened to me. I was far from alright, was I ready to have a boyfriend? Was that what he was asking for? Was I ready? He moved his hand up to stroke my cheek and I flinched, my heart stopping at the fast movement. That was my answer. I wasn't. I jumped up with speed and ran out of the room, not looking back at the damage I had done.

'`'`'`'`''`'`````'`''`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`''`'`'`'`''`''`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'``''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

"Which of the following was the infamous goblin slayer, Yardley Platt or Herpo the foul?"

I tossed the ball and bounced it on my head and caught it again. "The first one."

She gave me an exasperated look, "What did Herpo the foul do then."

"Something foul?"

She glared at me and I laughed, "Or was it something nice. An ironic name, like how you call a big person tiny Tim or something. That's kind of misleading."

"Ky, have you even studied at all!"

"Of course I did. Well kind of. I know Platt was the goblin slayer because I always imagine going to dinner with him and he'd take of the lid and there would be a platter of goblin heads on it. Cause you know, Platt."

My hair fell forward as the pillow made contact with it. It was one in the morning and Mi insisted on doing revision for HOM.

"Herpo the foul was the first known creator of the basilisk."

"How do we know that for sure? Where's the proof. Show me. I thought as much."

"It's written right over here!"She stabbed her finger to the page.

I grabbed my copy and scribbled into it, " 'Ky Thornton is the strongest witch that has ever lived and she has chocolate for supper everyday and doesn't ever get fat and sleeps for twelve hours.' Well since it's on paper it must be true right?"

"You know what I meant. Now are you going to tell me what happened or are you going to kill off more brain cells with that ghastly ball. Where did you get a football from anyway?"

"Dean lent it to me. Fine I found it at the back of the armchair" I pointed to the one in the corner. "Fine Seamus took it and gave it to me. Fine I took it from their dorm but Ron knows I have it so it's not stealing." I stood up and bounced it with my knee; I could only ever do five in a row.

"And?"

"And…I'll give it back to him tomorrow."She continued staring, "With an apology."Stare. "Written?"

"Ky!"

"Mi...Fine so Cedric visited me this morning and might or might not have confessed his feelings for me and lack of them for a certain Chang."

She closed the book and leant forward, "He did! Oh Ky that's amazing. I knew it though, he didn't really like her, he was just trying to make you jealous, and it was so obvious. So what did you tell him? Is he going to break up with her? Are you two dating right now? Did you kiss? Oh gosh you did right? Was it good? I know it takes a bit of getting used to but their quite open to instruction if Cedric is anything like Viktor. Oh my goodness Ky, we're both dating champions. If we marry them we'll technically be sisters."

I forgot about all the other questions and focused on the last statement, "How?"

She looked shyly down, "That came out wrong. I don't know where that even came from. Anyway-"

"We're not dating, his still with Chang and there was no kiss. There was actually running away. Me, not him."

"You what?" The excitement left her chocolate eyes and I sighed,

"What did you expect Mi? I get down on my knees and tell him ditto and then we make out up against that very well positioned desk behind him? I can't tell him I like him back because I don't really have anything to offer him."

"What, Ky you're-"

"Not OK. Its time I stopped pretending that I am."Her expression fell to one of sombre acceptance. "What kind of…girl…person would I be to him in my current state? He doesn't need this drama, not now. I need to sort my shit out."

"You don't have to do it alone."She laid her hand on mine. I smiled up at her, "I know that…it's just that I can't talk to you. I want to but I can't. I try but…it's like stuck."

"I want to help."She looked at me, tears brimming in her big eyes.

"You are helping. You're here."

"Maybe you should talk to Cedric. You went to him the last time."

"He practically forced me to confront things. I don't think that would help this time. I don't want him to know…I don't want him to look at me the way everyone else does. Like I'm broken or something…"

"Is that what you think? Ky I don't look at you as if you're broken. Every time I look at you I see you in that hospital bed, pale as death with skin temperature to match and I just thank the founders that you are OK. That you're safe. That you came back in one piece. That you're whole."

"I don't know Mi…its complicated."

She laughed a very un-Mi like laugh, "I'll call you a lot of things Ky. Reckless. A danger to society. Immature. I never thought coward would be one of them. He is confronting the unknown tomorrow. I know it's just a tournament and you'll have other times to talk to him but…at least let him walk in there knowing that one person in the stands believes in him wholeheartedly."

"What about Harry?"

She squinted her eyes at me, and looked like she was picking her words carefully. She was saved from sharing them though when a voice floated from the direction of the portrait hole,

"What about me?"

Harry stood there, frowning looking between the two of us. Mi sputtered struggling for a lie that I was sure she would execute pathetically. I turned and looked at Harry in those emerald orbs of his,

"What would you think if I dated Cedric?"

"Diggory?" I observed his face carefully, but it betrayed nothing.

"No the Entertainer. Who else?"

"I would say thanks."

"What?"

"Well your dating Diggory would free Cho up wouldn't it?"

I smiled, "Well I guess that settles that. What were you doing out so late?"

"Practicing my shield charm…._stupefy"_

I erected a shield charm quickly cocking my eyebrow at his face pulled into concentration.

"See I don't get it. The way you execute it looks completely different from the way the book does."

I nodded, "That's because the shield Charm was invented by Gregory the Grand. Self titled by the way. Anything invented by old Greg is much more flamboyant than need be, you just need to know which steps to take out. I played around with it and the second diagonal slash and that double flick at the end isn't necessary, try it without that." I turned to Mi, "See I read, it just has to be interesting stuff like that and not droll about Yardley the Foul."

She opened her mouth to correct me as Harry constructed a shield charm, looking more solid than it ever did. I flung a rictusempra at him,

"Ky." Mi looked at me sternly.

I returned her look with one of innocence, "What? I was just checking if it works?"

'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`''``''``

…_he knelt before me, slowly slipping the mask up. He kissed my knee, and then my thigh and I emitted a sigh. He pushed my legs apart and I looked down. I ran my hands through his hair, pulling him towards me. He smirked and pulled off the rest of his mask…_

I ran down the passage, for once wishing I owned a watch. I just got out of the HOM exam and I knew the tournament would start soon. I flat out ran, jumped the last few steps and then saw him. I stopped…

**A/N : Sounds like Ky has made her choice! Anyways please review**

**Have a great day wherever you are and thanks a lot for sticking with this story.**

**Kalina**


	49. The one where I dream a decision

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

A/N: OK, so before I get the torrents of complaints about this chapter, I just want to say in advance this story is the first of many in this series, so there is no need for rushing the development of a Ky-Harry relationship. Just bare with me, I do have a plan. Also we are nearing the end, I just want to give a big thank you for all those who reviewed, and I appreciate and cherish each and every one of the reviews and favourites. You guys are amazing!

Chapter 48

I ran down the passage, for once wishing I owned a watch. I just got out of the HOM exam and I knew the tournament would start soon. I flat out ran, jumped the last few steps and then saw him. I stopped. He was with his parents outside the great hall. I remembered his father, and that must be his mother. He had her hair. And there stood Chang, smiling sweetly up at him. He hugged his mother, shook his father's hand and then decided on a hug. Chang gave him a sweet peck on his cheek. Part of me wanted to turn and run away, but the bigger part, the one that wanted to prove to Mi that I wasn't a coward, stood her ground.

They went back into the great hall and he started walking for the entrance. This is it. I dashed forward and stood in front of him. He was shocked for a moment and then took on a surly look. I didn't bother though and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dungeon corridor. It was deserted, everybody else was at supper.

"Ky let go of me. I need to be down-"He stopped as I held a finger to his lips.

"I'm not sweet. And I won't smile up at you all gooey eyed and I can't promise I won't hit you. I won't laugh at your jokes if you're not funny and I won't go easy on you in a duel. I don't expect you to walk me to class and I will definitely hurt you if you attempt to carry my books. I'm….not fine. I won't be for a while. But I'm not broken either. I'm different. Not worse, not better, just different. And I will swallow poison before I say the word girl…you know what aloud. Call me your lover, your special friend, even your woman, but not that. So there. You still want in?

He opened his mouth but I cut across, "Oh wait one more thing. I like you….Now you may continue."

He opened his mouth again and then I remembered something else, "Oh and I never dated Malfoy, or indulged in any dating related acts. I looked the way I did because we got into a fight. Not with each other, some other people. Hence-"

He held a finger up to my lips and I stopped. I was blabbering, since when did I blabber. It must be the fact that I had to use Bobby's shampoo this morning, its contaminating my brain. "What made you change your mind?"

He looked down at me with an intensity I couldn't help shying away from, I looked down and he tilted my chin up, forcing me to look him in the eye. "Well, I didn't. I mean I always felt this way. I guess…a dream."

"You dreamt of me?"He smirked down at me.

"Oh please, let's not pretend you've never dreamt of me! Most of them are probably terribly x rated. I bet you couldn't tell me one right now."

He had the decency to blush slightly, "I am a guy….we don't dream of running in the meadows and twirling in the park."

I smiled naughtily up at him, "And you think I dream of things like that?"

He pulled me to him by my waist, my breath caught slightly, but I breathed. Calming my heart down. My heartbeat remained high, but that must be due to his close proximity. He smiled down at me, "What exactly is it that you dream of then?"

"Ced?"

We both whipped around but he didn't let go of me. A boy stood at the top of the stairs, biting back a smile. I think I had seen him with Cedric before. "Their waiting for you mate." He nodded at me and turned away.

Cedric turned back at me with a huge smile. "No matter how badly I want to waltz you in front of everybody right now…I can't. I need to-"

"I know, sort things with Chang."I closed the distance between us and leant against his chest, looking up at him, "Just remember, nobody is going to be shouting as loud as I am. I mean this is the perfect excuse to scream at the top of my lungs, I couldn't pass up at that opportunity now could I?"

"I can think of many more opportunities that you can get to scream at the top of your lungs and I assure you, you'd like them much better."

I blushed like an idiot at that, knowing that he was joking but still… I picked up my head and looked at him; the smile he gave me was so sincere. I went on my tip toes and ascended the stairway to those pink lips. The stairway jammed though, I looked down at the hand on my shoulder, and looked back at him, slightly cross. Something about the situation made him laugh and that made me descend into outright anger.

"Calm down…believe me, I want to. I however don't want our first kiss to be like this, I'm still with Cho. Once I'm out of that maze, I'll find her and sort things out. And then I'll find you and you best be puckered up Beautiful."

The boy came back, "Ced, seriously, almost everyone is down."

Cedric let go of me, "I have to go."

I reached up and gave him quick peck on the cheek, "Good luck. Don't hurt that face, you know I like my men pretty."

"I am ruggedly handsome."

"Sure you are."He held my hand all the way to end of the corridor, letting go at the last second, he ran up the stairs. He stopped and turned around, leaning down quickly, "You will be there when I get out right?"

"Front and centre. Even if I can't hug you or anything, I'll be there."

"Thank you Kid." And just like that he was off. I leant against the wall, hoping my face wasn't too red. That didn't go badly; I didn't panic when he touched me. I mean I did kind of, but I controlled it quickly and in time that won't even happen. I fingered my locket and leant against the wall, wondering if this jumping in was a good idea. I ran my hand over the metal and then laughed, when did I ever not jump straight in? I took things by leaps and bounds, and that's how it should be. I then realised the locket in my hand. Sweet Salazar I forgot that I was meant to give it to him as a good luck charm. I ran out hoping I could catch him but he was out of sight. I went out to the grounds and saw him in the distance, with Fleur and Krum. I ran towards him but then stopped, the whole school was seated in the stands, and if I gave that to him they would see. He wanted to break things up with Chang first. I sighed. Why does he have to give a damn? I turned around and then saw Harry approaching, looking at me warily.

"Potter!" I shouted, and then stopped. What was I going to do, tell him to give it to Cedric? Just before the task? Cedric would probably think Harry bewitched it or something and the last thing Harry wants to do is talk to Cedric. Oh Mi, why are you in my head! He continued to stare,

"What?"

"Oh…good luck."I walked pass him and the Mi in my head placed a face to the voice. A worried face. She was worried about Harry wasn't she? More nervous for him than the exams and that is saying something. Oh what the heck,

"Here."

"What's this?"

"A gun. What does it look like Potter? Just take it, it's no use to me now. I want it back after, mind you, and for every scratch I'll put one to match on your face."

"Wow, aren't you just the most generous person in the world. So kind and giving. Just who I needed to see before the task."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you."He looped the locket over his head, and then pushed it into his shirt. I nodded at him and walked away, looking for a head of brown in the blur of the crowd.

A/N: A short chapter, but I felt it was the appropriate place to stop. Please review…

Kalina


	50. The one where I fall to the darkness

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

Chapter 49

"Red sparks again?"

"I hope its Krum."Ron muttered into my ear and I smiled, I hoped so too, considering the alternative would be Harry or Cedric. I wonder if Mi was hoping it was Cedric.

"Score!"Ron laughed manically next to me as they removed Krum from the maze. The Durmstrang lot booed and Mi looked worried. I looked around the crowd, Hogwarts faces were happy, and why not? It was a definite win for us. I guess this must be what a school quidditch match is like, each of us cheering on a house.

I caught Nott staring at me, he smiled his strange smile and I turned back to the maze. The idiot in front of me decided to stand and I couldn't see, I moved to my left then my right, trying to get a better position, getting dizzier and dizzier. I found the right spot and looked through, a lightness coming over me. My eyes drooped and I saw mist creep around me until it all went black.

"_Yeah…we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's take it together." The two dark haired boys picked up their hands, " one…two…"_

_A flash of green highlighted the stones around... a thud… empty grey eyes._

_A large steaming cauldron… blood… red eyes in a pale face. _

_Harry behind a large stone, a cold voice piercing the air, speaking words I couldn't decipher._

_Buzzing_

_Buzzing_

_Green light_

_Grey eyes_

_Red eyes_

_Green eyes_

_Mist _

_More mist_

_Blackness_

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth at the piercing pain that shot through my skull. It was like a thousand pins poked at the crevices of my brain.

I opened my eyes, looked at Mi, who was engrossed in a conversation with Dean next to her, laughing. Her lips parted in slow motion and I processed the sound long after her lips closed. I opened my mouth but no sound came out. I couldn't move, immobilized by the pain.

Then the images assaulted me, green lights and empty grey eyes. The cup. The cup. I opened my mouth to tell them. Still no sound. I tried harder. Nothing.

I felt something drip onto my lap. I watched the redness spread. Red eyes. Pale face. The cup. I tried to control my breathing but it evaded me. The cup. I closed my eyes, trying to stop the pain. It dulled slightly, I managed to stand up. With eyes shut I took a step down.

"Ky."

I didn't stop though. I tried to open my mouth again but still nothing. I took the next step and the next, surging forward as if hypnotised by the need to inform Nonno about what was going on in the maze. The steps became faster, the pain stronger but I willed myself to move my legs. I was bustled in the crowd, the faint sound of Mi calling my name as she struggled after me in the crowd that was immune to my dilemma, all eyes on their champions, but once I felt solid ground I opened my eyes. The pain shot fiercely through my skull, I clutched my head as if physically fighting the assault.

I saw oily hair and a black cloak. He was right there. I parted my lips but still no sound. I closed my eyes and moved forward. I willed myself to take the next step and then the next. I stopped. Swaggered, and felt my knees buckle, not feeling the hard impact I expected but warmth. Warmth from a body….and then I felt it. Cold hands.

"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

My eyes fluttered open but my heavy eyelids slid down. I could only keep it open in a slit. The pain dulled but it was still there, the pins assaulting my brain blunted. I was in a corridor. A familiar corridor. I glanced at a torch. I knew this place. I tried turning my head as we floated on, but I couldn't.

I was jostled and my view was obscured by the curtain of black that was my hair. Suddenly I was in the air and then the hardness I expected earlier caught me. My back ached and I looked up.

Then I saw it, expensive pants. Expensive sweater. Thin. Broad shoulders. Black eyes. No mask… Pale face. Pink lips held in a sneer. High cheekbones. Black hair. The face of an angel… a devil. He pulled his pants up and he crouched down. A glint of light hit my eye, reflected off the badge on his sweater, 'Eliot Hutchinson, media'. He brushed the hair from my face and I recoiled inside from his cold touch.

"I can't have you running off now can I? As much as I love playing cat and mouse with you, we can't have you ruining anything. You fainting over yourself about Salazar knows what, might gather enough attention for them to halt the task….we can't have that now can we?"

He smiled down at me as I concentrated a glare, ignoring the pain. "Fine. I admit I was just waiting for you to wonder from the flock so I could sink my teeth into you. I didn't have to wait as long as I thought though, it seemed your peers were more than willing to help with my mission considering they were blind to everything but what was going on in that maze."

The door to the right opened and I finally realised where I was. I was in that secret passageway, that Malfoy took me through the night of the Yule ball. An unfortunately familiar mundane face poked through the door. He saw me lying on the floor and sneered down at me. The bastard that hovered over me though didn't seem to appreciate the intrusion, "Did I not tell you to keep look out Barriston."

"I know Bastian, it's just that he's calling you and I don't know what to tell him."

"You fucktard, what did I tell you about using my name! You're lucky everything will be clear tonight or else you'd spend another night rolling on the floor in agony." Bastard straightened up and looked down at me hungrily, "I'll have you later…idiot, guard her." And he turned away.

Blishwick came forward like an obedient dog and ducked down quickly, "Oh and I'll have this."He grabbed the wand from my hand, the pain still leaving me defenceless. I just needed to overcome it. I glared up at him. My eyelids where so heavy, I was fighting the sleep away. It was a losing battle as I knew that the sleep was the only thing that would keep the pain away.

"Not so tough now are you."

Oh how I wanted to wring his neck, I tried to but the pins got sharper and felt something drip from my face.

"You know I don't see why he's so fascinated with you. You're not that pretty. I've seen better…his fucked better for sure. It must be that feisty nature of yours; he always did like a challenge."He knelt down and ran a finger down the side of my cheek. I was then flung against the wall with the force of his smack; I felt his foot connect with my side and then his heel with my back.

"That's for your little face transfiguration spell and this is for the last time…._cru-_"

He didn't get to finish the curse as he hit the opposite wall hard. He barely managed to get to his knees when he was flung again and again and again until he fell to the floor unconscious.

I looked around, looking for the attacker and for once I was not annoyed to see his green-brown eyes. He smirked at me as the rest of his body became visible; he tossed an invisibility cloak onto the floor. "Knew this would come in handy sometime….he really did a number on you Kitten. Took my eyes off you for a second and you disappear…here."

He knelt down and I felt something warm on my cheek. He frowned, "Your nose won't stop bleeding. Kitten, you're awfully quiet."

I gritted my teeth and grabbed his shirt, pulling him to me so he could hear, "The Cup…"

"I know, I'll get you water once we get out of here, I don't fancy Blishwick coming around and seeing me."

"The cup-"

He bent down and picked me up, slinging my arm around his shoulders, he walked down the passage. I had to tell someone, Cedric and Harry where in danger. We walked into the dungeon corridor through the portrait.

"The Goblet…the cup…portkey."

"Just hold on Kitten."

And then I heard it, just as we turned the next corridor. Footsteps behind us. This was so frustrating, I needed to tell someone. The cold empty grey eyes flashed through my mind followed by green eyes full of fear. Fuck this. A tingle of energy surged through my veins and I thought the spell and Nott was disarmed, I grabbed his wand and before he could react I sent him flying into the wall.

"Let me go through Nott! Let go of me!"I stunned him and ground my teeth so hard the nerves in my mouth were on fire. Bastard opened the door and looked at me and then Nott lying on the floor, unconscious.

"That's a surprise. Little Theodore Nott. Poor boy thought he could take on my lamb."He spoke the term like an affectionate pet name. "Silly boy….my lamb couldn't be defeated by such a weakling. The boy must be commended for trying though. Punished for failing. But how rude of me, all that can be done later. I have a guest."He took a step forward and I straightened up, wiping the blood from my face with the back of my sleeve.

He licked his lips menacingly, "Such fun…always such fun."He whipped his hand to the side and I ducked as the flame singed my hair. He conducted wandless, silent magic with such ease. I coughed due to the speed I moved at, "_expelliarmus."_

He lazily side stepped the spell. "Come now Lambie, you're so much better than that. Don't disappoint me now."

I didn't have time for this. I had to get help. I had to find Nonno. I touched the place where my locket usually sat…Harry.

I stood up straight, I swung Nott's wand down hard and saw the water gush at him, he dodged again, with a sneer. That's what I wanted. I moved my hand quickly, pushing the pain from thought. The water hardened into ice and I changed the shape, the pointy edge curved like a sickle and went straight for his chest, he sidestepped quickly and it slashed his arm.

He laughed manically, "Now my little lamb has come to play."

He sent ropes at me but I erected a shield. The ropes bounced off it and then I saw red and yellow sparks fly off theshield in succession.

As the shield began to fade I sent a trip jinx at him that he lazily dodged, I already began the wand movements of the next spell and sent it at him, anticipating his movement.

He quickly conjured a shield charm and then dropped it sending a white spell my way. I jumped to the side but it was a second too late, I felt the white hot pain in my thigh. Just my luck, the adrenaline was doing so well as a numbing agent and now I get more pain.

I flung myself flat on the floor as the next spell went whizzing pass my head. I turned quickly as I heard footsteps and swung my leg out catching him on his knee. I heard a thud and scrambled to my feet. Unfortunately he rose quickly as well,

"You dare use filthy muggle tricks on me!"He moved his wand in a flourish and I quickly put up a shield charm, a line of black mist hit it and rebounded. I was picking my next move when I felt it. I gasped for breath and fell to the floor, clawing at my neck, the black mist surrounding me, entering from the back of the shield charm which faded quickly. I clutched at my neck, begging the air to come through. My head hit the ground and I caught a glimpse of my shirt, full of scarlet. Red eyes…blood red eyes.

I threw my hand up, slashing at the air in haste; I felt the wind leave my wand and heard a thud as he hit the opposite wall. I lurched forward, throwing up on the floor, gasping for air but forcing myself to my feet. That's when I felt it again; the mist….everything was going black….

_He stood tall, skin so pale Death would have been jealous…serpentine nose…ruby eyes…he flourished his hands and laughed aloud. It was high pitched and piercing and his movements were jerky. A circle of masked black cloaks stood around him, and in the centre was a large tombstone. And tied to that tombstone was a limp and bleeding Harry. The buzzing that was coming out of the pale figures mouth stopped suddenly, he stopped walking around the circle and looked at Harry._

"_Crucio"_

_I felt Harry scream in my soul, I had never heard a scream so raw. So broken. And then he stopped._

_Buzzing_

"_Now untie him Wormtail, and give him back his wand"_

_Buzzing_

_Red eyes _

_Green eyes_

_Red light meeting green light _

_Gold light_

_Gold web_

_A piercingly beautiful sound _

_Cedric transparent, "Hold on Harry"_

_Fearful scarlet orbs_

_A smoky outline of a beautiful woman "your father is coming….he wants to see you…it will be alright….hold on…."_

_Whispers of a smoky shadow of a tall Harry_

_Shocked red orbs_

"_NOW" screamed tall Harry_

It was as if someone had set my skull on fire and held my brain in their hands, squishing it together as tight as they could. Suddenly the pain spread to every bone, every muscle fibre, every skin cell of my body. It stopped and was localised to my head again.

"_Crucio"_

Fire. Everything was on fire. I was burning alive. I could hear a blood curdling scream vaguely, the voice familiar. Fire. I felt the darkness descend, just go with it, just go. Fire. And then it stopped.

And all I could think was Cedric was going to die or was dead and Harry was dead or dying. I stopped shaking, ceased my writhing on the floor. I breathed, forcing calmness from my soul to take on physical manifestation. Nobody knew. I knew. The calmness was replaced by a fierceness to take control of this situation. To go to Harry. To get someone to Cedric. A fierceness to stop wasting time with this fucked up asshole.

"_Imperio"_

I didn't even let the lightness descend on me like the last time with Moody. He chose the wrong fucking time to try to take hold of me. I remember what I had done in Moody's classroom. Constant vigilance. I didn't even let Moody know that the I had flung off the curse. Constant vigilance. Being able to throw of the Imperius curse should be kept secret… This curse could work in my favour. I listened out for his words.

"Come to me"

I walked towards the blurry figure. I stopped.

"Undress."

I started automatically. First button… Harry. Second button… Cedric. Third…Harry. And then I saw it. What I was waiting for. Black eyes burning with need. I stopped on the fourth. Took a deep breath… and ran.

I ran like a dozen hungry dogs were at my heals. Like Death itself was chasing me.

Harry, Cedric. Harry, Cedric. I couldn't feel my heart beating or my breathing heavy. I couldn't hear my pursuer's footsteps. It was against every fibre of my being to fly. I fight, never flight. But I knew what was most important. Dying fighting would be a selfish and vain death, and I needed to help Harry. To help Cedric. Harry. Cedric. Harry. Cedric. And then I saw it. Like the light at the end of the tunnel,

"_Open!"_

I barged in, the force of my speed only allowing me to stop in the centre of the room. I turned and watched Bastard barge into the waterfall like door and then was flung back. I didn't wait to see if my room eventually let him through.

I looked around. Finally seeing it. I flung the door open and flew through it. I took the stairs two at a time. Potions lab. Open door. Corridor. Turn right. Corridor. Turn left. Corridor. Stairs. Corridor. Stairs. Entrance hall. Doors. Grounds. Pitch. People all around. I caught sight of bushy brown hair. Of red hair. Of black hair. Of black bun. I didn't stop. I ignored the voices. I then saw it. My target. Silver hair. Long silver. He stood talking to two people.

"Nonno!"

My voice pierced the air, out of breath and grating. "Harry! Cedric!"

And just like that the pain was back. The pins. The knives. The fire. I clutched at my skull, pulling my hair. That blood curdling scream again. The last thing I saw was blue eyes. Blue eyes with no twinkle. And it all went black.

A/N: Please review, I love to know what you think.

Kalina


	51. The one where he pulls me to the light

_Previously on Phoenix Accession: _

"_Nonno!"My voice pierced the air, out of breath and grating. "Harry! Cedric!"_

_And just like that the pain was back. The pins. The knives. The fire. I clutched at my skull, pulling my hair. That blood curdling scream again. _

_The last thing I saw was blue eyes. Blue eyes with no twinkle. And it all went black…_

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

A/N: Hi! It sure has been a while, but I've been super busy with campus stuff at the moment, anyway, without further ado…

Chapter 50

"Bastian. Blishwick…."

I muttered the words softly. My eyes slowly opened. Light seeped through. I saw the blurry outline of many figures. I searched for two. Just two. Slowly a figure near me came into view….chocolate orbs laced with worry. I grabbed her hand. "Bastian. Blishwick."

I then looked around the room. I ignored everyone else. Searching for untidy black hair. Neat brown hair. And then I saw it.

He sat up in a hospital bed to my right. His green eyes looking at me with such pain. He slowly shook his head in the negative, a frown so deep on his face I was afraid nothing could invert it. I wasn't aware that I was muttering something and stopped.

"Harry. Cedric. Harry….Cedric….Harry…Ced-"

And then I saw him. Black hair, high cheek bones, aristocratic look. I grabbed for my wand from the side of the bed but grasped at air, I felt gentle hands pin me down and Li's voice.

"Stop Ky, the old man was just explaining that his innocent. His not guilty for killing those people or involved in Harry's parents murder."

I had eyes only for that man though, not sparing Li a glance. Then I saw it. Grey eyes. Not black. Grey. He was gaunt as well. Underfed. Shaggy. A strange expression on his face. Not once did he make a move to defend himself.

Sev stepped in front of him. His face blank but his black orbs dripping with emotion that he was keeping at bay. To the blind eye, he seemed nonchalant, uncaring. But I wasn't blind, after a year of knowing this man I saw more of him than he allowed. I saw the slight clench of his jaw as he fought to keep his face impassive, I saw the tendons in his hands tighten… restraining himself from heaven knows what actions he was contemplating. I saw the rigidity of his stance, holding him in place, preventing him from coming towards me or fleeing…I saw it all. It was less painful to watch Sev's care than Harry's despair…

"Blishwick attacked you?" Sev spoke in his steady, deep baritone.

"No. Bastian. I didn't get his surname but Blishwick called him Bastian."

I felt warmth around my shoulders that I never absorbed, keeping it away from myself yet feeling it at the same time. He was dead. Cold grey eyes assaulted my mind with a vice grip hold, torturing every crevice. I saw it all…and yet…that ever present feeling that made a hot burning hatred churn in my stomach…that feeling of…

"She needs rest." I felt, rather than heard Linus' voice as his chest trembled against my ear.

"NO!"I screamed at Li. His face becoming so blurry, the only thing still in focus was the concerned blue eyes turning red as I spoke. Red and empty. Grey and cold...

Everybody's face was blurring and I felt someone rubbing soothing circles across my back. I rubbed at my eyes, clearing the blur. "I do not need rest."

How could he not want to know? How can he not want to know? He must know…know what a failure he has as kin…Cedric was dead. It was my entire fault. I knew everything. I saw everything. My heart clenched and my tummy burned at the feeling again. I did not stop though.

Nonno came into view, his eyes holding an expression that spoke his age more than the wrinkles on his face. "Kyrianna…maybe it is best-"

I looked away from him though and looked at Harry. I searched for his green eyes like an oasis in a dessert. I saw those eyes and my heart unclenched…I saw those haunting green eyes and delved deeper and deeper into them, voluntarily swimming in his water of despair.

"He's back?" Subtle similar pronunciation made me aware that it was my voice, yet it was alien in its deadly softness, in its fragility…

Harry nodded, never breaking my gaze. It was all true. Whatever those things were. They spoke the truth.

I turned back to Nonno, staring into the familiar blue that was now fringed with unfamiliarity,

"I was sitting in the stands when I felt lightheaded and I saw Harry and Cedric stand on either side of the goblet of fire." I felt a steady hand on my shoulder but I pushed it away with my mind, my body too tired to physically do so. The words stacked together on their ascension through my throat but a soft warmth from my chest pushed them out, "In my head. In my head. I saw it in my head." There was no change to the blue hue, "They decided to take the cup together. I then saw a flash of green light and empty grey eyes. I saw a cauldron, blood drip down Harry's arm, then flashes of red eyes and pale skin. When I came to I couldn't move or speak, I was in pain. My head. I couldn't speak but I managed to move. I got down to the field but still couldn't talk. I fainted there and someone caught me and took me down to the secret passage that leads from the quidditch pitch to the dungeons. This someone was the same person who attacked me the last time. He had his features,"

I made a short glance to the black haired unkempt stranger and then went back to holding Nonno's blue eyed gaze.

"Only instead of the grey, he had black. Black eyes. He had expensive clothes and a badge that said Eliot Hutchinson, media. That's when Blishwick stuck his face in. Called him Bastian. Said someone was looking for him. He was initially angry at Blishwick for using his given name but then cooled down saying after tonight all would be clear. He left, leaving Blishwick in charge. I was still in pain. Blishwick flew and hit the wall till he was unconscious."

I stopped though, the pushing warmth in my chest halting my ten words per second speed, breathing heavy...if I was breathing at all. Something was telling me not to mention Nott. A niggling feeling at the back of my head and a masked faced in the circle of dark figures flashed before my eyes, green brown eyes glowed through the silver mask...Nott's father…a death eater.

"I managed to defeat Blishwick but Bastian came back and we fought. He was winning. I managed to run away though to my rooms. It didn't let him in, I ran to you."

The warmth pushing fell away and anger burned in my mind, somewhere my heart had promised my mind that there would be relief after talking. There was none…the lies we tell ourselves.

I tore my eyes away from Nonno's and stared at the green orbs, my breathing going back to normal, the other shapes fading away, only emerald processed as it shined with an emotion that was a mirror to my grey.

"What is she saying?"Len's voice floated across the room, as if hundreds of miles away. I didn't tear my gaze from the emeralds though. I looked at it as if it was my anchor of sanity. I said all that needed to be said. They knew who to look for. They knew that it was my fault that Cedric was dead.

More trembling at my ear as his chest rose, and Linus' voice so near yet so far spoke, "Did she have premonitions? Bastian….we'll have to work on a surname."

"That isn't necessary."Everybody turned and looked at Sev, except me. I continued to fall into green. "His surname is Blishwick. His Barriston Blishwick's older brother. He didn't attend school here, Durmstrang I think."

"Well that's all we need." Lens voice was fire vocalised.

Sev turned and looked at Len, "Unfortunately that would not be so simple. He was probably working with Barty Crouch Jr. That's why he was in Hogsmeade that night…to meet with him. He would be with his master now. So would his brother. Blishwick is gone. Nowhere to be found in the castle." When did Sev even leave the room? Did he leave to check for those bastards once he found out their names?

"An easy enough task considering the situation we found ourselves in. Bane missing and then Mr Potter showing up with…with…all of the commotion…" Minnie…Minnie was here.

"I urge you not to look for him." If Len vocalised fire, Sev vocalised steel. "Bane?"

I looked away from green and stared at Sev. My expression seemed to frighten him, the blank of his face falling away and all rigidity evaporated as he came forward quickly, kissed me on the forehead and turned and walked away. Seems he chose both, to come to me and to flee.

The black haired stranger followed suit.

"Kyrianna." I turned to Nonno, I felt his presence all around me yet he remained standing at the foot of the bed, "I need to go and speak to the Diggory's…" I felt my heart tremble at that look in his eyes, my Nonno didn't stand at the foot of my bed, who was this old stranger…he turned away, the silver of his hair shining more brightly than it ever did before.

I could hear Li and Len fussing over me and other voices but none of it made sense. The only thing that made sense was pained green eyes and empty grey ones. Both lying heavily on my conscious.

"~"~"~"~""~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~""~"~"~~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

I opened my eyes and found darkness. I immediately turned to my right. I saw them, green eyes glowing in the dark. I felt the cold nights air sting at my bare legs as I tossed the sheet off of me, I felt the smooth tiles at my bare feet, I felt his warm blanket as it crept between my fingers as I pulled it down. I heard the creak of the mattress as I shoved a knee into it, I felt the whispers of my hair as they billowed around me, tossed up at the impact of my head on the soft pillow. I covered myself again. My back to him. He hadn't said a word. And then we said it at the exact same time,

"It's not your fault."

I saw it in his eyes from the moment I opened my eyes earlier, saw it because I probably had the same look.

"I made him take the cup with me." His voice just like Linus' rumbled at my ear.

"You didn't make him do anything. I saw the whole thing happen." I felt the hair on my arms rise as the trepid fingers ghost across them.

"You were being attacked. You tried your hardest."

"I keep thinking what I could have done differently. Maybe stayed and fought instead of run."

"Most likely there would be two dead bodies here tonight."

I turned around and faced a wall of white. I pushed my heel into the mattress, pushing me higher up the bed and finally made eye contact. The words I wanted to say lay forgotten on my tongue at the look in his eyes, Len may have spoken fire, but Harry looked close to breathing it.

"Did Blishwick hurt you?"

"Nothing I can't recover from."

I stopped looking at his eyes and looked back again at his plain white pyjama top. I watched his chest go up and down slowly. "He tried raping me in August. When I got split up from you guys. He…he tried but I beat him. He…touched me on my stomach." I placed my hand against his and then slowly worked my hand higher, stopping just below his chest. "I didn't let him get there. I threw him off. I didn't say, because you know. The boys. They would freak out. And I thought he was just a drunk death eater. I had no idea that he would find me again." I didn't realise that I had started fisting his shirt until he placed a gentle hand against my own, the material jutting out my closed fist.

"The day before the second task I snuck into Hogsmead to steal gillyweed from Dogweed and Deathcap because I thought that Mi was the thing you had to save. I was being stupid. I should have known Nonno wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. To any of you. I was sleepy though and I wasn't thinking straight…and that's where he found me again. He took me to the shrieking shack and tried…again."His hand got tighter over mine and his chest started rising faster, I concentrated on that. I didn't stop though. "He stabbed me. And cut me. And kicked me and punched me and…he tried…but he couldn't. The locket and the bracelet, it protected me. But then he burned me…from within... My house elf Kinky saved me." I felt him move closer but he still didn't speak. "I was unconscious for three months. Nobody could know because they didn't find who had done it. Thought it was safer to keep it quiet and let him think I was dead."

Suddenly that relief that was promised to my mind earlier was delivered; it seems I was directing my words at the wrong source at the time. I closed the gap between my face and his chest and I felt warmness wrap around me, all trepidation leaving his steady hands.

"I'm so sorry…I should have fought harder to get to someone. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." It was coming out in muffled gasps and he pulled me away from his chest and lifted my chin up and I met those green eyes that were my lifeline a few hours ago. There were not crystal clear like they usually were though, but coated with a thick layer of moisture. His eyes where wet with fury. There was no crooked smirk and his jaw was tight.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. None of this is your fault. You broke your head trying to get help. The majority of your injury came from loss of blood, did you know that. It wouldn't stop gushing out from your nose…whatever you saw did that. And you still managed to stand up and fight. To keep safe."He grabbed my face, "Because that's what matters the most. You are safe." His eyes shorn down at me and were conveying so many emotions.

"What were those things?" The words walked silently across the pillow and climbed into his ears.

"I think premonitions. A year ago I saw Professor Trelawney have one. Hermione said that you zoned out. That your eyes glazed over for a few moments and the next thing she knew you wobbled off the seat and felt your way down. She said she followed but you got lost in the crowd and then you were gone. Just like that. In front of everyone. Not a soul saw. How could they not see you? None of the champions they watched so diligently deserved their undivided attention…how could they not see you?" He muttered into the pillow, as if it was absurd that anyone would not notice me…His eyes snapped back to my own, "Hermione went straight to Snape who was nearest and then that just lit the fire. Your brothers where here in two minutes she said…Mad Eye…"

He stopped, his eyes turning wary and I pushed closer to him, my eyes pleading for the truth. I felt him sigh,

"Mad Eye…Barty Crouch Jr…an imposter who was on polyjuice pretending to be Mad Eye, said that his partner's job was to cause a distraction so that nobody would notice Cedric and I disappearing off school grounds. He managed to break the barrier preventing portkeys in Hogwarts but not bewitch the signal that notifies the Headmasters office that a student has left the grounds magically. When Fawkes arrived everybody was so busy looking for you that they thought his distress was directed at the fact that you were gone, and not that I was gone."

"So you were taken so easily because everybody was out looking for me?" The words came out bitter, but not as burning as the churn in my stomach. "That means it's all my-"

"No. Stop that. If it wasn't you as the distraction it would have been-"

"But it was me! And I was weak! I am weak! I could have-"

"No." I felt fingers at my mouth physically stopping the words. "Please don't…enough of that." It was his face that made me stop, not his hands. It seems I was not alone drowning in this sea of 'could haves.' I didn't want him to drown and took a deep breath.

"Is that what happened to Trelawney? The whole glazed over thing." He grabbed the change of subject like a lifeline.

"Yeah…but she was speaking as it happened. Hermione said you were quiet. That's what called her attention."

"I could see flashes…I saw…I saw…It hurt…"

"I can imagine. My scar hurts sometime."He thought I was talking about the physical pain and I nodded slowly. He ran a hand through my hair, the rhythmic action soothing me.

"Has this happened before?"

I stopped and thought about it. "There have been dreams. Dreams that could have been something more…I dreamt of dragons before any of you told me. And I had a dream about being underwater before the second task…I guess I didn't know they were that because I don't pay much attention to dreams…well I never used to."

He continued stroking my hair, the silence carrying us out of the depths of 'could haves' with each steadying breath. When we broke the surface his voice trembled at my ear again as I leant against his chest.

"The man that left earlier on that you said looked like Blishwick was my godfather, Sirius Black."

The beating of his heart soothed me as he spoke until his voice was raw but he didn't stop. He spoke of possessed Defence against the Dark arts teachers, of diaries come to life, of prosecuted Godfathers and werewolf teachers, of life debts and dementors and then death eaters. He told me names and filled in the blanks. Everything. I didn't know when I had snaked my arms around him but I clutched the back of his shirt, he held me just as tightly. And we lay there for hours, two broken souls, trying to keep the pieces together.

A/N: Reviews? Please let me know what you guys think. Oh and have you read The Casual Vacancy yet? I like to know your thoughts...just one more chapter left...

Kalina


	52. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.  
A/N: I can't believe we're here, the last chapter! Anyway I just want to thank every single person who has reviewed, favorited, followed or even just took the time to read this story. It's my first shot at writing and I appreciated all of your patience and encouragement, you guys have been amazing. Also this is the first story in a series I have mapped out in my head, so keep a look out for the next part of Ky's adventures! Until next time,

Kalina

Epilogue

_Click. _Harry glared back at me as I took the photo out of the Polaroid camera. I shook it and stared at it. You couldn't see the bottom of his face as it was obscured by cream. Fred and George still hadn't stopped laughing and Mi handed Harry a tissue with a suppressed grin. Ron was on the floor, laughing at the damage he had done.

Harry didn't take the offered tissue, grabbed me and pulled me to his face, wiping the cake onto my hair.

"Hey! That's cheating! You had a chance and you missed!"

"I did not! I was ambushed! And stabbed in the back by my best friend."

I managed to wriggle out of his grip and quickly hid behind Ron, who finally managed to compose himself.

"It was his idea!"I pointed at Ron, who gasped at me and then looked back at Harry.

"Mine? Mate you know me, would I do that to you?" Harry glared at Ron and then softened,

"Yeah. It's not your style at all."Ron sighed and looked back at me with a cocked eyebrow,

"See I told you he'd take m-"

He couldn't finish the sentence as his mouth and nose and ears where filled with cake, he turned and looked at Harry who smirked back at catching him unaware.

"OK! Enough! I'm sure Kinky worked really hard on this cake and you lot are just wasting it."

Ron shrugged and dug a chunk out of his ear and tossed it into his mouth, "Whose wasting Mione? Right Harry?"

Harry shook his head at him and wiped himself with a towel. It all started when Kinky brought me a Birthday cake in the boys' dorm, then Mi insisted on formalities. After she had said a very touching speech and Fred and George lit the candles (which of course where Dr Fillibusters that blew up half the cake) and I made a wish and then Harry and Ron offered to feed me the cake (what was left). I convinced Ron however to mess Harry instead of me…I mean who would ever suspected that?

There was a light knock on the door and we all turned to see the missing Hogwarts Weasley. She hovered on the threshold. I then realised everyone was looking at me.

"Come in."Seriously, after all the crap that happened, were people honestly going to expect me to hold a grudge against Ginger here.

She assessed the room as she walked in and then our eyes met. Her brown eyes had a determined glint and her jaw was tight. She looked like she was trying to down something that tasted nastier than Nessie's attempt at _chicken ala king_. She opened her mouth and then closed it again. There was only one thing that was so hard for a stubborn girl to do.

"It's OK."

I didn't need the apology. In light of everything that happened, a few slanders against my character are nothing to bitch about.

"No it isn't Ky, I was wrong and I-"

"Yeah yeah I know, learnt your lesson. Here have a piece of cake."

I held out the plate for her but she put her hand up, "No Ky, let me apologise. I feel terr-"

"I know. Just chill. It's all good. Here."

Her face went slightly red, "No. Let me get this off my chest. I made a mistake. I shouldn't have-"

"Said all that crap, yeah I know. I'm cool with it. Cake."

"Why won't you let me apologise!"

"Why do you want to so badly! I'm doing you a favour, just drop it."

"I don't need favours from you! I'm man enough to say sorry on my own ok?"

"Look Gin you don't have to convince me on your manliness. Your arms say enough-"

"How dare you! You're one to talk with those hands!"

"My hands? Just because you have unnaturally small hands for a human being Miss T-Rex, does not make my hands manly!"

I was stopped by a cloud of brown descending on me. I wiped at the cream and looked around the guffawing people for the source.

"Well someone had to do something about you two. You're being ridiculous. Ky, Ginny is sorry for what she said about you. Ginny, Ky is sorry for not letting you apologise and I am so so so so sorry for physically abusing you. I mean even though it was justified I should not have succumbed to violent urges and I hope that you can accept my apology." Mi wiped the left over cream from her hand with a no-nonsense look on her face.

I looked back at the red haired, cream dripping from her strands. Our eyes met and I turned back to Mi,

"Group hug?" I asked, smiling innocently.

"Of course…after you lot clean that mess off your-"

Ginny and I already had her in a tight hug as the room, already messed with cake, echoed with Mi's screams of surrender.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"""~"~"~~""~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~

"Happy Birthday Kitten." I looked up from my cauldron. I was released from the Hospital wing this morning, and once I extricated myself from Harry, Ron and Mi I came down here. He tossed the wand at me and I caught it. I smiled at the familiar smooth feeling; he must have gotten it from Blishwick when he knocked him out. I tossed his one at him.

"How did you find out it's my birthday?"

"I make it my mission to find out everything about you."

"Is that so? Thank you." He knew what it was for and he smirked.

"Thank you, this bump was just what my head was missing."

I climbed on the stool to get the valerian sprigs, "I thought it was the safest option. He would have killed you."

"Probably. Who knew that idiot Blishwick could be related to someone that powerful." He started chopping up the poppy roots.

"With him gone now, whatever would you do with your time? You were doing such a good job of protecting me from Barriston…until the very end there."

He laughed, stopping his work on the roots due to the excessive movements of his shoulders, "Caught in the act. You didn't work it out till the very end though, admit it. You'd be amazed how determined that little fucker was to exact revenge. Following you all over the place once you got back from…wherever you were those months. Lucky I had my father's invisibility cloak."

"I know he's a death eater by the way. Don't worry; I didn't let anyone know what a hero you are. Best not risk it getting to his ears." I added the root and sprigs to the cauldron and swirled it. It finally made sense why I didn't tell Nonno about Theo's involvement, that image of a death eater that kept cropping up…to think a death eater's son would be the one to save me in the end…

He smirked, "There you go again."

"What?" I looked up, getting lost in the perfect purple swirls of the potion.

"Being bizarre. Aren't you going to ask why I did all of this?" Theo leant against the table, his eyes shining with…amusement?

I turned to face him, "I don't need to, I know why."

"Is that so? Humour me." An accompanying grin for his amused eyes flittered across his face.

"Because you're a good person." I held his hazel gaze, determined for him to see the sincerity in the sentence.

The grin turned to a smile, "That does humour me actually."

"It's the truth, you are. Now tell me what bizarre reason you cooked up."

"You don't bore me. I like having you around. Blishwick's and my interests were conflicting."

I laughed at that, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Teddy Bear."

"What? Kitten don't call me that."

"Call you what, Teddy Bear."

"I'm beginning to regret saving your arse."

"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!""!"!"!"!""!"!"!"!""!"!"!"!"!""!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!""!""!"!"!"!"!"!"!""!"!"!"!""!"!"!"!"!

"Kyrianna…."

I turned around at the unfamiliar voice; he definitely didn't know me,

"It's Ky." I snapped whilst turning around. I closed my mouth quickly seeing that it was the boy that had called **him** that day.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know. Err…..here."

He shoved a package into my hand and I looked at him quizzically. He looked down,

"He was….he was…he was supposed to give it to you on your birthday. It is the 30th right?"

I looked down at the neatly wrapped light grey package, "I don't understand."

"It's a gift…a birthday-"

"I know…I mean…we only…that day." The feel of the smooth package was distracting me, the familiar grey absorbing the words that I struggled to get out.

"Oh."He held my gaze, a sad smile on his face. "He was going to break up with Cho that day whether you went to him or not. He had that wrapped since…November I think. I know he would want you to have it…"

"I don't deserve it."I held the package out to him, my eyes stoically pointing to the floor. He gently pushed it back,

"Don't say that. Cedric cared for you. I've never seen him happier than when he spoke of you…I like to remember him like that…the Ky smile."

Before I could look back up at him…he was gone…leaving nothing but the soft taps of receding footsteps in his wake. I looked at the package. I undid the ribbon and a large bronze number seven shorn up at me. I picked up the small piece of parchment,

_I never thought it possible to fly without a broom….you proved me wrong. You took me to places higher than this Jersey has, but even if I had to win this tournament, nothing would make me prouder than to see you sporting my name…C.D_

I ran my hand over the lettering, dark yellow spots forming on the jersey, seeping and spreading. I quickly pushed it back into the wrapping and turned as I heard footsteps. Mi emerged from the library, her hands full of books.

"Sorry for making you wait so long. I couldn't decide whether I needed Tattersons or Molworths and then I realised we have more potions assignments than transfiguration so I had to make room for Jiggers. They really should allow us more books to borrow from the library over the holiday…it really isn't fair…"She trailed off when she saw the package in my hand.

"Another birthday gift? Is it Ron's? Mr Weasley was so excited to go on a mission to buy muggle clothes. Do you like the tee? I think John Len…"She had taken the package from my limp hand and removed the wrapping. She ran her hand over the large bronze seven and the large letters. She looked up at me, tears welled in her eyes, damned only by her eyelids, one blink away from spilling.

"Ky…"

I took the package and shrunk it and placed it in my pocket, knowing what needed to be done. I smiled at her and that seemed to scare her more,

"So I am famished! Why don't you go ahead and meet Harry and Ron at the feast and I'll catch up with you, I need to see Albuello about something quickly."

I turned and walked away quickly, ignoring Mi's shouts. I took the stairs two at a time until I reached his office. Before I could knock the doors opened to reveal Nonno and…** his** parents. They looked shocked for a second, and I quickly looked down. It was strange, but for a boy he took most of his features from his mother. The hair. The eyes.

"Kyrianna…"

I looked up quickly and met them again. Those dark grey eyes. Powerful clear swirls. She looked back at me, a sorrow that could not be described etched on her delicate features. I reached into my pocket and felt the cold paper. I didn't deserve this. She should have it. They both should. Not me. Yet my fingers froze on the cold wrapping paper and I couldn't take my hand out of my pocket. Nonno looked at me and then quickly looked at the Diggory's. It was his father that spoke first.

"Hello dear."He smiled down at me and I was so wrong. He was his father's son, the smile was an exact replica albeit laced with pain, that tugged at my chest. "Well we better be off Albus. Thanks again…for everything."

Nonno muttered to them and walked to the floo. Just before Mrs Diggory went into the fireplace she stared at me. It must be mother's intuition. She must know who I am. Nonno turned around as the embers faded back to red.

"May I escort you to the feast?"

"May I please stay here?"I didn't want to go to that feast and watch…it all. I didn't want to hear it all. I didn't want people.

Nonno nodded solemnly, he walked towards me patted my head affectionately. "Anything."

I nodded, a weight descending on my shoulder and I ran my hand through his silky feathers, Fawkes weight nothing in comparison to the one lying on my heart. I heard the soft click of the door has Nonno made his exit…I walked to the fireplace, running my hand across the stone…

"_I believe that was carved by Gryffindor himself."_

_I turned and looked at Nonno from my place at the fireplace. Linus and Lenzo had just left, leaving me staring at the now empty scarlet flames. I could still smell Len's cologne…there was something different about…_

"_Where are they going?"_

_Nonno stood from his seat and walked to the window, looking out at his school. _

"_You know this office was chosen as the headmasters because of the view."_

_I stared at the golden swirls on his scarlet robe._

"_What do you see Kyrianna?"_

_I looked passed the scarlet robe and out the window, "The forest, the lake, the mountains, the pathway to the gates…"_

_He placed his hand on my shoulder, when did I walk up next to him? _

"_I see the Weasley twins sneaking into the Forbidden forest on their second night at Hogwarts, I see James Potter and Sirius Black turning the black lake into a pool for a day, I see Remus Lupin howling on the mountain….and I see Harry Potter…walking up that pathway in his first year…his second…"_

"_You've seen a lot Nonno."I really had no idea where this was going._

"_I have Kyrianna. That's why this office is the Headmasters."_

_I looked up at Nonno, he had a painful expression on his face, "So you can spy on your students." I laughed but it was as fake as my attempted smile, _

"_No…no…" He humoured me with a smile that pained me with its forced nature, "Entryways Kyrianna. The forest…the lake…the mountains and the pathway. As Headmaster of Hogwarts it is your job to protect your castle and its inhabitants."_

_I leant my head against his chest, not even reaching his shoulder, "It's not your fault Nonno…"_

"_This isn't the first time I failed to protect a student Kyrianna. It is a painful feeling to which I cannot describe and do not wish for you to ever feel. It is a feeling that I will never get used to but a feeling that drives me to protect. But this feeling…"He touched his heart, his long fingers caressing my head at the same time, "Is an old, bolder, fiercer feeling. It pains to fail my students. But it is unbearable to fail my family." I felt a drop on my head and I didn't dare look up, I could never bear to see my Nonno this way._

"_Nonno-"_

"_I will protect you."It was dragonstone. His voice. It was unmovable and unbreakable like dragonstone and it rang with conviction. And it wasn't directed to just me. It was directed to the forest, and the lake, and the mountain and the pathway. To the Weasleys', the mauraders, to Harry…to us all. And that feeling of difference that I felt five minutes ago when my brothers hugged me, I felt it wash all over me from my grandfather. It was the feeling of a determined heart whose hands held the object of their protection. _

"_Their looking for him, aren't they?"_

"_Yes. It was no use to try and talk them out of it…the stubbornness of youth."_

I ran my hand over the fireplace that had taken my brothers away days ago. Sev had said that it was dangerous. But Nonno hadn't stopped them. Stubbornness of youth aside if he thought they couldn't handle it he would have held them here against their will. I looked into the scarlet flames as if hoping…praying…that they would glow green again and bring back my boys.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~~""~~""~"~

Harry, Ron and Mi stood on the front steps. The whole school was bustling past us.

"It's so unfair you get to live here, I mean you have the library-"

"Forget the library, the quidditch pitch!"

"Oh Ronald, do you think of anything else."

"What? Of course I do, I'm a complex mind…."

I hugged Ron and tried carrying him, he wouldn't budge. It did stop the argument. He laughed and hugged-carried me. He placed me back on my feet and then I engulfed Mi. I wasn't sad, I knew I would see her soon. I then looked at Harry. I stared into his green orbs and wrapped my arms slowly around him, listening to his heart. I didn't know what the future held….well not until my next premonition. But I made a choice the other night. To trust Harry. To trust this heart and these hands around me. Because it was this heart that would beat Voldemort. These hands that would avenge. I let go and they walked away. Leaving me standing alone on the doorstep, letting my fake smile fall away….seeing only empty grey eyes.

A/N: That's the end to the first story in the series and the end of fourth year…I hope you guys enjoyed it and I will be putting the second story up in November sometime…until then thank you for giving Ky a chance! Please review! Feeling kind of emotional after pressing that complete button, I can't believe I finished the story!

Thank you, thank you, thank you,

Kalina


End file.
